Le destin est fait pour être changé
by Khimaera
Summary: AU. Et si Severus Rogue rendait visite à Harry Potter et s'apercevait qu'il n'est pas heureux ? Et s'il demandait à son ancien professeur d'occlumentie de s'occuper du garçon ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Observation

_Bon, voilà ma première fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait plaisir à recevoir et les critiques permettent de s'améliorer. N'hésitez pas non plus à me signaler les fautes d'orthographes, c'est dur de toutes les retrouver en se relisant soi-même._

_J'essaierai de poster tous les trois jours, mais ça dépendra aussi du lycée..._

**D****ISCLAIMER : Une fois pour tous les chapitres, aucune personnage n'est à moi à part Sythelia, Rhiannon et Shruikan (et encore Shruikan est très nettement inspiré d'_Eragon_, de Christopher Paolini). Tout est à JKR.**

**Chapitre 1 : Observation**

Severus Rogue prit une profonde inspiration. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ce pour quoi il se préparait, mais il savait aussi que quelqu'un devait le faire. Il sourit intérieurement, un sourire qui serait apparu comme ironique et amer. Après tout, n'avait-il pas l'habitude de transgresser les règles et de jouer un double jeu ? Il prit une grande inspiration visant à l'encourager – lui si maître de lui d'habitude ! – et attrapa la fiole sur son bureau. Une potion d'invisibilité, modifiée par ses soins pour que son effet dure plus longtemps. Trois jours où il serait totalement invisible… Il avait dû utiliser tout son art pour réussir cette potion.

Il avait attendu le début des vacances pour mettre son projet à exécution, afin que nul ne remarque son absence. Aussi furtif qu'un fauve en chasse, il traversa le vieux château de Poudlard. Il espérait ne croiser aucun de ses collègues. Il ne voulait pas être vu…pas cette fois. Lorsqu'il atteignit les grilles de Poudlard, il transplana.

Il arriva dans une petite ruelle sombre, dans la banlieue de Londres. Avant que quiconque n'aie le temps de le voir, il attrapa la fiole et l'avala. Pour être sûr, il regarda son corps. Il était bien invisible. Il sortir alors de la ruelle et arriva dans une rue – Magnolia Road. Il était au bon endroit. Marchant d'un pas rapide et assuré, silencieux pour que les passants ne remarquent pas sa présence, il se dirigea vers une rue voisine.

On était le 3 juillet 1986, et le petit garçon qu'il venait observer allait bientôt avoir six ans.

Il arriva devant le 4, Privet Drive et s'arrêta. Incrédule, il observa le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Un petit garçon sortait de la maison et se dirigeait vers la voiture garée dans l'allée. Il titubait en portant, ou plutôt en traînant, un lourd seau d'eau rempli à ras bords. Le professeur Rogue reconnut immédiatement le petit garçon. Ces cheveux noirs en bataille, ceux de son pire ennemi lorsqu'il était lui-même étudiant…

Arrivant enfin à la voiture, le garçon posa le seau et redressa la tête. Comme en réponse, le professeur sursauta. Harry Potter – car c'était lui – avait des yeux d'un vert extraordinaire. Si semblables à ceux de Lily Potter, et pourtant si différents. La forme et la couleur étaient bien les mêmes. Mais alors que les yeux de la mère étaient toujours emplis de vie et brillaient d'une joie non contenue (sauf en cas de colère, et à ce moment-là mieux valait courir vite), ceux du fils paraissaient ternes, effacés. Comme ceux des gens qui avaient trop souffert. Voir un tel regard chez un garçon aussi jeune était terrible. Même pour le sévère professeur de Potions. Et même s'il s'agissait du fils de son ancien ennemi.

Mécaniquement, Harry Potter avait levé le bras et nettoyait la voiture. Il faisait vite tout en s'appliquant à n'oublier aucune trace et jetait des coups d'œil furtifs vers la maison. Severus Rogue ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait… le gamin avait dû faire une grosse bêtise et il était puni, voilà tout. Mais son esprit lui disait que non, que c'était toujours ainsi. Il décida de rester la nuit. Après tout, il avait prévu trois jours d'observation avant de se décider. _Mais si tu es ici, n'est-ce pas parce que tu t'es déjà décidé ?_ Il tentait d'ignorer la petite voix qui lui soufflait ces mots. Mais c'était vrai, d'un côté il s'était déjà décidé.

Lorsque la vieille Arabella Figg, la cracmol chargée de veiller sur Harry, avait dit que le garçon n'était pas heureux, il avait cru que le petit garçon montrait déjà le principal trait de caractère de son père, à savoir ne jamais être content de ce qu'il avait. Cependant, il avait réfléchi aux nombreux rapports de Mrs Figg, qui à chaque fois suppliait le directeur de retirer Harry de la garde de cette "famille obèse qui maîtrise l'hypocrisie jusqu'à sa dernière extrémité ". Le directeur avait toujours refusé, arguant que le petit Harry n'était en sécurité que chez les Dursley.

_En sécurité mais certainement pas heureux… Le directeur me tuera quand il saura ce que je fais…_ Le professeur décida de rester jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se couche, pour être sûr. Si ce qu'il voyait n'était pas un cas particulier, il irait _la_ voir. En espérant que cela ne _la _rendrait pas furieuse et qu'_elle_ accepterait de l'écouter.

Pendant son monologue intérieur, le petit garçon n'avait pas chômé. La voiture était impeccable. Il souleva le seau, toujours aussi difficilement… Severus Rogue sorti sa baguette. Un petit sort d'allègement ne se remarquerait sûrement pas. Mais il s'arrêta net dans son geste. Deux problèmes se posaient à lui. Tout d'abord, il redeviendrait visible. Et apparaître en plein milieu de la rue, vêtu de ses robes de sorcier, n'était pas forcément une bonne idée. Et aussi, si quelqu'un utilisait la magie près de chez Harry Potter, le vénérable Albus Dumbledore serait immédiatement au courant. Et il ne mettrait pas longtemps à savoir que c'était son professeur de potion qui l'avait fait. _Pas de magie, mais qui m'empêche d'utiliser mes bras ?_

Il franchit le muret, et posa sa main sur celle du petit garçon. _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? C'est le fils de mon pire ennemi, le fils de James Potter ! _ Harry sursauta mais, sentant que la main portait le seau, n'osa rien dire. _Et oui, gamin, ça doit être surprenant de sentir une main invisible sur la tienne... _Le jeune Potter sursauta encore plus lorsqu'il sentit le frôlement des robes du sorcier près de lui. Puis il se dirigea vers la maison, toujours suivi par "l'homme invisible". La porte s'ouvrit juste avant qu'il n'y parvienne et une femme apparut, sa tante d'après les informations que le sorcier avait. Severus dut retenir un éclat de rire. Un long cou, des dents proéminentes… ne lui manquaient que les petites taches noires sur la peau jaunâtre, des petites cornes et on aurait eu une parfaite girafe…

La femme, elle, ne riait pas du tout.

Enfin fini, grinça-t-elle d'une voix insupportablement aiguë.

Et, quand elle remarqua que son neveu portait le seau sans effort, elle baissa brutalement la voix.

- J'espère que tu ne te sers pas de ta … monstruosité pour porter ce seau !

_Monstruosité ? De quoi parle-t-elle ?_

Mais Harry semblait paniquer et se mit à essayer de détacher la main de Severus. Ne comprenant pas, Severus lâcha le seau.

- C'est mieux…mais ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça. VERNON ! Il s'en est encore servi !!!

Severus ne comprenait plus rien. Il l'avait aidé à porter le seau, soit. Cela pouvait passer pour un acte de magie involontaire, à la limite. Mais pourquoi _monstruosité_ ? Tous les enfants sorciers faisaient de la magie instinctive, particulièrement quand ils souffraient.

- COMMENT AS-TU PU OSER ?? EST-CE UNE MANIERE DE NOUS REMERCIER DE T'AVOIR ELEVE ? ET RENTRE DANS LA MAISON AVANT QUE QUELQU'UN NE TE VOIE !

Le professeur eut tout juste le temps de se glisser à l'intérieur avant que la porte ne claque. La tirade était repartie de plus belle maintenant que le dénommé Vernon semblait être sûr de ne pas être entendu. Mais le summum fut atteint lorsque Vernon attrapa le jeune Potter par le bras et le traîna à travers la maison, avant de le mettre dans un…placard. Le tout sans cesser de hurler.

- ET SI LES VOISINS T'AVAIENT VU ? QU'AURIONS-NOUS DIT ? MAIS TU TE FICHES DE CE QU'IL SE PASSERAIT, N'EST-CE PAS ? TU RESTERAS DANS TON PLACARD JUSQU'A NOUVEL ORDRE ! ET PAS LA PEINE DE DEMANDER À MANGER ! CA NE SERVIRA A RIEN !!!

Sur ces derniers mots, la porte du placard claqua. Severus était sidéré. Le Survivant, traité comme ça, sous prétexte de le laisser en sécurité. Il expira bruyamment. Il se fichait d'être entendu désormais. De toute façon Harry Potter allait quitter cette maison, foi de Severus Rogue. Et si le directeur n'était pas d'accord, cela se ferait sans lui. Après tout, _elle_ s'était toujours fichue des règles et _elle_ était toujours en vie, non ?

Le professeur s'approcha du placard après que son oncle s'en soit éloigné, approcha sa bouche de la fente et murmura :

- Dans moins d'une semaine tu seras sorti de là. Promis.

Il ne savait pas si le jeune garçon l'avait entendu. Peu importait. Il sortit de la maison, sans se soucier de son invisibilité. Personne n'était dans le couloir. Heureusement, parce que voir une porte s'ouvrir toute seule avait de quoi perturber. Une fois sorti du jardin du 4, Privet Drive, il transplana.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Décision

**Chapitre 2 : Décision**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait vu une conversation entre deux personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il y avait un homme et une femme. L'homme avait les cheveux gras, et sa voix ressemblait à celle qu'il avait entendu cet après-midi, qui lui disait qu'il allait le sortir de là. La femme dégageait une aura de noblesse et de puissance. Elle lui paraissait familière, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Les deux parlaient d'un petit garçon, et pendant tout le rêve, il crut que ce petit garçon, c'était lui. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Jamais personne ne voudrait, il était un monstre… Silencieusement, encore enfermé dans son placard, il commença à pleurer. Et, presque inconsciemment, il se répéta le rêve, si net, encore et encore.

Severus Rogue arriva devant un grand terrain. _J'avais oublié qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner à l'intérieur… Je suis bon pour un quart d'heure de marche maintenant_, ragea-t-il intérieurement. Mais il se trompait. Il pénétra dans la propriété et commença à marcher quand une voix l'interrompit.

- Tu dois être bien troublé pour me rendre visite après plusieurs années de silence, Severus.

Il s'arrêta net. _Elle_ était devant lui, un peu en dehors du chemin, tranquillement adossée à un arbre, dans ce qu'il savait être une de ses positions préférées. Autant aller droit au but, elle n'aimait pas les détours.

- Je suis venu vous demander une faveur…

- Vraiment ? Mais tu as l'air très agité, et invisible qui de plus est… allons à l'intérieur, nous serons plus à l'aise.

Sa maison, ou plutôt son manoir, ressemblait actuellement à Poudlard, mais il savait que dans quelques jours tout aurait changé. Tous deux s'installèrent face à face dans de confortables fauteuils, dans un petit salon.

- Alors ? Quel bon vent t'amène ?

Severus prit une profonde inspiration. Il était toujours autant intimidé devant son ancien professeur.

- Tout d'abord, je voulais vous remercier. Je n'aurais jamais survécu sans votre aide, il y a 6 ans.

- Je n'ai pourtant pas fait grand-chose…

- Si, vous m'avez enseigné l'occlumantie. Et sans cet art, Voldemort m'aurait percé à jour et je serais mort.

- Si tu le dis. Et ta faveur ?

- Je reviens de la partie moldue de Londres, d'où mon invisibilité actuelle. Au fait, si vous permettez…

Il lança un sort mineur et redevint aussitôt visible.

- Oui, donc je disais… J'étais à Privet Drive, pour observer le jeune Harry Potter.

- J'ignorais que tu te préoccupais du fils Potter.

- Il faut croire que vos enseignements ont la vie dure. Les rapports d'Arabella Figg disaient que le garçon n'était pas heureux. Avant de l'avoir en cours, j'ai voulu savoir s'il était comme son père. Sachant que Albus ne voulait pas qu'on l'approche, j'ai préparé une potion censée durée trois jours.

- Et cela ne fait même pas un jour que tu l'observes.

- Un jour a été suffisant pour me décider à venir vous voir. "Il n'est pas heureux". Arabella s'exprimait par euphémismes. Je n'ai jamais vu un gosse aussi malheureux. Même sous…Voldemort.

- Pour que tu le reconnaisses, il doit effectivement souffrir.

- Professeur… est-ce que vous accepteriez…

Severus s'arrêta. Il ne savait pas comment demander. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Surtout pour le fils de son ancien ennemi.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que vous voudriez bien… qu'il vive… avec vous ?

Voilà, c'était sorti. Le maître des potions observa le visage de son ancien professeur. Et pour la première fois, il put voir de la surprise dessus. Elle s'était visiblement attendue à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à cela.

- Je comprendrais très bien que vous refusiez… (Il parlait très vite maintenant). Après tout, vous avez l'habitude de vivre seule, et…

- Pourquoi moi ?

La voix sonnait bizarrement.

- Ce gosse aura besoin d'être entouré, d'avoir de l'affection. Ce n'est probablement pas auprès de moi qu'il en trouvera.

- Non, mais…

- Comme tu l'as si bien dit, j'ai l'habitude de vivre seule.

- Oui, mais…

- Dans l'hypothèse où il viendrait quand même, je serais souvent absente pendant de longues périodes…

- Là n'est pas la question !

- Et où est-elle, alors ?

- Albus refuse de le bouger parce qu'il n'est pas en sécurité. Où serait-il plus en sécurité qu'avec vous ? Il faut savoir où est votre demeure pour l'atteindre, non ? Et vous êtes plus puissante que lui !

- Faux. Dumbledore est bien plus fort que moi avec une baguette.

- Et sans baguette ? Pour la magie mentale ? Pourrait-il affirmer avoir votre niveau ?

Son professeur ne répondit pas, et Severus sut qu'il avait gagné. Sur ce point là du moins. Elle avait fermé les yeux et semblait peser le pour et le contre. Il en profita pour observer son visage. Elle ne semblait pas avoir vieilli depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Il ne savait pas quel âge elle avait. Cela semblait être impossible à déterminer. Son visage n'était marqué que par une tristesse profonde. _Comme le jeune Potter, songea-t-il. Et sûrement moi, dans une moindre mesure._ Elle avait des cheveux sombres, très longs, attachés dans une natte assez lâche. Bien que relativement fine, on ne pouvait pas la qualifier de maigre. Son corps était nerveux et musclé.

Severus était l'un des seuls à savoir que cette apparence était trompeuse. L'énergie que renfermait ce corps apparemment faible était tout bonnement incroyable. Elle rouvrit ses yeux, pour le moment gris. Ils variaient en fonction de son humeur. Elle était pour l'instant neutre.

- Suis-moi.

Sans ajouter un mot, ils se levèrent. Ils parcoururent une bonne partie du manoir, descendant toujours plus sous terre. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, ils étaient devant une haute porte de métal et de bois.

Je crois que tu n'es venu qu'une seule fois ici.

Severus hocha la tête, intimidé.

- Lorsque vous m'avez fait passer la dernière épreuve, pour savoir si je maîtrisais suffisamment mon occlumantie.

- En effet.

Appliquant sa paume sur la porte, elle prononça quelques mots. La porte se mit à briller, puis s'effaça. La salle dans laquelle ils entrèrent était gigantesque. Les parois semblaient faites de lumière et bougeaient en permanence. En regardant de plus près, on s'apercevait que c'étaient en fait des fils lumineux entrelacés, qui se croisaient et se décroisaient. En plein milieu de la pièce, une boule de métal flottait dans l'air.

Son professeur se dirigea vers elle. Severus resta là où il était.

- Passé et présent, enseignez-moi qui il est. Que je le voie tel qu'il existe maintenant, Harry James Potter.

Les parois se modifièrent, formant comme un écran géant. Des scènes se tissèrent. Harry nettoyant la voiture, la scène de cet après-midi. Harry dans son placard, pleurant parce qu'il était un monstre. Et bien d'autres encore…

Les images s'arrêtèrent. Severus supposa qu'elle en avait assez vu.

- Nous allons changer le domaine. Un manoir obscur n'est pas forcément le bon endroit où élever un petit garçon, si ?

Contre sa propre volonté, la bouche de Severus forma un sourire. Il tiendrait sa promesse. Harry Potter allait avoir une vraie enfance. Les deux mains sur la boule, elle ferma les yeux. La pièce toute entière s'illumina. Et tout se modifia.

Ils ressortirent de la pièce, qui se referma et disparut derrière eux. Ils retournèrent à l'entrée. Severus regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient désormais dans une demeure qui ressemblait à celle des Japonais traditionnels, et avait même le bassin rempli d'eau dans une cour intérieure. Ils marchaient sur un pourtour de bois surélevé par rapport au bassin. Différentes portes à glissière s'ouvraient vers les pièces intérieures.

- Merci, professeur.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais m'appeler par mon prénom ? Depuis le temps… Et puis tu es aussi professeur maintenant, non ?

Les yeux du maître de potions s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

- Merci… Sythelia.

- C'est mieux. Tu viens avec moi chercher le futur habitant de cette maison ? Je pense qu'à deux ce sera plus facile… Je n'ai jamais été très diplomate.

Severus retint un rire. Sythelia était sans doute une des personnes les plus habiles qu'il connaisse. Avec Dumbledore. Ce bon vieux Albus… Quelle tête ferait-il lorsqu'il s'apercevrait que le jeune Potter avait disparu sans laisser de traces ?

Il resta dormir chez son professeur en attendant avec impatience le lendemain.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Enlèvement

**Chapitre 3 : Enlèvement**

Severus commençait à regretter d'avoir accepté d'aller chercher Harry avec Sythelia. Elle avait décidé d'y aller de manière moldue, c'est-à-dire non seulement habillés en moldu, mais en plus en _moyen de transport_ moldu. Et la voiture était certes de grand luxe ("Si on arrive en Mercedes, ils seront toujours mieux disposés, non ? D'après ce que j'en ai vu…"), mais son professeur avait tendance à rouler vite. Parfaitement, certes, mais un peu _trop_ vite.

- Arrête de pâlir, on arrive. Tu as bien attaché ta ceinture ?

Severus hocha la tête, se préparant au pire. Et il eut raison. La voiture disparut pour réapparaître assez brutalement dans une petite rue déserte. Activant son clignotant, elle tourna pour rejoindre une artère plus fréquentée, puis retourna un peu plus loin dans une rue calme. Et s'arrêta net devant le numéro 4.

- Terminus, tout le monde descend.

Soulagé, Severus obéit.

- Je prends les Dursley et vous allez voir le garçon ?

- Tu as tout compris !

- Je ne vous connaissais pas aussi joyeuse.

- J'ai aussi des moyens de m'amuser, et conduire en est un. Surtout avec une voiture qui n'existera que dans quelques années.

Severus s'étouffa à moitié.

- Vous voulez dire que c'est une voiture _du futur_ ?

- Bah oui, mais elle est un peu modifiée pour qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas. Mais regarde, je crois que cette chère Pétunia Dursley nous a vus.

En effet, la porte d'entrée était ouverte et Pétunia Dursley avait la bouche grande ouverte. Elle n'avait sans doute jamais vu une voiture aussi belle et propre. Sythelia lui fit un sourire poli, quoique froid et glissa à l'encontre de Severus :

- N'hésites pas à paraître froid et guindé, ils n'en seront que plus impressionnés.

Severus acquiesça et prit l'expression qu'il avait habituellement pendant ses cours. Il regarda son professeur, qui avait fermé son visage jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus en voir qu'un masque dur et indifférent. Ses yeux s'assombrirent jusqu'à devenir gris très sombres, presque noirs.

_Elle a été plus touchée qu'elle ne l'a dit par ce qu'elle a vu. Je plains les Dursley…_ Ensemble, ils remontèrent l'allée du jardin propre – trop propre quand on savait comment il était arrivé à cet état – et saluèrent Mrs Dursley.

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

Elle en bégayait presque.

- Nous voudrions vous parler d'une affaire importante. Mais ne pourrions-nous pas entrer ?

Sythelia avait fait un léger sourire en parlant, donnant une impression de bienveillance.

- Si, bien sûr. Excusez-moi.

Pétunia s'effaça pour les laisser entrer, puis les conduisit dans leur petit salon, Severus en tête. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la porte du placard, Sythelia s'arrêta et fit signe à Severus de continuer sans elle. Puis, une fois qu'ils eurent disparus dans le salon, elle se composa un visage plus ouvert et elle tira le verrou du placard.

- Bonjour, mon garçon. Je crois que tu m'as déjà vue en rêve ?

Incapable de parler, Harry hocha la tête, les yeux brillants.

Arrivée dans le salon, Pétunia se retourna pour ne voir qu'un seul de ses deux prestigieux visiteurs. Severus embrassa la salle du regard. L'obèse qu'il avait identifié comme étant Vernon Dursley s'était levé, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Un autre obèse, plus jeune, devait être leur fils Dudley. _Parfait, toute la famille est là_.

- Monsieur Dursley, Madame, bonjour.

- Bonjour, monsieur … ?

Severus sourit aimablement.

- Rogue, monsieur Severus Rogue. Je ne sais pas si votre sœur vous avait déjà parlé de moi, continua-t-il en s'adressant directement à Pétunia.

Les Dursley semblèrent rétrécir sur place, sauf le fils qui paraissait ne rien comprendre.

- Nous n'acceptons pas les gens comme… comme _vous_ dans cette maison.

- C'est bien pour cela que je ne vous aie pas demandé l'autorisation, poursuivi Rogue, toujours aussi aimable. Mais assez de présentations. Je suis venu vous parler de Harry.

- Ce monstre !

- Oui, effectivement. Sauf que ce _monstre_, comme vous l'appelez, a plusieurs petits détails qui le distinguent des sorciers normaux.

- Cela ne nous regarde pas ! Nous faisons tout pour le débarrasser de son anormalité.

- Chose impossible, comme vous le sauriez si vous aviez lu jusqu'au bout la lettre de Dumbledore. Il faut bien que vous sachiez que s'il avait choisi de le laisser à votre charge, c'était uniquement par souci de le protéger. Or nous avons trouvé une autre protection pour lui, toute aussi efficace…

- Toute aussi efficace, tu me flattes Severus.

Les Dursley sursautèrent en voyant la nouvelle arrivante. Elle souriait, et pourtant ce doux sourire avait quelque chose de terrifiant. Sa main était posée sur l'épaule d'Harry dans un geste protecteur.

- Harry a accepté de venir vivre chez moi, il ne manque donc que votre accord… que je vous souhaite de donner rapidement… je ne me sens pas d'humeur très patiente après avoir vu comment il vivait.

Rugissant de rage, Vernon s'élança, dans l'intention évidente de frapper son neveu.

- Mauvaise idée, dit simplement Rogue en haussant les épaules.

Après tout, il l'aurait cherché. Au moment où il allait atteindre Harry qui s'était déjà recroquevillé, Sythelia lâcha son épaule, tendit le bras et attrapa celui de Vernon en plein vol. Puis, d'une simple torsion du poignet, lui fit faire un demi tour en plein élan. Tous entendirent un craquement brutal et Vernon se retrouva par terre, sur le dos, son poignet toujours dans la main de Sythelia., qui le relâcha avec un dégoût évident.

- Leçon n°1 de survie parmi les sorciers : ne jamais attaquer une personne sous la protection d'un sorcier puissant, surtout lorsqu'il est en colère. Et encore plus lorsque ce sorcier s'appelle Sythelia Morienval, poursuivit Rogue d'un ton badin, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. J'ai comme dans l'idée que vous vous en souviendrez. Tu ne lui as pas fait trop mal au moins ?

- Juste brisé le poignet. Je ne voulais pas le faire, je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit plus résistant. Tu peux retourner à Poudlard, je m'occupe de la fin. Par contre, moi aussi j'ai une faveur à te demander.

- Laquelle ?

- Etant donné que c'est suite à ta demande que j'ai sorti Harry de cette maison, tu as tout intérêt à venir le voir régulièrement.

- Avec plaisir.

Severus passa devant Harry, et lui tapa doucement sur l'épaule.

- Je n'aimais pas ton père, mais je pense que je vais bien t'aimer, toi. J'espère que tu vivras bien avec Sythelia. Au pire n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un message.

Harry paraissait surpris qu'on s'adresse à lui directement, et surtout pour dire des choses comme ça. Il tenta un pauvre petit sourire qui disparut bien vite devant son oncle et sa tante.

- A une prochaine fois !

Et, avec un grand "pop", il transplana, faisant frémir d'horreur les Dursley adultes. Le jeune avait toujours l'air aussi perdu.

- Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que vous sachiez que c'est moi qui suis venue le chercher, mais cela poserait quelques problèmes à Severus. Je suppose que vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient à ce que je modifie votre mémoire ?

Les Dursley ne répondaient pas. Ils tremblaient de peur à l'idée que quelqu'un se serve de la _chose_ sur eux. Sythelia soupira, puis fit un signe de la main en fermant les yeux. Les Dursley regardèrent soudain dans le vide.

- En espérant ne jamais vous revoir. Viens, Harry, en route pour ta nouvelle maison.

Harry la suivit, n'osant toujours pas croire à ce qu'il lui arrivait. Pourtant, quand il fut à l'arrière de la confortable voiture, soigneusement attaché, et qu'il put voir Privet Drive s'éloigner définitivement, il fut bien obligé de réaliser que tout était vrai. Et il ne put retenir un sourire, un énorme sourire qui lui transforma le visage. Il entendit un petit rire venant de devant. Se retournant, il vit la femme qui était venue le chercher (sa nouvelle _mère??_) lui sourire.

- Tu as l'air heureux de les quitter ?

Souriant encore plus, Harry ne put s'empêcher de crier un gros OUI heureux.

- Contente pour toi. On va commencer par aller t'acheter des vêtements à toi, et puis on ira à la maison.

- Dites…

- Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. Je suis Sythelia.

- Oui, Sythelia. Pourquoi je t'ai vue en rêve avant que tu viennes me chercher ? Et c'est quoi un Moldu ? Et pourquoi tu disais que l'autre homme…

- Severus.

- Oui, Severus, était un sorcier ? Ca existe la magie ?

Il put voir le visage de Sythelia s'assombrir, et craignit pendant un moment de l'avoir mise en colère. Et ce qu'elle allait… le ramener aux Dursley ? Pourtant, lorsqu'elle parla, ce fut d'une voix très douce.

- Tu n'es au courant de rien ?

Devant l'air de Harry, elle reprit.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je t'expliquerai tout ce soir… en attendant, essaie de profiter de ta journée !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Connaissance

**Chapitre 4 : Connaissance**

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine qu'il vivait chez Sythelia. Et il était heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Tout était étrange ici, mais tellement beau. Il avait une maison comme celle qu'il avait vue dans un des dessins animés préférés de son cousin. Une grande maison, où l'on ne se promenait qu'en chaussettes ou pieds nus, comme celles des vrais Japonais. Le bassin intérieur était suffisamment grand pour servir de piscine ou de baignoire lorsqu'il faisait chaud, ce qui arrivait souvent grâce à la magie qui régnait sur la maison. En fait, il faisait toujours bon. Chaud, mais pas trop. Sauf quand ils avaient tous deux envie qu'il fasse plus froid.

Il se souvint de sa première journée. Ils étaient allés dans le Londres moldu – maintenant il savait ce que cela voulait dire – et il avait eu droit à plein de vêtements neufs, pour lui tout seul. Après, quand elle lui avait demandé s'il aimait lire, il avait répondu que oui, mais qu'il ne lisait pas très bien.

- Alors on va acheter des livres un peu plus faciles à lire que ceux qui sont à la maison, et tu pourras lire les autres quand tu comprendras mieux.

Et il avait eu droit à des tas de livres. En une semaine, il avait déjà progressé, même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup lu.

- C'est une question d'entraînement, tu sais. Plus tu liras, plus ça ira vite et mieux tu comprendras. Et si tu veux, je t'apprendrai aussi à compter et tout ce qu'il faut savoir, comme ça tu n'auras pas besoin d'aller à l'école.

Il avait accepté avec enthousiasme et elle avait ri de le voir si joyeux depuis qu'il avait quitté les Dursley. Après être restés tous les deux plusieurs heures du côté moldu, Sythelia avait décrété qu'ils laissaient la partie sorcière à un autre jour. Devant l'air boudeur de Harry, qui avait visiblement hâte de voir le côté magique de Londres, elle avait légèrement froncé les sourcils, puis un air malicieux était apparu sur son visage.

- Je croyais que tu n'étais même pas sûr que les sorciers existent… et que tu étais impatient d'entendre les réponses à tes questions.

Harry avait rougi comme un petit garçon pris en faute, ce qu'il était effectivement. Puis il avait accepté de rentrer et de voir enfin sa maison. Comme l'avait si bien dit Sythelia, il était vraiment impatient d'entendre la vérité… quelle qu'elle soit.

Arrivé devant le domaine, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de crier de joie. C'était si grand et si beau ! Sythelia gara la voiture dans un bâtiment à part où il y avait déjà une bonne quantité d'autres véhicules, puis d'un claquement de doigts fit léviter leurs achats, qui les suivirent docilement dans la maison. Harry regardait les yeux écarquillés les sachets qui passaient devant lui et qui allèrent s'empiler proprement dans deux pièces différentes. Sythelia ouvrit en grand une des deux portes.

- Voici ta chambre, petit homme.

Harry entra, hésitant. La pièce était gigantesque. Les sacs continuaient à s'empiler près de l'armoire.

- C'est… à moi ?

- Bien sûr, à qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Si tu as besoin de me parler, même en pleine nuit, ma chambre est la pièce juste à côté. Tu rangeras tout ça plus tard, ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'embarras de Harry. On va d'abord visiter le reste de la maison.

Ils visitèrent donc. Sythelia lui montra tout, de la cuisine aux toilettes, en passant par l'(immense) bibliothèque et les salles spécialement conçues pour s'entraîner aux arts martiaux et au sport. Là, Harry n'avait pas pu se retenir.

- Tu m'apprendras ?

Sythelia avait parut interloquée.

- De quoi ?

- Les arts martiaux ! Comme à la télé, quand ils restent dix minutes en l'air pour se battre!

Il avait pressenti le rire, qui ne tarda pas.

-Même en utilisant la magie, c'est dur de rester en l'air plus de quelques secondes, Harry. Mais d'accord, je t'apprendrai les arts martiaux. Quand tu te seras un peu plus remplumé, ajouta-t-elle en montrant le ventre de son protégé.

Harry rougit. Il n'avait pas choisi de ne pas manger suffisamment pendant ces années.

- Pas de problème, je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. D'ailleurs on va prendre un bon repas, et après je répondrai à toutes tes questions, d'accord ?

Le petit garçon sourit à nouveau, un peu tristement. Mais en sentant Sythelia se mettre à sa hauteur et le serrer dans ses bras, il ne put s'empêcher de fondre en larmes. Il ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière personne qui l'avait serré comme ça. Il ne voulait plus sortir de ses bras chauds et forts qui le protégeaient. Sythelia lui parlait tout bas dans l'oreille, mais il n'écoutait pas. Il savait juste que c'était des mots rassurants et cela lui suffisait.

Il avait oublié sa faim. Il ne pensait qu'à rester dans ces bras. Il y pensait tellement fort que petit à petit ses sanglots se calmèrent, et il s'endormit, serrant dans son petit poing la longue natte de sa nouvelle maman. Il ne sentit pas Sythelia se lever et l'emmener dans sa chambre. Il ne la sentit pas essayer de partir, puis s'apercevoir que sa natte était dans les mains du petit garçon. Et il ne la vit pas s'asseoir en tailleur, par terre, attirer une couverture et le recouvrir, puis glisser ses genoux sous sa tête pour qu'il ait un oreiller.

Sythelia était très perturbée. Le garçon s'était reposé sur elle. Il lui témoignait une entière confiance. Personne n'avait osé faire cela avant. Severus lui avait certes confié sa vie, mais il l'avait fait par nécessité. Ce n'était qu'après qu'il en était venu à l'apprécier, et apparemment à lui faire suffisamment confiance pour solliciter son aide pour Harry Potter. Solliciter son aide… combien de personnes osaient l'approcher dans un autre but ? Elle savait que Severus avait souffert de lui avoir fait confiance, et que les sorciers qui savaient qu'il avait traité avec elle le voyaient d'un œil différent.

Pour tous, elle était la sauvage Sythelia Morienval. Tous savaient son pouvoir, ou plutôt croyaient le connaître. Moins de la moitié des rumeurs qu'on racontait sur elle ne contenaient ne serait-ce qu'une infime part de vérité. Oui, décidément, elle était bien seule. Elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Mais il y avait ce petit garçon, là, sur ses genoux. Qui lui avait donné sa confiance. Instinctivement. Sans même savoir qui elle était…

Le petit garçon s'agitait sur ses genoux. Il paraissait faire un cauchemar. Sans plus réfléchir, Sythelia repoussa les mèches collées de sueur du front de son protégé, dévoilant la cicatrice qu'il portait. Puis, d'une voix douce, surgirent les paroles qu'elle avait enfouie tout au fond de sa mémoire. Celles que lui chantait sa propre famille, il y a si longtemps…si longtemps. Les paroles vibrèrent dans la nuit, douces et apaisantes, dans un langage qu'elle avait à moitié oublié. Harry se calma. Même dans son sommeil, il entendait la douceur du chant. Sythelia finit par s'endormir à son tour. Ils passèrent toute la nuit ainsi.

Le lendemain, en se réveillant, Harry fut surpris de se voir la tête sur les genoux de Sythelia, chaudement enroulé dans une couverture faite d'un tissu étrange. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il s'étira légèrement. Sythelia ouvrit les yeux à son tour.

- Réveillé ? fit-elle d'une voix légèrement rauque.

- Oui !

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, cette nuit l'avait bien plus reposé que depuis qu'il était chez les Dursley.

- En route pour le petit déjeuner, alors !

Sautant sur ses pieds, Harry s'élança vers la cuisine – salle à manger. Alors qu'il détestait préparer le petit déjeuner, il avait pour une fois envie de le faire, pour que Sythelia soit fière de lui. Mais arrivé dans la cuisine, il regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait aucun des instruments qui étaient chez les Dursley. Pas de frigo, pas de plaque chauffante.

- Normal, on ne fait pas la cuisine comme chez eux ici !

Et elle se mit à bouger les mains devant elle. Emerveillé, Harry vit la nourriture quitter les placards, cuire toute seule en l'air au dessus d'un espace visiblement prévu pour cela, se découper. Puis les assiettes sortirent et se posèrent toutes seules sur la table basse. Harry alla s'asseoir, à genoux comme dans les films asiatiques qu'il aimait tant. Sythelia lui sourit et vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Les plats se posèrent un à un devant eux.

- Bon appétit !

Harry répondit d'un signe de tête, encore étourdi par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il mangea comme il n'avait jamais mangé, encouragé par le sourire de Sythelia et son silence quand il se resservait. Lorsqu'il fut enfin rassasié, il regarda Sythelia qui avait fini depuis longtemps.

- Merci, dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

- De quoi ?

- Bah, j'avais faim…

- Mais tu peux manger autant que tu veux. Parlons d'autre chose, même si ça ne sera pas très agréable, ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'expression de Harry. Je crois que tu avais des questions ?

Harry hocha la tête et ils allèrent s'installer dans la cour intérieure, se chauffant doucement au soleil. Sythelia commença son récit des évènements d'il y a cinq ans. Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est-à-dire beaucoup, jusqu'à arriver à la soirée du 31 octobre 1981. Là, elle s'arrêta. Mais, devant le regard de son petit protégé, elle reprit, sa voix devenant de plus en plus rauque au fil du récit de cette terrible soirée. Harry ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois. Elle répondit à toutes les questions qu'il avait. Et quand il fondit en larmes, il put encore une fois se réfugier dans ses bras.

Il allait mieux depuis. Quelques jours et pas mal de discussions et de livres avaient suffit pour qu'il se remette, du moins en apparence. Après tout, même s'il n'avait plus ses vrais parents, il pouvait de nouveau dire qu'il avait une maman, non ? Et puis ce soir, Severus venait, et il avait hâte de le revoir et de lui dire merci.


	5. Chapitre 5 : 2ème rencontre

_Bonjour tout le monde !_ _Alors tout d'abord, merci pour les messages. Ensuite, voici les deux chapitres suivants, écrit dimanche pour celui-là et hier pour l'autre. J'espère que vous aimerez ! _

_ Pour ceux qui me l'ont demandé, je n'écrirai pas toute l'enfance de Harry. Mais je raconterai bien sûr ses années à Poudlard, quoique modifiée par rapport en livres. Je n'en dit pas plus, ça gâcherait le plaisir de lire !_

_ A la prochaine...  
_

**Chapitre 5 : 2ème rencontre**

Une cloche retentit, signe que quelqu'un était aux portes du domaine. Harry se leva d'un bond, et regarda dehors. C'était bien Severus qui était devant la grille. De toute manière, s'il avait traversé le parc, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Sythelia lui avait un peu expliqué quelles protections entouraient son domaine. Il passa comme une flèche devant Sythelia qui sortait de sa chambre, et se précipita aux grilles. Avant qu'aucun des deux adultes n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, il avait ouvert la grille et s'était jeté dans les bras de Severus, qui paraissait plus que surpris par cet assaut soudain.

- Et bien, décidément, il t'aime bien.

Il releva la tête, et vit Sythelia, vêtue d'une simple tunique de cuir, qui le regardait en souriant. Ce sourire… il ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant.

- Finalement, ce n'est pas qu'à Harry que son changement de famille fait du bien, répondit-il du tac au tac.

Un rire léger, lui aussi une nouveauté pour le maître de potions. Il reporta son attention sur le petit garçon toujours pendu à son cou.

- Et puis alors, on est allé dans Londres, et Sy' m'a acheté pleins de vêtements et des livres aussi, et puis après on est rentrés à la maison et…

Severus sourit à son tour devant l'enthousiasme du garçon. Ils rentrèrent et allèrent tous s'installer dans la cour intérieure. Tant qu'il faisait beau, autant en profiter.

- Tu t'appelles "Sy'", maintenant ?

- Il m'a baptisée comme ça, oui. Je comprends que Sythelia soit trop long à retenir.

- Mais je n'aime pas trop l'appeler Sy'. Je préfère dire maman !

Severus releva la tête. Il vit un spectacle unique. Sythelia Morienval, la "guerrière insensible", avait rougi. Et pas légèrement, un beau rouge. Il éclata de rire.

- Je vois que la joie règne dans la maison qui était plutôt morose avant, si je puis me permettre…

- C'est grâce à Maman, oncle Sev !

Ce fut au tour de Severus Rogue de rougir et de Sythelia d'éclater de rire.

- Egalité, Severus, égalité…

La soirée continua, riche en tours de la part du jeune garçon, qui paraissait plus qu'heureux entre les deux adultes. Le repas fut un vrai festin, préparé par Sythelia et Severus en même temps (qui aurait cru que Severus savait cuisiner ?). Harry était si heureux qu'il ne pensa même pas à protester lorsque les adultes l'envoyèrent se coucher. Après un gros bisou à chacun d'eux, et un éclat de rire collectif devant la tête du maître des potions, il alla dans sa chambre et se coucha sans faire d'histoire. Il ne voulait pas sa fâcher avec Sythelia et trouvait qu'obéir était le mieux, surtout que ses demandes étaient toujours plus que raisonnables. Cependant il ne put qu'entendre la dernière phrase de Severus.

- Qui aurait cru que la grande Sythelia Morienval se ferait apprivoiser par un garçon de six ans ?

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Sythelia était devant la porte de sa chambre, adossée à un pilier qui soutenait le toit. Elle lisait tranquillement. Harry sentit la bonne odeur du petit déjeuner et se leva aussitôt.

- Oncle Sev est reparti ?

- Il a beaucoup de travail. Et puis tu sais, le monsieur qui t'avait placé chez les Dursley ne sait pas où tu es, et Severus est le seul au courant. Alors s'il est absent trop souvent, tout le monde risque de le soupçonner et il va avoir des ennuis.

- Pourquoi ne pas leur dire où je suis, comme ça il le laisseront tranquille ?

Une expression de tristesse passa sur le visage de Sythelia.

- Harry, je suis très mal vue par beaucoup de sorciers. Si certains apprenaient que c'est moi qui t'élève, ils viendraient te reprendre.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, moi je suis content d'être avec toi, alors pourquoi ce ne serait pas bien ?

- Je pratique une magie très particulière, que beaucoup considèrent comme maléfique…

- Mais tu n'es pas méchante du tout !

- Ce n'est pas cela qu'ils se demandent…

- Bah moi je m'en fiche ! Je suis ici et j'y suis très bien !

Sythelia sourit devant l'enthousiasme du garçon. Sa voix vibrait d'un accent de sincérité qui lui faisait chaud au cœur.

- Alors, petit monsieur, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas école que tu ne vas pas travailler !

L'air de déception qui se peignit sur le visage de Harry la fit rire.

- Je croyais que tu étais très motivé pour apprendre tout ce que je pouvais t'enseigner…

- Oui !!!

- Où est le problème dans ce cas-là ? Pas de réponse ? Donc on va mettre au point un emploi du temps régulier.

Pendant dix minutes, ils discutèrent, mettant au point un emploi du temps convenable.

- Et donc, le samedi et le dimanche libres, pour que tu aies quand même un week-end.

- D'accord ! On commence quand ?

- Aujourd'hui ! Ou plutôt non, je vais d'abord te présenter mes différents "amis" qui vivent dans la propriété.

- On va visiter le domaine alors ?

- C'est parti. Mais à pied ce serait un peu long, non ? Tu sais monter à cheval ?

- Non…

- On va t'apprendre alors !

- On ?

- Eh bien oui, les chevaux et moi.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry essayait tant bien que mal de rester sur le dos de son cheval, malgré l'absence de selle. Sythelia était juste à côté, lui donnant des conseils et prête à le rattraper.

- Bon, maintenant que tu te débrouilles bien au pas, il serait temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure, non ?

Et, sans prendre garde aux protestations de Harry, les deux chevaux se mirent au trot.

- C'est drôle, on dirait qu'ils comprennent ce que tu dis.

- Mais ils comprennent…

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Demande à ton cheval de passer au pas en le pensant très fort.

Harry s'exécuta. A sa grande surprise, il entendit dans sa tête une voix moqueuse qui lui dit :

- Pas la peine de le penser si fort, je le fais !

Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait. Le cheval repassa au pas.

L'après-midi fut très agréable. Entre la chevauchée (ils poussèrent jusqu'au galop pendant quelques minutes) et la rencontre avec les fameux "amis" de sa mère…qui lui causèrent un sacré choc.

- Voilà, on arrive.

Ils étaient en haut d'une montagne. D'un cratère, plutôt. Et, à l'intérieur du cratère, une grosse masse d'argent et une grosse masse noire, à moitié entassée, étaient complètement immobiles. Comme si c'étaient des gros animaux qui dormaient.

- Hey, les flemmards, on dort encore ?

Harry sursauta. C'était bien la voix de Sythelia, mais il ne l'avait pas entendue avec ses oreilles, mais directement dans sa tête. Il sursauta une seconde fois quand la masse argentée bougea. Un long serpent d'écailles s'éleva, avec une masse plus grosse au bout. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser que c'était un cou et une tête.

- Faut bien qu'on se repose. Notre dernière mission n'était pas si facile que ça. Mais tu n'es pas toute seule ?

- Non, je vous présente mon fils adoptif, Harry Potter.

- Harry Potter, rien que ça, intervint une troisième voix, sans doute celle de la masse noire. Et les sorciers t'ont laissé l'emmener ?

- Je ne leur ai pas demandé leur avis… et il voulait bien venir avec moi…

Toute la conversation s'était faite par télépathie. Harry supposa qu'il pouvait aussi le faire.

- Vous êtes des dragons ?

- Quel sens de l'observation, petit homme ! Oui, nous sommes bien des dragons.

- Mais ne nous confonds pas avec ces lézards volants que vénèrent les sorciers !

- Euh…

- Je te prêterai un livre pour t'expliquer qui ils sont, fit sa mère avec un sourire. En attendant, peut-être que les gros paresseux pourraient montrer ce qu'ils sont en plein vol ? Parce que là, l'image n'est pas très belle à voir…

Avec un rugissement (réel), le dragon noir ("Shruikan", souffla le dragon dans sa tête) déplia ses ailes et s'envola, bientôt rejoint par l'argenté ("Rhiannon", se présenta-t-il). Evoluant dans le ciel du crépuscule, se croisant, se frôlant, ils formaient un spectacle de toute beauté, spectacle qui atteignit son sommet lorsque les deux se mirent à cracher des flammes de différentes couleurs. Après un temps qui lui parut trop court, il sentit la main de sa mère lui serrer l'épaule.

- On rentre, Galad.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la maison.

- Comment tu m'as appelé ?

- Galad. Ca veut dire "lumière" ou "rayon" dans un très vieux langage.

Le sourire de son fils lui suffit comme remerciement.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Enfance

**Chapitre 6 : Enfance**

Le chaudron explosa, et recouvrit Harry d'une substance visqueuse de couleur verdâtre.

- Non, Harry, il faut rester calme ! Je sais que tu as du mal, mais les potions sont un art _subtil_.

- Je sais, fit le jeune garçon au bord des larmes.

- Allez, ce n'est pas grave. On va recommencer, d'accord ? De toute façon, il me semble que j'étais plus que mauvais quand j'ai commencé les potions.

- Vrai, onc' Sev ? Tu as vraiment été mauvais ? On dirait pas, vu comme tu les fais maintenant.

- Question de persévérance, Harry. Ou plutôt d'acharnement, dans mon cas. Alors il n'y a aucune raison que tu n'y arrives pas.

Cette scène aurait pu paraître irréelle à qui connaissait Severus Rogue. Un maître de potions avouait qu'il s'en tirait très mal étant jeune ! Et Severus Rogue en plus. Il soupira profondément, puis prit d'une inspiration subite, il rouvrit la bouche.

- Ecoute, tu vas t'entraîner après, non ? Donc tu n'as qu'à penser à emmagasiner ton énergie tout au fond de toi, pour l'économiser pour plus tard. Comme ça tu seras plus calme, et tu auras encore plus d'énergie tout à l'heure. Vas-y, réessaie.

Harry réfléchit. L'idée lui paraissait bonne. Mentalement, il s'exhorta à conserver son pouvoir pour plus tard. Il se calma et recommença sa potion, mesurant chacun de ses gestes.

- C'est beaucoup mieux ! Vois-tu, Harry, il faut savoir rester calme en toutes circonstances, même quand tu es plein de vie et que tu ne penses qu'à t'extérioriser. Les potions ne sont qu'un exemple de l'application que tu peux faire d'une bonne maîtrise de toi-même.

Lorsqu'il commençait à parler sur un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur, Severus s'enflammait très vite et se mettait à utiliser de grandes phrases alambiquées.

- Imagine que tu sois face à quelqu'un qui ne t'aime pas, et que tu doives absolument dissimuler tes sentiments pour ne pas qu'il s'en serve contre toi. Si tu es calme au fond de toi, ce sera bien plus facile de ne rien montrer. C'est la base de l'occlumantie.

- L'occlu-quoi ? demanda Harry sans cesser de surveiller sa potion.

- L'occlumantie. C'est l'art de dissimuler ses pensées et ses sentiments. C'est ta mère qui me l'a appris, quand j'ai commencé à espionner et que cela devenait dangereux pour moi. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à comprendre pourquoi elle avait accepté de me l'apprendre.

- S'il te plaît, Sev, parle-moi de maman. Elle ne veut jamais qu'on parle d'elle et elle détourne toujours la conversation.

- Effectivement, je connais peu de personnes aussi douées que Sythelia Morienval pour mener les conversations là où elle le souhaite. Et après elle prétend ne pas connaître la diplomatie ! Voyons, qu'est-ce que je peux te dire que tu ne saches pas encore…

Je l'ai rencontrée lorsque j'ai décidé de devenir un espion pour Dumbledore. J'étais Mangemort avant. J'avais été assez fou pour suivre les conseils de personnes déjà Mangemortes, qui m'ont entraîné avec elles. Mais ça m'a très vite dégoûté. Leur attitude est vraiment… _malsaine_, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. En fait, non, tu ne vois sûrement pas, mais ce n'est pas grave, tu comprendras très vite. La torture n'est qu'un passe-temps pour eux, ils ne se gênent pas pour tuer, et d'autres choses du même genre. Donc, j'ai décidé de devenir espion. Le seul problème, c'est que Voldemort avait l'habitude de lire dans les pensées de ses Mangemorts pour s'assurer de leur fidélité. Il fallait donc que j'apprenne l'occlumantie. Je ne pouvais pas aller voir Dumbledore, il ne m'aurait pas cru, et puis ç'aurait été trop dangereux.

Une fois que j'eu pris la décision de le trahir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait pas tarder à le découvrir et à me tuer. C'est là que j'ai pris une décision. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait m'apprendre l'occlumantie. Si elle refusait, elle me tuait. Mais si je n'y allais pas, c'était Voldemort qui me tuait. Je savais comment la joindre, et je lui ai donc envoyé un message. Cette personne, tu l'as deviné, c'était ta mère. Elle a accepté de me rencontrer et m'a conduit ici. Elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux, et j'ai eu l'impression que ces yeux gris glacés me fouillaient, examinaient les moindres de mes intentions. Elle m'a demandé de lui raconter tout ce que je savais des activités du Lord Noir, et je me suis exécuté. Après, elle a accepté de m'entraîner.

Ca n'a pas été facile, mais on a fini par se lier un peu. Elle savait tout de moi, je voulais en apprendre plus sur elle. Dans l'entourage du Lord Noir, elle était maudite, parce que elle combattait tellement contre les alliés non humains de Voldemort que beaucoup de créatures avaient eu peur et avaient refusé de se joindre aux Ténèbres. Etrangement, elle n'aimait pas se battre contre d'autres êtres humains. Du côté de la lumière, on ne l'aimait pas beaucoup parce qu'elle refusait d'obéir aux ordres de Dumbledore, et surtout elle pratiquait la magie mentale et l'ancienne magie. Ils l'appelaient la "guerrière insensible", parce que sur un champ de bataille elle faisait peur à voir, son visage dur et fermé, sans pitié pour ses ennemis.

Lorsque j'ai fini mon entraînement, elle m'a fait passer un dernier test, dans la pièce derrière sa chambre, où tu n'es jamais allé. C'était une des choses les plus belles et les plus terrifiantes que j'ai jamais vues. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas compris tout ce qu'il y avait. En fait, je n'ai rien compris et même aujourd'hui je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il y avait. Enfin bon, j'ai réussi mon test et je suis reparti de chez elle. La suite, tu la connais, conclut maladroitement Severus.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler autant. Harry, sa potion terminée, les yeux fixés sur son chaudron, hocha la tête. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses qu'il ne sache pas dans le récit de Severus, mais il lui était reconnaissant de lui avoir parlé de choses visiblement encore très dures pour lui.

- Tu n'as jamais vu ta mère se battre, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Severus.

- Bah si, pendant les entraînements.

- Mais jamais pendant une vraie bataille, où la seule loi qui règne est _Ta vie ou celle de ton adversaire_ ?

- Non, jamais. Je crois que je préfèrerais ne jamais le voir, ajouta-t-il avec un frisson.

- Elle est incroyable. Parfois, je me demande comment elle a fait pour survivre entièrement seule, détestée par pratiquement tous les sorciers.

- Maman n'est plus toute seule ! On est là, non ?

- Et je vous en suis très reconnaissante, intervint Sythelia.

Elle était debout en face d'eux, quelques mètres plus loin.

- Je me demandais pourquoi mon fils était en retard à son entraînement.

Les deux hommes ne répondirent pas, trop stupéfaits. Elle avait un réel don pour se déplacer sans être entendue et surgir quand on ne l'attendait pas.

- Tu es là depuis quand ?

- Je viens d'arriver. Je venais vous dire que j'avais reçu un message. Je pars pour la France, je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai.

Harry pâlit. Les voyages de sa mère étaient dangereux, et même si elle revenait toujours, elle était parfois blessée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, c'est juste que les sphinx ont formé une réunion mondiale et ont émit le désir de me parler.

Harry semblait penser que c'était _précisément_ une raison de s'inquiéter, et Severus paraissait être d'accord avec lui.

- Ce n'est pas un peu…inconsidéré d'y aller toute seule ?

- J'y vais toujours seule, Severus, merci de t'inquiéter. Si j'arrivais avec du monde, cela les alarmerait plus qu'autre chose. Ne vous en faites donc pas ! Les sphinx sont loyaux. Quand ils promettent quelque chose, ils tiennent leur promesse. Tant qu'on est doué en énigmes, ils restent calmes. A plus tard !

Et elle partit avant qu'ils n'aient pu ajouter un mot, après une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule de Harry et un signe de main à Severus.

- Je déteste quand elle part comme ça ! Elle risque sa peau à chaque voyage et elle paraît tellement insouciante !

- Pour ne pas nous inquiéter, Harry. Donc je propose que l'on tente de se changer les idées.

- Tu connais un moyen de te changer les idées quand ta mère risque sa vie ?

- Hmm. (Severus eu soudain une illumination. Le père de Harry adorait le Quidditch.) Tu es déjà monté sur un balai ?

- Non, répondit Harry, pas enthousiasmé le moins du monde.

- Attends une minute, je vais en chercher. Je doute que Sythelia en ait, elle n'en a pas besoin pour voler.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il revenait avec deux balais et enseignait à Harry le maniement du manche. Ce dernier était très doué, et dépassa bientôt Severus, qui dut repartir pour Poudlard à la fin de la journée. Il lui laissa le balai.

Les jours suivants, Harry passa plus de temps dans les airs que sur terre, essayant d'oublier que sa mère était à une assemblée de sphinx, jusqu'au retour de celle-ci. Il poussa jusqu'au cratère des dragons, pour s'apercevoir qu'ils avaient disparu. _Sans doute en mission. Mais quoi comme mission ?_ Elle revint enfin, intacte, mais l'air sombre et inquiet.

Puis la vie reprit normalement, entre les entraînements, les livres et les jeux. Bientôt, Harry fêta ses dix ans. L'année suivante passa à la vitesse de l'éclair.

_Bon, personnellement je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre, c'est possible que je le réécrive plus tard. Sinon, je remercie mes reviewers, ça fait très plaisir de recevoir des messages comme ceux que vous m'envoyez ! _

_ A demain (si j'ai le temps) pour le chapitre suivant ! (et après je vais devoir ralentir le rythme de parution... je nen suis plus au niveau écriture !)  
_


	7. Chapitre 7 : Lettre

_Bonjour_ _à tous ! Je publie le 7ème chapitre avec un petit peu de retard, désolée... Promis, l'action s'accèlèrera bientôt puisque Harry va partir pour Poudlard dans trois chapitres (si mes souvenirs sont exacts). Continuez à mettre des reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et ça motive à écrire la suite !_**  
**

**Chapitre 7 : Lettre**

On était le 30 juillet 1991, et Harry sautait de joie. Demain, il allait avoir 11 ans ! Et Rhiannon lui avait promis qu'il pourrait faire un tour sur son dos comme cadeau d'anniversaire.

Il avait bien grandi depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette maison. Le petit garçon chétif et malheureux avait disparu pour faire place à un préadolescent plein de vie. Ses muscles s'étaient développés grâce à l'entraînement que lui faisait suivre sa mère. Harry sourit. Il était heureux. Il adorait sa mère, qui le lui rendait bien. Où était-elle, d'ailleurs… Sûrement dans sa chambre, pour préparer son anniversaire. Elle avait refusé de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Mais il saurait, foi de Harry.

Vérifiant qu'on ne l'observait pas, il s'assit en tailleur et se concentra. Ses sens s'affûtèrent. Il ouvrit les yeux. Un étranger aurait frémi d'horreur. Sa prunelle avait disparu, et son œil apparaissait comme entièrement blanc. Il regarda vers la porte de la chambre de sa mère. Maintenant, il pouvait voir _à travers les solides_. Malheureusement, il se passa quelque chose d'imprévu. Il voyait bien à travers le mur, mais juste pour voir une épaisse obscurité. Il entendit la voix de sa mère.

- Petit malin, tu crois vraiment que je ne l'avais pas prévu ? J'ai été gosse avant toi !

Il éclata de rire. D'accord, il avait perdu pour cette fois-là. Ses yeux redevinrent normaux et il s'étira. Il avait toujours un peu de mal avec la technique de "l'œil blanc".

Il repensa à ses années d'apprentissage. Devant son insistance quotidienne, sa mère avait fini par céder et il avait commencé à étudier la magie mentale. La seule qu'il pouvait pratiquer pour le moment, puisqu'il n'avait pas de baguette. Elle lui avait fait suivre un entraînement beaucoup plus dur en arts martiaux, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Puis ils avaient commencé la magie proprement dite. Et il avait compris l'intérêt de la maîtrise de son corps.

La magie mentale était une branche très particulière de magie. Elle consistait à renforcer son corps avec son esprit, et pas seulement en suivant le vieux précepte moldu. Ainsi, la technique de "l'œil blanc", nommée ainsi parce que la pupille disparaissait pendant qu'on la pratiquait, permettait non seulement de voir à travers les solides, mais aussi de repérer les flux de magie chez les être vivants.

- Tous les êtres vivants possèdent des flux vitaux. C'est pour cela qu'après un duel magique, un sorcier se sent fatigué. La magie court dans ces canaux, un peu comme le sang coule dans les veines. Les voir permet de repérer le point faible de son ennemi. Dans un combat contre un autre utilisateur de la magie, leur observation peut aussi permettre de déterminer le prochain sort qui va être utilisé. En effet, pour une question d'équilibre, la magie se concentre différemment dans les canaux selon le sort lancé. On peut aussi avoir des utilisations très sombres, que je ne t'enseignerai pas.

- Comme ?

- Si tu vois la source de vie de ton adversaire, rien ne t'empêche de la détruire.

Harry était resté frémissant devant cette phrase. Il s'était juré que jamais, jamais il ne tuerait quelqu'un avec cette magie. Il honorerait la confiance que lui avait faite sa mère en lui enseignant un art aussi redoutable.

L'autre technique qui l'avait marqué était celle de "l'œil lamé", appelé ainsi parce que l'œil se modifiait et qu'on avait l'impression de voir trois lames recourbées, fixes, dans une pupille en mouvement. Elle permettait d'anticiper les mouvements de son adversaire en observant la pression des différents muscles. C'était autant de l'observation pure que de la déduction très rapide.

La combinaison des deux était possible (il avait vu sa mère le faire une fois) mais extrêmement dangereuse, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de la demande en énergie physique et magique. Il était très fier d'être l'héritier de Sythelia Morienval.

La porte de chez sa mère s'ouvrit, puis se referma une fois qu'elle fut dehors, sans que le jeune garçon n'ait le temps de voir quoi que ce soit à l'intérieur.

Eh bien, je vois que tu as des utilisations peu orthodoxes de "l'œil blanc".

Harry rougit.

- Je voulais savoir…

- Je sais. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai été jeune avant toi.

- Maman ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi on n'a jamais fêté ton anniversaire ?

- Comment ça ?

- Bah chaque année, on fête le mien le 31 juillet, mais ça fait cinq ans que tu ne fêtes jamais le tien.

- Je n'ai pas d'anniversaire, Galad.

- Mais tu es bien née, non ?

- Pas dans le sens où tu l'entends, non… Tu comprendras plus tard, coupa-t-elle en voyant que Harry s'apprêtait à poursuivre. En attendant… Severus a dit qu'il essaiera de venir demain.

A ce moment-là, un hibou descendit dans le patio. Il portait une lourde enveloppe en parchemin.

- Premier cadeau d'anniversaire, Galad. Prends la lettre, elle est pour toi.

Une lettre ? Personne ne lui avait jamais écrit de lettre, à part Severus. Et le hibou qui était le moyen que préféraient les sorciers pour envoyer du courrier… Il prit l'enveloppe et remarqua avec stupeur le sceau dessus. Quatre animaux entouraient un "P" majuscule.

- "P"… comme Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouvres, tu verras bien.

Il avait bien deviné. C'était bien la lettre de Poudlard, accompagnée de la liste de matériel qui lui serait nécessaire pour une année.

- C'est super… je vais entrer à Poudlard ! Mais… il y a une erreur, non ?

- Laquelle ?

- C'est écrit Harry Potter.

- Eh bien ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de porter le nom de Morienval ?

Sythelia eu une quinte de toux.

- Galad, si tu portes mon nom, tu risques d'avoir beaucoup d'ennuis, fit-elle pour le dissuader.

- Et alors ? C'est toi qui m'a élevé, non ?

- Tu connais l'importance du nom Potter pour les sorciers ? tenta-t-elle encore une fois.

- Oui.

- Et tu veux quand même…

- Oui.

- Bon, je suppose que cela peut se faire. J'espère que tu ne regretteras pas.

- Non.

Soupirant, Sythelia émit un sifflement aigu. Un superbe aigle descendit à son tour.

- Je voulais te l'offrir demain pour ton anniversaire, mais tu en as déjà besoin… Un cadeau pour que nous puissions continuer à communiquer même quand tu seras à Poudlard.

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, car Harry lui avait sauté dessus et l'écrasait en l'embrassant. Elle sourit, puis finit par éclater de rire. Son fils se releva puis tendit le poing. L'aigle se posa légèrement dessus.

- Il est magnifique, il a un nom ?

- Non, il est tout jeune. C'est à toi de le trouver.

- Rozano ! Comme le chevalier des légendes ! Tu es d'accord, poursuivit-il en s'adressant à l'aigle.

En réponse, celui-ci émit un cri perçant pour marquer son assentiment. Harry eu un grand sourire, puis courut chercher sa plume et du parchemin pour répondre au directeur de Poudlard. Une fois bien installé, il s'arrêta, hésitant. Il ne savait pas trop comment formuler sa demande. Il décida de se lancer. Sa mère lui dirait si cela ne convenait pas.

_Monsieur le directeur,_

_J'ai bien reçu votre lettre et c'est pour moi un honneur d'intégrer Poudlard en septembre. Cependant, j'ai été élevé non pas par la famille Potter mais par Sythelia Morienval. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de considérer qu'il s'agit de mon nom de famille à la place de Potter. Je connais l'importance pour les sorciers du nom Potter, je suggère donc de le conserver derrière le nom Morienval._

_Dans l'espérance de votre accord face à ma requête, je vous prie d'agréer, monsieur le directeur, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._

_Harry Morienval Potter._

- C'est très formel, comme lettre, fit remarquer Sythelia après avoir lu.

- Tu crois ? Je devrais modifier ?

- Pas du tout. Après tout c'est une demande formelle que tu fais.

- Bon alors je l'envoie ?

- Tu es sûr de ta décision ?

- Oui.

- Alors fais-le. Et après, dodo. Les deux jours qui viennent vont être très chargés.

- Les _deux_ jours ? Demain je comprends, mais…

- On devra aller acheter tes affaires, et je préfère ne pas m'y prendre à la dernière minute.

- Ca veut dire que après-demain on va au chemin de Traverse… GENIAL !

Il voulut attacher la lettre à la patte de l'aigle, mais celui-ci refusa tout net. _Excuse-moi, Rozano_, pensa-t-il en espérant que l'aigle l'entendrait, ce qui dû se produire. Il roula soigneusement le parchemin, le ferma grâce au sceau de la famille Morienval, puis le tendit à l'aigle qui le prit dans son bec et s'envola.

- Et maintenant, au lit.

- Mais…

- Au lit ! Tu ne vas pas dormir pendant deux jours, alors tu vas te coucher maintenant.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Anniversaire

_Après trois jours, voilà le chapitre 8. Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews (le record est de 3 reviews depuis le début, je crois), ça motive vraiment pour ocntinuer et pour s'appliquer dans le texte. _

_Sinon, j'ai un bug d'ordi (je poste de chez une copine là) donc je ne sais pas quand arrivera le chapitre suivant. Normalement mon ordi est réparé demain, mais on ne sait jamais.  
_

_Bonne lecture !_**  
**

**Chapitre 8 : Anniversaire**

En ce 31 juillet, Harry se leva surexcité. Non seulement il avait la confirmation qu'il allait à Poudlard, mais aujourd'hui, il avait 11 ans. Bon d'accord, seulement à minuit, mais c'était quand même le jour de son anniversaire. Et 11 ans, ce n'était pas tous les jours ! _Non, seulement une fois dans ta vie,_ souffla une petite voix moqueuse. Il rentra comme un boulet de canon dans la chambre de sa mère… pour s'apercevoir avec dépit qu'elle était vide. Pas une seule fois ! Il n'avait pas réussi à la surprendre une seule fois en train de dormir en cinq ans ! Même quand il se levait en plein nuit, même en faisant des nuits blanches.

La porte au fond de la chambre de Sythelia s'ouvrit. C'était la seule pièce dans laquelle il n'était jamais allé, mais il comprenait pourquoi rien qu'en sentant la puissance magique qui s'en dégageait. Quoi que ce soit, c'était très fort.

- Et bien, déjà réveillé ? Joyeux anniversaire !

- Merci ! Je suis en pleine forme ! C'est quoi le programme ?

Sythelia sourit devant l'exubérance du garçon.

- Effectivement, ça a l'air d'être la forme. Etant donné que nous sommes mercredi, je propose que nous révisions les leçons d'hier…

Puis elle éclata de rire devant la tête du garçon.

- Où est passée ta logique ? Nous sommes en plein été ! Et je ne suis pas inhumaine au point de te faire travailler le jour de ton anniversaire !

Harry ne tarda pas la rejoindre dans son rire. Il reconnaissait qu'il s'était vraiment bien fait avoir sur ce coup-là et qu'il avait été un peu… bon d'accord très naïf.

- Petite balade à cheval, pique-nique en haut du cratère et concours de vol, ça te va ?

Elle rit encore plus en voyant son fils sauter de joie. Ils se dirigèrent vers le pré où étaient les chevaux et Harry siffla le sien, plein d'entrain. Un cheval alezan arriva bientôt au galop. Harry avait eu le sien lorsqu'il était encore un poulain, et il avait dû le dresser lui-même, avec l'aide de sa mère quand même. Le cheval et le sorcier s'entendaient comme larrons en foire, et ils partaient souvent se promener des jours entiers. Sythelia laissait faire, elle savait qu'elle serait immédiatement avertie si un étranger venait à pénétrer dans le domaine. A peine le cheval s'était-il arrêté que Harry avait sauté sur son dos et repartait au galop.

Sythelia soupira. Elle sentait que cette journée allait être épuisante. Elle appela son propre cheval, un bel étalon qui avait une robe si noire qu'elle en paraissait bleue, et se lança à la poursuite de son fils, qui ne l'avait bien sûr pas attendue.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sentit qu'elle ne le rattraperait pas avant le cratère si elle ne "trichait" pas un peu.

- Ca te tente, une course poursuite ?

Son cheval hennit vigoureusement. Sa manière de dire oui. Sythelia appliqua la paume de sa main sur l'encolure de son cheval et lui transmit sa propre énergie. Ils s'unirent, et bientôt on n'aurait plus pu distinguer son énergie de celle du cheval. Ils repartirent de plus belle. Les sabots touchaient à peine la terre qu'ils avaient de nouveau décollé.

Au bout de quelques instants, ils aperçurent Harry et son alezan qui entamaient la montée de la côté qui menait au cratère. Leur course s'accéléra encore. A mi-pente, ils étaient à cent mètres derrière les plus jeunes, qui accélérèrent eux aussi. Aux trois quarts de la pente, ils étaient vingt mètres derrière.

- Trop lent, cria-t-elle en dépassant son fils, une quarantaine de mètres avant l'arrivée.

Elle admira la maturité de son fils qui lui tira la langue en réponse. Puis s'arrêta net au bord du cratère. Elle descendit de son cheval et prit une profonde inspiration, aussi essoufflée que sa monture. Son fils arriva quelques secondes après elle.

- Zut, encore perdu. Comment tu fais pour aller aussi vite ? Ton cheval n'en est pas vraiment un, c'est ça ?

- Mon fils, dit Sythelia dans un air de dignité offensée, mon cheval est un cheval comme les autres. La différence ne vient pas de lui, mais de moi. Aurais-tu déjà oublié mes leçons ? Je t'ai pourtant dit que nous réviserions aujourd'hui.

- Bon d'accord, j'ai oublié. Alors, comment fait-on ?

- Si ton cheval n'a pas assez de vitesse pour toi, donne-lui ce qu'il lui manque.

- Tu veux dire que… tu lui transfères ta propre énergie ?

- Non, pas mon énergie. Ma vitesse. Au lieu de se servir uniquement de ses muscles, il s'est tout autant servi des miens.

- Je pourrais essayer ?

- Pas tout de suite, je crois qu'il est l'heure de manger. Ca m'a affamée de courir comme ça.

Le repas fut joyeux. La mère et le fils parlaient de tout et de n'importe quoi, particulièrement de Poudlard et de ce qu'il pourrait y faire.

- Mais d'un autre côté, je ne comprends pas trop l'intérêt d'y aller. Je maîtrise déjà la magie, non ?

- Dire que tu maîtrises est un bien grand mot. Tu te débrouilles avec la magie mentale, ce qui te rend plus fort que les autres. Mais quand tu auras ta baguette, tu seras aussi débutant que les jeunes sorciers. Allez, assez parlé d'école ! Je te propose un grand défi. Mais d'abord, il faut réveiller les protagonistes…

Elle se leva et son hurlement dut s'entendre jusqu'à l'autre bout du domaine.

- Debout, fainéants ! Mon fils a 11 onze aujourd'hui et vous avez une promesse à tenir !

Un rugissement lui répondit.

- C'est parti, fit la voix de Rhiannon.

Et le grand argenté s'envola. Il frôla le bord du cratère, et attrapa Harry du bout de sa griffe.

- Monte, petit, tu vas vivre une expérience dont tu te souviendras longtemps.

Harry s'installa entre deux pointes de la colonne vertébrale, à la base du cou. C'était la sensation la plus grisante qu'il ait jamais ressenti. Le vent s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux et il devait tenir les écailles pour ne pas s'envoler. Le balai n'était rien à côté des dragons.

- Dès que ta mère est là, on commence !

Ils regardèrent en bas. Sythelia était toujours au bord du cratère. Soudain, elle se jeta dans le vide, pour être rattrapée par Shruikan qui montait en chandelle. Elle avait fière allure, debout sur la tête du gigantesque dragon, ses cheveux flottant au vent. En quelques secondes, les deux dragons furent à la même hauteur et la course commença. Tous entendirent le hurlement mental de Harry (parler était devenu impossible) : C'EST GENIALLLL !!! Un cri de bonheur à l'état pur. Le jeune garçon était fou de joie.

Son cri s'interrompit brutalement lorsque Rhiannon fit un tonneau. Puis il se changea en éclat de rire. Désormais, les deux dragons enchaînaient vrilles, tonneaux, descentes en piqué et remontées toutes aussi rapides, pour le plus grand bonheur de Harry. C'est pourquoi sa joie retomba plutôt vite lorsque Sythelia, d'une voie douce mais ferme, indiqua qu'il était temps de rentrer. Mais quand elle lui rappela qu'il restait ses cadeaux et que Severus devait les attendre depuis un bon bout de temps déjà, il fut tout aussi content de rentrer. Les deux dragons se dirigèrent vers la maison et y furent en quelques minutes. Harry fut déposée devant la grille, pendant que Sythelia tournoyait encore un peu dans le ciel.

- Oncle Sev' ! Content de te voir et désolé pour le retard.

Severus répondit en ayant l'air bien secoué. Il n'avait probablement jamais entendu parler d'humains montant des dragons.

- Pas de quoi, Harry. Le vol à dos de dragon avait l'air d'être très…ébouriffant.

- C'était génial ! Bon, on rentre ? Maman ne devrait pas tarder.

Ils s'installèrent dans la cour. Quelques instants plus tard, ils virent Sythelia descendre en chut libre, tête en bas, pour se retourner et se réceptionner juste devant eux, pendant que les dragons s'éloignaient à tire d'aile.

La journée d'anniversaire de Harry se termina tout aussi bien qu'elle avait commencée. Il sauta sur Severus pour l'embrasser quand il découvrit son cadeau – une magnifique cape d'invisibilité – sans prendre garde au regard désapprobateur de sa mère.

- Je sais que ton père en avait une, mais elle a disparu. Il adorait s'en servir pour faire des blagues.

- Je ne veux pas recevoir un seul message me disant que tu fais des blagues vaseuses, compris ?

- Bon alors je dois faire des blagues drôles ?

- Non, tu dois t'arranger pour ne jamais te faire attraper !

- C'est fou ce que tu as changé, Sy', depuis que tu vis avec Harry.

- Si tu m'appelles Sy', je suppose que c'est une invitation à t'appeler Sev'…

- Hmm… je me suis encore fait avoir.

- Pas du tout, c'est un marché réciproque. On va au chemin de Traverse demain, tu peux venir si tu veux.

- Pourquoi pas, j'ai besoin d'ingrédients pour les potions. Mais alors, il va falloir mettre quelques choses au point avant. Harry ?

Harry, qui essayait sa cape d'invisibilité, réapparut brutalement.

- Oui ?

- Pour demain, au chemin de Traverse… La majorité des sorciers croient que je te déteste. Après tout, tu es le fils de mon pire ennemi. On m'a bien assez accusé de son meurtre. Quant à ta mère…

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, beaucoup de sorciers me détestent. Paradoxalement, ils ne connaissent pas mon vrai visage. Ce qui signifie que, si je ne veux pas me trahir – c'est ma plus grande protection –, je vais devoir me métamorphoser pour y aller.

- D'accord. On y va tous ensemble quand même ?

- On croisera Severus, mais il ne pourra pas rester avec nous.

- C'est compliqué tout ça…

- Ah et Harry, j'ai oublié de te dire.

- Oui ?

- Le directeur est très choqué que tu aies préféré le nom de Morienval à celui de Potter.

- Mais j'ai gardé celui de Potter exprès pour ça !

- Mais derrière celui de Morienval…

- Pff… c'est mon choix.

Et s'il avait regardé Sythelia, il aurait vu des larmes dans ses yeux devenus bleus.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Le Chemin de Traverse

_Ouf, ça fait trois jours tout pile, je ne suis pas en retard . Par contre, mon disque dur a claqué, ce qui veut dire que j'ai perdu les trois derniers chapitres écrits. Donc je vais devoir les réécrire, et je ne sais pas combien de temps ça me prendra. J'essaierai d'être à l'heure quand même..._

_Merci à tous les revieweurs, et aussi à tout ceux qui lisent même sans laisser de messages. Bonne lecture !_**  
**

**Chapitre 9 : Le Chemin de Traverse**

Ils se levèrent tous tôt. Severus était resté pour la nuit et partit devant. Il devait repasser à Poudlard chercher son argent et la liste de ce qui lui était nécessaire. Harry sautait partout en attendant que sa mère sorte de sa chambre. Quand elle parut, il faillit tomber à la renverse.

Elle était méconnaissable. Ses cheveux avaient raccourcis dans un dégradé qui terminait au niveau des épaules. Ils étaient désormais bruns avec quelques mèches blondes éparses, et flottaient autour de sa tête. Ses yeux étaient devenus couleur noisette. Son nez avait rétréci, la forme de sa bouche s'était modifiée. Bref, tout avait changé. Impossible de la reconnaître même dans le cas où l'on connaissait son visage d'origine. De plus, elle portait une robe noire de sorcier toute simple, très différente de ses vêtements de cuirs habituels.

- Euh, M'man ? Ca te change, ce visage.

- Je trouve aussi. Je préfère l'autre tête.

- Tu ne t'es pas vraiment coupé les cheveux ?

- Non, j'ai juste jeté une vingtaine de sorts d'illusions superposés. Comme ça, même si certaines personnes voient à travers les premiers, ils ne verront pas mon vrai visage.

- Ca va si mal que ça avec les autres sorciers ?

- Si Dumbledore a informé le monde sorcier que tu as changé de nom, tu verras par toi-même.

Mais heureusement, il n'en était rien. Ils transplanèrent (ou plutôt Sythelia transplana et emmena Harry avec elle) dans le Chaudron Baveur, puis sortirent dans la cour à l'arrière. Jusqu'ici ils étaient passés inaperçus. Sythelia sortit sa baguette. C'était la première fois qu'Harry la voyait. D'habitude sa mère préférait agir sans baguette. Elle était faite d'un bois étrange, de deux couleurs entremêlées, le noir et l'argent. _Comme les dragons, songea-t-il. _Elle tapota la troisième brique de la deuxième rangée au dessus de la poubelle, et l'arche s'ouvrit.

Harry regardait dans tous les sens. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait autant de sorciers au même endroit.

- On va commencer par la banque. Je ne viens pas souvent chez les sorciers alors j'ai tout mon argent sur mon compte.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un bâtiment qui était de loin plus haut que les autres, d'un blanc éclatant.

- Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Les créatures que tu vois à l'entrée sont des gobelins.

Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers un guichet libre, mais avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, le gobelin se leva et s'inclina à moitié.

- Dame Morienval, cela fait bien longtemps que nous n'avions eu l'honneur de vous voir.

Il avait parlé bas, de sorte à ce qu'ils soient les seuls à entendre. Visiblement il savait que Sythelia aimait passer inaperçue au milieu des sorciers.

- Nous allons vous conduire à votre coffre. Et ce monsieur est … ?

- Mon fils. Il s'appelait Harry Potter mais a changé de nom.

- Maintenant c'est Harry Morienval Potter, coupa le garçon en question.

Le gobelin eu une espèce de sourire.

- Nous allons effectuer la modification sur le nom du compte et vous conduire au coffre, monsieur Morienval. Gripsec !

Un autre gobelin apparut. Il les conduisit dans une pièce où passaient des wagons.

- J'espère que tu aimes les montagnes russes, fit Sythelia à l'oreille de son fils.

- Après les dragons, je pense être paré à tout. Pourquoi t'appellent-ils "dame" ?

- Je leur ai rendu un service il y a déjà pas mal de temps. Même si j'estime qu'ils ont payé leur dette depuis longtemps, il n'en est pas de même de leur côté. Voilà ton coffre.

Le wagon s'était arrêté. Harry jeta un coup d'œil. Le coffre était rempli.

- Ouah. Je ne savais pas que j'avais autant d'argent.

- Si tu n'en avais pas eu, tu aurais pu te servir dans le mien à volonté. Je suis ta mère après tout.

- Dame Morienval, j'ai pris la liberté de vous remplir une bourse.

- Merci Gripsec. Toujours aussi efficace à ce que je vois.

- Vous m'honorez.

- Si peu.

Ils ressortirent de la banque et se dirigèrent tout de suite vers la boutique de vêtements. Ils avaient décidé de commencer par ce qui était commun à tous les apprentis sorciers, puis de terminer par le personnel, à savoir la baguette. Sythelia laissa Harry entrer seul, pour ne pas encombrer la petite boutique. Un jeune garçon essayait déjà des vêtements. En le voyant, Harry eu un sursaut. Il avait un masque d'indifférence tellement marquée qu'elle aurait pu passer pour du mépris, mais une aura de tristesse se dégageait de lui. Aux regards que lui lançait la propriétaire de la boutique, il devina qu'il devait être le seul à la voir. Il décida d'entamer la conversation.

- Salut.

L'expression du garçon ne bougea pas d'un iota, mais Harry devina la surprise qu'on s'adresse à lui. Lorsqu'il parla, ce fut d'une voix traînante.

- Salut. Tu rentres à Poudlard, aussi ?

- Oui.

- Je suis Draco Malefoy.

Harry se remémora les paroles de sa mère. _Tu n'es pas obligé de dire que tu es un Morienval…cela risquerait de t'attirer des ennuis._ Et sa propre réponse. _Je suis fier d'être un Morienval. Peu importe ce que disent les autres._ Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la sorcière arriva à ce moment là.

- C'est fait mon garçon.

Draco Malefoy sauta sur ses pieds et partit presque en courant.

- On se reverra à Poudlard.

Le ton était presque suppliant.

- Bien sûr, avec plaisir.

Pour la première fois, un semblant de sourire apparut sur les lèvres du garçon. Il lui fit un petit signe de main, puis se dépêcha de sortir, passant devant Sythelia au passage. Harry paya et sortit à son tour une fois que son colis fut prêt. Il rejoignit sa mère.

- Voilà, j'ai déjà acheté tes livres. Severus s'occupe du matériel pour les potions. Il nous rejoindra dans un coin un peu plus discret.

- Maman, tu as vu le garçon qui vient de sortir ?

- Oui…

- Tu ne trouves pas que…

- Il avait une aura pleine de tristesse. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire.

- Tu m'as appris qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire.

- Alors ce sera à toi d'essayer. Tu seras en cours avec lui. Allons chercher ta baguette maintenant.

La dernière boutique dans laquelle ils devaient aller était presque miteuse comparée aux autres. Des boîtes s'alignaient le long des murs, serrées en rangs d'oignon.

- Monsieur Morienval, je m'attendais à vous voir bientôt.

- Vous savez que j'ai changé de nom ?

- Je sais que la personne derrière vous est Sythelia Morienval, et j'en déduis le reste. De quelle main tenez-vous votre baguette ?

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Il avait reconnu sa mère malgré son déguisement. Elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde gênée d'ailleurs.

- Il est ambidextre, répondit-elle devant le silence de son fils.

- Vraiment ? Le mieux serait qu'il ait deux baguettes, mais je ne sais pas si vous le souhaitez.

- Si c'est le mieux pour lui, nous prendrons deux baguettes.

Ollivander sourit et sortit un mètre ruban, qui commença à prendre des mesures sur Harry, depuis la longueur de son bras jusqu'au diamètre du lobe de son oreille.

- Essayez celle-ci, monsieur Morienval. 24 centimètres, bois d'if et écaille de serpent, d'hydre précisément. Redoutable pour les duels.

Des lueurs vertes et noires sortirent de la baguette.

- Nous avons de la chance pour votre première baguette, monsieur Morienval. Cherchons la seconde.

Ils eurent beaucoup moins de chance pour la seconde. Ollivander dut retourner toute sa boutique avant de tomber sur la bonne.

- Dernière, monsieur Morienval. Une des plus originales de ma boutique. 27,5 centimètres, bois de houx et plume de phénix.

Cette fois-ci, ce furent des étincelles bleues et or qui jaillirent de l'extrémité de la baguette. Ollivander regarda fixement Sythelia.

- Vous savez quelle est cette baguette, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pourrez le lui expliquer ?

Sythelia hocha la tête, paya et dit brusquement

- On rentre, Harry. Je t'expliquerai tout ça à la maison.

Arrivés chez eux, Harry vit sa mère poser les sachets et s'asseoir. Elle avait l'air fatiguée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec cette baguette ?

- Il n'y a que deux baguettes qui ont été construites à partir de ce phénix.

Elle parlait tout doucement.

- La tienne et… celle de Voldemort.

Harry se sentit bizarre, à la limite de la panique.

- Ca ne veut rien dire ? Maman, ça ne veut pas dire que je suis comme lui ?

Sythelia sourit.

- Bien sûr que non, Galad. C'est juste que c'est bizarre que tu portes la baguette sœur de celle qui t'a marqué au front. Sinon, ta journée t'a plue ?

Le changement brutal de conversation surprit Harry.

- A part la rencontre avec ce garçon, oui.

- Tu sais comment il s'appelle ?

- Malefoy. Draco Malefoy.

- C'est un Malefoy ? Tu as lu _Les grandes généalogies sorcières_ ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Sa famille n'a pas très bonne réputation. Mais peut-être que lui est différent.

- En tout cas, il avait l'air plus triste que méchant. J'ai une autre question, ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion. Pourquoi je peux voir les auras ?

- Parce que c'est moi qui t'ai élevé, et que tu pratiques la magie mentale.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que ce soit ?

- Merci. Je vais aller lire mes manuels, fit-il en s'éloignant.

Sythelia sourit. Connaissant son fils, elle devina qu'il voulait apprendre tous ses manuels avant de partir, surtout celui de potions.

- Harry ?

- Oui, dit-il en se retournant.

- Puisque tu as deux baguettes, tu ne penses pas qu'il serait bien que les autres sorciers l'ignorent ?

- Je garde celle en if cachée, répondit-il immédiatement. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire des duels rapidement.

- J'espère bien, mon fils, j'espère bien, fit Sythelia sévèrement.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Le Poudlard Express

_Bonjour ! désolée pour le retard, je n'avais pas accès à l'ordi hier.Voilà le chapitre 10, un grand merci à mes reviewers (je crois que je me répète dans chaque chapitre mais c'est pas grave)._**  
**_Bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez..._

**Chapitre 10 : Le Poudlard Express**

- Bon, alors je ne veux pas de lettres de protestation contre le comportement de mon fils, évite les retenues, ne te vante pas trop de ton nom, évite les ennuis – pas comme la fois où tu t'es perdu dans la forêt du domaine et où tu t'es retrouvé face à une colonie de griffons– et sinon, passe une bonne année.

Harry écoutait patiemment les recommandations de sa mère. Après tout, lui aussi lui faisait mille recommandations quand il savait qu'elle partait pour son travail. Sythelia s'occupait de chasser la magie noire, quoique d'une manière différente des aurors. Du coup, elle partait régulièrement à l'étranger, parce que les vampires et autres furies se fichaient bien des frontières.

- Bon, on va à Londres. Voiture ou transplanage ? On a le temps de tout façon.

- Voiture. J'aime bien quand tu conduis, c'est chouette.

- Tu devrais dire ça à Severus. Au fait, tu sais qu'il sera très désagréable avec toi à Poudlard ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, il est professeur de potions.

- Et il déteste tous les Potter, sans exception. Enfin, c'est ce que la plupart des gens croient. Vous pourrez toujours vous parler normalement en retenue.

Harry pâlit. Il connaissait assez Severus pour savoir que quand il était désagréable avec quelqu'un, il valait mieux être insensible aux insultes et remarques acides. En parlant, ils s'étaient rendus dans le garage et s'installèrent dans la voiture. Sythelia fit un sourire carnassier qui aurait fait frémir d'horreur même Voldemort.

- On attache la ceinture de sécurité, et c'est parti pour Londres.

La voiture sortit brutalement du garage. Par réflexe, Harry s'accrocha à la portière. Ils passèrent dans un nuage de fumée, et se retrouvèrent dans la campagne, à côté d'une entrée d'autoroute qui menait droit à Londres. Sythelia s'engagea, n'hésitant pas à doubler, tout en respectant scrupuleusement son code de la route. Harry se décida à réengager la conversation.

- Dis-moi, je me suis renseigné sur les Malefoy. Ils n'ont pas l'air très nets dans toutes leurs actions.

- Rien n'est jamais tout blanc ou tout noir.

- Tu crois que leur fils peut être sympa ?

- Je ne peux pas te dire, je ne le connais pas. Cela dépend de l'impact de son éducation sur lui. De toute manière, tu lui a dit que tu le reverrais, non ? Donc tu apprendras bien tout seul.

Le silence retomba. Ils arrivaient à Londres. Une demi-heure plus tard ("J'en ai marre de ces embouteillages à la noix"), ils arrivaient devant King's Cross. Sythelia trouva miraculeusement une place juste devant l'entrée. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment et regardèrent attentivement autour d'eux, ignorant les regards qui se posaient sur eux. Evidemment, un garçon qui se promène avec un aigle sur l'épaule passe rarement inaperçu.

- Quelle voie, Galad ?

- 9 ¾. Elle doit être dissimulée par un sortilège.

- Voyons… Voie 9… et 10. Entre les deux, un pilier. Compris. Viens, c'est derrière le pilier.

Harry suivit docilement sa mère. Il se demandait comment on pouvait dissimuler un quai tout entier, avec le train et les sorciers qui le prenaient, derrière un vulgaire pilier. Imitant sa mère, il s'appuya négligemment sur la barrière…et passa au travers.

-Bah tu vois, on a trouvé. Et avec une demi-heure d'avance en plus. Tu veux monter tout de suite ?

- Oui, je pense qu'il me faudra pas mal de temps pour trouver une place libre.

Ils parcoururent presque tout le train avant de trouver, tout à l'arrière, un compartiment vide. Harry déposa sa valise, quand soudain Sythelia se tendit. Elle ferma les yeux, concentrée. Son fils devina qu'elle était en pleine communication.

-Désolée, Galad, j'y vais. Le travail m'appelle, et toi aussi d'ailleurs. Passe une bonne année, pas de bêtises, évite d'écouter les sarcasmes de Severus, il n'en pensera pas un mot. Et écris-moi si tu as le moindre problème, et même si tu n'as pas de problème d'ailleurs. A plus tard.

Elle l'embrassa et transplana aussi sec, abandonnant un Harry un peu déstabilisé. C'était la première fois qu'il allait se retrouver pendant longtemps aussi loin de sa mère. Il sentit le train s'ébranler et regarda sa montre. Il était onze heures pile. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, interrompant ses réflexions, et un jeune garçon roux, nettement plus grand que la moyenne, apparut.

- La place est libre ? Les autres compartiments sont pleins.

Harry hocha la tête, sans prêter attention aux battements d'aile furieux de Rozano et le garçon s'installa. Le roux regarda l'aigle avec stupeur, puis l'observa lui pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que son regard se posa sur son front, prodigieusement débarrassé de toutes les mèches qui s'y trouvaient en temps normal. Il ouvrit grand la bouche.

- Tu es… Harry Potter ?

- Harry _Morienval_ Potter.

- Morienval ? Comme Sythelia Morienval ?

- Oui, c'est ma mère.

A sa grande surprise, le roux éclata de rire.

- Impossible ! Sythelia Morienval ne peut pas avoir de fils !

- Pourtant c'est bien le cas, répliqua Harry le plus tranquillement du monde. Il s'était préparé à cela.

- Ah bon ? T'es sûr ?

Devant le regard noir de Harry, le roux sembla se ratatiner sur place.

-Je m'appelle Ron Weasley, dit-il d'une voix presque timide. Désolé de m'être moqué de toi.

-Pas grave, je m'y attendais un peu. Tu entres en première année ?

Ron hocha la tête, et ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, sans s'apercevoir du temps qui passait. Leurs estomacs leurs rappelèrent l'heure. Une dame s'arrêta à ce moment-là devant le compartiment, et leur demanda assez faim. Harry sauta sur l'occasion et acheta de tout. _Pas très équilibré comme repas, mais bon pour une fois c'est pas si grave_, pensa-t-il. A peine avaient-ils commencé à manger qu'ils furent de nouveau interrompus. La porte s'ouvrit encore une fois et une fille accompagnée d'un garçon joufflu entrèrent.

- On cherche un crapaud, Neville a perdu le sien. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard ?

Devant la réponse négative des occupants du compartiment, elle se prépara à ressortir, mais se ravisa.

- Vous êtes seuls dans votre compartiment ? On pourra venir quand on aura retrouvé le crapaud ?

- Bien sûr, on a de la place.

Ils repartirent, pour revenir dix minutes plus tard.

- J'avais oublié de me présenter, fit la fille en s'asseyant. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et lui c'est Neville Londubat. Et vous ?

- Ron Weasley.

- Harry Morienval Potter.

- Harry Potter ? J'ai entendu parler de toi, on raconte ton histoire dans plusieurs livres que j'ai lu pour ma culture générale.

-Comme par exemple _Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire au XXe siècle_ ?

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Comment tu sais ? Tu l'as lu ?

- Oui, histoire de m'instruire un peu. Mais par contre, tout ce qu'on dit n'y est pas vrai.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à développer, la porte s'ouvrit une quatrième fois.

- Alors, c'est vrai qu'Harry Potter est dans ce compartiment ?

Harry avait reconnu l'aura avant même de reconnaître la voix.

- Harry _Morienval_ Potter, oui, répondit Harry en insistant sur le nom de sa mère. Et toi tu es Draco Malefoy, c'est ça ?

Le blond ouvrit grands les yeux.

- Ravi de te rencontrer, _Morienval_, répondit-il en jetant un œil sur les occupants du compartiment. Il afficha un regard de mépris en voyant Ron, qui ne semblait pas particulièrement content de le voir.

- Je voie que tu ne sembles pas connaître les sorciers qu'il faut fréquenter. Je peux t'aider si tu veux, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

- Il n'a pas besoin de tes conseils, Malefoy, intervint violemment Ron. Dégage !

- Je ne t'ai pas parlé, Weasley. C'est à Morienval que je parle. Alors ?

- Comment saurai-je si tu es un sorcier plus fréquentable que les autres ?

- Tu n'as qu'à juger par toi-même.

Harry réfléchit un instant en regardant le blond. Il sentait l'aura qui émanait de lui. Visiblement, les deux gorilles derrière lui n'étaient pas ses amis, et il se sentait très seul. D'ailleurs son regard en disait long. Il attirait l'attention, comme un signal de détresse.

- D'accord, je ne te jugerai que quand je te connaîtrai mieux.

Ils se serrèrent la main, plus forts que ne l'auraient normalement fait deux personnes se rencontrant. C'était un pacte entre eux deux, ils le savaient mais étaient les seuls. Ron regardait Harry d'un air mi-scandalisé, mi-horrifié.

- Harry… C'est un _Malefoy_ !

- La famille ne veut pas toujours tout dire, Ron.

Ils se lâchèrent enfin la main, et Draco repartit comme il était venu, toujours suivi des deux garçons qui avaient l'air _très_ bêtes.

-Harry ! Comment peux-tu lui serrer la main… Avec ton histoire, ton passé. Ses parents étaient du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui !

- Voldemort ? Mais ça ne veut pas dire que lui aussi est un mangemort.

Ron recula, hébété, ne relevant même pas l'utilisation du nom du mage noir.

- Tu ne peux pas être Harry Potter, c'est une blague, tout ce que tu m'as dit depuis le début. Ou alors… oui, ça doit être Sythelia Morienval qui t'a influencé. C'est bien connu qu'elle pratique la magie noire ! Je me demande comment le ministère a pu te laisser te faire élever par elle.

- Pour ton information, ma _mère_ ne pratique pas la magie noire. Sinon je l'aurais su, pendant les six ans où j'ai vécu avec elle.

- Je ne parle pas aux fils des pratiquants de la magie noire, poursuivit Ron comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. J'espère qu'on ne sera pas dans la même maison, ajouta-t-il subitement.

Puis il prit ses affaires, et quitta en toute hâte le compartiment, sans prêter attention aux regards choqués des trois autres. Neville regarda Harry.

- Tu as vraiment été élevé par Sythelia Morienval ?

- Oui, fit Harry un peu sèchement.

- Ma grand-mère a toujours dit que les gens la traitaient comme une mage noire alors qu'elle passait son temps à la pourchasser. Elle ajoutait souvent que c'était une personne très courageuse pour vivre comme elle le faisait. Content de te rencontrer, ajouta-t-il simplement.

- Merci, Neville. Amis ?

Neville lui sourit. Il tendit le bras et Harry posa la main sur la sienne

- Amis.

- Je peux aussi ? demanda timidement Hermione, même si elle ne semblait pas tout comprendre.

Les deux sourires chaleureux de ses compagnons de voyage la convainquirent, et elle posa sa main sur les leurs. Alors qu'ils étaient dans cette position, la porte s'ouvrit encore une fois, et Draco Malefoy entra, seul.

- Désolé pour tout à l'heure. Weasley est parti ?

- Il n'a pas accepté. Viens avec nous, Draco.

Les yeux du blond scintillèrent. Il ne semblait pas y croire.

- Je peux vraiment ?

En seule réponse, leur cercle s'écarta, lui laissant une place. Ils prononcèrent tous ensemble le vieux serment que faisaient les apprentis sorciers.

- Amis quels que soit notre maison et quelques soient nos choix.


	11. Chapitre 11 : La répartition

_Désolée pour le retard ! Je pense que je vais augmenter la durée entre deux publications, parce qu'avec le lycée ça devient dur à gérer. Merci pour vos reviews (je les lis toutes, promis). Je réponds quand je le peux, mais j'évite de mettre mes réponses dans le chapitre.  
_

_Bonne lecture_

Chapitre 11 : La répartition

- Dites… Je suis désolé, mais…

- Tes parents étant mangemorts, tu n'es pas censé nous parler, ni même montrer autre chose que du mépris envers nous, dit directement Hermione. Ce n'est pas un problème, pour moi en tout cas.

- On n'aura qu'à se trouver une salle à nous où on pourra être nous-mêmes, continua Neville.

- Comme ça, on sera tranquilles. On ira quand on voudra. Et on fera semblant de s'insulter dans les couloirs, pour que tu aies la paix, termina Harry.

Draco ne sut que répondre. Ils avaient deviné tout ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Je retourne dans mon compartiment. J'ai déjà eu du mal à leur échapper.

- Ils sont là pour te surveiller ?

- Père ne me fait pas confiance, répondit Draco en baissant la tête. Il sait que je ne suis pas d'accord avec toutes ses idées.

- Nous, on te fait confiance. A plus tard.

Draco repartit, heureux de s'être fait des vrais amis, mais s'interdisant de le montrer. Quelques minutes plus tard, le train ralentit puis s'arrêta. Ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard. Ils sortirent, laissant leurs valises dans le train comme le leur demandait une voix amplifiée.

- Les premières années, par ici.

Une lampe se balançait à une bonne hauteur du sol. Harry, Hermione et Neville se dirigèrent vers elle. Un demi-géant portait la lanterne et les emmena après s'être assuré que personne ne manquait. Après quelques temps de marche, ils arrivèrent au bord d'un lac et s'exclamèrent tous en chœur devant la beauté du château. Ils traversèrent le lac en barque (_Il y a pleins de créatures vivantes là-dedans_, s'exclama Harry pour la plus grande incompréhension de Neville et Hermione), puis pénétrèrent dans le château proprement dit où ils eurent droit au discours d'une vieille femme à l'air sévère, le professeur McGonagall. Enfin, ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle. La répartition pouvait commencer.

Sur un tabouret, au centre de la salle, il y avait un chapeau rapiécé. Harry écouta à peine la chanson. Il était bien trop nerveux. Il regarda Neville et Hermione, puis Draco qui lui fit une ombre de sourire avant de reprendre un air indifférent. Après la chanson, McGonagall s'approcha et commença à lire une liste de noms. A chaque nom, un élève sortait du rang des premières années et allait poser le choixpeau sur sa tête. La file diminua petit à petit.

- Granger, Hermione !

Harry releva brusquement la tête, et regarda Hermione s'approcher calmement du choixpeau. Après quelques instants de réflexion, celui-ci s'écria :

- SERDAIGLE !

Harry sourit à son amie, qui alla s'asseoir à sa table. Puis Neville fut envoyé à Poufsouffle. Enfin, Draco fut envoyé rejoindre ses gardes du corps, à Serpentard. Morienval était juste après Malefoy… En effet, quelques secondes après :

- Morienval Potter, Harry !

Harry pouvait entendre les murmures qui s'élevaient le temps qu'il approche du tabouret.

- Harry Potter ?

- Mais pourquoi Morienval ?

- Comme Sythelia Morienval ?

- Ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être elle.

Il essaya de paraître indifférent. Un regard à la table des professeurs et à Severus qui l'observait, impassible, comme les autres, lui fit reprendre courage. Il s'approcha résolument du choixpeau, le mit sur sa tête et s'assit.

- Bonjour, Harry. Je ne peux pas nier que cela fait longtemps que je t'attends.

- Euh…Bonjour.

- Je me demande où je vais t'envoyer. Connais-tu tes principales qualités ?

- Euh… fut tout ce que Harry trouva à répondre.

- Voyons… Une grande loyauté pour ta famille et tes amis…Une soif d'apprendre insatiable… L'envie de te faire reconnaître des autres… Et tu ne manques pas de courage, bien sûr. Hmm, sans doute un des choix les plus difficiles de ma carrière.

Harry ne savait quoi penser. Le silence dans la salle était absolu, tous attendaient de voir où le Survivant allait être réparti. D'habitude la décision ne prenait pas autant de temps.

- Tu as une préférence, Harry ?

Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, Harry répliqua :

- Où était ma mère ?

- Sythelia Morienval ? Elle n'est jamais venue à Poudlard. Mais tes parents biologiques étaient à Gryffondor tous les deux.

- Je peux aller à Gryffondor, alors ?

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, c'est sans doute le mieux pour toi. Alors c'est parti pour GRYFFONDOR.

Le dernier mot avait retenti dans toute la Grande Salle. Sous les applaudissements nourris de ses nouveaux camarades, Harry alla s'asseoir à la table des Rouge et Or. Il s'assit en face du reste de la salle et sourit à ses amis, assis aux autres tables.

La répartition se termina par Ron Weasley, qui fut lui aussi envoyé à Gryffondor. Il s'assit sans un regard à Harry, et commença aussitôt à parler avec les autres premières années, dans l'intention évidente de laisser Harry à part. Son plan échoua visiblement, car tous se demandaient si le Survivant avait était vraiment élevé par Sythelia Morienval, cette sorcière dont on savait si peu de choses, à part qu'elle était absolument insensible à tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer autour d'elle. Harry détournait habilement les conversations, il n'aimait pas vraiment cette curiosité trop manifeste à l'égard de sa mère. Si elle maintenait certaines choses inconnues des autres sorciers, c'était plus pour se protéger qu'autre chose.

Il répondit donc aux questions qu'on lui posait pendant le festin, mais cependant sans s'étendre, renvoyant avec dextérité les demandes aux personnes qui les formulait. _Et quand je pense que ça va être comme ça pendant longtemps. Vivement qu'on se trouve une salle à nous._ Devant le manque de communication évident de Harry, beaucoup se mirent à penser que Ron avait raison. Mais alors qu'est-ce que le garçon faisait à Gryffondor, s'il pratiquait la magie noire comme sa mère ?

Le festin s'acheva plutôt calmement pour Harry, la plupart des gens s'était détournés avec un dégoût plus ou moins bien dissimulé. Ils se rendirent ensuite dans leurs dortoirs. _Et j'espère que Ron ne me détestera pas pendant sept ans, parce que sinon les nuits risquent d'être longues…_

Mais la situation ne s'améliora pas vraiment dans les jours qui suivaient. Ron avait visiblement réussi à monter plusieurs de ses autres camarades de chambre contre lui. Les autres se contentaient de l'ignorer. Ils étaient environ douze Gryffondor en tout, filles et garçons confondus. Par chance, la plupart des cours se faisaient en commun avec d'autres maisons, il était donc souvent en compagnie de ses amis.

Le premier cours de potions fut mémorable. Il savait que Severus serait sadique avec lui, mais il lui avait préparé une petite surprise. Après tout, son vénérable professeur lui avait souvent dit qu'il n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche… A peine entrés, et après une introduction qui annonçait bien l'ambiance des futurs cours, Rogue le regarda et un semblant de sourire, sadique il est vrai, apparut sur son visage.

- Demandons donc à notre célébrité locale, fit-il d'une voix onctueuse sous les ricanements des Serpentard. Monsieur Morienval, où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me ramener un bézoard ?

- Trouver une chèvre, monsieur, et la disséquer pour récupérer le bézoard dans son estomac, répondit Harry avec un air innocent qui ne pouvait tromper le professeur de potions.

Les questions s'enchaînèrent. Au bout de quelques unes, Rogue sembla se lasser que Harry ne se trompe pas.

- Bien, monsieur Morienval semble s'y connaître un minimum. Espérons cependant qu'il n'a pas hérité des chevilles enflées de son père biologique, faute de quoi cette année sera bien épuisante pour nous.

Le ton était doucereux, et laissait présager le pire pour Gryffondor.

- Voyons si les autres ont prit la peine d'ouvrir leurs livres… Monsieur Weasley, quelle est la différence entre le tue-loup et le napel ?

Ron se pétrifia. C'était bien drôle de détracter Potter, même quand il répondait juste, mais quand c'était son tour…

- Alors, monsieur Weasley ? Pas d'idée ? C'est bien ce que je pensais. Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor. Monsieur Malefoy ?

- C'est la même plante, monsieur. On l'appelle aussi aconit, répondit le blond en regardant avec insolence Weasley.

- Exact, monsieur Malefoy. Dix points pour Serpentard.

_Et ben, il n'est pas très impartial, oncle Sev. Mais après tout, il a un rôle à tenir, non ?_ Le cours se déroula mieux que ce que Harry avait prévu, même si c'était un Severus totalement différent de celui qu'il connaissait. Il n'hésitait pas à casser les Gryffondor pour le moindre tremblement, la moindre erreur. _Heureusement que j'étais prévenu, sinon je me demande comment ça se serait déroulé_… Lorsque le cours s'acheva, il sortit dans les premiers, comme tout Gryffondor qui se respecte.

Au bout de la première semaine, il se dit qu'il était temps de se mettre à chercher une salle pour que lui et ses _vrais_ amis puissent se retrouver en paix. Il ne manquait pas d'insulter Draco chaque fois qu'il le croisait dans un couloir, et le blond lui répondait tout aussi violemment, secrètement soulagé. Mais inquiet en même temps. Seul le souvenir de leur serment le retenait. Mais c'était dur pour eux deux.

Une fois la nuit tombée, lorsque Harry fut certain que tous ses camarades dormaient, il se releva silencieusement et prit la cape d'invisibilité que Severus lui avait offerte. Il préférait qu'aucun de ses cinq camarades ne sache qu'il sortait la nuit. Il descendit furtivement les escaliers et sortit de la tour de Gryffondor.

_Heureusement que j'ai un bon sens de l'orientation_, songea-t-il en parcourant les couloirs. Il était, d'après ses calculs, au Nord du château. Il arrivait dans des endroits visiblement très peu fréquentés, si on en jugeait par la couche de poussière qui recouvrait les armures et même le sol.

Il se promena des nuits entières pendant plus de deux semaines. Il était fasciné par toutes les salles étranges qu'il découvrait. Ainsi, il avait trouvé une salle où la gravité semblait s'inverser, et où on marchait sur le plafond. Drôle, mais peu pratique pour travailler et rencontrer ses amis. Une autre reflétait exactement le ciel, comme la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Une troisième était entièrement remplie de miroirs de cristal. Harry faillit ne jamais retrouver la sortie à cause du nombre de reflets.

Enfin, après des nuits d'errance, il trouva une salle différente des autres. A peine fut-il rentré dedans qu'il sut qu'il convaincrait ses amis de venir ici. Ce n'était même pas trop loin des quartiers fréquentés du château. Ils n'auraient pas besoin de faire de grands détours.

La pièce était spacieuse, mais pas trop. Bien qu'elle paraisse un peu vieille et qu'elle nécessite un grand nettoyage, elle était chaleureuse. Il y avait une grande table où ils pourraient facilement s'installer à quatre, pour travailler ou pour jouer. Des meubles paraissaient l'inviter à ranger ses affaires. Et, plus que tout, il y avait plusieurs instruments de musique, dont un piano, installés dans un coin, sur une estrade un peu surélevée.

Sythelia avait transmis à Harry sa passion pour la musique. Il avait appris à jouer au piano, se laissant souvent emporter par ses rêveries lorsqu'il était installé devant le clavier. De temps en temps, sa mère l'accompagnait à la harpe ou, plus rarement, chantait avec lui dans une langue ancienne. Reposant sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry s'approcha du piano et posa ses doigts sur le clavier. Il abaissa une touche, puis une autre. Le son était magnifique. _Magiquement accordé, pour qu'il sonne toujours juste_. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et commença à jouer. Les premières notes de _La lettre à Elise (1)_, un de ses morceaux préférés, s'élevèrent.

Une heure plus tard, il ressortit de la salle avec la ferme intention d'y emmener ses amis. Un vague sourire sur les lèvres, il retourna se coucher. Il ne vit pas que Ron était éveillé au moment où il rentrait, ni le regard d'envie qu'il posa sur la cape d'invisibilité. Il pénétra sur son lit, referma les rideaux et s'endormit aussitôt, son sourire toujours aux lèvres.

(1) : La Lettre à Elise, de Ludwig van Beethoven. Un de mes morceaux préférés.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Vol

_Encore une fois, bonjour. Merci pour les reviews, j'en ai déjà eu 65 je suis trop contente . J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant. Petite question à mes lecteurs : on m'a demandé si certains personnages allaient être du côté de Harry ou non. Entre autres, les jumeaux Weasley, Ginny et un bon nombre de professeurs (en dehors de Rogue et McGonagall). Des préférences de votre part ? Précisez-le dans une review ou un mesage. Merci !_

_ Bonne lecture  
_

**Chapitre 12 : Vol**

Harry descendit avec la ferme intention de fixer un rendez-vous à ses amis, afin qu'ils puissent se rendre tous ensembles à leur salle. Mais il avait un léger problème, il ne savait pas comment contacter Draco sans éveiller l'attention de ses gardes du corps. Quand soudain la révélation se fit. Severus lui avait parfois parlé de son filleul, Draco Malefoy. Donc, s'il prévenait son oncle, celui-ci pourrait facilement faire passer le message. Mais il secoua la tête. Appeler quelqu'un à l'aide ne lui apportait qu'une médiocre satisfaction. Il préférait se débrouiller seul.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas qu'il était parti le premier. Tout en mangeant, il eut une seconde illumination. En empruntant un des hiboux de l'école, il pourrait faire parvenir un message sans qu'on ne sache qu'il venait de lui. Il espérait juste que Draco trouverait une excuse à la réception d'une lettre qui serait pour les autres anonyme.

Ses cours passèrent rapidement. Il était plutôt doué en magie, et quelque chose lui disait que c'était dû à son contrôle de la magie mentale. Du coup, il pouvait se permettre de ne pas suivre pendant un cours ou deux. A midi, il remonta dans son dortoir chercher ses affaires pour l'après-midi. Il se figea en arrivant devant son lit.

Ses affaires étaient retournées n'importe comment. Quelqu'un avait fouillé dans son coffre, et n'avait pas pris la peine de se cacher. Harry sentit une lente colère l'envahir. Qu'on l'ignore, cela passait. Qu'on ne l'aime pas, à la limite. Mais il ne tolèrerait pas qu'on fouille dans ses affaires. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Une petite lettre à sa mère pour lui demander un livre, et le tour serait joué. Il commença à ranger ses affaires, vérifiant que rien ne manquait.

Quand il eut fini, il sentit sa colère revenir d'un coup. _Sa cape d'invisibilité avait disparu_. Il souleva d'un sort son matelas, là où il dissimulait habituellement son cadeau d'anniversaire. Cette fois-ci, il ne retint pas sa grimace de rage. Ses yeux s'assombrirent profondément. Puis il attrapa un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre, et se mit à écrire.

_Maman, _

_Désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt. Il faut dire que mes journées sont bien remplies, et mes nuits aussi puisque je parcours le château. Je me suis fait trois amis, j'ai toute confiance en eux. L'un, tu l'auras deviné, est Draco Malefoy. Il est à Serpentard. Le second semble te connaître par sa grand-mère et n'avait aucun préjugé. Il a d'ailleurs été envoyé à Poufsouffle. C'est Neville Londubat. La troisième est une fille de moldue, mais est sacrément intelligente et instruite. Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger et est à Serdaigle. Moi, j'ai été envoyé à Gryffondor, comme mes parents biologiques à ce qu'il paraît. Severus est infect avec moi, mais j'étais prévenu et je lui rends la monnaie de sa pièce en m'appliquant à faire des potions parfaites. _

_J'espère que tu vas bien de ton côté, que tu n'as pas de problème avec ton travail. Moi, j'en ai eu un gros. Pas au niveau des cours, mais de mes relations avec mes camarades de chambre. A vrai dire, je comprends ce que tu disais en affirmant que les autres sorciers ne t'aimaient pas. Mais je ne regrette nullement mon choix de porter ton nom ! Non, mon problème, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, je me suis aperçu qu'on avait fouillé mes affaires. Et que ma cape d'invisibilité avait disparu. Je ne sais pas comment la retrouver sans me servir de la magie mentale, et tu m'as bien demandé de ne pas pratiquer dans le château. _

_J'ai donc deux choses à te demander : pourrais-tu m'envoyer le livre sur les Sceaux que tu as dans la bibliothèque (histoire que ça ne se reproduise pas) et connais-tu un moyen de retrouver ma cape ? Je ne peux même pas me plaindre aux professeurs, puisque je ne suis pas censé avoir une cape._

_Sinon, les cours se passent bien, je me débrouille bien grâce à ce que tu m'as enseigné. J'ai trouvé deux salles géniales, une pour moi et mes amis (il y a même des instruments de musique), et une autre parfaite pour que je continue à m'entraîner (physiquement, pas magiquement. Tu vois, je respecte tes consignes de temps en temps !)._

_Autre grande nouvelle : on avait organisé un "concours" de vol avec Draco sous la forme d'un défi pour que ses gardes du corps n'aient pas de soupçon, et ma descente en piqué à dû impressionner la prof de métamorphose (la directrice de ma maison), parce que au lieu de me renvoyer, elle m'a choisi comme attrapeur pour notre équipe de Quidditch ! Mon premier match aura lieu mi-octobre, j'espère que ça me fera remonter un peu dans l'estime des Gryffondor._

_Sur ce je te laisse, il est plus que temps que je retourne en cours._

_J'espère que tu me répondras vite._

D'un air satisfait, Harry reposa sa plume, ouvrit la fenêtre et siffla. Quelques instants après, Rozano arrivait à grands renforts de cris rauques.

- Tu peux porter ça à Maman, s'il te plaît ?

L'aigle acquiesça et partit, visiblement heureux d'avoir une mission. Harry regarda sa montre et se retint de justesse de jurer. Il était en retard pour son cours d'enchantement. Il traversa en courant la moitié du château, et arrivé devant la salle dix minutes après la sonnerie. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il frappa et entra après avoir eut l'autorisation.

- Désolé, professeur, j'écrivais une lettre et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Le petit professeur lui jeta un regard noir, mais ne précisa rien. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir, puis reprit son cours comme si de rien n'était. Soulagé, essayant d'ignorant les regards moqueurs des autres élèves, Harry alla s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione qui lui avait gardé une place.

- Sortilège de lévitation, murmura-t-elle rapidement.

- Merci, répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Il avait cillé. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il maîtrisait ce sortilège. En voyant que les autres prenaient des notes, il sortit plume et parchemin mais ce fut tout autre chose qu'il écrivit.

_J'ai trouvé une salle. Le temps de régler un petit problème et je vous y emmènerai. Elle est superbe, j'espère que tu aimes la musique._

_Pourquoi la musique ? Et quel problème ?_

_Ma cape a disparu, du coup je ne peux pas emmener Draco, c'est trop dangereux pour lui. Et pour la musique, tu verras bien…_

-Monsieur Morienval ! Miss Granger ! Veuillez cesser immédiatement ! A moins que vous ne croyiez pouvoir vous dispenser du cours ? Faites léviter les deux sabliers sur la table.

D'un seul geste, Harry et Hermione levèrent leurs baguettes et prononcèrent la formule. Aussitôt les sabliers s'élevèrent. Flitwick poussa un grognement et retourna à ses autres élèves. Les deux étudiants se regardèrent, puis d'un accord tacite arrêtèrent leur discussion par parchemin. Hermione ouvrit son livre d'enchantements et regarda le sortilège suivant dans le programme. Après quelques instants, Harry l'imita.

Le cours se termina rapidement, achevant ainsi la journée. Harry retourna dans la salle, posa ses doigts sur le clavier et se vida l'esprit. En fait, c'était comme chez lui, il avait besoin de jouer pour se calmer, à défaut de se défouler en s'entraînant au combat. Sauf que là il avait bien plus de sentiments à expulser. Il commença par calmer la colère qui bouillaient au fond de lui grâce à un morceau saccadé. Mais il dut s'arrêter au milieu. Il soupira de frustration. Il n'arrivait pas encore à jouer la _Valse de Méphisto (1)_… Dire que chez lui il s'entraînait tous les jours ! Mais sa mère avait beau dire qu'il était très doué en musique, pour arriver à jouer de morceaux aussi complexes à à peine 11 ans, lui voulait encore progresser.

_Envie de progresser, hmm ? C'est bien, c'est comme ça qu'on avance le mieux. Ne pas abandonner, continuer à se battre même quand tout espoir semble être perdu… C'est comme ça que nous survivons, nous, les guerriers._ Sa mère lui avait un peu fait peur quand elle avait parlé, avec une voix tellement rauque et des yeux rêveurs.

Soupirant, il se releva. Sa mère lui manquait et il s'en voulut de ne pas lui avoir écrit plus tôt. Enfin, il reprit la route de la Bibliothèque, histoire de s'avancer dans ses devoirs. Il repensa à ce qu'il devait faire… Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le prof était nul. En plus, Harry n'aimait pas son aura, elle était beaucoup trop sombre à son goût. Comme un pratiquant de la magie noire.

L'après-midi passa vite, absorbé qu'il était par ses livres. Ce fut Mme Pince qui le chassa de la bibliothèque à l'heure du dîner. Il mangea sans appétit puis alla se coucher, non sans avoir fermé son coffre à clef.

(1) : La Valse de Méphisto, de Franz Liszt. D'accord, c'est très surréaliste qu'un gosse de 11 ans ne puisse jouer ne serait-ce que le début de ce morceau, mais après tout on est dans un monde de magie, non ?


	13. Chapitre 13 : Réponse

_Désolée, un peu en retard... Bonne lecture quand même et merci aux reviewers..._**  
**

**Chapitre 13 : Réponse**

Le lendemain, Harry se leva. Il attendait une lettre de sa mère, alors il se força à venir manger dans la grande salle. Il n'avait pas mis trois jours à découvrir où étaient les cuisines lors de ses explorations nocturnes, et il allait régulièrement y manger pour éviter les constants regards des autres. Il commença à manger et les hiboux arrivèrent, avec beaucoup plus de cris que d'habitude. Normal, ils étaient suivis par un majestueux aigle qui se dirigea droit vers Harry. Il se posa sur son épaule, et Harry se leva et quitta la salle sur le champ, emmenant un bol d'eau pour son aigle, ignorant superbement les regards de stupeur et d'envie de d'autres élèves.

Une fois que Rozano se soit installé et ait bu à longues gorgées, il daigna tendre la patte où était accroché un colis, du format d'un livre. _Merci, maman. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi._ Il ouvrit le colis. Un morceau de parchemin s'en échappa. Il rangea le livre dans son sac et commença à lire la lettre.

Salut Harry !

Et bien, je commençais à croire que tu m'avais oubliée ! Non, je plaisante, je veux bien croire que tu as des journées remplies. Dis-moi, tu ne parais pas très bien t'entendre avec tes camarades de chambre, si tu veux placer un sceau sur ton armoire ! Pour récupérer tes affaires, je te propose une recette de cuisine, ça devrait marcher.

1. Fais-toi mettre en retenue par Severus, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur.

2. Une fois seul avec lui, explique-lui ce qu'il s'est d'après toi passé.

3. Suggère-lui de lancer un sortilège d'attraction sur la cape avec toute sa puissance, ça suffira bien pour la faire venir.

4. Autorisation exceptionnelle de te servir de la magie mentale pour savoir qui a fait le coup.

5. Tu lui fais une blague vicieuse sans laisser aucun indice prouvant que c'est toi.

Le 5. n'est pas obligatoire si tu ne veux pas. C'est vrai que ça pourrait dégrader encore tes relations, et que ce n'est pas forcément une bonne idée.

Contente pour toi que tu aies trouvé une salle avec des instruments, je sais combien tu aimes jouer. Tes amis aussi savent jouer ? A ce propos, je n'ai pas tout compris. Vous devez dissimuler votre amitié ? C'est faisable, mais ça doit être dur pour vous, non ? En tout cas, l'important est que vous puissiez être entre vous de temps en temps.

Je suis fière que tu sois entré dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, même si j'estime que risquer le renvoi n'était pas une bonne idée. Je suppose que tous les professeurs ne t'apprécient pas non plus, alors évite les…bêtises, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Une dernière chose, j'ai jeté un petit sortilège de mon cru sur le livre. Assez fatiguant, mais le résultat en vaut la peine. Lis-le en une seule fois, attention c'est important, et en étant concentré dessus tout le long. Si tout fonctionne bien, tu maîtriseras après le contenu du livre, c'est-à-dire les sceaux les plus courants. Mais ça devrait être suffisant, je doute que tes camarades puissent les désactiver, et de toute manière tu seras immédiatement averti de toute tentative d'intrusion. C'est beau la magie !

Je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai du travail moi, pas comme d'autres…

J'espère que tu ne feras pas de bêtises… ou alors qu'elles ne me parviendront jamais.

Harry reposa la lettre, soulagé. Il décida de lire son manuel cette nuit-là, et de lancer le sort sitôt qu'il aurait fini. En se faisant mettre en retenue le lendemain, il pourrait emmener les autres à la salle deux jours plus tard, c'est-à-dire jeudi.

Il eut du mal à se concentrer sur ses cours cet après-midi là, pour le plus grand mécontentement de ses professeurs. Les cours terminés, il remonta dans le dortoir, s'assit en tailleur sur son lit après en avoir fermé les rideaux et commença à lire.

Quelques temps après, il reposa son livre, fatigué. Plus tôt il placerait son sceau, mieux cela vaudrait. Il ouvrit d'un coup ses rideaux et fut surpris de voir le dortoir plongé dans l'obscurité. _En pleine nuit ? Bah, pas grave, comme ça ils ne remarqueront même pas que quelque chose a changé…_Le processus bien inscrit dans sa tête, il alluma sa baguette pour pouvoir voir correctement pendant le rituel. Il prit une craie, et traça un dessin complexe sur son coffre. Puis il prononça les paroles rituelles. Le coffre s'éclaira brièvement d'une vive lueur, puis l'obscurité retomba. _Facile comme rituel en fait._ Il sentit la fatigue s'emparer de lui Evidemment, lire un livre de 400 pages d'un coup puis lancer un sort demandant beaucoup d'énergie n'était pas forcément une bonne idée. Il retourna dans son lit et s'endormit aussitôt.

Le lendemain, il se leva en retard. Il commençait par le cours de potions, en commun avec les Serpentard. Au moins, cela serait plus facile de se faire mettre en retenue, pensait-il en courant dans les couloirs. Malheureusement (ou heureusement, selon le point de vue), il arriva pile à temps. _Bon, je vais devoir faire une bêtise. Rater ma potion ? Pas suffisant, ça me donnera juste une mauvaise note. Voyons, qu'est-ce que déteste Sev ?_ Mais sa pensée fut interrompue par une explosion. Le chaudron des gardes du corps de Draco était parti en fumée, les recouvrant de potion visqueuse.

- Qui a fait ça ? fit Rogue d'une voix étonnement douce, mais qui laissait présager le pire, lorsqu'il découvrit des débris de pétard au fond du chaudron.

Avant que quiconque ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Weasley se leva.

- C'est Morienval qui l'a fait, monsieur, je l'ai vu.

- Morienval, vraiment ? Dans ce cas-là, retenue, monsieur Morienval. Ce soir, huit heures, dans mon bureau. Et quarante points de moins pour Gryffondor.

Harry regarda Ron, qui lui fit un grand sourire hypocrite. _Il a de la chance que j'ai eu besoin d'une retenue, parce que ma parole contre la sienne je sais qui aurait gagné._ A la stupeur générale, Harry répondit au sourire de Weasley, mais avec un je-ne-sais-quoi inquiétant. _Merci maman et Severus pour le contrôle de moi-même_.

Le soir, Harry retourna dans le bureau de son oncle.

- Bon, alors, tu l'as lancé ce pétard ?

Severus avait posé la question dès que la porte du bureau se fut refermée.

- Non.

- Qui, alors ?

- Je vote pour Weasley.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu ? Je ne t'aurais pas mis de retenue si tu l'avais accusé en cours.

- Je voulais parler à mon oncle. En fait, j'avais prévu dès le début du cours de faire une bêtise pour que tu me mettes en retenue. Weasley m'a doublé, c'est tout.

Severus parut surpris. Il lui désigna un fauteuil d'une main pendant que lui-même s'asseyait dans l'autre.

- Installe-toi et raconte-moi.

- Je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant, fit Harry en s'installant. Quelqu'un a fouillé mes affaires pendant que j'étais en cours. Quand j'ai rangé, je me suis aperçu que tout y était sauf la cape.

- Tu la rangeais dans tes affaires ?

- Non, sous mon matelas grâce à un sortilège de lévitation.

Severus rassembla ses doigts sous son menton.

- Ce n'était pas la pire cachette que tu puisses trouver, fit-il après un instant de réflexion. Surtout vu les imbéciles que sont habituellement les Gryffondor.

- Merci, répliqua Harry d'un ton pincé.

- Bon, que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Comme tu t'en doutes, je n'ai pas tardé à envoyer un message à ma mère. Je lui ai raconté ce qu'il s'est passé et lui ai demandé de m'apprendre à créer des sceaux. Elle m'a suggéré de te demander de lancer un sortilège d'attraction au maximum de ta puissance.

- Brillante idée. Si ce n'est que cela, je suppose que je peux le faire sans risque.

- Sans risque ?

- Je suis censé te détester.

- Tu sais, Sev, ça fait seulement un peu plus d'un mois et j'en ai déjà marre de tout dissimuler. Toi, mes amis, ma cape, la magie mentale…

- Tu aurais dû t'y attendre. J'ai cru comprendre que tu cherchais une salle pour que tu puisses voir tes amis ?

- Comment tu sais ?

- Draco est mon filleul. Je me vante d'avoir sa confiance et par conséquent je te demande de prendre soin de lui. Il n'est pas aussi fort qu'il n'en a l'air. Mais revenons à ce sortilège. _Accio cape d'invisibilité de Harry_, lança-t-il après un moment de silence.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes. Puis la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et l'étoffe argentée tomba dans la main tendue de Severus, qui la donna à Harry.

- Ne le reperds pas.

- Je ne l'ai pas perdue ! Mais maintenant elle est en sécurité, avec le sceau. Enfin j'espère.

- Va te coucher. Tu as l'air épuisé.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Bonne nuit, oncle Sev.

- Bonne nuit. Harry ! reprit-il alors que celui-ci allait franchir la porte. N'oublie pas que les chaudrons ont été infects à nettoyer.

Son neveu d'adoption lui fit un sourire.

- Tout à fait écoeurant. Je suis dégoûté d'avoir perdu ma soirée.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Mais avant d'aller se coucher, Harry fit un détour par la volière. Il emprunta un hibou à l'école et se débrouilla pour que son mot arrive pendant le petit déjeuner. Puis il alla se coucher, exténué, non sans avoir pris soin de mettre sa cape dans son coffre.

En petit déjeunant, le lendemain matin, Draco fut surpris de voir un hibou se poser devant lui. Il attrapa le morceau de parchemin et se mit à lire.

Draco,

J'ai trouvé une salle parfaite. Je propose qu'on y aille demain soir, après le cours de botanique. On se retrouve à 16h dans le hall. Harry. PS : il y a un charme inventé par ma mère pour que tu sois le seul à pouvoir le lire sur le parchemin, mais je te conseille de le détruire quand même.

Ne montrant aucune expression, Draco prit le parchemin et le déchira, avant de jeter les morceaux en vrac.

- Encore des sangs de bourbe qui ne sont pas d'accord avec l'opinion de mon père, fit-il d'un ton neutre en répondant à la question muette de sa camarade Pansy Parkinson.

Les deux gorilles, Crabbe et Goyle, étaient trop bêtes pour songer à lui demander ce qu'il y avait dans ses lettres.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Entretien

_Que dire à part que je suis désolée pour le retard ? Bonne lecture quand même..._**  
**

**  
Chapitre 14 : Entretien**

Harry aimait beaucoup la métamorphose. C'était même une de ses matières préférées. Et son professeur avait l'air heureuse d'avoir un élève vraiment intéressé, qui faisait ses devoirs et ses exercices plus par plaisir que par obligation. D'ailleurs, cela se ressentait très clairement dans les notes de Harry. Aussi, celui-ci fut surpris lorsque le professeur McGonagall lui demanda de rester à la fin du cours.

- Le professeur Dumbledore aimerait vous voir ce soir, dit-elle aussitôt la porte refermée. Pouvez-vous revenir après le repas ?

- Bien sûr, professeur.

- Hmm… j'ai une question pour vous. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre, et ce n'est pas le directeur qui m'a demandé de la poser.

- Allez-y.

- Avez-vous été heureux avec Sythelia Morienval pour mère ?

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes. Il aimait beaucoup le professeur McGonagall, ça il en était sûr. Mais quel sens à cette question ? Il décida de jouer la carte de la franchise.

- Oui, plus que je ne l'aurais jamais été chez les Dursley. Les souvenirs que j'ai d'eux suffisent amplement à m'en convaincre.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis le professeur de métamorphose reprit soudainement la parole.

- Ecoutez, Harry, vous avez été franc avec moi et je serai franche avec vous. Je ne connais pas Sythelia Morienval à part les rumeurs qui courent dans les rues, et je dois avouer que ces rumeurs ne donnent pas une très bonne image d'elle. Ne m'interrompez pas, dit-elle en voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche. Vous lui faites confiance, après tout c'est votre mère. Je n'interviendrai pas dans votre famille. Cependant, légalement, d'après la loi des sorciers, _elle n'est pas votre mère_. Et je pense que… enfin, c'est difficile à exprimer. A mon avis, le professeur Dumbledore aurait préféré que vous croyiez ce qu'il dit sans poser de questions.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il a fait exprès de me placer chez une famille qui ne m'aimait pas, pour m'affaiblir ?

- Auriez-vous développé une telle personnalité si vous aviez été élevé chez Mr et Mrs Dursley ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Me permettez-vous de répéter ce que vous m'avez dit à ma mère ?

- C'est un peu ce que j'espérais, fit le professeur McGonagall avec un petit sourire.

- Merci, professeur.

- De rien, Mr Morienval, à ce soir.

- C'est Harry pour ceux qui m'aident, professeur.

Harry sortit sans attendre la réponse, songeur. Il sortit et appela Rozano, puis envoya un message à sa mère, lui expliquant toute la situation.

- Vas-y, Rozano, c'est urgent sur ce coup-ci.

L'aigle poussa un cri rauque et partit à tire d'aile. Harry retourna en cours, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il ne pensa même pas à répondre aux insultes de Draco en le croisant dans le couloir, ce qui inquiéta son ami, qui ne manqua pas de le signaler à Hermione et Neville à travers quelques fausses insultes (_Et ton ami Morienval, il est malade ? Il ne répond même plus quand on lui cause…)_.

Le soir, Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de son professeur. Ensemble, ils se mirent en route vers une partie du château que Harry n'avait pas encore visitée.

- L'aigle est déjà parti, fit-il en voyant l'air de son professeur.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais ce n'est pas à cela que je pensais. Vous en êtes où dans votre visite nocturne de Poudlard ?

- Comment savez-vous ?

- Monsieur Weasley est venu me voir avec une bien étrange histoire… Il ne semble pas beaucoup vous aimer.

- Vous comptez me punir ?

- Tant que je ne vous aurais pas croisé en chair et en os, pourquoi le ferai-je ?

- Je suis bien caché quand je me promène.

- Nous sommes arrivés, bonne chance.

- Merci professeur…

Ils étaient devant une gargouille. Harry se demanda de quoi parlait son professeur (entendre une dame aussi âgée parlée de _Crêpes Gavottes_ avait de quoi surprendre), jusqu'à e qu'il comprenne qu'il s'agissait d'un mot de passe. La gargouille écarta les ailes en les regardant, puis s'écarta pour laisser passer Harry qui entra, seul.

Le garçon eut la surprise de se trouver sur la première marche d'un escalier, qui monta en tournant lentement sur lui-même, l'emmenant vers des étages supérieurs. Harry pénétra dans un gigantesque bureau qui, bien que décoré avec des matériaux précieux, ne sombrait pas dans le mauvais goût. Il jeta un regard circulaire sur les objets éparpillés dans la pièce, et frémit en reconnaissant certains d'entre eux. _Un détecteur de puissance, pas étonnant que Dumbledore sache toujours à qui il a affaire. Même maman n'en a pas, c'est beaucoup trop rare et puissant._ Son regard finit par se poser sur l'homme assit derrière le bureau, Albus Dumbledore.

- Bonjour, ou plutôt bonsoir.

- Bonsoir, professeur.

Harry se sentait mal à l'aise. Il avait encore les avertissements de son professeur de métamorphose en tête et ne savait pas trop comment se comporter.

- Assied-toi. Comment se sont passés tes cours depuis la rentrée ?

Il me tutoie ? Etonnant. Sans doute pour obtenir ma confiance, non ?

- Très bien, je vous remercie monsieur. Je trouve les cours captivants.

- Tu m'en vois ravi, Harry.

En entendant son prénom, Harry fut encore plus surpris. Le ton était presque _amical_.

- Cependant, je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour te parler uniquement de tes cours, comme tu t'en doutes.

Harry hocha la tête, sur ses gardes. Il ne savait absolument pas où le directeur voulait en venir.

- Je dois dire que tu nous as fait une belle peur, lorsque tu as disparu il y a six ans. Un sortilège d'amnésie avait été lancé sur les Dursley, qui ne se souvenaient pas avoir vu quelqu'un t'emmener. Nous avons crains que des Mangemorts n'aient retrouvé ta trace et ne se soient vengés. Aussi j'ai été très surpris lorsque j'ai reçu ta lettre. As-tu vraiment été élevé par Sythelia Morienval ?

- Oui. Et j'ai été très heureux avec elle, ajouta-t-il en anticipant la question suivante.

Dumbledore l'observa longtemps derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Dans ce cas-là je suis content pour toi. Tu veux bien me parler un peu de ton enfance ?

Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Pourquoi mon enfance ? A moins que… il voudrait que je lui dise ce que j'ai pu apprendre sur Sy' pendant que j'étais chez elle ? Il décida de faire croire qu'on lui demandait de parler de lui.

- Eh bien, je lisais beaucoup et je jouais aussi. Maman m'a appris à monter à cheval et j'avais eu mon propre poulain, que j'avais dressé avec son aide. Du coup, je partais souvent faire des grandes balades dans le domaine qui duraient plusieurs jours. J'ai aussi appris la musique, le piano plus précisément. Je ne m'ennuyais jamais, même quand Maman devait partir plusieurs jours pour son travail.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle faisait quand elle partait ?

- Non, elle ne m'en parlait pas.

Ca ne le gênait pas de mentir sur ce point là. Harry trouvait que le directeur était bien trop curieux.

- Et tu lui fais quand même confiance ?

- Je suppose que si elle ne me disait rien, c'est qu'elle avait une bonne raison. Et puis tout le monde cache des choses aux autres gens, non ?

Dumbledore ne répondit pas, et Harry sut qu'il avait gagné sur ce point-là. Quand soudain, il sentit quelque chose rentrer dans sa tête. Il commença à paniquer. _Légilimencie… Comment je vais faire ? Je ne sais pas me défendre. _Il se concentra désespérément, en sentant l'autre présence se rapprocher de sa mémoire_. Je ne veux pas qu'il voie ! JE NE VEUX PAS !_

Il sentit une brûlure sur sa poitrine, et commença à lutter plus fermement. En passant sa main sous sa robe, il attrapa son pendentif. Il était brûlant. Peu à peu, il sentit la présence se retirer. Lorsqu'il parla, ce fut d'un ton quasiment polaire.

- Je doute que ma mère apprécierait d'apprendre que vous vous servez de la légilimencie sur moi.

- Es-tu bien certain que je m'en sois servi ?

Harry regarda le directeur avec stupeur.

- Je pense que notre discussion est close pour ce soir. Bonne nuit, Harry. Je pense que tu n'auras pas de problème à retrouver ton dortoir.

- Bonne nuit, professeur.

Il sortit, effaré par sa fin de conversation. Il ne comprenait plus. Pourquoi nier s'être servi de la légilimencie ? Sans le collier, le directeur aurait pu voir toute sa mémoire. Toujours pensif, il se dirigea vers la tour Gryffondor. Il pénétra dans son dortoir, ignorant les regards de ses camarades de chambre. Il se sentait vidé, comme s'il avait couru des heures d'affilée. Il se coucha sur son lit, ferma ses rideaux d'un geste de baguette et s'endormit aussitôt.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Réunion

_Chapitre suivant, bonne lecture ! Et encore merci pour les rviews..._**  
**

**Chapitre 15 : Réunion**

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, le lendemain matin, il n'avait toujours pas complètement récupéré. Il alla prendre sa douche rapidement et descendit en cuisine prendre son petit déjeuner. Il avait totalement oublié que son aigle serait probablement dans la Grande Salle avec une lettre pour lui.

Hermione regarda en l'air machinalement, comme tous les matins. Elle ne recevait pas souvent de lettres – ses parents étaient ses seuls correspondants -, mais elle avait pris cette habitude. Elle observa l'aigle de Harry tournoyer à la recherche de son maître et parcourut des yeux la table des Gryffondor. Harry n'était pas encore là. A la fin de son déjeuner, il n'était toujours pas là. Excédé, Rozano poussa un cri perçant, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes encore présentes dans la salle. Il piqua brutalement vers la table des Serdaigle et s'arrêta net devant Hermione, qui le regardait, étonnée. Il ouvrit ses serres et un rouleau de parchemin, mais de format bien plus réduit que ceux qu'ils utilisaient, tomba devant elle.

- Tu veux que je le donne à Harry ?

L'aigle émit encore un cri, comme exaspéré de cette incompréhension.

- D'accord, j'ai ma classe de Sortilèges tout à l'heure avec lui, je lui donnerai.

En parlant, Hermione avait rempli un bol d'eau. Rozano but goulûment, puis la regarda une dernière fois, comme pour lui rappeler la commission qu'elle avait à faire, puis s'envola. Hermione le glissa dans son sac puis se dirigea vers la salle d'enchantements, où elle pourrait retrouver son ami.

Harry était déjà devant la salle. Il était assis par terre dans le couloir et paraissait épuisé.

- Harry ?

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux et redressa la tête.

- Ah…Salut Hermione.

- Ca va ? Je veux dire… tu as l'air épuisé.

- Je le suis. Il ne m'a pas loupé.

- Qui ça, il ?

- Pas important, fit Harry en se relevant. Je risque juste de dormir un peu pendant le cours.

- Je te passerai mes notes. Rozano m'a apporté un message pour toi.

Hermione sortit le rouleau de son sac et le donna à Harry, qui la remercia. Il le lut aussitôt.

_Harry,_

_C'est Rhiannon qui t'écrit. Ne demande pas comment je fais, ce serait trop long à t'expliquer. Ce que tu me dis est très grave. Sythelia est pour le moment au Pérou et je ne sais pas quand elle reviendra. J'aimerais tout de même que tu m'envoies un message pour me raconter comment s'est déroulée ton entrevue. Je regrette vraiment que nous n'ayons pas eu ton message plus tôt. J'attends ta réponse._

Harry soupira. Il s'était toujours douté que Rhiannon et Shruikan étaient un peu plus que des vrais dragons, mais il n'aurait jamais soupçonné que des dragons puissent _écrire._

- Tu fais quelque chose après les cours, cet après-midi ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Tu pourrais venir à 16h dans le hall ? Je t'emmènerai quelque part.

- Neville et… notre ami sont-ils au courant ?

- Oui, sauf Neville, mais j'ai cours avec lui juste avant.

- Super ! Je serais ravie de voir ce que tu nous as réservé.

Harry rit un peu, puis releva la tête.

- Parée pour étudier le _Lumos_ pendant deux heures ?

- Je le maîtrise déjà, répliqua Hermione avec une petite moue. C'est plus facile que ce que je pensais.

- Moui, les sortilèges ne sont pas mon fort.

- Ce serait plutôt la métamorphose, non ? McGonagall te cite en exemple même dans les autres cours.

- Ah bon ? Je ne m'y attendais pas.

Le professeur Flitwick arriva et ils rentrèrent en classe. La journée passa en un éclair pour les quatre amis, impatients de se retrouver et de se parler.

En sortant de son cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, totalement inutile à ses yeux, Draco prétexta devoir aller aux toilettes pour s'éclipser quelques minutes. Après quelques instants à convaincre Crabbe et Goyle que non, il pouvait trouver les toilettes tout seul et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être accompagné, il se dirigea vers le Hall. En passant dans un coin d'ombre, il entendit quelqu'un souffler.

- Psst, Draco.

Ca ne pouvait être que ses amis. Personne d'autre n'osait l'appeler Draco sur ce ton. C'aurait été lui manquer de respect, et les Malefoy n'aiment pas qu'on leur manque de respect. Après un rapide regard autour de lui. Il s'enfonça dans le coin d'ombre. On lui tendit aussitôt une étoffe argentée qu'il identifia comme une cape d'invisibilité. Quelques instants après, il ressortait, invisible, et se mettait à marcher à côté de ses amis, qui eux riaient et bavardaient comme s'il n'était pas là.

En chemin, ils croisèrent les gardes du corps de Draco. Crabbe et Goyle étaient au milieu du couloir, l'air hébété, et Pansy leur parlait à voix basse, mais était visiblement très en colère. Le jeune Malefoy eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas éclater de rire quand Harry fit un sourire malicieux.

- Tiens donc, de la colle qui a perdu son pot…

- Tais-toi, Morienval ! cria Pansy, à moitié hystérique.

- C'est vrai, je ne m'attaque qu'aux maîtres, et comme vous ne l'êtes pas… Au fait, où est Malefoy ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas !

- Très juste. Je vais donc vous laisser à votre recherche.

Ils se remirent en route, sentant Draco s'étouffer à moitié sous la cape. Quelques minutes après, ils entrèrent dans la partie non fréquentée du château.

- Tu peux enlever la cape, Draco, il n'y a jamais personne ici.

- C'était excellent, fit Draco plié de rire. Tu devrais t'attaquer plus souvent à eux.

- Je ne m'y suis pas attaqué ! fit Harry d'un ton indigné. Je leur ai juste posé une question ! Bon, on attendant, calme-toi, on en a au moins pour dix minutes de marche.

- Eh ben, t'es allé chercher loin la salle ! intervint Neville.

- Fallait qu'on puisse être tranquilles. Et puis j'en cherchais une qui nous plairait vraiment. Si vous n'aimez pas, j'en ai repéré une ou deux autres qui pourraient aussi être bien.

Après une douzaine de couloirs, cinq escaliers, trois passages secrets et un salut poli devant un tableau représentant une jeune femme blond cendré, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte qui venait de se matérialiser.

- L'avantage, c'est qu'il faut saluer Rosa pour pouvoir voir la porte. Allez-y, entrez.

L'un après l'autre, ils entrèrent.

- Bon, ça nécessite encore un peu de nettoyage, mais je pense qu'on peut s'installer ici.

- C'est super, oui, en plus c'est tellement loin des quartiers habités que personne ne pensera à nous chercher ici, s'exclama Hermione

- J'aime particulièrement le fait que rien ne soit décoré, renchérit Draco. On va pouvoir mettre ce qu'on aime vraiment.

- J'aimerais bien apprendre à faire de la musique…, poursuivit Neville d'un ton rêveur. Ma grand-mère n'a jamais voulu.

- J'en déduis que ça vous plaît, fit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Un superbe cœur de _Oui !!_ répondit à sa phrase. Ils commencèrent aussitôt à aménager, dépoussiérant et récurant à grands coups de sortilèges simples. Ainsi la poussière se rassembla en grands tas sous l'utilisation du Wingardium Leviosa, puis fut expulsée à l'extérieur. Après dix minutes d'excuses pour Rosa, qui avait reçut un paquet de poussière suite au trop grand enthousiasme de Draco, ils astiquèrent le sol et la table à grands renforts de _Recurvite_. Puis, voyant l'absence de canapé et n'ayant pas envie de s'asseoir autour de la table, ils retournèrent chercher de la poussière. Pendant trois quarts d'heure, ils essayèrent de le métamorphoser, puis y parvinrent après avoir lancé le sort tous en même temps.

- McGonagall serait fière de nous, sur ce coup-là, s'exclama Neville.

Ils avaient réussi à créer un splendide canapé de cuir souple, très confortable, d'un bleu profond.

- Il va falloir accorder les couleurs, fit Draco en époussetant la poussière sur ses vêtements.

Les autres explosèrent de rire, sous le regard incompréhensif de Draco.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Même couvert de poussière, tu continues à penser à la propreté de tes vêtements et à l'élégance de notre salon, fit Hermione, à moitié écroulée de rire.

Draco les regarda tour à tour, plusieurs fois, sidéré par leur comportement. Il n'imaginait personne qu'il connaissait rire pour des choses aussi… _futiles_. Puis, peu à peu, un sourire se forma sur son visage et il éclata de rire, se joignant au reste du groupe.

- Ahhh, ça fait du bien un peu de gaieté de temps en temps, fit Harry en s'affalant dans le canapé, le souffle court.

- Héé, laisse-nous de la place, répondit Hermione en tombant assise à côté de lui.

Neville les rejoignit. Mais le canapé n'avait que trois places. Draco prit un air pseudo menaçant.

- Faites-moi de la place, sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? répliqua Neville avec un grand sourire.

- Sinon je saute !

- Tu n'oserais pas ?!? fit Hermione d'un air faussement choqué.

- Je vous aurais prévenu !

Et il sauta, retombant allongé de tout son long sur ses trois amis, sous les éclats de rire collectifs.

- Bon, je crois qu'on va se serrer un peu, parce que Draco est plus lourd que prévu, fit Harry essoufflé.

A moitié entassés, ils reprirent leur calme.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé depuis le début de l'année ? demanda Hermione.

- Aussi bien que ça peut se passer quand tu es entouré de deux crétins congénitaux qui te suivent à la trace et que tu dois insulter tes amis, fit Draco d'un ton maussade. Heureusement qu'on a trouvé une salle.

- Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis, j'ai eu quelques ennuis entre-temps, dit Harry.

- Ah oui, ça n'a pas l'air d'être joyeux avec les autres Gryffondor, fit Hermione. Surtout le roux. Comment il s'appelle, déjà ?

- Ron Weasley. En fait, je voulais vous montrer la salle il y a plusieurs jours déjà, mais il m'a volé ma cape. Du coup j'ai demandé à Maman comment faire pour empêcher que ça se reproduise, et puis ensuite je me suis fait mettre en retenue par Severus pour qu'il puisse la récupérer.

- Hé attends, je ne connais qu'une personne qui s'appelle Severus et c'est mon parrain… intervint Draco.

- C'est bien lui. Il venait souvent nous voir à la maison, je le considère un peu comme mon oncle.

- Ca alors, qui l'aurait cru… Un Gryffondor ami avec le directeur des Serpentard !

- Des Serpentard ? Vous parlez du professeur Rogue ? intervint Neville.

Il paraissait terrifié rien qu'au nom.

- Oui, c'est lui, dit Draco. Mais ne fait pas attention à la façon dont il se comporte en cours. Il aurait des ennuis s'il arrêtait de privilégier sa maison et de couler les autres.

- En fait, il est très gentil quand on a sa confiance. C'est lui qui m'a appris à faire des potions, continua Harry. On te le présentera à l'occasion, si tu veux.

- Euh… Vous croyez vraiment ce que vous dites ?

- Bah oui. On est bien ici, ensemble, en train de s'entasser sur un canapé, alors qu'on est de quatre maisons différentes, fit Draco. Et que, si nous suivions chacun les préceptes de nos familles, nous devrions nous entretuer.

- C'est vrai, fit Hermione. Mais ça veut juste dire qu'on est suffisamment intelligents pour ne pas croire sur parole tout ce qu'on nous dit.

Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'il était bientôt l'heure de manger. Ils se séparèrent et se dirigèrent chacun vers leurs dortoirs respectifs pour se laver avant le repas, non sans s'être promis de se retrouver aussi souvent que possible dans leur salle.

En rentrant dans son dortoir, Harry fut surpris par ce qu'il vit. Il avait remarqué une aura dans le lit de Ron, or celui-ci était vide. Il se promit d'examiner la chose de plus près.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Invitation

_Chap 16 ! Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et surtout à ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Bonne lecture à tous !_**  
**

**Chapitre 16 : Invitation**

Noël approchait, et l'atmosphère s'en ressentait dans tout le château. Deux semaines avant la fin des cours, certains professeurs s'acharnaient à faire travailler leurs élèves, tandis que d'autres avaient abandonné ou enseignaient des sorts moins sérieux (comment teindre son sapin en violet, en deux leçons par le professeur Flitwick).

Les cours de potions n'avaient pas changé. Un évènement aussi trivial que Noël n'allait pas empêcher le professeur Rogue de s'acharner sur ses élèves de première année, en particulier les Gryffondor. A cet instant précis, la victime était Ron Weasley. Il avait été surpris par l'irascible professeur en train de jeter un sort dans le dos de Vincent Crabbe, et prétendait maintenant avoir agi sous influence.

- Influence de qui ou de quoi, monsieur Weasley ? De votre cerveau ?

- Non, monsieur, c'est…

- C'est ? Oui, ça ne peut pas être votre cerveau, vous n'en avez pas !

- C'est Morienval, monsieur !

- Je doute fortement que monsieur Morienval soit capable de lancer l'Imperium, et même si c'était le cas vous n'avez pas l'air de quelqu'un sous ce sort. Notez donc votre retenue avec Mr Rusard ce soir, vingt heures. Et trente points de moins pour Gryffondor. Retournez tous au travail.

Et, dans un tournoiement de cape, il repartit à travers les chaudrons bouillonnants. _Il faudra quand même qu'il m'apprenne à faire voler ma cape comme ça._ Harry riait intérieurement, tout en paraissant parfaitement concentré sur sa potion. La classe était parfaitement silencieuse maintenant, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Il était de bonne humeur, suite à une lettre de sa mère. Depuis l'incident de la cape d'invisibilité, leurs courriers s'étaient intensifiés, que ce soit avec sa mère elle-même ou bien les deux dragons. Et sa mère avait été folle de rage en apprenant que Dumbledore s'était servi de la légilimentie sur son fils. Lui se posait toujours des questions sur la manière d'écrire de Rhiannon et Shruikan, mais il supposait qu'il aurait droit à une réponse à Noël.

Dès que la cloche sonna, il sortit et se dirigea vers leur salle. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant le début de son cours de métamorphose, mais il voulait laisser le message pour avoir la réponse des autres le plus rapidement possible. Il courut vers leur salle, laissa le parchemin qu'il avait préparé, puis repartit à toute vitesse pour son cours de métamorphose.

Draco se mit en route vers leur salle privée. Ils avaient rajouté un mot de passe pour être sûr de pouvoir y laisser des affaires et faisaient souvent leurs devoirs en commun, chacun aidant les autres dans les matières où ils étaient les plus doués, en provoquant régulièrement des crises de fou rire. Ils avaient tous énormément progressé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un soit dans la salle, et il avait raison. Par contre, il y avait un parchemin. Aux premiers mots, Draco reconnut l'écriture de Harry.

_Salut tout le monde !_

_En fait, j'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère à propos des vacances de Noël. J'ai pensé que ça vous ferait plaisir mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir venir ce soir et vous le dire de vive voix. Elle propose que vous veniez dans le domaine pour les vacances. Comme vos parents ne la connaissent pas (sauf de nom), elle veut bien les rencontrer avant. Elle savait que tu aurais un problème, Draco. Donc elle te suggère d'aller passer tes vacances avec ton parrain. Sur ce je suis en retard, j'ai cours. Dites-moi si ça vous tente._

Draco reposa le parchemin. _Passer les vacances avec Harry et ses amis, dans le domaine de Sythelia Morienval_. C'était un rêve, il allait se réveiller et recevoir une lettre de son père lui indiquant de rentrer au manoir. Et pourtant… Il tenait la lettre en main. Sortant sa plume, il griffonna un rapide _Je vais parler à Severus_ en bas de la lettre, puis sortit et se dirigea vers les cachots. Il était sûr que son parrain serait d'accord. Il avait déjà passé des vacances avec lui, donc cela ne paraîtrait pas trop suspect. Restait à convaincre son père…

A midi, Hermione n'avait pas faim. Elle se dirigea vers leur salle, vérifiant qu'elle n'était pas suivie, avant de se moquer d'elle-même. _Pourquoi te suivrait-on, ma vieille ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu transportais un trésor._ Elle entra dans la salle, et vit le morceau de parchemin qui traînait sur la table. Ils laissaient souvent des messages comme celui-ci, lorsqu'ils voulaient se transmettre un message et qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs de se croiser. Elle l'attrapa et le lut attentivement, souriant de plus en plus au fil de sa lecture. Elle rit franchement en découvrant la note gribouillée de Draco. Ce serait vraiment super de pouvoir aller chez Harry… Et puis, de toute manière elle avait prévu de rester au château, mais elle s'amuserait bien plus avec ses amis. Elle attrapa sa plume et rajouta un mot en dessous de celui de Draco. Souriant toujours, elle se dirigea vers la volière pour envoyer un hibou à ses parents.

Neville était épuisé après son cours de Potions. Le professeur Rogue s'acharnait toujours autant sur lui en classe, et parfois il peinait à croire Draco et Harry qui affirmait que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Sans leur aide, il serait plus que nul en Potions. Machinalement, il se mit en route vers leur salle, songeant vaguement à essayer de faire ses devoirs au calme. Il frémit de joie en découvrant la lettre. Si c'était pour fréquenter quelqu'un comme Sythelia Morienval, il était sûr que sa grand-mère accepterait qu'il parte avec ses amis. Il courut pratiquement jusqu'à la volière pour envoyer sa lettre.

Le soir, Neville, Hermione et Draco étaient assis face à face autour de la table, en train de faire leurs devoirs.

- Neville, tu connais les particularités des plantes qu'on doit étudier en botanique ? demande Draco. Sur le coup, là, je suis un peu trop joyeux pour bien me concentrer.

- On les a vues en cours la semaine dernière, je crois. Moi je préfère attendre d'avoir la réponse avant de me réjouir. Même si je pense que ça ne me posera pas de problèmes.

Hermione releva le nez de son bouquin.

- Dites, le prof de DCFM est aussi nul dans vos classes ou c'est juste chez nous ?

- J'y crois pas, Hermione qui dit qu'un prof est nul, fit Draco d'un ton moqueur. A inscrire dans les annales. Au fait, où est Harry ?

- Il devrait bientôt revenir. Il avait DCFM, je crois, intervint Neville.

- Quand on parle du loup…

Harry venait de rentrer. Il avait l'air en colère et particulièrement de mauvaise humeur.

- Vous parliez de moi ? grogna-t-il.

- Hermione a dit que le prof de DCFM était nul, dit Draco, toujours sur un ton aussi moqueur.

- Pas étonnant, il pue la magie noire, fit Harry d'une voix colérique.

Les rires s'interrompirent nets.

- Un prof, pratiquer de la magie noire ? fit Neville timidement.

- Tu es sûr, Harry ? fit Hermione.

- Je viens de tester, fit Harry à voix basse. J'avais l'impression depuis le début de l'année, mais j'attendais le bon moment pour regarder franchement son aura.

- Tu peux voir les auras ? intervint Draco, stupéfait.

- Oui, ma mère me l'a appris. J'avais déjà vu des auras de pratiquants occasionnels de magie noire, mais jamais un truc aussi intense. On dirait qu'il en fait quotidiennement. Comment Dumbledore a pu engager quelqu'un comme ça ? Il devrait être capable de le sentir !

Le ton de Harry avait monté au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Il sembla s'en rendre soudainement compte.

- Désolé, ça m'énerve juste un peu trop, dit-il en se calmant. Sinon, mon message vous a plu ?

- On attend les réponses, répondit Hermione en souriant de toutes ses dents. Et on faisait nos devoirs.

- Ca vous gêne si je squatte le piano ? J'ai besoin de me calmer.

- Vas-y, on aime bien quand tu joues. Enfin moi, en tout cas, fit Neville. Il adorait entendre quelqu'un jouer.

- Je pourrais t'accompagner quand tu seras calmé ? demanda Draco. Je ne peux pas jouer au manoir, alors j'en profite ici.

- Avec plaisir.

Harry se releva et alla s'asseoir devant le clavier, pendant que les autres se remettaient à leurs devoirs. Il entama la Sonate au Clair de Lune (1) et se laissa aller dans sa musique. Les autres écoutaient, se souriant entre eux. Quand Harry eut terminé, Draco se leva et attrapa un violon.

- Quand tu veux, murmura-t-il.

- Vas-y, je te suis.

Ils jouèrent ensemble pendant pas mal de temps, oublieux de ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux. Hermione en profita pour se replonger dans son livre, baignée par la musique. Neville se leva et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, écoutant ce que ses amis pouvaient faire avec deux simples instruments de musique.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que bien après le couvre-feu, ayant sauté le repas. Se souriant en silence, ils décidèrent de rester ici. Ce n'était pas une nuit loin des autres qui allait leur faire du mal, bien au contraire. Ils s'assirent tous ensemble sur le canapé, puis commencèrent à parler à voix basse, ne souhaitant pas troubler le calme de la pièce. Ils sombrèrent petit à petit dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, ils avaient tous des courbatures, mais ils s'en fichaient. Les uns après les autres, ils sortirent de leur salle et se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs respectifs pour faire un brin de toilette avant de retourner en cours.

Dans la Grande Salle, le professeur Rogue s'approcha du jeune Draco Malefoy, qui prenait son petit déjeuner.

- Votre père a décidé que vous passeriez vos vacances avec moi, monsieur Malefoy. Vous vous assurerez d'avoir toutes vos affaires prêtes au moment du départ du train.

- Bien, monsieur. Vous m'en voyez ravi.

Draco se rendit ensuite en cours, se retenant de justesse de sauter de joie. Il allait passer ses vacances chez son premier vrai ami ! Ce jour-là, il eut le plus grand mal à se concentrer pendant ses cours, tellement il exultait. Il oublia même d'insulter Harry dans les couloirs, provoquant des regards d'incompréhension de la part de ses deux gardes du corps. Il haussa les épaules, puis attaqua verbalement Weasley au couloir suivant, rassurant les gorilles.

(1) : La sonate au clair de lune, ou _Sonata quasi une fantasia_, Opus 27 n°2, Ludwig Van Beethoven.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Découverte

_Bon, chapitre suivant en avance parce que j'ai atteint ma 100ème review ! Merci à tous les reviewers ! _

_Question aux lecteurs : Vous préférez que je fasse les sept années dans une seule fic (sachant que, avant d'avoir fini la première, j'en suis déjà à plus de 45000 mots) ou que je sépare chaque année pour que ce soit plus clair ?_

_En tout cas, bonne lecture pur ce 17 ème chapitre... _

**Chapitre 17 : Découverte**

Le Poudlard Express allait partir dans moins d'une demi-heure. Les élèves les plus en retard se dépêchaient de prendre les calèches tirées par des chevaux invisibles pour rejoindre le train. Harry, Neville et Hermione montèrent dans une des dernières, suivis par un Draco invisible et silencieux. Il avait supplié son parrain de le laisser faire le voyage avec ses amis, sans ses bagages, plutôt que de les retrouver directement chez Sythelia. Parrain qui, excédé, lui avait dit de faire ce qu'il voulait mais de se débrouiller s'il était découvert.

Le groupe d'amis chercha un compartiment libre dans le train, puis s'arrêta dès qu'ils en trouvèrent un. Ils fermèrent soigneusement la porte à clefs, puis Draco retira la cape. Il paraissait fou de joie, chose très inhabituelle chez un Malefoy. Mais Draco n'était décidément pas un Malefoy comme les autres.

- On est en vacances !!! Tous ensemble !

- Du calme, Draco, si tu fais trop de bruit on va reconnaître ta voix.

Draco se tut d'un coup, et s'assit bien sagement.

- Hermione, tu as trouvé quelque chose pour cette histoire d'aura ?

Harry parlait d'une voix sérieuse.

- En fait, il est impossible que quelqu'un aie deux auras. Donc, ça veut dire que Weasley n'était pas seul dans son lit. Ca confirme le fait que tu aies vu une fois son lit avec une aura, alors qu'il n'y était pas.

- Non, un objet ne peut pas avoir une aura comme celle que j'aie vue. C'était celle d'un être vivant, j'en mettrai ma main à couper.

- Et si il y avait vraiment eu deux personnes dans ce lit ? demanda Neville. Les animaux peuvent avoir des auras, non ?

- Le rat de Weasley ! s'écria Draco. J'adore le traumatiser, il ne fait rien d'autre que dormir.

- Draco ! fit Hermione d'un ton sévère.

- Bah quoi, c'est celui de Weasley. Le maître nous cause bien assez d'ennuis pour qu'on se venge un peu sur l'animal.

- Typique des Serpentard, fit Harry en souriant.

- Je ne vais pas renier ma maison quand même. Serpentard ne veut pas dire Mangemort, même si c'est vrai qu'il y en a beaucoup. Regarde Severus, c'est une des personnes les plus courageuses que je connaisse et c'est un pur Serpentard !

- Pour en revenir aux auras… intervint Hermione, visiblement lassée de cette conversation qui revenait souvent. Je ne sais absolument pas si un animal non magique peut en avoir une.

- Je ne sais pas. On aura qu'à demander à Maman. C'est elle qui m'a appris à voir les auras, elle doit en connaître un rayon. Ca vous tente une bataille explosive ?

Le changement brutal de sujet les pris au dépourvu, puis ils sourirent et commencèrent à jouer. Le reste du trajet se déroula au milieu des explosions, des blagues et des rires.

Quand le train ralentit, ils étaient tous habillés de vêtements moldus, même Draco qui serait pourtant invisible. Ils sortirent et purent assister à un spectacle qui aurait pu être hilarant. Les gens criaient et se bousculaient, accueillant leurs enfants, comme en temps normal. A part dans un large rayon, totalement désert. Sauf une petite silhouette, calmement adossée contre une colonne, les bras croisés, qui paraissait attendre quelqu'un. Elle parlait avec deux autres personnes à côté d'elle, que Hermione reconnut sans hésiter.

- Papa, Maman !

A son appel, les deux autres personnes se retournèrent. Ils avaient l'air un peu perdus, quoique rassurés par la petite silhouette à côté d'eux, qui se redressa à l'approche des trois jeunes. Harry fit un grand sourire et s'élança vers l'avant, droit sur la silhouette, suivi de près par Hermione, puis plus calmement par Neville et Draco.

- Hermione ! Nous sommes contents de te voir !

- Moi aussi ! Vous êtes quand même venus me voir, même si je vais chez Harry !

- Maman ! Ca faisait longtemps !

- Un trimestre exactement, Galad. Et je suppose que ce sont tes amis. Hermione, je crois. Et tu dois être Neville, si je ne m'abuses, fit-elle en se tournant vers Neville. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère

- Euh… bonjour, Mme Morienval.

- C'est Sythelia, Neville. Tu vas vivre chez moi pendant deux semaines, alors tu peux me tutoyer tout de suite. Et voilà Draco, bien caché…

- Enchanté.

Les parents d'Hermione sursautèrent en entendant la voix sortie de nulle part.

- Il est caché sous une cape d'invisibilité, fit Hermione en regardant ses parents. C'est tout à fait normal que vous ne le voyiez pas. Par contre, comment vous faites pour le voir ? demanda Hermione en regardant Sythelia.

- On peut voir avec autre chose que ses yeux, Hermione. C'est son aura que je voie. Par contre, si on pouvait sortir de la gare, j'aimerais enlever cette fichue cape. Et ce n'est pas faisable tant qu'il y a autant de personnes qui nous observent.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Des dizaines de regards étaient braqués sur eux, et plus particulièrement sur Sythelia et Harry.

- Je crois qu'ils ne sont pas au courant de ton adoption, Harry. Dumbledore a du restreindre la circulation des informations.

Sythelia parlait normalement, mais on sentait tout de même une grande tension dans sa voix. Rapidement, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Devant la gare, les parents d'Hermione repartirent de leur côté, non sans avoir demandé des nouvelles régulières à leur fille.

La voiture de Sythelia était garée dans une petite rue. En ouvrant le coffre pour ranger les valises, ils sursautèrent. Le coffre était gigantesque. On aurait facilement pu s'allonger à l'intérieur.

- Tu peux enlever la cape, Draco, personne ne nous a suivi.

Sans plus discuter, Draco déposa la cape dans le coffre.

- On va vraiment y aller en voiture ? demanda-t-il, visiblement inquiet.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai mon permis de conduire moldu. Et puis cette voiture est bardée de sortilèges pour empêcher les accidents.

- Tu vas voir, fit Harry en rigolant, Sy' conduit très bien. C'est juste un peu déstabilisant quand on n'est pas habitué.

Draco pâlit sensiblement, bientôt imité par Neville.

- Fils indigne ! s'écria Sythelia d'une voix fâchée. A peine rentrés et tu me mènes déjà la vie dure.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, je ne pouvais plus à Poudlard, ça m'a manqué.

En parlant, ils s'étaient installés à l'avant, alors que Neville, Hermione et Draco s'asseyaient sur la banquette arrière et que Hermione montrait aux autres comment attacher la ceinture de sécurité.

- Tout le monde est accroché ? On y va, alors.

Elle démarra et s'engagea dans la circulation.

- Euh, Maman ?

- Oui ?

- Tu sais que tu peux enlever ta cape, maintenant ?

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié, répondit-elle avec un vague geste de la main, qui fit disparaître la cape.

- Wouaouh, vous faites de la magie sans baguette ! s'exclama Draco.

- Tu me tutoies, Draco, je l'ai déjà dit. Et oui, je fais de la magie sans baguette.

- Je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça, fit timidement Neville.

Elle se retourna à moitié, et le regarda.

- Et comment tu m'imaginais ?

- Bah, euh… très grande, avec un visage en lame de couteau, terrifiante.

- Sy', tu conduis alors regarde la route s'il te plaît.

-Oui…

Le silence retomba pendant quelques instants. Puis il fut de nouveau brisé.

- Alors, vous me racontez quoi de beau sur Poudlard ? Officiellement, je n'y ai jamais été.

Les descriptions fusèrent, toutes plus enthousiastes les unes que les autres. Bientôt, les rires s'ajoutèrent et l'ambiance devint subitement plus joyeuse. Au milieu de la conversation, Hermione demanda soudain :

- Dis, Sythelia, est-ce que les animaux non magiques peuvent avoir des auras ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Pour ma culture générale…

- Je sais que tu es très instruite, Hermione, mais j'en doute un peu. Pour avoir entendu parler des auras, il y a de fortes chances que ce soit Harry qui t'en ai parlé.

- Je peux quand même savoir ?

- Bien sûr. C'est très simple en réalité. Sais-tu ce qu'est une aura ?

- C'est une vision de la magie entourant des créatures ou des objets qui possèdent des pouvoirs magiques, répondit Hermione.

- Et j'ai la preuve que c'est Harry qui te l'a dit. C'est mot pour mot la définition que je lui ai apprise.

Le silence se fit dans l'habitacle. Tous écoutaient, espérant une réponse à la question qui les taraudait.

- Bien, maintenant, à ton avis est ce que un animal non magique peut avoir une représentation de la magie qu'il contient ?

- Logiquement, non, répondit Hermione, visiblement déçue.

- Sauf que la logique n'a pas lieu d'être dans un monde magique.

- C'est-à-dire ? fit Harry manifestement très intéressé.

- Le seul cas où un animal peut avoir une aura, c'est s'il s'agit en réalité d'une créature ou d'un objet possédant des pouvoirs qui s'est changé en cet animal.

- Un Animagus ! s'écrièrent Draco et Neville en même temps.

- Un quoi ? demanda Hermione, visiblement perdue.

- Un sorcier qui a le pouvoir de se changer en animal, dit Harry.

- Maintenant, pourquoi vouliez-vous le savoir ?

Aucune des jeunes ne répondit. Sythelia fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

- On a vu un cas bizarre, fit Harry à contrecoeur.

- Explique.

- Dans mon dortoir, parfois je regardais le lit d'un de mes camarades de chambre et j'y voyais une aura, alors qu'il n'était pas là. Et quand il dormait il y avait deux auras dans son lit. Après recherches à la bibliothèque, on en a déduit que c'était son animal qui dégageait une aura.

- Et c'est quoi comme animal ?

- Un rat.

- Impossible ! Je ne connais qu'un seul Animagus rat, et il est mort depuis longtemps.

- Je te dis ce qu'on a constaté, c'est tout.

- Ce n'est pas possible… A moins que… Oui, ça marcherait, et ça expliquerait pas mal de chose. Mais si c'est le cas, il y a une énorme erreur… Il n'y a qu'un moyen de vérifier.

Sythelia s'était mise à monologuer, réfléchissant à voix haute.

- Accrochez-vous, on va se dépêcher de rentrer.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, maman ? demanda Harry en s'agrippant à la portière alors que la voiture faisait un énorme bond en avant.

- Je ne peux pas encore t'en parler, c'est trop grave. Ca vous gêne si quelqu'un d'autre vient au domaine ?

- Non, mais que…

- Comment s'appelle le garçon en question ?

- Ron Weasley, mais…

- Oui, il connaissait les Weasley, donc ça colle. Mais ce serait horrible.

Le paysage filait autour d'eux. Quand soudain, il y eut une espèce de détonation et le décor changea complètement. Ils roulaient maintenant dans un espèce de grand parc, et s'arrêtèrent bientôt devant une porte de garage, qui s'ouvrit pour les laisser entrer.

- Bienvenue au domaine. Vous préférez dormir dans la même pièce ou dans des chambres séparées ?

Après une rapide consultation avec ses amis, Harry demanda à ce qu'ils dorment tous dans sa chambre.

- Pas de problème. Je te laisse leur faire visiter le domaine, je vais appeler quelqu'un. Dites à Severus de me rejoindre dès qu'il sera là, j'aurais besoin de lui.

Puis elle rentra dans la maison, alla dans sa chambre et d'un claquement de doigts alluma un feu à la hauteur de sa tête où elle jeta une poudre verte.

- Remus Lupin ! cria-t-elle en mettant sa tête dans les flammes.

Harry regarda ses amis d'un air perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa mère. Puis, haussant les épaules, il entreprit de leur faire visiter la maison, riant avec eux lorsqu'ils s'exclamaient devant les merveilles du bâtiment. Le moment où ils rirent le plus fut quand Hermione découvrit la bibliothèque, on aurait juré qu'elle venait de mourir et d'atteindre le paradis. En retournant vers la chambre de Harry, ils passèrent devant le feu vert et le corps sans tête de Sythelia.

- Elle est en train de parler à quelqu'un, fit Draco devant l'air horrifié d'Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- On va attendre Severus dans la cour intérieure. Vous voulez vous baigner un peu ?

Dix minutes plus tard, ils riaient en s'arrosant et se coulant allégrement dans le bassin. Quand Severus apparut, ils le renvoyèrent à la chambre de Sythelia où elle parlait toujours. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir les adultes mais pas les entendre. Ils sursautèrent en voyant Sythelia retirer sa tête du feu, puis les flammes s'élever et enfin un homme sortir du feu.

Curieux, ils observèrent le nouvel arrivant. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient surtout voir ses vêtements, d'aspect assez miteux. C'était un sorcier, de toute évidence. Il avait l'air fatigué et regardait fixement Sythelia, l'air hagard. Sythelia hocha la tête et se dirigea vers eux.

- Les enfants… bon, d'accord, pas tellement des enfants. Racontez-nous tout ce que vous savez, sans exception.

Les trois adultes s'assirent au bord du bassin et les regardèrent, les uns après les autres.

- Quel est l'enjeu ? demanda Harry.

Il savait que sa mère ne prenait cette expression que lorsque l'affaire était extrêmement sérieuse. Pourtant, elle semblait hésiter à leur répondre. Elle fut interrompue dans sa pensée par l'autre homme.

- Ils ont le droit de savoir, surtout Harry, fit-il d'une voix lasse.

- Mais si nous nous trompons ? demanda Severus.

- Je ne pense pas, intervint Sythelia.

- L'enjeu… reprit le premier homme. Je suis Remus Lupin. Sythelia t'a parlé de moi, non ? ajouta-t-il en regardant Harry.

- Oui, vous étiez un ami de mes parents, non ?

- Exact. Et vous tenez entre vos mains rien de moins que la liberté d'un homme peut-être innocent qui est à Azkaban depuis dix ans.

- Azkaban ? firent les jeunes.

- Sirius Black, plus précisément, dit Severus d'une voix très sèche.

- Comment ? Je ne comprends pas…

- Racontez-nous, on vous expliquera après, dit Sythelia d'une voix dure qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas.

Après un instant de silence, Hermione se rapprocha du bord et commença à raconter tout ce qu'ils savaient. Les trois adultes écoutaient en silence. Quand elle eut terminé, Sythelia se tourna vers Harry.

- Est-ce que si tu voyais la deuxième aura tu pourrais la reconnaître ?

- Je pense, oui, répondit-il après un instant d'hésitation.

Elle sortit sa baguette, et murmura des mots dans une langue étrange. Harry regardait fixement la baguette. Pour les autres, rien n'avait changé à la fin de l'incantation. Mais Harry, extrêmement concentré, continuait de fixer la baguette.

- C'est la même, mais en plus foncé.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

La baguette disparut dans la manche de sa propriétaire.

- Dans ce cas-là, il ne reste plus qu'à récupérer ce rat et on aura la dernière preuve nécessaire.

- Pour moi, toutes les preuves sont là, fit Rogue d'un ton brutal. L'aura ne peut mentir.

- Je peux aller chercher le rat, ajouta Lupin. Les Weasley faisaient déjà partie de l'Ordre, ils me connaissent.

- Et que diras-tu ? « Je soupçonne le rat de votre fils d'être un Animagus, je peux vous l'emprunter quelques jours » ?

- Je peux me faire inviter à manger, le récupérer discrètement et le ramener dès qu'on aura la preuve définitive.

Sythelia soupira.

- Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas vu les Weasley ? Tu ne crois pas que ça ferait un peu louche, surtout si cela fait plusieurs années que tu ne les as pas vus ? Non, moi je suis plutôt partisane d'un vol temporaire.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas y aller, ils sauraient que c'est vous. Votre aura est perceptible même par les gens qui n'y sont pas entraînés.

- Je peux y aller, dit brutalement Severus.

- Severus ? Tu veux aider à libérer Sirius, après ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Severus inspira profondément en regardant Remus droit dans les yeux.

- Ca doit être l'influence de Dumbledore sur moi. Ou de mon professeur d'occlumentie.

- Professeur d'occlumentie ?

Remus regarda alternativement Severus, puis Sythelia, qui fit un sourire narquois.

- Alors, c'est ici que tu as appris l'occlumentie.

- Oui. J'irai ce soir. J'ai encore des potions d'invisibilité, j'emmènerai la cape au cas où. J'étais espion, j'ai l'habitude de forcer des portes sans déclencher les alarmes, qu'elles soient moldues ou magiques. Je pense que je suis le mieux placé pour réussir.

Sythelia se leva.

- Je vais essayer de trouver le plan de la maison Weasley.

Sans un mot de plus, elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre, qu'elle traversa pour atteindre la pièce derrière.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez nous expliquer ? demanda Draco.

- Je te laisse te débrouiller, Lupin, fit Severus d'un ton moqueur. Je vais me préparer.

Remus se rapprocha du bord du bassin et dévisagea tous les enfants, les uns après les autres.

- Vous ne voulez pas sortir du bassin ? Vous risquez d'avoir froid.

Ils sortirent, puis s'assirent autour de Remus après que Harry soit allé chercher des serviettes.

- Je ne vous connais pas, mais je vous fais confiance si vous êtes ici. Je suis Remus Lupin, et j'étais un ami des parents de Harry. Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler alors cela risque d'être brutal. Le 31 octobre 1981, lorsque James et Lily sont morts, nous croyions tous que Sirius Black était le Gardien du Secret. Vous savez ce que cela signifie ?

Hermione et Neville hochèrent la tête négativement.

- James et Lily étaient au courant des intentions de Voldemort à leur égard. Ils se sont donc cachés de la manière la plus efficace qui soit, en prenant un Gardien du Secret. En fait, le Gardien est le seul à pouvoir révéler où se trouvent les Gardés. Ils ont choisi Sirius comme Gardien. Mais quelques jours après que la magie ait été pratiquée, on a retrouvé les corps des Potter, morts à part Harry. Ca a été la fin de Voldemort. Quelques jours plus tard, on a retrouvé Sirius qui venait de tuer Peter Pettigrow, un autre de nos amis, et qui riait comme un dément. On a cru qu'il avait livré James et Lily et il a été envoyé à Azkaban – sans procès.

Mais si Peter n'est pas mort, cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses, comme le fait que Sirius ait toujours clamé son innocence. James et Lily auraient changé de Gardien, choisissant Peter. Et dans ce cas-là, Sirius aurait poursuivi Peter pour venger ses meilleurs amis. Dans tous les cas, il y a un traître, et nous le saurons en interrogeant Peter, puisque nous ne pouvons pas atteindre Sirius. Le rat était la forme Animagus de Peter. On l'a vu se transformer des centaines de fois devant nous.

- Ils se sont transformés parce que vous êtes un loup-garou, non ? demanda Harry.

- Je suis effectivement un loup-garou, reconnut Lupin. C'est pour cela que je vis seul et que je ne suis pas très riche. Peu de gens acceptent d'engager des loups-garous.

Personne ne parut surpris quand il annonça qu'il était un lycanthrope. Et aucun ne recula.

- Ca ne vous fait pas peur ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Un loup garou n'est dangereux que lors de la pleine lune.

- Tu es différent de ton père.

- Et j'en suis fier.

- Serpentard quand même, intervint Harry en riant. On ne s'est même pas présentés. Je suis Harry, j'ai été adopté par Sythelia quand j'avais cinq ans.

- Moi c'est Draco, j'ai rencontré Harry dans le train et on est devenus amis.

- Je suis Neville Londubat.

- Tu ressembles à ta mère.

- Vous la connaissiez ?

- Oui, fit Lupin alors que son visage s'assombrissait. Je sais ce qui lui est arrivé, ajouta-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Je m'appelle Hermione, je viens du monde moldu, dit la jeune fille d'une voix timide pour interrompre le silence qui devenait pesant.

- Enchanté, répondit Remus.

Severus arriva à ce moment-là. Il avait troqué sa robe de sorcier contre une tenue beaucoup plus pratique pour une expédition nocturne, à savoir un pantalon et un chandail noirs, ne faisant aucun bruit quand il se déplaçait. Il avait à sa ceinture une rangée de petites fioles, principalement des potions d'invisibilité. Sythelia arriva quelques minutes après, et tendit un parchemin à Severus, qui l'étudia en silence. Puis il hocha la tête et elle lui remit un Portoloin qui le ramènerait instantanément dans la cour. Quelques secondes après, alors que la nuit tombait, il transplana. Trois mots avaient dû être échangés.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Evasion

_Bon, ok, je reconnais que la fin du chapitre précédent était sadique. Donc voilà la suite. Bonne lecture à tous !_

**Chapitre 18 : Evasion**

Severus pénétra silencieusement dans le jardin de la famille Weasley. Il n'était pas très tard, et pourtant tout le monde semblait dormir. Un gros coup de chance pour lui. Parfaitement invisible, il fit le tour de la maison, cherchant à repérer si une fenêtre était ouverte, ce qui lui épargnerait la nécessité de forcer une serrure. Malheureusement, tout était soigneusement clos.

Il approcha de la porte de derrière et examina la serrure. Fermeture unique, un seul pêne, pas de sortilège. Un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Il sortit un crochet en métal et fit tout doucement glisser la serrure. Quelques instants après, la porte s'ouvrit, ne grinçant pratiquement pas. Il rentra puis referma la porte et tira le verrou derrière lui _Bon, je suis rentré, maintenant il va falloir que je trouve la chambre. _Il avait appris par cœur le plan donné par Sythelia. Il ne savait pas où elle l'avait obtenu et ne désirait même pas le savoir. Au dernier étage, juste avant le grenier. Une chambre entièrement décorée en orange. _Quel manque de goût_.

Les escaliers grinçaient, avait précisé Sythelia. Un sort d'allègement serait utile, mais il préférait éviter de se servir de la magie. Il monta donc le plus silencieusement possible, avec la souplesse d'un chat. Seules quelques marches grincèrent. Il arriva au premier palier. Personne. Tout était désert et silencieux. Il continua sa progression, toujours aussi discrètement. Soudain, une des portes s'ouvrit. Une tête rousse en sortit, l'air endormi, et commença à descendre l'escalier. Severus se pétrifia. L'escalier était trop étroit pour croiser quelqu'un. Il fit demi-tour, priant pour qu'on ne l'entende pas, puis se coinça dans un recoin du premier palier. Le jeune Weasley – un des jumeaux – passa sans s'apercevoir de rien. Une fois qu'il fut en bas, à la cuisine, Severus s'autorisa à relâcher son souffle. Il l'avait échappé belle.

Il reprit son ascension, passa sans encombre devant la porte entrouverte des jumeaux, puis arriva à l'étage supérieur. D'après le plan, c'était la chambre de Ron, chose confirmée par la peinture écaillée sur la porte. En toute logique, le rat dormait avec son maître. Le tout était maintenant de rentrer sans réveiller le maître en question. Le plus silencieusement possible, Severus ouvrit la porte, puis se glissa à l'intérieur et la referma, toujours aussi doucement.

La chambre était d'aussi mauvais goût que ce qu'il imaginait. Même dans la pénombre, le orange renvoyait des éclats lumineux à chaque fois que les nuages dégageaient la lune. Severus regarda autour de lui, essayant de trouver le rat dans la pénombre. Ne le voyant pas, il supposa qu'il était dans le lit. _Génial. Un truc pratiquement impossible à faire._ Mais bon, il était arrivé jusqu'ici, il n'allait pas reculer. Tout doucement, il tendit la main et descendit un peu la couverture, espérant que Weasley dormait en pyjama. Il n'eut pas besoin de descendre beaucoup. Le rat était là, dormant dans le cou de son maître.

Severus s'approcha petit à petit, et attrapa délicatement le rat endormi. Le garçon bougea un peu et grogna dans son sommeil, mais sans se réveiller. Une fois qu'il eut le rat bien en main, Severus se recula et sortit le Portoloin. Aucune importance qu'il soit à l'intérieur pour l'utiliser, cette magie était indétectable. Au moment où il allait partir, le rat se réveilla et se mit à se débattre en couinant.

Sythelia regardait fixement l'endroit où Severus allait apparaître. Remus l'imitait. Ils avaient envoyé les jeunes se coucher, malgré leurs protestations et en sachant parfaitement qu'ils ne dormaient pas.

- Même si Sirius est innocent, il sera encore poursuivi par la justice.

- Je sais, acquiesça Remus.

- Il devra se cacher dans un endroit sûr.

- Je sais, répéta Remus.

- Mais ce serait bien qu'il ait un de ses anciens amis – un vrai ami – près de lui pour l'aider à se reconstruire.

Remus regarda fixement Sythelia.

- Vous me proposez…

- Personne ne sait ce qui se passe dans ce domaine tant que je ne l'autorise pas.

- … Merci, fut tout ce que trouva Remus à répondre.

- Si vous vous posez la question, je le fais pour Harry. Il a le droit de connaître son parrain et les amis de ses parents.

- Et pour Lily aussi, ajouta-t-elle à voix si basse que Remus crut avoir rêvé.

Le sol s'illumina, et une seconde après Severus apparut et poussa aussitôt un cri de douleur.

- M'a mordu, cette saleté.

La porte de la chambre des enfants s'ouvrit brutalement, et les quatre jeunes regardèrent ce qu'il se passait. Le rat était sur le sol et s'éloignait de Severus qui tenait sa main, d'où le sang coulait abondamment. Lupin sortit sa baguette, visiblement dans le but de jeter un sort à son ancien ami. Mais il fut interrompu.

- STOP !!!

Tous les mouvements cessèrent aussitôt. Sythelia était debout, et sa magie l'éclairait d'une lueur sauvage. Elle s'approcha du rat pétrifié et le prit dans sa main.

- Je jure que si tu essaies de t'enfuir, je t'expédie en enfer, murmura-t-elle tout près du rat. Puis elle le lança aux pieds de Lupin.

- Il faut être deux pour le forcer à se montrer. Severus, il y a un baume cicatrisant sur l'étagère dans ma chambre. Tu devrais bander ta main.

Severus alla rapidement chercher le baume et revint. Les quatre amis regardaient alternativement Lupin, qui pointait le rat de sa baguette, et Sythelia qui sortit la sienne avant de l'imiter.

- On y va, fit Lupin d'une voix rauque.

Au même moment, un rayon bleu sortit de leurs deux baguettes et percuta le rat, qui se mit à couiner et à se tortiller. Puis, petit à petit, ils virent des bras, puis une tête, enfin un torse et des jambes d'humain apparaître à la place du rat. En quelques secondes, ils purent voir un homme roulé un boule sur le sol, tremblant de tous ses membres.

- Bonjour Peter, fit Remus durement. Je t'aurais bien parlé plus longuement, mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en occuper.

Sythelia s'assit tranquillement en face de Peter. Sa voix était beaucoup plus grave et vibrante que d'habitude.

- Sais-tu qui je suis ?

L'homme la regarda, terrifié.

- Sy… Sythelia Morienval, bafouilla-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Exact. Sais-tu pourquoi tu es en face de moi ?

Peter secoua négativement la tête. Remus serra les poings et voulut avancer, mais un regard de Sythelia le fit taire.

- Bien. Procédons par ordre dans ce cas-là. Qu'as-tu fait le 31 octobre 1981 ? Et n'essaie même pas de mentir, je le saurais immédiatement. Ton maître n'est pas le seul à avoir ce pouvoir.

- M…maître ? Je n'ai pas de maître.

- Mauvaise réponse. Si tu nous montrais ton bras gauche ?

- P… pourquoi faire ?

- Ton bégaiement devient très agaçant. Arrête de trembler, je ne vais pas te tuer. Du moins pas tout de suite. Et mes ordres ne sont pas discutables, alors montre ton bras.

- Non !

- Tant pis pour toi. **ELSZAKAD !**

La manche de Peter se déchira, laissant apparaître une pâle Marque des Ténèbres.

- Nous avons toutes les preuves nécessaires, je crois. Mais j'aimerais entendre le récit de ta propre bouche. Alors parle, où je te force à le faire. Je n'aurais aucun scrupule.

Peter se taisait obstinément. Il regardait autour de lui, quémandant de l'aide auprès de chaque personne présente. Severus lui adressa un regard de dégoût, Remus de tristesse et de déception, Harry le regardait empli de colère et les autres paraissaient plus écoeurés qu'autre chose.

- Je pense que montrer ses souvenirs aiderait singulièrement, puisqu'il ne veut pas les par lui-même.

- Non ! Oui, je l'ai servi, mais je n'avais pas le choix ! Il était trop puissant et…

- Mensonge, le coupa Sythelia d'une voix glaciale. On recommence, avec la vérité.

La réaction de Pettigrow les surprit tous, puisqu'il s'abattit sur le sol en sanglotant.

- Un personnage aussi répugnant n'a rien à faire dans mon domaine. Faites- en ce que vous voulez, je vais chercher Black.

- Attends !

La voix sèche de Severus l'interrompit.

- Tu ne peux pas y aller avec tes souvenirs ! Ce serait du suicide.

- Très juste. Mais je suis à tendance suicidaire.

Sur ce elle disparut, inattentive au cri de Harry qui essayait de la retenir. Il se tourna vers Pettigrow.

- TOI ! Tu as tué mes vrais parents, et maintenant ma mère risque sa vie pour réparer ce que TU as fait !

- Ce n'est pas sa vie qu'elle risque. Le pouvoir des Détraqueurs d'Azkaban est tout autre, fit Draco à voix basse. Il fait ressortir les pires souvenirs de toute personne se trouvant près d'eux.

- Sythelia ne pourra pas se protéger sous peine d'alerter immédiatement tous les Détraqueurs, ajouta Lupin d'une voix triste.

Harry les regarda les uns après les autres.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Sa mémoire est… elle a passé toute sa vie à traquer les forces des ténèbres alors elle a vu…

Severus hocha la tête.

- C'est pour cela que j'ai voulu la retenir.

- PETTIGROW !

Harry se jeta sur l'homme, oubliant tout ce qui se trouvait autour. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose. Ce type avait fait du mal à sa mère, et il allait le payer. Il fut stoppé dans son mouvement par Lupin, qui dut le saisir à bras-le-corps pour le retenir.

- Lâche-moi !

- Du calme, Harry ! Sythelia ne voudrait pas que tu le fasses ! Tes parents non plus.

Pettigrow avait reculé, effrayé par le débordement de fureur. Petit à petit, Harry se calma. Il recula, puis tourna les talons et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

- Peter, tu risques fort de ne jamais sortir vivant d'ici, fit Severus. Mettre en colère les deux propriétaires des lieux est une très mauvaise idée.

Hermione s'approcha de la porte de Harry. Elle frappa puis, devant l'absence de réponse, elle poussa doucement la porte et entra. Elle trouva Harry roulé en boule, visiblement mort d'inquiétude et tremblant de temps en temps.

- Harry ? On est là, Harry. Sythelia va revenir.

- Elle est immortelle, ajouta Neville qui les avait rejoint. Elle a toujours gagné ses combats.

- Et puis elle ne te laissera pas, continua Draco juste derrière.

Ils s'assirent, serrés les uns contre les autres, et attendirent en rassurant Harry.

Sythelia arriva en face de l'île d'Azkaban, au dessus de la mer. Même à cette distance, on sentait l'effet des Détraqueurs. Elle ne pourrait pas utiliser le sortilège du Patronus. Donc, une seule solution. Puisque les Détraqueurs repéraient leurs victimes à leurs émotions, il fallait ne rien ressentir. Une chose pratiquement impossible. Se concentrant, elle expulsa un à un les sentiments qu'elle avait dans son cœur, puis s'approcha lentement de l'île. Elle se posa juste devant les grilles. Huit Détraqueurs étaient là. Ils tournèrent un regard aveugle vers elle, puis la laissèrent passer. Sans émotion, ce n'était pas une victime intéressante.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve Black rapidement. Son bouclier mental ne tiendrait pas très longtemps. Elle se dirigea vers les quartiers à haute sécurité, ignorant tant bien que mal les Détraqueurs qu'elle croisait. La huitième cellule était la bonne. Elle devait maintenant l'ouvrir et en faire sortir Black. Le parrain de son fils…

Elle pénétra dans la cellule sans difficulté. Pourquoi fermer à clé quand les prisonniers ne pensaient même pas à s'évader ? Black était là, recroquevillé dans un coin. Il ne criait pas, contrairement aux personnes des cellules voisines. Il avait le visage figé. Sythelia s'approcha et le secoua par l'épaule.

- Black ? Je vais te sortir de là… Allez, lèves-toi, je sais que tu peux le faire… Sirius !

A l'entente de son prénom, le prisonnier releva la tête. Il avait des yeux hagards, perdus.

- Je suis venue te chercher… On va sortir ensemble. On a capturé Pettigrow et on connaît la vérité.

Au nom de Pettigrow, Black se redressa brusquement.

- Où est-il ? Je vais le tuer ! Il a tué James et…et Lily ! Il nous a trahis !

- Relève-toi, on va le retrouver. Je sais où il est. Viens avec moi.

Il se leva, tremblant, les yeux emplis d'une haine incroyable. Mais au bout de quelques pas, il vacilla et s'effondra. Penser à son ami l'avait visiblement mis à la disposition des Détraqueurs.

- Change-toi en chien ! En chien ! Transforme-toi !

Sythelia commençait à ressentir les Détraqueurs. Son bouclier avait presque disparu, elle perdait le contrôle de ses pensées. Par chance, Sirius dut l'entendre car en un instant ce fut un chien par terre. A toute vitesse, Sythelia l'attrapa et le souleva, puis se dépêcha de sortir. Elle fit un rapide geste de la main, et un leurre apparut dans la cellule, conçu pour tenir le plus longtemps possible. Son bouclier se fissurait. Fugitivement, elle revit quelques souvenirs. La mort de Lily, qui lui avait donné toute sa confiance. Plusieurs de ses batailles. Elle détestait tuer, et pourtant elle l'avait fait plus que quiconque. Elle accéléra le pas. La sortie se rapprochait. Mais son bouclier vola en éclats, et elle sentit tous ses souvenirs remonter à la surface. Elle vacilla, ses yeux se voilèrent.

_Harry, Harry, Harry. Je ne peux pas le laisser. J'y suis presque._ Elle se redressa, répétant le nom de son fils comme une litanie dans sa tête. Le chien sembla se faire plus léger. Encore quelques pas. Bousculant pratiquement les Détraqueurs qui tentaient de lui barrer le passage, elle se jeta dans la mer et commença à nager, traînant le chien dans son sillage. Trois Détraqueurs s'envolèrent pour la poursuivre. Mauvaise idée. Ayant quitté Azkaban, elle pouvait de nouveau se servir de sa magie. Elle lança un sortilège à Sirius pour qu'il puisse respirer sous l'eau, un autre à elle-même, puis plongea.

Descendant de plus en plus profondément, ignorant les créatures marines qui tournaient autour d'elle, elle s'éloigna de l'île, emportant son précieux fardeau. Les êtres ne l'attaqueraient pas, ils la connaissaient pour la plupart. Dès qu'ils quittèrent la zone d'anti-tranplanage, elle se concentra de toutes ses forces sur son domaine.

Avec un craquement sonore, elle réapparut dans la cour intérieure et s'évanouit. Contrôler sa mémoire lui avait pris plus de force que prévu.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Enfin des vacances !

****_Bonjour à tous ! Le chapitre suivant, enfin. J'aimerais remercier encore mes reviewers, même si je ne réponds pas à toutes (je ne suis pas souvent connectée), je les lis toutes et elles me motivent pour la suite... Alors merci ! Sur ce, bonne lecture  
_

**Chapitre 19 : Enfin des vacances !**

Au bruit du craquement, Harry se redressa. Sa mère ne faisait du bruit en rentrant que lorsqu'elle était plus qu'épuisée. Il retourna dans le hall intérieur, suivi par ses amis.

Remus et Severus étaient déjà penchés au dessus d'elle. Un chien noir, visiblement malade et épuisé, était allongé sur le flanc un peu plus loin. Sythelia ne bougeait pas. Un rugissement se fit brutalement entendre. Il y eut un tourbillon de vent et ils virent un dragon argenté se poser sur le toit, légèrement malgré sa taille.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi elle est dans cet état ?

Tous les humains présents sursautèrent. La voix avait retenti à l'intérieur de leur tête, impérieuse.

- Rhiannon ! Elle est allée à Azkaban. On a essayé de la retenir mais elle était déjà partie.

- Mettez-là dans la pièce derrière sa chambre. Fermez la porte et attendez. C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire.

Sans discuter, Severus attrapa Sythelia et l'emmena dans la petite pièce. Il remarqua que les murs étaient devenus bien plus sombres. Il referma la porte et retourna voir le dragon.

- Empêchez-la de faire la moindre mission pendant une semaine. On s'en occupera à sa place.

- Mission ?

Ils avaient tous demandé en même temps. C'était incompréhensible pour eux. Sans répondre, le dragon rugit de nouveau, puis fit un grand bond dans le ciel et s'envola. Remus regarda le chien avec ce qui semblait être de la tendresse, puis demanda à Harry s'il aurait un lit. Severus affirma devoir retourner à Poudlard puis prévint qu'il revenait le lendemain à la première heure. Harry trouva de la place pour tout le monde, donna quelques baumes cicatrisants à Remus pour qu'il s'occupe du chien, puis alla rejoindre ses amis qui dormaient déjà, épuisés. A une heure du matin, tout était silencieux.

Le lendemain, Severus arriva à l'aube, réveillant tout ceux qui dormaient au passage. Il faut dire que les alarmes anti-intrusion du domaine avaient de quoi réveiller un mort. Harry s'habilla, puis alla dans la chambre de sa mère et regarda fixement la porte du fond, toujours fermée. Après un quart d'heure, il soupira et tourna les talons, pour aller voir Black.

Lupin était assis à côté du chien, le regardant tout aussi fixement. Il n'entendit pas Harry entrer.

- Vous devriez lui redonner forme humaine, il ne pourra jamais guérir correctement en tant que chien.

- Ce n'est pas possible de forcer une métamorphose, fit Lupin d'une voix lasse.

- On a bien forcé celle du rat. Ca lui fera mal sur le coup, mais il guérira mieux après.

- … ok, on y va.

Grimaçant à cause de la douleur qu'il allait déclencher, Harry pointa sa baguette sur le chien, imitant Lupin. Quelques secondes après, un homme sale, malade et pâle comme la mort se tenait dans le lit, recroquevillé. Il ne s'était même pas réveillé. Harry s'assit de l'autre côté du lit, en face de Lupin.

- Vous voulez bien me parler de mes parents ?

Lupin sursauta.

- Ta mère ne t'en a pas parlé ?

- Elle ne les connaissait pas vraiment. Je ne pouvais espérer meilleure mère qu'elle, mais j'aimerais juste savoir comment ils étaient vraiment.

- Tu sais que tu ressembles beaucoup à James ? A part tes yeux, ce sont ceux de Lily. On s'est rencontré à Poudlard. On est vite devenus amis, Sirius, James, Peter et moi. Rapidement, on s'est fait connaître à coup de farces et de blagues sous le nom de Maraudeurs…

Fasciné, Harry écoutait la rencontre de ses parents, leurs qualités et leurs défauts. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que ses amis les avaient rejoints et qu'ils écoutaient aussi.

- Où est le rat ? fit brutalement Severus en entrant. Je l'ai cherché dans la maison mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

Ils relevèrent tous la tête. Dans leur agitation, ils avaient complètement oublié Pettigrow.

- Pas vu depuis hier soir, fit Lupin à contrecoeur.

- Nous non plus, répondirent les jeunes sorciers.

- Je doute qu'il puisse sortir du domaine, fit Harry d'une voix calme. Il n'est pas seulement protégé des intrusions, mais aussi des sorties. Mais avec Maman si fatiguée, je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner. On verra bien, au pire on pourra lancer la traque dans le monde sorcier.

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit et Sythelia apparut dans l'encadrement.

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez laissé fuir le rat, on en a besoin pour faire innocenter Black.

- Maman ! Tu es réveillée ! Rhiannon pensait que ça prendrait plus de temps.

- Rhiannon a du se tromper. A croire que même les plus sages font des erreurs parfois.

- Il t'interdit de faire la moindre mission pendant une semaine. Il dit qu'il le fera à ta place.

- Vraiment ?

Sythelia fit un grand sourire un peu inquiétant.

- Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas savoir que j'avais décidé de ne rien faire pendant les vacances… Mais s'il souhaite faire mon travail, ce serait dommage de l'en priver, non ? _Rhiannon ! Tu m'entends ? Tu devrais aller faire un tour en Chine, histoire de calmer tes copains dragons. Il y a quelque chose qui les énerve, tu pourrais t'en occuper ?_

- Profiteuse ! Tu ne voulais pas aller en Chine avant plusieurs mois !

- C'est toi qui t'es proposé, non ? Mais si tu préfères, tu peux aller voir en Russie ou en Grèce. Il y a une recrudescence d'attaques de harpies…

- Non, c'est bon merci ! Je vais en Chine, c'est plus calme !

En captant l'échange de pensées et le ton presque paniqué de Rhiannon, les autres sourirent.

- Bien, qu'est ce que vous voulez faire pendant les vacances ? Noël est dans deux jours, il va falloir décorer un peu la maison, je vous laisse faire.

- Il faudrait qu'on aille quelque part, on n'a pas pu acheter de cadeaux, fit Neville d'une voix timide.

- Je peux y aller avec certains, si vous voulez, intervint Remus.

Il avait visiblement envie de se rendre utile.

- Tant que je n'ai pas besoin de sortir d'ici, vous faites ce que vous voulez, fit Sythelia. Draco, tu devrais aller voir Severus de temps en temps, au cas où quelqu'un cherche à te joindre.

- Je suis ici, je te ferai remarquer, dit Severus d'un ton renfrogné.

- Oups, pardon Sev. Qui va avec qui pour les cadeaux ?

- Je peux y aller avec toi, Sev ? demanda Draco. Après tout, je suis censé être chez toi.

- Harry, Hermione, Neville, vous voulez venir avec moi ? Cela surprendra peut-être certaines personnes, mais ce sera toujours plus facile que si Sythelia vient avec vous, fit Remus.

- Et bien, cela fait longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu autant de monde dans le domaine. Je crois même que c'est la première fois. Je m'occupe de Black et je vais trouver un sapin. Vous voulez des Portoloins ? Ce sera plus simple que le tranplanage d'escorte.

Deux Portoloins apparurent lorsqu'elle claqua des doigts, un à destination de Pré-au-Lard et l'autre du Chemin de Traverse.

- Bon shopping. Si vous avez de la chance, il y aura quelque chose à manger quand vous rentrerez.

Les deux groupes disparurent, Severus et Draco vers Pré-au-Lard qui était plus proche du manoir Rogue et Remus, Harry, Hermione et Neville vers Londres. Dès qu'ils furent partis, Sythelia se tourna vers le lit de Sirius.

- Bien, monsieur Black, il serait souhaitable que vous soyez réveillé avant Noël.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, elle avait rapproché ses mains. Une sphère lumineuse apparut entre ses deux paumes. Elle grossit de plus en plus, au fut et à mesure que les mains s'écartaient. Bientôt, elle eut la taille d'un ballon de basket.

- Ca devrait suffire pour le moment.

Elle s'approcha de Sirius et plaça la sphère sur sa poitrine. Petit à petit, la lumière fut absorbée par le corps de Sirius, qui se mit à respirer plus vite et plus fort et repris un peu de couleurs. Quand elle eut complètement disparu, Sythelia se releva, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Elle sortit de la maison, appela son cheval et se mit à la recherche d'un beau sapin, digne d'un Noël aussi important.

Harry, Neville et Hermione étaient intenables, et Remus commençait à regretter d'avoir proposé de les emmener. Ils voulaient tout voir, tout acheter et s'arrangeaient pour le faire tourner en bourrique. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il était déjà épuisé. Aussi il ne remarqua pas Harry qui revenait, le pouce levé, et Hermione qui repartait tout aussi discrètement. Le pauvre loup-garou eut à peine le temps de penser aux cadeaux qu'il souhaitait lui-même acheter.

Severus et Draco étaient beaucoup plus calmes. Ils étaient en public et n'avaient pas à montrer leurs sentiments. Boutique après boutique, ils faisaient leurs achats, sans regarder ce que l'autre achetait. En moins de deux heures, ils eurent terminé et rentrèrent. Ils furent choqués par la vision qui s'offrait à eux.

La maison avait encore changé. Le bassin de la cour intérieure avait disparu, laissant place à un sol lisse et brillant, fait dans une étrange matière qui ressemblait à de la glace argentée. La cour toute entière s'était agrandie, et on pouvait voir un magnifique sapin bleu dans un coin, planté dans de la terre noire. La porte de la cuisine était ouverte et une délicieuse odeur frappa tout de suite leurs narines. On aurait dit du pain sortant du four, avec quelques épices et du miel.

- On est rentrés ! cria Draco en oubliant qu'il n'était pas chez lui.

- Pas la peine de beugler, je ne suis pas sourde ! répondit une voix féminine.

Sythelia sortit de la cuisine. Elle était vêtue de cuir noir et paraissait en meilleure forme que lors de leur départ.

- Vous pouvez emballer les cadeaux dans ma chambre ou dans celle d'Harry. Si vous avez faim, je vous préviens, c'est régime _lembas_ jusqu'au repas de Noël. J'ai la flemme de faire autre chose.

- Oh non, soupira Severus. C'est ce que tu m'avais fait manger tous les jours pendant mon entraînement ?

- Ne me dis pas que c'est mauvais !

- Non, c'est très bon, mais c'est juste qu'après deux mois à ne manger que ça, c'est très lassant…

- C'est quoi le lembas ? demanda Draco, curieux.

- Goûte, fit Sythelia en lui tendant une espèce de pain blanc.

Prudent, Draco mordit dans une extrémité. La saveur se répandit dans sa bouche. On sentait le miel qui prédominait, avec d'autres goûts inconnus.

- C'est super bon !

- Tant mieux, parce que tu ne mangeras que ça jusqu'à demain soir. Je vous rappelle que vous devez encore décorer le sapin quand les autres arrivent.

Comme en écho à ses paroles, un grand « pop » retentit et l'autre groupe apparut, des enfants surexcités entourant un Remus Lupin à l'air plus qu'épuisé.

- C'est la dernière fois que je fais les courses avec eux, fit-il d'une voix lasse. Je vais me coucher.

- Hey, Remus, il est seulement cinq heures de l'après-midi ! fit Harry d'une voix ingénue.

- Mais j'ai dû courir après trois monstres pendant plusieurs heures ! Et puis c'est la pleine lune dans trois jours, alors je me fatigue plus vite.

- Remus, j'ai rajouté une pièce totalement isolée dans la maison pour la pleine lune. Je suis la seule à pouvoir l'ouvrir.

Remus lança un regard reconnaissant à Sythelia.

- Merci, je n'aurais pas besoin de repartir comme ça.

- Sythelia, c'est super comme décoration, dit Neville en regardant autour de lui

- Décoration ? Ce n'est pas encore décoré. C'est votre boulot, ça. Il y a du lembas dans la cuisine. Je vous laisse vous débrouiller, termina-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Puis elle regagna sa propre chambre, accompagnée par Remus qui se dirigeait vers celle de Sirius. Severus, lui, conjura un confortable fauteuil et un repose-pied, puis s'installa le plus confortablement possible.

- Allez-y, j'observe vos progrès depuis le début de l'année.

Les quatre jeunes se regardèrent, soupirant. Ils sentaient qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir quelque part.

- On est supposés faire comment avec nos sortilèges de base ?

- Inventez ! L'important, c'est la volonté et l'imagination. Vous êtes tous les quatre très doués, et vous vous complétez. Alors débrouillez-vous un peu.

S'éloignant de Severus pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement, ils commencèrent à murmurer entre eux. De temps en temps, l'un d'entre eux hochait la tête ou faisait un signe de dénégation. Finalement, ils se redressèrent, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Rapidement, Neville sortit. Draco alla chercher un chaudron qu'il posa au beau milieu de la cour, avec son livre qu'il ouvrit à une page bien précise et une bonne quantité d'ingrédients. Harry disparut dans sa chambre et revint avec un gros tas de vêtements visiblement usés et trop petits pour lui. Hermione s'approcha du sapin et lança une douzaine de _Lumos_ pour qu'il soit bien éclairé sous tous les angles.

Draco alluma un feu sous son chaudron et commença à mesurer les ingrédients sans hésiter. Au bout de quelques minutes, un liquide transparent bouillonnait dans le chaudron. Il regarda vers la porte où Neville avait disparu, attendant visiblement son retour. Harry n'avait pas chômé. A grands coups de métamorphoses simples, les vêtements étaient devenus autant de guirlandes et de décorations d'un gris fade.

Neville rentra pratiquement en courant, un gros tas de plantes dans les bras. Il les déposa près du chaudron et les passa une à une à Draco, qui les ajoutait au fur et à mesure, la potion changeant de couleur à chaque ingrédient ajouté. Quand il eut terminé, il fit signe à Harry qui lui passa la première guirlande. Il la plongea dans le chaudron.

Hermione s'approcha puis ressortit la guirlande au bout de deux minutes à l'aide d'un _Wingardium Leviosa_. La guirlande était devenue bleue, mais changeait régulièrement de couleur. Dirigeant son sortilège avec une précision hors normes, Hermione amena la guirlande près du sapin, où elle se positionna dans les branches. Ils répétèrent l'opération pour chaque guirlande, puis reculèrent pour admirer leur œuvre.

Le sapin était rempli de guirlandes et de petites boules qui changeaient perpétuellement de couleurs, mais en restant toujours en harmonie. Le bleu et le vert prédominaient, avec de temps en temps du rouge.

- La maison maintenant, fit Neville d'une voix surexcitée.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, sans prêter attention au regard de Severus qui observait le sapin, stupéfait de ce qu'ils avaient réussi à faire avec trois sortilèges et une potion. Hermione et Neville conjurèrent plusieurs dizaines de _Lumos_, que Harry et Draco enfermaient dans des boîtes de papier légèrement transparent et envoyaient flotter dans les airs, tout le long de la bordure de la cour. A la fin, la cour toute entière brillait d'une douce lumière tamisée.

Ils se penchèrent finalement sur le sol, d'une douce couleur argentée. Harry indiqua qu'il savait comment le modifier et s'agenouilla, plaçant ses mains sur le sol. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se releva. Le sol était maintenant parcouru de veines noires qui s'entrelaçaient en formant des motifs étranges mais magnifiques. Neville se tourna vers Severus.

- On aurait besoin d'un sortilège de lumière un peu plus puissant pour faire un plafonnier.

- Comment vous le voulez ?

Après avoir écouté les instructions très précises de Neville, Severus sortit sa baguette et créa un long filament éclatant de lumière. Il était capturé au fur et à mesure par les quatre jeunes, qui l'envoyaient dans les airs en le modulant pour qu'il ait la forme souhaitée. A la fin, un étrange motif illuminait toute la cour.

- Ca représente quoi ? demanda Severus avec curiosité en observant le ciel.

- C'est une rune dans la langue de Sythelia, répondit Hermione. Elle se lit **Egyesülés** et veut dire Union. On l'a choisie comme symbole.

- Admirable. Vous êtes très doués pour faire beaucoup à partir de pas grand-chose. Vous avez faim ?

Se regardant, ils s'aperçurent que leurs estomacs gargouillaient. Ils étaient tellement absorbés qu'ils ne l'avaient pas senti avant. Riant légèrement, sans remarquer les regards choqués de Hermione et Neville qui ne savaient pas que leur professeur de potions savait rire, Severus conjura une table et des chaises pour les quatre jeunes puis lança un sortilège d'attraction, recouvrant la table de lembas et de diverses boissons. La collation se changea vite en festin. Après ils allèrent tous se coucher, épuisés mais heureux d'avoir réussi la tâche qui leur avait été confiée. Severus regarda une dernière fois l'œuvre des jeunes, toujours incrédule devant l'imagination déployée, puis alla lui aussi se coucher.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Noël

_Désolée pour le retard ! Voilà le chapitre 20, bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 20 : Noël**

Le lendemain, les quatre amis se levèrent tard. Leur dépense magique de la veille les avait épuisés. Malgré tout, ils n'étaient pas les derniers. Remus dormait encore. Sythelia, elle, était déjà debout et s'occupait dans la cuisine à grands renforts de sortilèges de conjuration, aidée par Severus qui découpait viande et légumes avec une précision de ses sortilèges étonnante. Elle leur montra un tas de lembas dans un coin et retourna à sa cuisine, avec un vague _Magnifique décoration, ç'aurait été dur de faire mieux_.

Sythelia se frappa soudainement le front.

- Je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose ! Severus, tu t'occupes de la nourriture un moment ?

Elle sortit à grands pas, et se dirigea vers la chambre de Sirius et Remus, qu'elle ouvrit sans plus de cérémonies.

- Debout Remus ! Tu as une potion faite par Severus pour annuler les effets de la lune aujourd'hui. Allez, dehors ! Je dois m'occuper du patient.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire en voyant sortir Remus, l'air déstabilisé et endormi, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il arrivait.

- La douche est derrière, Remus ! dit Harry entre deux éclats de rire.

L'air toujours aussi perdu, Remus se dirigea vers la salle de bain alors que la porte de la chambre se refermait dans son dos.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Sythelia lança un rapide sortilège pour bloquer la porte et un autre pour qu'on ne puisse pas voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Puis elle secoua doucement Sirius. Devant son absence de réaction, elle refit la même chose que la veille, mais avec une sphère lumineuse nettement plus grosse. Cette fois-ci, Sirius ouvrit les yeux, l'air perdu.

- Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Une chose à la fois. Tu es dans mon domaine, à l'abri des Détraqueurs.

- Qui ?

- Sythelia Morienval.

A ces mots, Sirius sursauta. Il regarda fixement Sythelia.

- Un service rendu à mon fils et à Remus, dit-elle d'une voix aimable devant la question muette de Sirius.

- Vous avez un fils ?

- Tu le connais bien. C'est ton filleul, après tout.

- Harry ?

- Exact.

Sirius l'observa à nouveau. Puis, d'une voix fatiguée, il dit :

- Lily aurait été contente.

- Tu es au courant pour Lily ? fit Sythelia d'un ton surpris.

- Je vous ai vues.

- Bon. C'est Noël aujourd'hui. Tu penses que si tu te rendors tu seras assez réveillé pour venir manger avec nous ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous m'avez fait, mais je me sens bien mieux que depuis longtemps.

- Je t'ai juste donné un peu de ma propre énergie. Par contre, j'espère que tu ne hais plus Severus Rogue.

- Pourquoi ?

- Harry le considère comme son oncle. C'est lui qui l'a sorti de chez les Dursley et qui me l'a amené. Et c'est grâce à lui que tu as pu sortir de prison.

L'ex-prisonnier resta silencieux un long moment.

- Je suppose que je lui dois des excuses et des remerciements, dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

- Tu verras avec lui. En attendant, dors. Je te donnerai un peu de potion énergisante ce soir mais pas trop, ça risquerait de faire plus de mal que de bien.

- Merci.

Sythelia ressortit de la pièce, puis retourna à la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? fit Hermione d'une voix curieuse.

- De quoi ? demanda Sythelia d'un ton innocent. L'œil de mon fils n'a pas réussi à voir à travers le mur ?

Harry rougit comme une tomate.

- Il dort. Allez donc emballer vos cadeaux et préparer la table.

- Il n'y a pas de table.

- Ca peut s'arranger. Tu te débrouilles encore Severus ?

- Ca va, mais dès que tout sera prêt il faudra qu'on se mette à deux pour la cuisson.

- Je leur donne du travail et j'arrive.

Une fois dans la cour, elle soupira.

- Vous voulez la table de quelle couleur et de quelle forme ?

Les quatre jeunes se concertèrent quelques instants.

- Ronde, pour qu'on soit tous au même niveau. D'une matière qui rappelle celle du sol, mais en plus transparent ce serait bien, répondit finalement Neville.

Sythelia posa ses mains sur une colonne, qui se mit à luire aussitôt. Rapidement, une masse sembla sortir du sol, se modulant à toute vitesse. En quelques instants, on pouvait reconnaître une table ronde. Encore quelques secondes, puis ce fut un disque en verre, veiné de bleu sombre et de vert, qui flottait dans les airs à la même hauteur qu'une table.

- Ca vous va comme ça ?

- C'est parfait, merci.

- Harry, tu sais où est le matériel. La cuisine est momentanément indisponible.

Puis elle retourna dans la cuisine pour préparer le festin du soir avec Severus, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

La journée passa à toute vitesse, entre la préparation du repas et des cadeaux, sans oublier une mémorable bataille de papier cadeau avec la participation de Remus, bataille qui se termina dans la neige à l'extérieure de la maison.

En fin d'après-midi, ils oublièrent leur bataille en sentant l'odeur qui se répandait doucement dans l'air. Ils rentrèrent à toute vitesse, suivis par un Remus aussi affamé qu'eux, mais la porte de la cuisine était encore fermée.

- Bon, on fait quoi en attendant ?

- Sais pas…

Ils se regardèrent.

- Faites vos devoirs ! fit Remus d'un ton moqueur.

- Déjà fait, répliqua Hermione. On les a fait au fur et à mesure pour en être débarrassés.

- Qui l'aurait cru ? ajouta Draco.

- Incroyable ! Tu es sûr d'être le fils d'un maraudeur, Harry ? Eux, ils faisaient plutôt leurs devoirs le jour de la rentrée.

- J'ai trouvé ! Remus, tu nous racontes des blagues des Maraudeurs ?

Remus cessa aussitôt de sourire devant la demande de Harry.

- Ce n'est pas pour les refaire après, hmm ?

- Non, on en trouvera d'autres ! Mais comme ça on aura de l'inspiration.

- Bon, alors ce n'est pas vraiment une blague, mais ton père aurait voulu qu'elle te revienne, Harry. En cinquième année, on a achevé notre plus grande réussite, la Carte des Maraudeurs… C'était une carte de Poudlard qui indiquait non seulement les couloirs et les passages secrets, mais aussi les noms des personnes présentes dans le château et leur emplacement. On se l'est faite confisquée avant de l'avoir complètement terminée, dommage.

- Qu'est ce qu'il manque dessus ?

- Une partie du château, celle où personne ne va. En fait, la majeure partie des couloirs abandonnés.

- Si on la retrouve, on pourra la compléter ?

- Si vous la retrouvez, je vous montrerai comment la modifier. Mais pour l'instant, vous ne pourriez pas lancer les sorts nécessaires.

- On n'a qu'à progresser encore plus vite !

Remus sourit devant l'enthousiasme des quatre jeunes. Ils lui rappelaient les Maraudeurs ayant décidés de devenir Animagus.

- Bien, en attendant je crois qu'il est l'heure.

- Bien dit, Remus.

C'était Severus qui venait de parler, sans se soucier d'utiliser le prénom de son ancien ennemi.

- Sythelia termine le plat puis elle va réveiller Sirius. En attendant, installez-vous, on va prendre l'apéro.

- Chouette, on va pouvoir ouvrir les cadeaux ! fit Harry avait un grand sourire.

- Vous ne les ouvrez pas le matin ? demanda Draco.

- Non, le soir aux alentours du repas.

- Tant mieux, on attendra moins longtemps !

- Heu, Harry ? demanda Remus. Vous n'auriez pas oublié quelque chose par hasard ?

- De quoi ?

- On s'assoit où ?

- Nulle part ! C'est un superbe exemple du pouvoir de Maman, il n'y a pas de siège dans la maison parce que ça ne sert à rien.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, il croisa les jambes et resta immobile… à un mètre du sol. Tranquillement assis en tailleur, il regarda les autres d'un air moqueur.

- Allez-y !

Les uns après les autres, avec plus ou moins de craintes, ils s'assirent, flottant dans les airs.

- Comment elle fait ça ?

- Ma magie emplit l'atmosphère du domaine, bien que vous ne la sentiez pas, fit Sythelia.

Elle sortait de la chambre de Sirius, le soutenant pour rejoindre le centre de la cour.

- Votre siège se matérialise en fonction de vos envies. C'est simplement la magie qui répond à votre demande. Bon, pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas encore, je vous présente Sirius Black, qui logera ici pendant un certain temps.

- Sirius !

Remus s'était élancé vers son ami et lui donnait maintenant l'accolade, tout en faisant attention.

- Salut, Remus. Ca faisait longtemps…

Sirius se tourna vers Severus.

- Je crois que je te dois des excuses et des remerciements…

Severus sourit.

- C'est du passé. Et puis je n'étais pas totalement innocent non plus. On recommence tout à zéro ?

- D'accord, répondit Sirius en hochant la tête.

- Excellent, comme ça on pourra passer Noël sans risque de tueries… fit Sythelia innocemment. Allez, qui veut boire quoi et qui distribue les cadeaux ? Par tradition, c'est le plus jeune.

Après une rapide distribution de Bièraubeurre (les sorciers n'avaient pas beaucoup de choix de boissons), d'Ice Tea pour Harry et d'un étrange liquide ambré pour Sythelia, les jeunes se levèrent en même temps et commencèrent à distribuer les cadeaux. Ils les ouvrirent tous en même temps, dans les cris de joie et les remerciements.

Ainsi Sythelia offrit aux quatre jeunes des pendentifs représentant leur maison, Severus des livres sur leurs matières de prédilection. Mais le cadeau le plus apprécié fut sans doute celui de Remus. Il leur avait offert quatre miroirs à double sens, pour qu'ils puissent communiquer en dehors de leur salle.

Remus lui-même ne put que remercier Sythelia en découvrant son cadeau, une perle de contrôle. C'était un artefact créé par et pour les loups-garous, qui leur permettait de diminuer la douleur de leur métamorphose. Par ailleurs, Severus offrit – à l'étonnement général – à Sirius un _Bon pour une baguette dès que Mr Ollivander sera convaincu de ton innocence, ce qui ne saurait tarder._ Ils éclatèrent tous de rire en entendant la formulation. Severus sauta de joie en découvrant les plumes de griffon venant de Remus, car c'était un ingrédient très rare et très puissant.

Sirius se retira assez tôt, encore épuisé par son séjour à Azkaban malgré l'énergie reçue de Sythelia. Les autres firent la fête la moitié de la nuit, puis ils allèrent tous se coucher vers trois heures du matin, épuisés mais enchantés par leur Noël. Personne ne remarqua le départ de Sythelia, qui s'arrangea d'ailleurs pour revenir avant le réveil des autres, un air soucieux sur le visage.

Le reste des vacances fut trop court aux yeux des jeunes, qui préféraient rester au Domaine. Ils s'étaient avancés dans le programme, aidés par Remus qui était un excellent professeur, et de temps en temps par Sythelia qui leur expliquait les bases de la magie et les entraînait à la pratique. Sirius se révéla un très bon professeur théorique, mais il ne fit pas de magie de tout leur séjour, formellement interdit par Remus et Sythelia. Neville ne mit que quelques jours à rattraper son retard en potions. Avoir Severus comme professeur particulier y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Celui-ci se révéla très patient, expliquant et n'hésitant pas à répéter ce que Neville ne comprenait pas. Mais ils ne firent pas que travailler. Les cours de sortilèges s'achevaient souvent en duels amicaux, systématiquement remportés par l'alliance des adultes. Par contre, Remus avait bien souffert la fois où il s'était retrouvé avec quatre petits fous qui s'acharnaient à lui lancer le sortilège de chatouillis, qu'il venait de leur apprendre.

Finalement, Draco accompagna Severus directement à Poudlard, alors que les autres se rendaient sur le quai du Poudlard Express. Ils s'étaient donnés des surnoms pour pouvoir parler tranquillement, de façon à ce que les gens voisins ne puissent pas savoir à qui ils s'adressaient.


	21. Intermède : Pleine Lune

Désolée pour le retard... j'étais en Irlande alors forcément j'ai pas pu poster.

Ce n'est pas vraiment un nouveau chapitre, mais un intermède sur la première pleine lune après Noël. Bonne lecture !

PS : les dialogues en **gras** correspondent à la télépathie, en _italique_ au fourchelangue. L_'italique_ dans le texte correspond aux pensées.

**Intermède : Pleine lune**

Remus était dans une petite pièce fermée. Sythelia l'avait créé juste pour lui, pour qu'il ne soit pas obligé de quitter le domaine. Il lui en était reconnaissant, mais craignait tout de même que, malgré les assurances de son hôte, il ne puisse sortir et ne morde quelqu'un.

La pleine lune commença à apparaître à l'extérieur. Sirius était allongé dans son lit, et regrettait de ne pas avoir assez d'énergie pour se transformer en chien et rejoindre son ami. Remus serait seul encore une fois, comme tous les mois depuis plus de dix ans. Dix ans… il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était enfin sorti d'Azkaban. Quand il fermait les yeux, il ressentait encore le froid intense. Même maintenant, il n'avait plus vraiment envie de vivre. C'était trop difficile. Tellement plus que de se laisser aller…

Remus serrait la Perle de Contrôle dans son poing. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où Sythelia avait pu la trouver. C'était un artefact très rare et très puissant. Il frissonna en sentant son loup intérieur commencer à se débattre pour sortir. La métamorphose commençait. En quelques minutes, ce fut un loup qui était enfermé dans cette pièce, hurlant à la lune.

Sirius entendit le hurlement. Ce n'était pas un cri de douleur, comme dans ses souvenirs. Plutôt un cri de bête sauvage et affamée. La Perle. Elle avait dû remplir son office et épargner à Remus la douleur qu'il sentait habituellement. Il ouvrit soudain les yeux et tenta de se relever. Sythelia traversait rapidement la cour intérieure, se dirigeant droit vers la porte de Remus. Etait-elle inconsciente du danger à ce point-là ?

Le loup frémit. Une odeur étrange s'approchait. La porte s'ouvrit, et une silhouette d'humain apparut dans l'encadrement. Ses crocs se découvrirent. Il était heureux qu'une proie soit venue à lui alors qu'il avait si faim. Mobilisant tous ses muscles, il s'apprêta à bondir.

Sirius vit la porte s'ouvrir, puis Sythelia entrer, et la porte se refermer. Il soupira et retomba sur ses oreillers. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il espérait juste que la guerrière savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Le loup était prêt à bondir. Sitôt la porte refermée, il s'élança sur sa proie. Et s'arrêta net. Il venait de sentir son odeur. Ce n'était pas une odeur humaine. Curieux, il redressa le nez, humant l'air plus attentivement. Une odeur… plusieurs animaux, mélangés. Un peu d'humain, mais tellement peu. Qui ne semblait même pas être à elle d'ailleurs. D'autres odeurs qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Il s'approcha lentement, restant sur ses gardes, pour mieux flairer. Doucement, elle tendit la main dans sa direction, paume vers le haut. Il s'approcha et sentit. Tellement de fragrances... Il avait déjà senti cette odeur quelque part. Il y a très longtemps. Jamais en personne, mais l'esprit du loup la connaissait. Il redressa sa tête et regarda ses yeux. Si c'était comme dans ses souvenirs, ils devaient être…

Le doré brillait dans la pénombre. Elle sourit, puis se pencha. En une seconde, ce fut un superbe tigre blanc sur le sol, ses yeux toujours dorés. Le tigre tendit la patte, puis donna un petit coup joueur sur l'épaule du loup, qui bondit de surprise. Il grogna amicalement, puis se jeta sur l'énorme tigre en face de lui, essayant de le renverser. Peine perdue. L'animal était beaucoup trop gros pour le pauvre petit loup qu'il était.

Après plusieurs heures de jeu, le loup s'écroula au sol, haletant. Il se sentait épuisé, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. D'habitude, il était en pleine forme toute la nuit et ne se sentait fatigué qu'en se retransformant en humain. Il se roula en boule comme un gros chien et s'endormit, paisible pour la première fois sous cette forme, appuyé sur les pattes du tigre qui s'était allongé près de lui.

Remus se réveilla aux alentours de midi. Il regarda autour de lui, perturbé. Il n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être retransformé en humain et ne se souvenait même pas du lieu où il était. Il regarda son corps. Ses rares plaies étaient bandées. Rares plaies ? Cela voulait dire que quelqu'un avait passé la nuit avec lui, sinon il se serait mordu lui-même. Mais qui ? Sirius était encore trop faible pour se transformer. Sythelia ? Elle était Animagus ? Peut-être que c'était elle qui l'avait soigné ?

Il fronça les sourcils, tentant de se rappeler. Il avait toujours du mal à se souvenir de ce qu'il se passait pendant ses métamorphoses et en temps normal n'essayait même pas, horrifié par ce que ressentait le loup. Il revit brièvement la porte s'ouvrir, Sythelia s'approcher. Etrange, il ne lui avait pas sauté dessus pour tenter de la mordre. Il se revit la sentir, mais ne parvint pas à se souvenir de ce qu'évoquait l'odeur. Pourtant le loup semblait la connaître.

Elle s'était transformée en tigre. Donc c'était bien elle qui était resté avec lui et avait même joué avec le loup. Pourquoi quelque chose le chiffonnait dans l'apparence du tigre ? Il se repassa la scène encore et encore, espérant que les détails se préciseraient s'il tentait vraiment de se souvenir.

Le tigre était blanc. Une espèce presque éteinte, s'il se souvenait bien. Mais bon, il avait bien croisé un dodo alors que la race toute entière devait avoir disparu depuis très longtemps. Et puis l'Animagus ne se souciait en général pas de savoir si l'espèce était en voie d'extinction ou pas. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

Il était normalement proportionné pour un tigre, du moins s'il se souvenait bien des livres moldus qu'il avait lu. Il avait une queue, pas de problème de ce côté-là. Ses yeux ? Eh bien, ils étaient dorés. Dorés ?!? Les tigres blancs n'étaient-ils pas censés avoir les yeux bleus ? Oui, mais c'était un Animagus. Donc il pouvait très bien avoir la couleur des yeux du sorcier. Mais Sythelia a les yeux gris…

Il se laissa retomber sur le sol, fatigué malgré tout. Réfléchir à tout ça ne l'avancerait pas beaucoup, ses souvenirs étaient trop flous. Il sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit. Sirius se tenait là, l'air mort d'inquiétude.

- Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ? D'habitude tu es déjà réveillé à cette heure-ci…

- Ca va, je réfléchissais juste. Il y avait quelqu'un, cette nuit, non ? Je n'ai presque pas de blessures.

- J'ai vu Sythelia entrer, mais je ne sais pas si elle est ressortie. Je suis désolé, je voulais venir, mais…

- Ca va, Sirius. Je pense que je t'en aurais voulu si tu avais bougé pour moi, tu n'es pas encore en état de te transformer. En tout cas, il faudra que je la remercie. Elle avait sans doute autre chose à faire que me tenir compagnie.

- Que qui te tienne compagnie ? demanda Harry depuis la porte.

- Sythelia. Elle est venue cette nuit. Enfin, si je me souviens bien. Tu sais si elle est Animagus ?

- Non. Enfin je ne crois pas.

- Comment elle a fait alors ? demanda Sirius intrigué. Seul un Animagus peut rester avec un loup-garou sans risque.

- Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. C'est ça qui me frustre.

- Bien, on va lui demander, fit Harry, tout joyeux. Tu peux te lever Remus ? Et toi, Sirius, pas trop fatigué ?

- Ca va, répondirent les deux hommes en même temps.

Ils devaient se sentir trop curieux pour aller se reposer avant d'avoir la réponse à leur question. Harry aida rapidement Remus à se lever, mais celui-ci n'eut même pas trop de difficultés à marcher.

- Elle est où ? demanda Sirius une fois sortit de la pièce.

- Je ne sais pas, répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules. Hey, Neville. T'aurais pas vu ma mère ?

- Non, pas depuis hier soir, répondit Neville. Tu as demandé à Draco ? Il voulait lui parler, alors il saura peut-être.

- Merci du tuyau.

Après un quart d'heure de recherches intensives pour retrouver Draco (qui était en fait dans la bibliothèque), ils purent lui demander où était Sythelia, qui les renvoya au lac pas loin de la maison. Ils s'y dirigèrent donc, et virent Sythelia assise en tailleur qui regardait fixement l'eau du lac.

- Maman ?

Elle se retourna à moitié, et parut surprise en voyant qui accompagnait son fils.

- Oui ?

- C'est vous qui êtes venue hier soir ? demanda Remus.

- Oui.

- Merci…

- Tu es Animagus, Maman ?

- Non.

- Hein ?

Le cri avait sorti des trois gorges en même temps.

- Comment tu fais ça ?

Sythelia soupira puis se replongea dans sa contemplation du lac.

- L'Animagus n'est pas la seule méthode pour se changer en animal.

- Mais mon loup ne t'a pas attaquée même quand tu étais sous forme humaine. Il t'a juste reniflée.

- C'est mon problème.

A entendre son ton, ils surent qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance d'obtenir un indice supplémentaire.

- Maman ? Tu as des ennuis en ce moment ?

- Hmm ? Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- Bah, tu n'as pas l'air en pleine forme.

- Non, ça va.

- Tu es sure ?

- Je pense, oui.

Les trois hommes repartirent, laissant Sythelia à sa méditation solitaire. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Sythelia s'affaissa légèrement sur elle-même. Elle ne pouvait bien sûr pas leur dire ce qui n'allait pas. Dans le meilleur des cas, ils partiraient en courant. Et puis ce n'était pas leurs affaires. Heureusement que Remus ne s'était pas souvenu de sa nuit, en fait. Ou plutôt qu'il n'avait pas fait les liens. Si seulement ils savaient, songea-t-elle avec amertume. Elle se leva, puis plongea toute habillée dans le lac. Elle avait besoin de se rafraîchir les idées.


	22. Chapitre 21 : Retour à Poudlard

Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me connecter... enfin bon, j'essaierai tout de même d'udpater plus régulièrement. Bonne lecture.

Rappel : Les dialogues en _italique_ sont du Fourchelangue, en **gras** de la télépathie et le texte en _italique_ correspond aux pensées des personnages.

**Chapitre 21 : Retour à Poudlard**

Harry, Hermione et Neville se séparèrent en arrivant devant la porte de la Grande Salle. Ils s'assirent chacun à leur table, échangeant un discret sourire. Une fois que tout le monde se fut assis, Dumbledore se leva.

- Bon retour parmi nous à ceux qui sont partis. Je souhaiterais vous signaler que l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est interdit. Les sanctions seront très lourdes pour ceux qui y seront surpris. Sur ce, bon appétit à tous.

Les plats se remplirent, mais cette fois-ci les élèves ne se jetèrent pas dessus. Les groupes d'amis se regardaient, cherchant à deviner pourquoi tout un couloir était interdit d'accès. Le repas en fut beaucoup plus silencieux que d'habitude. Harry croisa brièvement le regard de chacun de ses amis. Ils se donnèrent silencieusement rendez-vous. Les messages avaient duré moins de quelques secondes, mais Harry capta les yeux interrogatifs des jumeaux Weasley. Ils avaient visiblement surpris l'échange et se posaient beaucoup de questions.

Harry remonta rapidement à la tour des Gryffondor une fois le repas terminé. Il s'attendait à avoir de la visite et ne se trompait pas. Quelques minutes après, les jumeaux entrèrent dans la salle commune et regardèrent en direction de Harry, tranquillement assis devant le feu.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait te parler, s'il te plaît ?

Il les regarda quelques secondes.

- Si vous voulez. Vous êtes de la même famille que Ron ?

- On est ses frères, répondit l'un. Je suis Fred…

- Et moi c'est George, fini l'autre.

- Harry. Mais vous deviez déjà le savoir.

Ils acquiescèrent, et s'assirent en face de lui, assez près pour que leur conversation ne puisse pas être entendue par les gens qui arrivaient de plus en plus nombreux dans la salle commune.

- Ron nous a beaucoup parlé de toi, mais on préfèrerait se forger notre propre opinion.

- Louable intention, répliqua Harry d'un ton ironique. Evitez les blagues, je risquerai de mal le prendre.

- Nous n'en avions pas l'intention. Nous faisons en général nos blagues sur des gens qui nous énervent. Et puis tu es avec nous dans l'équipe de Quidditch, et tu es un sacré bon attrapeur.

- Meilleur que notre frère, même.

- Ron fait du Quidditch ?

- Non, un autre frère. Nous sommes six, plus notre petite sœur. Tu connais Percy, c'est un préfet.

- Ah, ok. Ca ne fait pas un peu nombreux, sept enfants ?

- Oh que si !

Ils poursuivirent leur conversation, ignorant les regards étonnés qui se posaient sur eux. Semblant deviner que sa mère était un sujet à éviter, Fred et George n'abordèrent pas une seule fois le sujet de la famille de Harry. Soudain, celui-ci sentit son miroir chauffer dans sa poche.

- Excusez-moi une seconde.

Il le sortit et y jeta un coup d'œil. Le visage de Draco le regardait à travers le miroir.

- Excuse-moi, je discute. Je te rappelle après.

A regrets, il le remit dans sa poche.

- C'est un miroir à double sens ? demanda Fred, surexcité.

- Oui, mais si vous pouviez éviter d'en parler.

- Bien sûr, je comprends, répondit George avec un sourire malicieux. Il n'est pas toujours bien vu d'avoir des amis dans d'autres maisons.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire que ce sont des personnes de l'école ?

- Notre instinct ! répondirent-ils en cœur.

Harry appréciait la conversation des jumeaux, qui semblaient savoir où étaient les limites et quels sujets il fallait éviter. Il alla se coucher assez tard, intrigué par l'attitude des jumeaux Weasley. Pourquoi tenter subitement de se rapprocher de lui, après plus d'un trimestre de cours ? Le lendemain, il se rendit dans leur salle et posa la question par parchemin interposé à ses amis. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il ajouta un paragraphe leur demandant si ils avaient envie de chercher le pourquoi de l'interdiction faite par Dumbledore.

Le temps s'écoulait incroyablement vite, à Poudlard. Entre les réunions dans leur salle, les communications intensives avec Sythelia, Remus et depuis peu Sirius, sans oublier les cours, on était déjà au milieu du mois de février. Leurs recherches sur le couloir du deuxième étage n'avaient pas donné grand-chose. Les professeurs évitaient soigneusement d'en parler lorsque des élèves étaient à proximité. Harry avait juste pu entendre, lorsqu'il était caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, les professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall mentionner la visite prochaine d'un certain Nicolas Flamel.

Depuis, ils passaient tout leur temps fourrés dans la Bibliothèque, au grand étonnement de Mrs Pince, la bibliothécaire. Les Premières Années étaient peu nombreux à rester enfermés au milieu des vieux livres. Ils regrettaient simplement que Draco ne puisse pas rester avec eux pendant ce temps-là.

Le mardi, ils furent tous collés les uns après les autres par un Severus Rogue visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Draco, lui, eut subitement envie d'aller parler avec son parrain. Le soir même, ils se rendirent vers les cachots et entrèrent dans le bureau de leur professeur, intrigués par son invitation peu discrète. Celui-ci les conduisit directement vers ses appartements.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux avec curiosité, s'attendant à trouver une salle froide, comme le bureau du professeur Rogue. Mais c'était le contraire : les boiseries des murs, d'une chaude couleur acajou, donnaient une impression de chaleur et d'intimité. Un feu d'enfer ronflait dans la cheminée. Une haute bibliothèque, remplie à ras bords de livres traitant principalement de potions, couvrait un mur entier. Des fauteuils étaient disposés en cercle devant la cheminée.

En les apercevant, Harry alla tranquillement s'asseoir et regarda son oncle d'adoption, attendant patiemment qu'il leur dise pourquoi il les avait appelés. Severus s'installa lui-même mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, les flammes de la cheminée devinrent vert émeraude. Peu de temps après, Remus sortit du feu et s'écarta d'un bond. Ils comprirent pourquoi en voyant Sirius surgir… et manquer de s'écraser par terre. Enfin, Sythelia arriva et fut bien vite étouffée par une tornade aux cheveux noirs qui s'était jetée sur sa mère.

Après avoir reposé Harry, Sythelia salua les autres occupants de la pièce.

- On ne reste pas longtemps, fit-elle d'un ton négligent.

- Pourquoi vous êtes venus ? demanda Draco d'un ton qui masquait mal sa curiosité.

- On voulait vous voir, fit Sirius d'un ton dégagé.

Il avait changé depuis Noël. Il était nettement moins maigre, avait les cheveux coupés correctement et semblait plus reposé. Mais ses yeux semblaient éteints et reflétaient la souffrance qu'il paraissait ressentir à chaque instant. Azkaban l'avait marqué à vie.

- Vous avez remarqué quelque chose de spécial ces derniers temps ? continua Remus comme si de rien n'était.

- A part un prof de DCFM pratiquant de magie noire et un couloir interdit, absolument rien, répondit Neville d'un ton léger, se prêtant au jeu des deux adultes.

- Tu pourrais développer ? fit Sythelia, continuant sur la même lancée.

- Et bien, on a vérifié, enfin Harry a vérifié l'aura du prof de DCFM parce qu'il était vraiment louche.

- Harry ?

- Pratiquant très régulier de magie noire, fit celui-ci d'une voix morne. C'était la première fois que j'en voyais autant concentrée au même endroit.

- Vraiment ? Il y a de quoi s'inquiéter alors.

Le ton sur lequel cela avait été dit démentait totalement le sens des paroles. A entendre parler les adultes, on pouvait supposer que le monde était merveilleux, sans la moindre ombre. Sautant du coq à l'âne, Remus reprit :

- Et a propos du couloir du deuxième étage ?

- Un certain Flamel est dans le coup. On ne sait pas qui c'est, répondit Harry d'une voix lasse. Et si maintenant vous nous disiez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

- Je l'ai déjà dit, dit Sirius d'un ton moqueur. On voulait vous voir.

- Et faire certaines recommandations, continua Remus.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Hermione.

- Ne cherchez pas à en savoir plus. Vous allez vous mettre en danger, fit Sythelia d'une voix dure. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller ramasser les morceaux de mon fils et de ses amis. Je ne plaisante pas, ajouta-t-elle en voyant les regards moqueurs des quatre jeunes.

- Pourquoi ça nous mettrait en danger ?

- Harry, qu'as-tu appris sur Nicolas Flamel dans ton enfance ? En fait, vous devez tous les quatre en avoir entendu parler. Il a créé quelque chose. Et quelqu'un féru de magie noire veut récupérer ce quelque chose. Fin de l'histoire. Il n'y a rien d'autre à savoir. Et donc, Harry, je te demanderai de suivre tes cours tranquillement. Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de publicité supplémentaire. Et vous autres, je ne saurai que vous conseiller de faire la même chose.

Hermione, Draco et Neville regardait fixement Sythelia. C'était la première fois qu'ils l'entendaient parler ainsi. Harry, lui, avait déjà entendu sa mère employer un tel ton, et il savait qu'il valait ne mieux pas la contrarier dans ces cas-là. Il savait également qu'elle leur disait cela plus par souci de sécurité que par envie de les empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Bien, il est temps de partir, fit soudain Sythelia en sautant sur ses pieds.

- Vous ne pouvez pas rester plus longtemps ? demanda Harry d'un ton suppliant.

- Non, sinon Dumbledore va savoir que je suis ici. Je ne veux pas attirer trop d'ennuis à Severus.

- Comment pourrait-il savoir ?

- Il peut connaître toutes les personnes qui entrent dans le château, répondit-elle d'une voix lasse. On se reverra bientôt, je pense.

Elle disparut dans le feu, rapidement suivie par Remus et Sirius après qu'ils aient dit au revoir aux personnes restantes. Dès qu'ils furent partis, Severus se plongea dans la contemplation du feu. Les étudiants prirent cela pour une autorisation de sortie, mais la voix de Severus les rappela alors qu'ils étaient sur le seuil de la porte.

- Essayez de ne pas oublier ce qu'on vous a dit.

Ils acquiescèrent, puis sortirent en hâte, se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers leur salle afin de parler de ce qu'ils avaient appris.


	23. Chapitre 22 : Rechute

Bonjour ! Pour une fois, je suis à l'heure. Voilà le chapitre 22, bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews !

Rappel : les dialogues en _italique_ correspondent au Fourchelangue, en **gras **à la télépathie et le texte en _italique_ aux pensées des personnages.

**Chapitre 22 : Rechute**

- Bon, alors qui ça peut être ? demanda Draco, confortablement installé sur le canapé.

- Quelqu'un qu'on connaît au moins de nom, répliqua Neville, assis à califourchon sur une chaise.

- Qui est aussi connu des moldus, continua Hermione de l'autre bout du canapé.

- Et qui est encore vivant, compléta Harry assis en tailleur par terre.

- Ca réduit les choix, remarqua Neville. Peu de sorciers sont connus des moldus.

- Donc il a dû faire quelque chose d'important, fit Draco.

- Son nom me dit quelque chose, ajouta Harry. Je suis pratiquement sûr de l'avoir étudié.

- Je sais ! Attendez ici, je reviens ! cria brutalement Hermione.

A toute vitesse, elle sortit de la salle et partit dans les couloirs en courant, laissant planté là les trois garçons.

- Bon, et bien attendons, fit Draco d'un ton fataliste.

Dix minutes plus tard, Hermione revint, un énorme livre entre les bras.

- J'avais emprunté ça à la Bibliothèque il y a pas mal de temps, mais je n'avais jamais pensé à cherche dedans, dit-elle en posant le livre sur la table et en commençant à le feuilleter. Voilà, c'est ça !

Son doigt s'était arrêté sur quelques lignes de texte. Les autres se penchèrent par-dessus son épaule.

Nicolas Flamel est connu pour être le seul sorcier à être parvenu à achever la Pierre Philosophale, servant à obtenir toutes les richesses et à créer l'élixir de longue vie. Il l'a terminée au XVIIIème siècle, à Paris. Il vit actuellement en France, avec son épouse.

- Bon, et bien on a la clé du mystère, dit Hermione d'un ton satisfait.

- Pas entièrement, fit remarquer Neville. Pourquoi Quirrell veut-il la Pierre ?

- Voldemort, dit Harry.

Le visage de Draco s'éclaira.

- Il a créé quelque chose. Et quelqu'un féru de magie noire veut récupérer ce quelque chose. C'est ce que ta mère a dit. Elle savait !

- Bien sûr qu'elle savait. C'est son boulot. Et maintenant qu'on sait, on va éviter de nous créer des ennuis.

- Ca ne te ressemble pas, Harry. D'habitude, tu les cherches plutôt ! Comme la fois où tu t'es mis Rusard à dos en lui rentrant dedans alors que tu courais dans les couloirs, en pleine nuit en plus…

- Hey ! J'étais pressé, c'est tout. Je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'il allait sortir de cette fichue tapisserie au moment où je passais !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, détendant l'atmosphère qui s'était alourdie après leur précédente conversation.

Le lendemain, Harry se dirigea tranquillement vers son cours de Potions. Il était en avance, aussi prenait-il son temps. Il marchait lentement, se remémorant leur conversation de la veille. Heureusement qu'il avait calmé les ardeurs de ses amis, Draco aurait été prêt à foncer chercher la Pierre s'il y avait eu le moindre risque que Quirrel s'en empare. Décidément, le jeune Serpentard n'était pas un Malefoy comme les autres.

Le cours de potions se déroulait plutôt calmement par rapport à d'autres cours. Harry essayait de ne pas prêter attention aux commentaires des deux Gryffondor de l'autre côté de la table, Weasley et un certain Seamus Finnigan, son meilleur ami avec un autre garçon. Il espérait que Severus viendrait bientôt de leur côté, parce qu'il commençait à être très agacé des remarques « innocemment » placées dans la conversation des deux garçons. Un chuchotement l'interpella soudain.

- Hé, Morienval !

Il tourna son visage vers Finnigan, sourcils légèrement froncés, la fiole de bave de limace qu'il s'apprêtait à rajouter à sa potion dans une main. _Vivement que Severus arrive, j'en ai marre !_

- Comment tu vas depuis le temps ? continua le garçon. On a remarqué un truc, avec ton nom… En fait, on l'a traduit.

- Et ça nous fait une preuve formelle, tu es bien un monstre ! finit Weasley.

La fiole s'écrasa sur la table. Harry l'avait lâchée en entendant Weasley. _Monstre…_ _Tu n'es qu'un monstre !_

_Il avait quatre ans, et son oncle se tenait devant lui, poing levé._

_- Comment as-tu pu osé faire cela à notre Duddy, sale monstre !_

_Harry pleurait, il avait eu peur de Dudley et celui-ci s'était retrouvé avec des cheveux bleu électrique, sans qu'il ne sache comment._

_Il allait bientôt avoir cinq ans. La maîtresse de l'école avait appelé sa tante pour lui dire qu'il était un bon élève, bien que trop discret._

_- Tu te prétends meilleur juste pour rabaisser Duddlynouchet ! Tu es un monstre d'agir ainsi !_

_Dudley le regardait, ses amis derrière lui. Harry, lui, était seul, comme d'habitude. La bande de Dudley ne voulait pas que les autres l'approchent, et les enfants avaient peur._

_- Alors, le monstre reste tout seul ? Ce n'est pas étonnant, même sans te connaître les gens _sentent_ ce que tu es…_

Severus s'était retourné en entendant le bruit de verre brisé. Les morceaux de verre étaient éparpillés sur la table et la bave s'était répandue un peu partout. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le sourire victorieux de Weasley et l'immobilité complète de Harry.

- Morienval ! Que faites-vous ?

Harry ne se retourna même pas. Il ne semblait rien entendre.

- Morienval !

Rapidement, il s'approcha. La classe était complètement silencieuse et observait ce qu'il allait se passer. Draco regarda son ami, trop pâle à son goût. Il regarda son parrain poser son bras sur celui de Harry.

Severus frémit en sentant Harry se recroqueviller au contact de son bras.

- Dans mon bureau, Morienval. Immédiatement !

Il le traîna à moitié vers la porte. Weasley se retenait de rire. Quelques autres personnes dans la classe esquissaient de discrets sourires. Severus se retourna à moitié sur le pas de la porte.

- Pas un bruit pendant mon absence. Terminez vos potions.

Draco observait, dégoûté, Weasley sourire de plus en plus. _Qu'il me regarde. Qu'il me regarde, que j'ôte ce stupide rictus de sa bouche !_ Il sentait la colère couler dans ses veines. A ce moment là, Ron leva la tête et croisa son regard. Deux yeux gris glacés pointés sur lui. Il sembla se recroqueviller devant la colère qu'exprimaient ces yeux. Peu à peu, son sourire disparu, remplacé par de la peur.

Severus referma la porte de son bureau, tenant toujours Harry par le bras. Il le relâcha et celui-ci recula aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ?

Le Survivant ne répondit pas. Il ne semblait pas entendre. Ses yeux étaient vides de toute expression.

- Harry ? Qu'est ce que t'as dit l'autre crétin pour que tu le prennes comme ça ?

- Pourquoi s'occuper de moi ?

La voix était basse et grondante.

- Je ne comprends pas, Harry.

- Pourquoi s'occuper d'un_ monstre_ comme moi ?

- Un monstre ? Qui t'a dit ça ? Tu n'es pas un monstre, bien au contraire.

Les larmes roulaient maintenant sur les joues d'Harry. Il ne cherchait même pas à les dissimuler.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils disent.

Severus commençait à comprendre. Les Dursley n'avaient jamais été tendres avec Harry, à l'âge où celui-ci en aurait eu le plus besoin. Cette insulte précisément devait revenir souvent et, même si Harry ne le montrait pas, elle le touchait profondément. Severus s'avança vers le garçon et, prit d'une subite impulsion, le serra dans ses bras.

- Que t'importe ce qu'ils disent ? Tu as des gens que tu aimes, qui te disent que tu n'es pas un monstre. Alors pourquoi te soucier de l'opinion des autres ?

Harry écoutait les mots sans les comprendre. On lui avait dit, depuis qu'il était tout petit… Pourquoi est-ce que tout aurait changé ?

- Tu veux que j'appelle Sythelia ?

La question le prit de court. _Pourquoi tout a changé ? Parce que c'est elle, ma vraie famille._ Voir sa mère ? Oui, il en avait envie mais il était censé être en cours de Potions. Avec Severus, d'ailleurs.

- Tu as laissé la classe ?

- Tu es plus important qu'une bande de Première Année impertinents.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui. J'espère juste que Draco ne va pas tuer trop vite Weasley.

En entendant ces mots, Harry eut un faible sourire à travers ses larmes. Quoique puissent en dire les autres, Severus était très gentil. Il trouvait toujours le moyen de lui remonter le moral. _Quoique puissent en dire les autres… C'est exactement ce qu'il m'a dit._

- Sev ?

- Oui ?

- Merci…

- De rien, Harry. Quel est ton cours suivant ?

- Métamorphose.

- Tu veux aller dans les couloirs abandonnés ? J'inventerai quelque chose pour Minerva, elle comprendra.

_Les couloirs abandonnés. _Quelle élégante manière de dire _leur salle secrète_ ! Avec un signe de tête un peu tremblant, Harry accepta. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se reprendre.

- Vas-y maintenant, tant qu'il n'y a personne dans les couloirs. Je retourne en classe. Et si tu veux des retenues, tu n'as qu'à me le dire discrètement.

Ils sortirent tout deux, et Harry prit la direction des vieux couloirs. Severus lui jeta un dernier regard, puis rentra dans la salle de cours. Il eut la satisfaction de constater que le silence était absolu. Le seul bruit perceptible était celui des potions mijotant doucement sur le feu.

- Bien, si vous avez fait votre préparation correctement, ce dont je doute vu le niveau abyssal de cette classe, la potion devrait maintenant être bleu clair.

Passant entre les rangs, il observa les potions. Très peu étaient de la bonne couleur. Arrivé en face de Draco, il lui fit un imperceptible signe de tête. Lorsqu'ils allèrent rendre leurs échantillons de potions, celui-ci s'arrangea pour passer juste derrière Weasley. La fiole de ce dernier s'écrasa bruyamment par terre et Draco fit un petit sourire en coin.

- Si vous êtes trop maladroit pour déposer une fiole, monsieur Weasley, cela vous fera un zéro...

Harry marchait pensivement dans les couloirs. Malgré sa conversation avec Severus, il ne se sentait pas très bien. Haussant finalement les épaules, il se dit que la musique arrangerait sûrement les choses. Severus allait certainement contacter sa mère. Est-ce que cela le gênait ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. D'un côté, il avait un peu honte d'avoir craqué comme ça pour une simple insulte, mais de l'autre…

Arrivé au détour d'un couloir, il percuta quelqu'un. Evidemment, à force de marcher sans regarder autour de soi.

- Aïe ! Tu pourrais faire un peu attention ! fit une voix bien connue.

- Hé, mais c'est Harry ! s'exclama une autre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, vieux, tu n'as pas cours ?

- Fred ? George ?

- En personne ! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur. Mais tu m'as l'air de broyer du noir. Encore notre frère qui fait n'importe quoi ?

- En quelque sorte, répondit Harry d'une voix lasse.

- Tu veux qu'on écrive une lettre à maman ? demanda Fred d'une voix très sérieuse.

- Hein ? Pourquoi faire ?

- Ah là là ! Ca se voit que tu ne connais pas Mrs Weasley ! Si le petit Ronnychou reçoit une Beuglante d'elle, je te promets qu'il ne fera plus rien de l'année.

- Ronnychou ?

- Oui, c'est comme ça qu'elle l'appelle, fit George en ricanant. Mais sinon, ça tombe bien qu'on se soit croisés.

- On voulait te parler…

- …d'une chose très importante.

- Et on n'était pas sûr…

- …que tu trouve du temps à nous consacrer…

- …à nous autres, pauvre petits mortels.

- Arrêtez ça ! Je ne comprends rien quand vous parlez comme ça !

- C'est fait exprès, très cher.

- Mais allons donc quelque part où nous serons tranquilles.

Quelques couloirs plus loin, ils entrèrent dans une salle vide. Mais entièrement vide. Pas même une table et une chaise.

- Alors voilà. Tu ne nous l'as jamais demandé… commença George.

- …mais tu te demandais sans doute pourquoi on était venu te parler la première fois.

- En fait, nous avons fait une bêtise avant Noël…

- Enfin, Rusard trouvait que c'était une bêtise.

- Personnellement, je pense que la Bombabouse dans la salle de Sortilèges était une bonne idée.

- Il nous a donc amené dans son bureau.

- Et il nous a menacé des mêmes petites choses que d'habitude.

- Nous, on regardait autour de nous.

- Et sur un tiroir, il y avait écrit _Objets dangereux confisqués_.

- Alors, j'ai lancé une autre Bombabouse.

- Et moi, j'ai ouvert le tiroir et j'ai attrapé ceci.

Il sortit un petit morceau de parchemin que Harry reconnut aussitôt. Il avait entendu tellement de descriptions par Remus, puis par Sirius.

- La carte !

- Mais il sait ce que c'est, en plus.

- Tu es plein de ressources surprenantes, dis-moi.

- Heu… j'en ai entendu parler.

- Nous n'avons pas mis longtemps à comprendre comment elle marchait.

- Et nous avons voulu savoir qui étaient Lunard, Patmol, Queudver et Cornedrue.

- Simple curiosité de notre part.

- Une autre retenue nous a permis de le savoir.

- Alors on a voulu parler au fils d'un des Maraudeurs.

- Et donc on t'a abordé.

Harry leur sourit.

- Je ne regrette pas.

- Nous non plus. Tout ça pour te dire que si un jour t'en as besoin, tu sais où la trouver.

- De toute manière elle te reviendra.

- Merci, les gars.

- Mais de rien. Et maintenant on file, on a cours de Sortilèges. A plus tard.

Ils partirent en courant. Harry se remit en route vers leur salle. Il se sentait nettement mieux après sa conversation avec les jumeaux, et pas qu'à cause de la carte. Ces deux-là avaient un vrai don pour lui remonter le moral. Arrivé dans la salle, il s'installa au piano et commença un morceau sautillant, qu'il jouait en temps normal lorsqu'il avait envie de faire un bon petit délire.

Neville arriva à ce moment-là. Il regarda Harry, tranquillement installé, qui piquait ses accords. Il sourit en entendant le morceau. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais ça lui donnait envie de rire (1). A la fin, il applaudit.

- Tu devrais le jouer plus souvent, il est trop drôle ! s'exclama-t-il.

Harry se retourna et lui fit un petit sourire. Il n'avait plus envie de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé. Parce que c'était terminé.

(1) : Je me suis inspirée de _Jesters of the Moon_, un morceau composé par Nobuo Uematsu pour Final Fantasy IX.


	24. Chapitre 23 : Retenue en forêt

Bonjour ! Chapitre 23, pour une fois à l'heure. BOnne lecture !

Rappel : les dialogues en _italique_ sont en Fourchelangue, en **gras** par télépathie et le texte en _italique_ correspond aux pensées des personnages.

**Chapitre 23 : Retenue en forêt**

Le cours de Sortilèges était d'un ennui mortel. Du moins pour quatre amis. Pour célébrer l'approche des vacances de Pâques, les emplois du temps avaient été modifiés. Afin de « favoriser les rapprochements entre les maisons » (dixit le professeur Dumbledore), les cours se faisaient toutes maisons confondues, au plus grand mécontentement de la plupart des élèves ; et les groupes de travaux pratiques étaient composés d'un élève de chaque maison.

Les professeurs en étaient désespérés. Les élèves étaient bien trop nombreux pour être gérés par un seul professeur. A ce moment précis, le professeur Flitwick était sur le point de craquer. Tout naturellement, sa hargne se dirigea sur les élèves qu'il aimait le moins, à savoir Mr Morienval et Mr Malefoy, et aux deux personnes qui avaient eu le malheur de se trouver dans leur groupe. Ce qui donna quelque chose comme :

- Morienval, Malefoy, Londubat, Granger ! RETENUE, CE SOIR VINGT HEURES !

…devant l'incompréhension totale du groupe, qui ne profitait même pas de l'occasion d'être ensemble pour discuter de leurs projets de vacances.

- Mais, monsieur… commença Hermione.

- Rien à dire, ou c'est 20 points de moins pour Serdaigle.

Harry éprouvait des sentiments mitigés. Il allait certes passer une soirée avec ses amis, mais il aurait préféré le faire ailleurs qu'en retenue. A voir les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient, les autres semblaient penser la même chose.

Ils retrouvèrent Rusard, le concierge, dans le Hall à l'heure dite. Celui-ci faisait un sourire inquiétant et ouvrit la grande porte, leur désignant l'extérieur. Ils sortirent dans le parc, de moins en moins rassurés.

- Ah, on fait moine les malins, hein. Vous allez faire votre retenue avec Hagrid, dans la Forêt Interdite.

Il semblait plus que satisfait du frisson généralisé qu'avait provoqué ses paroles. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Les amis se jetaient des regards teintés d'inquiétude.

- Hagrid ! Ils sont là !

Le demi-géant sortit de sa cabane, accompagné d'un gros chien noir qui sauta sur Neville en tentant de le noyer sous la bave.

- Vous pouvez me les laisser, merci.

Il ne paraissait pas beaucoup aimer le concierge, qui tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le château, précisant qu'il reviendrai les chercher vers minuit. Dès qu'il fut parti, Hagrid observa attentivement les quatre étudiants en face de lui. Draco et Neville n'en menaient pas large, Hermione non plus. Harry avait fermé son visage de sorte qu'on ne puisse rien y lire.

- Bon, écoutez-moi bien, parce que nous allons faire quelque chose de dangereux.

Il les conduisit jusqu'aux bois, dans lesquels ils marchèrent quelques minutes. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta et pointa sa lampe sur un buisson. Tous purent y voir quelques taches argentées.

- Vous voyez ça ? C'est du sang de licorne. Plusieurs ont été blessées ces derniers temps. On va se diviser en deux groupes et chercher les licornes, en espérant qu'elles soient encore vivantes.

Après quelques instants de silence, il désigna Draco et Harry pour aller avec son chien, Crockdur, alors que Neville et Hermione resteraient avec lui.

- Si vous trouvez une licorne, faites des étincelles vertes. Si vous êtes en danger, des rouges. Et surtout, restez sur le sentier.

Les deux groupes se séparèrent. Harry et Draco sortirent leurs baguettes, marmonnant des _Lumos_ afin de voir où ils allaient.

- Y'a pas à dire, on est dans la panade, murmura Harry plus pour lui-même que pour son ami.

- Heu, Harry ? Tu sais te protéger contre ce qu'on trouve dans la Forêt Interdite ?

- Voyons voir, qu'est ce qu'il y a dans cette Forêt… les Centaures devraient nous laisser tranquilles, en général ils se désintéressent des humains. Ce ne sont pas les Licornes qui nous poseront problème non plus… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a d'autre. Par contre, je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas de dragons.

Draco ne parut pas le moins du monde rassuré par les paroles de son ami.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, je suis en train d'essayer de ressentir une aura de licorne, pour qu'on trouve où elle peut être. Plus vite on aura fini et plus vite on pourra sortir de là.

Mais Harry ne sentit jamais d'aura. Car, lorsqu'ils trouvèrent une licorne dans une prairie, celle-ci était morte. Et, au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à sortir du couvert de la forêt pour aller voir de plus près, Harry tendit le bras et rattrapa Draco. Une créature sortit de l'autre côté de la clairière, et se dirigea droit vers la licorne. Un humanoïde, mais qui avait une démarche étrange. Il s'agenouilla près de la licorne et commença à boire son sang.

Frémissants d'horreur, les deux garçons regardaient la créature, incapables d'intervenir de quelque manière que ce soit. Quand soudain, Crockdur poussa un gémissement qui résonna dans la forêt silencieuse, avant de partir en courant retrouver son maître. La créature releva la tête, entièrement masquée par une capuche sombre et fixa l'endroit exact où ils étaient. Cela se passa en une fraction de seconde.

Harry poussa un cri de douleur et porta sa main à son front en sentant sa cicatrice le brûler. Titubant, il sortit des buissons et pointa sa baguette vers la créature. Mais avant que quiconque n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, on entendit un bruit de galop. L'humanoïde disparut aussitôt dans les buissons, au moment exact où un centaure arrivait derrière les étudiants.

Le centaure se retourna vers les deux enfants qui n'avaient pas l'air en grande forme. Draco soutenait Harry qui tremblait en se tenant le front. Le Serpentard regarda avec crainte le centaure s'approcher.

- Harry Potter ?

Draco hocha la tête à sa place.

- Ce n'est guère prudent de venir dans la Forêt par les temps qui courent. Surtout vous. Votre mère ne serait pas contente si elle l'apprenait.

- Pas le choix… marmonna Harry.

- Allons retrouver Hagrid, fit le centaure en tournant les talons… euh, les sabots. Appuyez-vous sur mon dos, ça ira mieux.

Ils se mirent en route, Harry appuyé d'un côté sur la croupe du centaure, de l'autre sur Draco qui le regardait avec inquiétude. En dehors de la migraine qui montait de plus en plus, Harry ne ressentait à peu près rien. Il ne s'aperçut pas de la venue de deux autres centaures, qui insultèrent celui qui le soutenait en le traitant de _bâton de marche pour humain_, puis Hagrid arriva, suivant son chien. Devant l'air inquiet de ses amis, il réussit à marmonner quelque chose qu'il oublia tout de suite après.

- Ca va, j'ai juste une migraine atroce.

Ses amis ne semblaient pas croire que _ça allait_. Draco s'adressa à Hagrid.

- La licorne est dans la clairière, là-bas. On peut rentrer au château ?

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser rentrer seuls, fit Hagrid d'un ton hésitant.

- Je les raccompagne, intervint le centaure. Il n'est pas prudent pour eux d'être dans la forêt, surtout pour Harry. Mais nous en avons déjà parlé.

- Merci, Firenze.

Ils s'éloignèrent, suivant le centaure, Harry toujours appuyé sur lui.

- Je suppose que vous savez ce que c'était ? demanda Firenze à Draco.

- Je pense, oui, fit Draco d'une voix encore tremblante. Je vous expliquerai, ajouta-t-il en voyant les regards interrogateurs de ses amis.

- Vous êtes amis ? demanda Firenze avec curiosité. Vous n'êtes pas censés vous détester ?

- On fait ce qu'on veut, répliqua Neville d'une voix têtue.

- Je ne prétends pas le contraire, répondit le centaure d'une voix amusée. Voilà, on est arrivés.

Ils étaient en effet à la lisière de la forêt. Le château se dressait à l'autre bout du parc.

- On pourra revenir vous voir ? demanda Hermione d'une voix timide.

Firenze la regarda, l'air plus qu'étonné. D'habitude les humains craignaient de s'approcher des centaures, et là une petite humaine – un _poulain_ pour lui – lui demandai si elle pouvait le voir plus souvent.

- Si vous voulez, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

Les mots étaient sortis sans qu'il y pense. Les quatre amis lui firent un sourire, puis s'éloignèrent, Neville et Draco soutenant leur ami qui avait toujours l'air dans les vapes.

- On va voir Sev, fit Draco d'un ton sans réplique.

- On risque de te voir, Draco, fit Hermione timidement.

- M'en fous. C'est mon ami.

Ils arrivèrent au château après plus d'un quart d'heure de marche et se dirigèrent droit vers les cachots, espérant intensément ne croiser personne. Leur souhait dû être entendu, puisqu'ils arrivèrent sans encombres devant la porte de Severus. Hermione, la seule à avoir les mains libres, toqua énergiquement à la porte.

Severus était tranquillement en train de bouquiner. Il avait renvoyé tous les élèves qu'il avait collé chez Rusard et profitait de son peu de temps libre. Alors qu'il abordait un passage fascinant (_Des effets du lys ajouté dans des potions mortelles)_, il entendit quelqu'un marteler sa porte. Il poussa un profond soupir. _Si c'est encore le directeur pour une de ses idées bizarres, c'est décidé, je le renvoie. _Se levant, il se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit le plus brutalement possible, affichant sa tête des mauvais jours. Le spectacle qu'il vit le stupéfia.

Hermione avait le poing levé, se préparant visiblement à recommencer à frapper sa pauvre porte, Neville et Draco soutenaient quelqu'un d'autre…

- Harry !

S'écartant aussitôt, il les laissa entrer et leur désigna la porte de son appartement, où ils installèrent Harry sur un sofa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Les trois amis se regardèrent. Visiblement, aucun n'avait envie de prendre la parole. Ce fut finalement Neville qui s'avança (qui a dit que les Poufsouffle ne sont pas courageux ?).

- Il a dit qu'il avait mal à la tête.

- Un simple mal de tête n'envoie pas quelqu'un aux limites de l'inconscience, monsieur Londubat.

- A sa cicatrice, plus précisément, intervint Draco pour sauver son ami qui était sur le point de subir la colère du professeur le plus redouté de Poudlard. On était en retenue dans la Forêt Interdite…

- Dans la Forêt Interdite ?

- Et on a croisé un être étrange, qui buvait du sang de licorne. Le chien a fait du bruit, et la _créature_ nous a regardé. Harry a porté la main à son front et a semblé avoir très mal, et après il est sorti des buissons où on se cachait en pointant sa baguette sur la…_chose._ Et un centaure est arrivé et l'a fait fuir, et on a pu sortir de la forêt, mais il était déjà comme ça.

Severus soupira encore une fois. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui avait pu arriver.


	25. Chapitre 24 : Inquiétude générale

Bonjour ! Désolée pour le retard... Le chapitre 24, bonne lecture !

Rappel : les dialogues en _italique_ correspondent au Fourchelangue, en **gras** à la télépathie et le texte en _italique _exprime les pensées des personnages.

**Chapitre 24 : Inquiétude générale**

Le Maître des Potions se dirigea rapidement vers son étagère et saisit quelques fioles. Elles étaient conçues pour diminuer les maux de tête, mais si la douleur était due à la cicatrice, il ne savait pas du tout si cela aurait un quelconque effet.

- Harry ? Boit ça, ça ira mieux après.

Mais Harry ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il avait son visage encore crispé. Severus fit un signe de la main à Neville, le plus près du sofa, qui s'approcha rapidement.

- Redresse-le et soutiens-le.

Il s'exécuta et observa son professeur ouvrir la bouche de son ami et verser la potion à petites doses dans sa bouche. Par chance, Harry avait encore le réflexe d'avaler au fur et à mesure que le liquide entrait. A la fin de la fiole, il recoucha Harry.

Au bout de quelques minutes, celui-ci se releva, regardant autour de lui d'un air perdu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? On était dans la Forêt et…

- Je dirai que tu as mal réagi à quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi.

- Voldemort, fit Draco.

- De quoi ? demanda Severus.

- Ce qui nous regardait, c'était Voldemort. Le centaure me l'a à moitié confirmé après.

- Qu'est-ce qui te faisais mal, Harry ?

- Ma cicatrice. Ca brûlait. Ca brûle encore, mais moins.

- A noter que tu ne peux pas voir Voldemort sans avoir mal. Utile à savoir. Tu te sens assez bien pour repartir ? Ca ne me gêne pas si tu restes, ajouta-t-il en se souvenant de la tendance d'Harry à se considérer comme un fardeau.

- Non, ça va. Je n'ai presque plus mal. Je vais juste faire un tour par…

- PAS QUESTION ! coupèrent-ils tous en même temps.

- Tu rentres dans ton dortoir et tu vas te coucher, fit Severus d'un ton sans réplique. Et je préfèrerais que tu n'ailles pas en cours demain.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, j'ai de moins en moins mal, alors demain ça devrait être bon.

- Harry…

- Quoi ? Je vais m'ennuyer, tout seul.

Severus commençait à être agacé. Il était clair que Harry ne resterait pas une journée au lit, même s'il le promettait.

- J'appelle ta mère.

- QUOI ? Juste parce que j'ai eu mal à la tête ?

- Oui, parce que tu as eu mal à la tête _à cause de_ Voldemort.

Les trois autres amis s'étaient reculés peu à peu, laissant leur sévère professeur et leur ami régler leurs affaires de famille. S'il était assez en forme pour protester et même répliquer à Severus, il n'avait plus besoin d'eux. Draco leur désigna la porte et ils allèrent dans le bureau du professeur, laissant celui-ci dans son appartement.

- Pauvre Harry, fit Draco. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

Hermione approuva, bientôt imitée par Neville.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Minuit passé, répondit Hermione. On devrait aller se coucher. Le professeur s'occupera de Harry.

- Rendez-vous demain ? demanda Neville.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, puis ils quittèrent le bureau.

Dans l'appartement, la situation s'était dégradée. Harry avait mal à la tête, ce qui le mettait de mauvaise humeur, et Severus était fatigué, ce qui le mettait d'encore plus mauvaise humeur. Conclusion, aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher prise et ils s'entêtaient comme deux gamins, simplement pour contrarier l'autre.

- TU RESTES AU LIT !

- JE NE VEUX PAS M'ENNUYER !

- TU AS EU UN ACCIDENT !

- IL EST PASSE !

- SANS TES AMIS, TU NE SERAIS MEME PAS RENTRE !

- JE SUIS GUERI MAINTENANT !

- C'EST-CE QUE TU DIS ! J'EN AI ASSEZ !

Sur ces cris, le professeur Rogue s'approcha de la cheminée et y jeta une pincée de poudre verte.

- SYTHELIA MORIENVAL ! hurla-t-il en entrant sa tête dans le conduit.

Quelques instants après, Remus Lupin sortait de l'âtre et observait alternativement un Severus Rogue fou de rage et un Harry Morienval Potter non moins énervé.

- J'ai demandé Sythelia Morienval, fit Severus d'une voix mauvaise.

- Désolé, pas vu depuis un mois, répondit calmement Remus.

Harry se calma instantanément.

- Un mois ?

- On ne la voie plus beaucoup depuis Noël et elle part de plus en plus longtemps à chaque fois. Ca te va comme réponse ? Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

- Il se passe que Monsieur Morienval refuse de rester au lit demain alors qu'il a aujourd'hui même croisé Voldemort et que ses amis l'ont ramené inconscient ici.

- Mais je suis en pleine forme alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt de…

- Ca va, j'ai compris, fit Remus en voyant la dispute sur le point de repartir. Harry, tu ne veux pas venir quelques jours dans le domaine ? On s'occupera de te faire rattraper les cours.

- Et j'explique comment mon absence ?

- On trouvera une excuse. De toute manière je ne pense pas que Dumbledore s'opposera à Sythelia.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux deux ? demanda Harry, oubliant sa dispute et son mal de tête.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est connu qu'ils se détestent.

- Albus en veut à Sythelia parce qu'elle a toujours refusé de lui obéir, intervint Severus. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien quitter mon appartement, je suis très fatigué et j'aimerais dormir. J'ai cours demain.

Remus attrapa Harry par l'épaule et le mit d'office devant la cheminée.

- Domaine de Sythelia Morienval, fit celui-ci d'une voix lasse.

Il rentra dans les flammes et disparut.

- Merci, Severus.

- Bonne nuit, répondit l'autre d'une voix sarcastique. Pour ce qu'il en reste.

Le loup-garou soupira. Un Severus Rogue de mauvaise humeur était très difficile à supporter et il plaignait d'avance les élèves du cours de potions le lendemain. Il fit un dernier geste de la main, puis disparut à son tour dans les flammes.

En arrivant dans le domaine, il ne vit pas Harry. Il supposa que celui-ci était directement allé se coucher et rejoignit son propre lit, réfléchissant déjà à une manière d'excuser l'absence de Harry sans révéler l'implication de Severus ou la sienne propre.

Le lendemain, Hermione se rendit en cours de métamorphose, qu'elle avait en commun avec les Poufsouffle. Normalement, Harry aurait dû être dans la classe d'avant. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui avait remporté la bataille entre Harry et Severus la veille, mais espérait que Harry était resté se reposer. De toute manière, les vacances commençaient à la fin de la semaine, dans deux jours.

Elle sentit soudain une petite tape sur son épaule. Se retournant en sursautant, elle vit Neville, apparemment désolé de lui avoir fait peur.

- Tu sais quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

- Rien. En tout cas, Rogue était de très mauvaise humeur ce matin. Le cours était horrible. Tu fais quoi pendant les vacances ?

- Rien de spécial. Je pense que je vais rester ici réviser mes examens.

- Hermione, tes examens, tu pourrais déjà les avoir. Tu connais tous tes cours sur le bout des doigts.

- On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Mieux vaut réviser que regretter devant sa copie.

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle en voyant McGonagall qui s'impatientait. Le cours se déroula relativement bien pour les deux amis, même si Neville avait du mal à métamorphoser sa pelote de laine en lampe à pied. Il finit par y arriver, aidé par Hermione qui était une des meilleures élèves de la classe. A la fin de l'heure, le professeur leur demanda tout de même de rester.

- Vous ne sauriez pas où est Monsieur Morienval ? Il n'était pas là le cours avant.

Hermione et Neville se regardèrent avec un sourire de victoire, avant de répondre en chœur.

- Aucune idée, professeur, désolés.

- Vous êtes sûrs ?

- Il est peut-être malade, fit Hermione qui répugnait à mentir à un professeur.

- Bien, merci tout de même.

Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour prendre un repas de midi bien mérité.


	26. Chapitre 25 : Retour

Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le chapitre suivant, désolée pour les quelques jours de retard... Bonne lecture !

Rappel : les dialogues en _italique_ correspondent au Fourchelangue, en **gras** à la télépathie et le texte en _italique _exprime les pensées des personnages.

**Chapitre 25 : Retour**

Harry était furieux. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire son état. Ils l'avaient renvoyé chez lui juste pour un petit mal de tête. Bon, d'accord, un gros mal de tête. Et, connaissant Remus, il ne le laisserait pas repartir avant les vacances de Pâques. _Voit le côté positif des choses, _souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. _ Tu as une semaine de vacances supplémentaires._

Pff. Une semaine de vacances en plus, mais à quel prix ? Avec un peu de chance, Sythelia rentrerait pendant qu'il était là, mais rien n'était moins sûr. Certes, il y avait Remus et Sirius, mais à part par lettres, il ne leur avait parlé qu'à Noël. Ce n'était pas comme s'il les connaissait vraiment. _Ca ne tient qu'à toi de les connaître plus…_ Il maudit la petite voix dans sa tête qui avait le don de lui envoyer les pensées qu'il voulait le moins entendre.

Il soupira une énième fois depuis qu'il s'était levé. Il avait besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et avait une technique idéale pour cela. Il se leva et se rendit à l'extérieur de la maison, après un vague salut à Remus qui lisait dans la cour. Arrivé dehors, il poussa un long sifflement strident qui fit sursauter le loup-garou.

Harry sourit en voyant son cheval arriver. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus monté.

- Comment tu vas, vieux ? fit-il lorsque sa monture arriva à sa hauteur. Ca faisait un bout de temps, hein ?

Le cheval hennit vigoureusement et Harry monta d'un bond sur son dos. Ils partirent aussitôt au galop, plantant là Remus qui était venu voir à quoi correspondait le sifflement.

Le vent s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux alors qu'il parcourait la plaine à toute allure. Il ne se souciait pas de l'endroit où il allait, laissant son cheval choisir pour lui. Tout en galopant, il réfléchissait. Il était certain que ç'avait été Voldemort, dans la forêt. Mais pourquoi avait-il ressenti une telle douleur à sa cicatrice ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cicatrices qui faisaient souffrir lorsque la personne responsable était présente. Ca n'avait aucun sens.

Son cheval s'arrêta brusquement. Il avait contourné presque tout le lac et était sur la rive opposée, à un des endroits que Harry préférait pour se baigner. Il sourit à son cheval après avoir sauté à terre.

- Je t'adore, toi. Tu sais toujours quoi faire pour me remonter le moral, hein ?

En réponse, son cheval lui donna un vigoureux coup de naseaux dans le dos qui le fit tomber dans le lac.

- Hey ! Je serais rentré tout seul, pas la peine de me pousser ! Et en plus je deviens fou, si je me mets à parler à mon cheval.

Cheval qui, en réponse, poussa un hennissement d'indignation.

- Oups, je t'ai vexé là, non ? Tu ne veux pas te baigner, toi aussi ? Je n'ai jamais vu un cheval dans l'eau…

Il ressortit, dégoulinant d'eau, pour essayer d'attirer son cheval dans le lac. Peine perdue, ce dernier était fermement campé sur ses sabots et refusait de bouger.

- J'abandonne. Tu m'emmènes au cratère ? Peut-être qu'il y aura un des dragons…

Il remonta sur son dos et le cheval repartit au triple galop.

- T'es en pleine forme, toi, aujourd'hui ! Tu ne connais pas autre chose que le galop ?

Ils arrivèrent rapidement en haut du cratère. Là, Harry eut la surprise de sa vie. Sirius était assis et regardait fixement le dragon noir, le seul présent. Ils paraissaient plongés en pleine conversation.

**- Je dérange ?** demanda mentalement Harry.

Les deux se tournèrent en même temps vers lui. Sirius affichait une expression surprise.

**- Harry ? Tu n'es pas en cours ?**

**- Visiblement, non,** fit Shruikan d'un ton ironique.

**- Shruikan, tu sais où est Maman ? Remus m'a dit que ça faisait un mois qu'elle n'était pas rentrée.**

**- Non, je ne sais pas où elle est. Elle a fermé son esprit à toutes les communications. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça lui arrive régulièrement. D'ailleurs je ne serais pas surpris qu'elle revienne bientôt nous demander un service.**

**- D'accord. Je suppose que je ne peux rien faire.**

**- Non, en effet.**

**- Je me sens inutile.**

**- Tu ne l'es pas. Avant que tu ne viennes, elle devait faire… ce pour quoi elle est partie à peu près tout les deux mois, alors que c'est la première fois depuis que tu vis avec elle. Sirius, tu as retenu ce que je t'ai dit ?**

**- Oui, merci. **

**- Bien, je vais vous laisser alors. J'aimerais avoir le temps de dormir avant de repartir.**

Comprenant qu'ils étaient congédiés, Sirius et Harry repartirent. Ils décidèrent de rentrer à pied à la maison, puisque Sirius n'avait pas de cheval. En descendant le cratère, ils tentèrent d'engager une conversation. Harry expliqua, réticent, que Severus l'avait expédié au domaine parce qu'il avait croisé Voldemort dans la forêt. Sirius eut la gentillesse de ne pas répéter le discours de Severus et de Remus sur l'importance de rester en bonne santé et la réaction de sa mère s'il était blessé par un « abruti de mage noir ». Avec un haussement d'épaule, il lui affirma ne pas aimer trop respecter les règles et ajouta qu'il comprenait parfaitement la réaction de Harry et que lui-même aurait sans doute fait pire.

- Pire ? Comment tu veux faire pire ?

- Je me serais planqué quelque part à proximité des cuisines et aurait laissé les autres en plan jusqu'à ce qu'ils me trouvent. Au fait, tu sais où sont les cuisines ?

- Je le savais trois jours après la rentrée, oui.

- Waouh ! Nous on a mis presque deux mois à les trouver !

- Incroyable ! J'ai battu les Maraudeurs sur l'exploration du château !

- C'est juste qu'on n'était pas encore formés, à l'époque. Sinon, tu ne nous aurais jamais battus.

- C'est ce qu'on dit ! Forts en parole, mais pas en actes…

- Dis-moi, Harry, je sens que tu voudrais qu'une blague te tombe dessus. Je me trompe ?

- Une blague de la part du grand Sirius Black ? C'est trop d'honneur pour le pauvre petit étudiant que je suis.

- Mais non, c'est un cadeau spécial pour mon filleul.

- Filleul ? Tu es mon parrain ?

- Bah oui, tu ne savais pas ?

- Si je te demande, c'est probablement parce que je ne savais pas.

- Ah là là ! On sent l'influence de ta mère dans tes paroles ! Tu ne voudrais pas faire ambassadeur, par hasard ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire. Pour l'instant je vais tenter d'avoir mes examens, d'accord ? Je me laisse jusqu'au BUSEs pour choisir mes options.

- Sage décision. Moi je m'étais laissé jusqu'à mes ASPICs pour choisir.

Ils rirent, allégeant l'atmosphère. Harry s'arrêta soudain.

- Tu as quand ta nouvelle baguette ?

- Dès que ta mère revient. Il faut qu'elle convainque Ollivander.

- Tu me fais réviser après ?

- Demande à Remus, il est plus doué que moi pour expliquer aux autres. Mais d'accord, je te fais réviser.

En parlant, ils étaient arrivés à la maison. Remus les attendait, mourant visiblement de faim.

- Bien, maintenant que les promeneurs sont rentrés, le loup-garou affamé va peut-être pouvoir prendre son repas de midi ?

Le repas se déroulait dans une atmosphère joyeuse. Harry avait finalement décidé de suivre les conseils de sa « petite voix » et tentait de mieux comprendre les deux adultes. Et comme les Maraudeurs voulaient connaître le fils de leur meilleur ami, c'était questions traîtres (« combien de fois tu as fini dans le lac après une bataille d'eau trop enthousiaste ? »), générales (« tu comptes faire quoi une fois innocenté ? ») ou même intimes (« à quel âge tu as été mordu par un loup-garou ? »). Malgré la tension de certains sujets, l'ambiance restait au beau fixe.

Ils passèrent une journée tranquille. Harry envoya Rozano à Hermione pour lui dire où il était et lui demander les cours qu'il manquerait. Dès que l'aigle fut parti, il alla rejoindre Remus et Sirius. Il leur posa une question qui les choqua presque :

- Vous me faites réviser pour mes examens ?

Sirius le regarda fixement. C'était vraiment le fils de James qui lui parlait ? Après réflexion, il se dit que non, c'était le fils de Sythelia.

- Tu veux commencer maintenant ? demanda Remus d'un ton surpris.

- En fait…

Harry paraissait gêné à présent.

- Je me disais que si vous estimez que je suis prêt pour mes examens, vous voudrez bien m'apprendre d'autres choses…

- Il n'y a pas de problème, pour moi en tout cas, fit Remus en jetant un regard significatif à Sirius, qui acquiesça presque aussitôt. Mais tu n'es pas censé ne pas utiliser la magie ?

- Je pense que les protections suffiraient à empêcher la détection. Et puis, de toute façon, j'ai décidé que je n'allais pas utiliser une baguette répertoriée par le Ministère.

Là, les visages des deux adultes exprimaient clairement leur surprise.

- Je suis ambidextre, dit Harry comme si cela expliquait tout.

- Harry, même les ambidextres n'ont qu'une baguette, dit Remus. Parce que la magie ne circule de manière assez présente que dans un bras, même quand l'enfant est ambidextre dans la vie de tous les jours.

- Quoi ?

Harry réfléchit quelques instants.

- En fait, je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais tenté de lancer de sort de la main gauche.

- Essaie, s'exclama Sirius, qui préférait nettement la pratique aux explications théoriques.

Essayant d'oublier les deux regards qui le fixaient avec curiosité, il sortit sa baguette de duel et la saisit dans sa main gauche. Cela lui fit une sensation bizarre au début, il n'y était décidément pas habitué. Levant son bras, hésitant, il décrivit un demi-cercle avec en prononçant fermement _Lumos_.

Aussitôt, ils fermèrent tous les yeux. Ce n'était pas une petite lueur qui était sortie de la baguette, mais un éclat aveuglant. Précipitamment, Harry ajouta _Nox_ et la luminosité redevint normale.

- Harry, tu peux lancer le même sort de la main droite ? demanda Remus, visiblement impressionné par la démonstration de Harry.

Le garçon changea la baguette de main et refit l'expérience. La lumière réapparut, forte pour un garçon qui ne pratiquait la magie que depuis un an, mais nettement moins que dans l'autre main.

- Je crois que tu es plus fort de la main gauche, constata Sirius.

- Non, pas sûr, fit Remus. Tu as deux baguettes, tu dois pouvoir préférer une baguette dans chaque main. Lance le Lumos avec ta baguette normale et la main droite.

Sans comprendre, Harry s'exécuta. A sa grande surprise, sa baguette s'illumina de la même manière que lorsqu'il avait utilisé la baguette de duel combinée avec sa main gauche. Il ré-éteignit rapidement.

- Ca ne me l'a pas fait aussi fort en cours, fit-il remarquer.

- Tu contrôlais plus ton sort, sans doute, répondit Remus.

- C'est super, tu imagines l'avantage en duel, avoir deux baguettes et pouvoir lancer des sorts différents avec, s'enthousiasma Sirius. Pour peu que tu maîtrises les informulés…

- Les quoi ? coupa Harry, visiblement très intéressé.

- Les informulés, les sorts qu'on lance sans paroles, expliqua Remus. Mais tu es trop jeune pour pouvoir t'en servir, ça ne s'étudie pas avant la sixième ou la septième année.

Durant leurs petites expériences, la nuit était tombée. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de prendre un repas léger et d'aller se coucher afin de continuer leur conversation à tête reposée, le lendemain matin.


	27. Chapitre 26 : Retrouvailles

Chapitre 26 en avance, pour la simple et bonne raison que je pars demain en vacances. Donc, désolée, mais il n'y aura pas de postes pendant trois semaines... Bonne lecture quand même.

Rappel : les dialogues en _italique_ correspondent au Fourchelangue, en **gras** à la télépathie et le texte en _italique _exprime les pensées des personnages.

**Chapitre 26 : Retrouvailles**

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla en pleine forme à l'idée d'avoir des cours privés et de découvrir les particularités de ses deux baguettes. Il alla à la cuisine et eut la surprise de trouver Remus en train de faire le petit-déjeuner. D'habitude, le loup-garou restait plus longtemps au lit car il se fatiguait très facilement. Et maintenant qu'il pouvait manger à sa faim et dormir autant qu'il le voulait, il avait bien meilleure mine que la première fois où Harry l'avait vu. Il avait même l'air d'avoir rajeuni.

L'étudiant mit donc la table et s'installa, attendant patiemment que tout soit prêt. Ils furent rejoints par Sirius, ce qui les étonna encore plus car il n'était pas du matin.

- J'avais envie de voir les exploits de mon filleul, dit-il en guise d'explications.

Leur petit déjeuner fut cependant interrompu par un craquement sonore qui retentit dans l'air. Sythelia venait d'apparaître dans la cour intérieure. Harry courut à l'extérieur et s'arrêta net en voyant l'état de sa mère. Ses vêtements étaient tachés de sang et sa natte tombait lourdement dans son dos, laissant de temps en temps tomber une goutte écarlate. Elle leur tournait le dos.

- Maman !

Le cri, empli d'inquiétude, la prit de court.

- Harry ?

On sentait le doute dans sa voix. Elle se retourna et regarda son fils, qui frémit en voyant la quantité de sang sur le visage de sa mère.

- Tu n'es pas censé être en cours ?

- Je me fiche des cours ! Comment tu as fait pour te retrouver dans un état pareil ?

Il s'approchait en même temps qu'il parlait et fut bientôt juste en face de sa mère, qui ne semblait toujours pas réaliser. Les mots sortirent presque tous seuls de sa bouche.

- Si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, la plupart du sang ne m'appartient pas.

- Mais donc il y en a quand même à toi !

- Où êtes-vous blessée ?

Malgré le temps qu'il avait passé dans le domaine, Remus vouvoyait toujours Sythelia, tout comme Sirius d'ailleurs.

- A l'épaule gauche, dit-elle d'un ton de défaite. Et aussi dans le dos je crois.

Elle leva la main droite pour les arrêter avant qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse reparler.

- Je vais me laver et on verra après.

Et sur ces mots, elle partit vers la salle de bain.

Une fois sous la douche, elle s'appuya contre le mur en laissant le puissant jet d'eau enlever la plus grosse partie du sang. Elle avait eu du mal à enlever ses vêtements poisseux, surtout sans pouvoir s'aider de son bras gauche. Elle observa un moment le bras en question avec une fascination macabre. Même avec le nombre de combats qu'elle avait fait, elle était toujours captivée par le liquide rouge sombre. Plus jeune, elle s'était dit que peut-être que le sien serait d'une couleur différente.

Un grand coup sur la porte la sortit de ses pensées. Visiblement elle était restée assez longtemps dans sa rêverie. Elle poussa un grognement impatient puis se lava rapidement, enlevant avec soin toute trace qui pourrait rester. Elle s'aperçut après s'être essuyée qu'elle avait oublié de prendre des vêtements propres. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas remettre sa tenue déchirée et pleine de sang. Haussant les épaules, elle lança un discret sort de déplacement sur un pantalon et un T-shirt, ainsi que des dessous, qu'elle savait dans sa chambre. Ces derniers apparurent instantanément dans la salle de bain.

A l'extérieur, Harry se rongeait les sangs. Il n'avait pas pu voir si les blessures de sa mère étaient graves. Vu qu'elle ne s'était pas servie de son bras gauche, il pouvait supposer que oui. Enfin, après un temps qui lui parut infiniment long, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et elle en sorti, simplement vêtue d'un jeans et d'un T-shirt, assez moulant il faut le dire. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient encore dans son dos. Alors qu'il tournait la tête, il capta le visage de Sirius.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça.

Le ton était sec, mais moins que ce à quoi on aurait pu s'attendre de la part de Sythelia. Rougissant comme un adolescent, Sirius hocha la tête et détourna obligeamment le regard.

- Alors, où êtes-vous blessée ?

A entendre le ton empli d'inquiétude de Remus, on aurait pu croire la guerrière au bord de la mort. Celle-ci s'en aperçut et lorsqu'elle parla, ce fut d'un ton ironique.

- Etant donné que je parle et je marche, je dirais que ça va plutôt bien.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, mais fut arrêtée par les trois hommes en face d'elle.

- Tu restes ici, fit Harry d'un ton têtu.

- Tu t'assieds, ajouta Remus en conjurant un tabouret, certes peut confortable mais qui permettrait d'avoir accès au dos de Sythelia.

- Et tu nous laisses faire, termina Sirius en la poussant doucement vers le tabouret en question.

Sans répondre, Sythelia leva sa main droite et enfouit son visage dedans, un sourire douloureux étirant ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry, étonné par l'attitude de sa mère.

- Rien, fit celle-ci d'une voix rauque tout en s'asseyant.

Harry partit quelques minutes chercher des potions cicatrisantes et des bandages, pendant que Remus demandait doucement à Sythelia de retirer son T-shirt. Elle le regarda étrangement.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne peux pas lever mon bras.

- Comment tu as fait pour t'habiller ? demanda Sirius, intrigué.

- Le sort d'habillage, tu connais ?

Sirius rougit à nouveau, tandis que Remus regardait d'un air soucieux le sang qui tâchait de plus en plus le T-shirt. Il leva sa baguette et marmonna une formule qui, à son grand étonnement, ne fonctionna pas.

- Désolée, marmonna Sythelia.

- De quoi ?

- Mon aura repousse toute magie extérieure, fit-elle tout doucement.

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Remus.

- De toute façon, s'il faut te soigner, on aurait dû te toucher.

Sirius sembla réaliser ce qu'il se passait et s'approcha doucement.

- C'est ton bras gauche qui te fait mal ?

Elle hocha la tête et il enleva le T-shirt, faisant attention à remuer le moins possible le bras en question. Il frémit en voyant le dos de Sythelia. En plus de longues cicatrices blanchâtres, une plaie encore ouverte barrait tout son dos. Au niveau de la poitrine, une épaisse bande enroulait son torse. Le sang dégoulinait autant à l'avant qu'à l'arrière de son épaule. _Au moins je ne serais pas entièrement nue, _songea Sythelia, de plus en plus gênée.

Harry revint à ce moment-là, dissipant partiellement la gêne entre les adultes. Il avait les bras chargés et Sirius se précipita pour l'aider.

- Je préfère Remus faire, c'est lui qui se débrouille le mieux avec ce genre de choses.

- Dis surtout que tu as peur de lui faire mal, répondit Remus d'un ton sarcastique. Dis-moi si ça fait trop mal, ajouta-t-il plus doucement à l'adresse de Sythelia.

A vrai dire, à voir l'état des blessures, il était étonné qu'elle ne soit pas par terre en train de hurler. Il décida de commencer par la blessure du dos, plus impressionnante mais qui avait l'air nettement moins délicate à soigner. Il la désinfecta doucement, puis soupira.

- Je ne peux pas bander ton dos.

- Il est entièrement désinfecté ?

- Oui, la plaie n'est pas trop profonde.

- Je devrais pouvoir accélérer un peu le mouvement alors.

Sous leurs yeux médusés, la plaie commença à fumer légèrement, alors que les lèvres de la plaie se rapprochaient et semblaient cicatriser à toute vitesse. Sythelia avait les yeux fermés et la sueur dégoulinait de son visage.

- Terminé, fit-elle finalement d'une voix encore plus rauque que d'habitude.

Il ne restait plus rien de la coupure qui barrait avant son dos. Elle se crispa soudainement et porta presque par réflexe la main à son épaule. Son geste fut interrompu par Remus qui attrapa son poignet au vol. L'effort avait dû la fatiguer et la rendre plus sensible à la douleur.

Il essaya de désinfecter la plaie, mais ne voyait presque rien à cause du sang. Finalement, il parvint après plus d'une demi-heure d'efforts à désinfecter et à bander la plaie, avec l'aide de Harry qui avait des doigts bien plus souples que les siens. Intérieurement, ils admiraient tous trois la résistance de Sythelia qui n'avait pas laissé échapper une seule plainte pendant tout le traitement.

- Fini, firent-ils tous, soulagés que tout ce soit bien passé.

Sythelia hocha la tête, tout doucement.

- Merci, fit-elle, si bas qu'ils purent à peine l'entendre.

- De rien, répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

- Ca ne va pas ? demanda Sirius devant la tête de Sythelia.

- C'est rien, répondit-elle d'une voix hésitante. C'est juste que… Je ne crois pas que… quelqu'un se soit déjà occupé de mes blessures…alors ça me fait un effet un peu étrange.

Les autres se turent, ne sachant pas comme répondre à cela. Harry s'approcha et s'installa sur les genoux de sa mère, l'enlaçant au passage. Après un instant d'hésitation, Sythelia referma son bras valide autour de la taille de son fils et le serra contre lui. Silencieusement, Remus et Sirius s'éclipsèrent, se sentant de trop.


	28. Chapitre 27 : Baguettes

Enfin de retour ! Avec un petit retard, je le reconnais, voici le chapitre 27. Bonne lecture !

Rappel : les dialogues en _italique_ correspondent au Fourchelangue, en **gras** à la télépathie et le texte en _italique _exprime les pensées des personnages.

**Chapitre 27 : Baguettes**

- Alors, ça ne me dit pas ce que mon fils faisait à la maison alors qu'il était censé être en cours.

Deux jours plus tard, ils étaient tous installés autour de la table dans la cour intérieure. Harry rougit et Remus se chargea d'expliquer de sa voix calme ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Pour les détails, tu demanderas à Severus, conclut-il ironiquement alors qu'un Harry rouge de honte essayait de se cacher sous la table.

- Et bien, c'est du propre.

Ce fut le seul commentaire de la part de Sythelia auquel ils eurent droit. Parce que Harry, fin stratège, avait détourné l'attention en parlant de leurs découvertes sur ses deux baguettes. Il fut d'ailleurs heureux devant l'intérêt de sa mère et s'empressa, suite à sa demande, de lui faire une démonstration. D'un claquement de doigts, elle fit apparaître un objet du format d'un livre sur la table.

- Dis-moi, Harry, tu pourrais lancer le Wingardium Leviosa sur ça ? D'abord avec la « mauvaise » baguette dans chaque main, puis la « bonne ».

Harry semblait un peu déçu de la facilité de l'exercice. Il saisit la baguette contenant une plume de phénix de la main gauche puis lança le sort, concentré. A son grand étonnement, le pavé ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il réessaya en se concentrant le plus possible mais n'obtint pas de résultat différent, sauf peut-être une légère variation de la couleur de l'objet.

En voyant l'expression de sa mère, il vit qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il le fasse léviter. D'un mouvement du doigt, elle lui fit comprendre d'essayer l'autre baguette dans l'autre main. Le résultat fut le même. Avec les deux baguettes, la masse vira du gris au bleu sombre et se souleva de quelques centimètres avant de retomber dans un bruit sourd.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le soulèves, même avec les deux baguettes en même temps, fit-elle doucement devant l'expression de son fils. Essaie en mettant les baguettes dans la bonne main maintenant.

Harry s'exécuta et eut le plaisir de voir l'objet se soulever à nouveau avec les deux mains séparées, même si ce n'était que très peu. Enfin, il pointa ses deux baguettes sur l'objet et prononça la formule. Aussitôt, le bloc devint bleu azur et se souleva de plus de vingt centimètres. Fier de lui, il la reposa en douceur sur la table et regarda sa mère.

- Excellent, Harry. Pour quelqu'un qui n'étudie la magie que depuis le début de l'année, c'est plus qu'excellent.

Elle fit disparaître le bloc d'un autre claquement de doigts.

- C'est très bien que tu saches comment utiliser tes baguettes.

- Mais ce serait mieux que tu continues à en garder une cachée, poursuivit Remus à sa place.

- A propos de baguette… fit Harry. On va quand au Chemin de Traverse ? Je suis sûr que Sirius meurt d'envie de nous démontrer sa capacité à se servir du Wingardium Leviosa.

Le Sirius en question sourit d'un air embarrassé.

- Le problème, c'est qu'il faudrait que Severus vienne avec nous, dit Remus d'un ton calme. Après tout, c'est lui qui paye.

- Il ne devrait pas tarder à venir. Dès qu'on sera en vacances, je pense. Au fait Harry…

- Je me suis déjà excusé, coupa-t-il. Le lendemain, en fait. Mais d'après la lettre d'Hermione il a été horrible en cours pendant toute la journée.

Sythelia leva les yeux au ciel.

- Quelqu'un a une idée de comment lui envoyer discrètement un message ? demanda Sirius. Les vacances commencent demain.

- Je m'en charge, fit Sythelia.

Devant l'air intrigué des autres, elle fit un petit sourire.

- J'ai été son professeur d'occlumentie, et je dois être la seule encore capable de passer ses barrières. Même Voldemort et Dumbledore se sont cassé les dents dessus.

Elle ne parvenait pas à dissimuler entièrement la fierté dans sa voix. Fierté de l'élève ou du professeur ? Les deux, décida Harry. Le silence se fit dans la cour.

- Il arrive.

Il y eut un bruit de transplanage, et Severus apparut. Il salua d'un signe de tête les différents occupants de la pièce.

- On y va ? demanda-t-il négligemment.

- Tu n'as pas cours ? dit Remus, intrigué.

- Non, pas cet après-midi. Personne ne voudrait supporter le cours du professeur de potions le dernier jour avant les vacances.

Ils rirent tous, détendant l'atmosphère.

- On ne peut pas y aller comme ça, fit Harry après quelques instants.

Les adultes le regardèrent.

- Bah quoi ? Le Maître de Potions de Poudlard, la guerrière insensible, un loup-garou, un prisonnier sensé être à Azkaban et le Survivant, ça ferait bizarre, non ?

- En effet. Par contre, trois personnes encapuchonnées accompagnées d'un chien, ça se remarquerait moins. Enfin quoique.

- Et toi ?

- Severus, tu es un Serpentard, non ?

Le sourire étrange de Sythelia fit pâlir légèrement le professeur.

- Oui…

- Tu n'as rien contre un serpent, donc ?

- Non.

En trois secondes, un petit serpent d'un blanc éclatant se tenait sur le sol. Sirius se transforma et un gros chien rejoignit le serpent par terre. Devant l'air ébahi des deux adultes, Harry réagit et attrapa le reptile, qui s'enroula autour de son bras. Severus finit par se reprendre et ajusta sa cape de manière à ce que l'on ne puisse pas distinguer son visage. Remus décida d'y aller comme ça, de toute manière on l'avait déjà vu en compagnie de Harry. Sythelia le fit changer d'avis d'une pensée bien placée et il mit sa cape, comme les autres.

- On ne va pas passer très inaperçus en fait, fit Sythelia dans leurs têtes.

- C'est sûr, répliqua Harry de la même manière.

Remus attrapa Sirius pour transplaner, tandis que Severus s'occupait d'Harry. Ils réapparurent tous dans un coin sombre du chemin de Traverse et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la boutique d'Ollivander. Par chance, il n'y avait personne dans l'échoppe. Lorsque le marchand arriva, il eut la surprise de voir un serpent sortir de la manche du plus jeune et le regarder fixement. Il hocha la tête et ferma la porte de la boutique d'un geste de baguette. Aussitôt, Sythelia reprit forme humaine et salua Ollivander d'un signe de tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène en si étrange compagnie ?

- Réparer une erreur de justice, répliqua Sythelia du tac au tac.

Elle lui expliqua toute l'affaire. Le marchand accepta relativement bien les faits et demanda à ce que Sirius reprenne forme humain afin qu'ils puissent lui trouver une baguette. Après quelques minutes de recherches, ils tombèrent sur la bonne (34.8 cm, bois de kanzan, crin de licorne) et Severus paya de bonne grâce.

- On peut se servir de la cheminée ? demanda innocemment Sythelia.

- Si vous voulez, mais je crains qu'elle ne soit surveillée.

- Surveillée ? Qui vous surveille ? demanda Remus, surpris.

- Je crois que toutes les boutiques du Chemin sont surveillées. Le Ministre semble craindre quelque chose.

Tous les adultes eurent la même réaction, à savoir un reniflement de mépris.

- Au fait, tu vois Mrs Londubat de temps en temps ?

- Parfois, pourquoi ?

- Tu devrais lui dire que son petit-fils serait bien plus doué en magie s'il avait sa propre baguette plutôt que celle de son père.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

- Merci.

Sythelia attrapa l'épaule de son fils et la serra, avant qu'ils ne transplanent tous deux après un dernier au revoir au vendeur de baguettes. Les autres les imitèrent rapidement.

- J'AI UNE BAGUETTE ! cria Sirius aussitôt arrivé.

Il dansait presque de joie et se mit à lancer tous les sorts qui lui passaient par la tête, devant les autres qui étaient tous morts de rire.

- Harry, on va passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant, fit-il avec un rictus inquiétant pour l'étudiant.

Il la pointa sur Harry et s'exclama avec force _Aqua_. Harry esquiva comme il put mais se fit tout de même tremper par le jet d'eau qui sortait de la nouvelle baguette de son parrain. Ne connaissant pas le sort, il répliqua avec un _Hilaria_, un sort de Chatouillis qui rata Sirius… mais qui toucha de plein fouet Remus qui se trouvait juste à côté. Remus qui répliqua, avec à sa grande surprise l'aide de Severus.

- Hey ! C'est pas gentil de tous vous liguer contre moi ! s'exclama Harry.

- Ils ne sont pas tous contre toi. On va leur montrer de quoi sont capables les Morienval ! fit sa mère, ayant aussi sorti sa baguette.

Harry fit un grand sourire carnassier, et renouvela son sortilège en direction de Remus, mais le détourna au dernier moment pour qu'il atteigne son professeur de potions, qui ne put l'éviter. Il commença à se tordre de rire, jusqu'à ce que Remus ne prononce le contresort, bien que lui aussi écroulé de rire. Sirius avait décidé de rester à des _Aqua_ plus ou moins contrôlés, mais qui étaient pour son plus grand malheur contrés par Sythelia qui les lui renvoyait à toute vitesse. Il se retrouva bientôt le plus trempé de tous, sans que cela ne le gêne le moins du monde d'ailleurs.

La bataille ne s'acheva que le soir, lorsqu'il commença à faire trop frais. Remus lança un sort de séchage collectif et ils allèrent s'attabler, mourant de faim. Le repas se déroula très agréablement, les plaisanteries fusant de tous les côtés.

Le reste des vacances se déroula agréablement. Severus était retourné à Poudlard et Sythelia avait dû repartir assez rapidement, malgré les regards désapprobateurs de Remus et tristes d'Harry.

- J'essaierai d'être là cet été, promit-elle. D'ailleurs, j'emmène Rhiannon et Shruikan cette fois-ci, j'aurai besoin d'eux.

- Tu vas où ?

- Rejeter ce qui est en trop, répondit-elle énigmatiquement.

Elle embrassa rapidement Harry et partit, demandant à Remus et Sirius de bien veiller sur son fils.

Harry passa une grande partie de ce qu'il restait des vacances pour réviser ses examens, tant la théorie que la pratique. Il en profita aussi pour s'avancer dans le programme, jusqu'à finir celui de première année. Néanmoins la détente n'était pas oubliée et il fit visiter le domaine à Sirius et Remus, qui n'avaient pas trop osé le faire en l'absence de l'un des maîtres des lieux. Il discutait également avec ses amis par miroir interposés. Malgré tout, l'heure du départ arriva et il repartit pour Londres et la gare, accompagné par Remus.


	29. Chapitre 28 : Echec

Chapitre 28 : Echec… 

Les examens de fin d'année approchaient et la salle privée de quatre étudiants était beaucoup plus silencieuse que d'habitude. Assis autour de la table, quatre sorciers débutants étudiaient ensemble, demandant aux autres confirmation pour une réponse ou posant une question sur un point non compris. Ils avaient chacun leur matière de prédilection et se faisaient un plaisir d'expliquer ce qu'ils savaient aux autres.

Harry releva la tête. Il observa tour à tour ses amis. Il avait réussi à convaincre Hermione que les livres n'étaient pas la seule chose dans la vie et, même si elle restait une excellente élève avide d'apprendre, elle se détendait beaucoup plus maintenant qu'au début de l'année. Draco était égal à lui-même, de plus en plus agacé par ses « majordomes », comme il les appelait par ironie. Neville avait pris beaucoup de confiance en soi, même s'il n'était toujours pas un excellent sorcier. Harry savait maintenant que c'était dû à sa baguette qui était en fait celle de son père.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis quelques jours. Le professeur Quirrel, des Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, agissait de plus en plus étrangement. Ils avaient décidé de garder un œil sur lui, ayant la certitude qu'il était un mage noir. Le Survivant se leva, sous les regards interrogateurs de ses amis.

- Je vais chercher quelque chose.

Il quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor. Une fois dans la salle commune, il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de quelqu'un. Il se dirigea vers un coin de la salle où trois personnes discutaient à voix basse.

- Fred, George, Lee.

- Salut Harry, s'exclamèrent les jumeaux en chœur.

Lee était encore un peu réticent mais il voyait bien, à force de le fréquenter en même temps que les jumeaux, qu'il n'était pas comme on le décrivait.

- Je pourrais vous emprunter un parchemin ?

Ils comprirent tous immédiatement de quel parchemin il s'agissait.

- Si tu réponds à une question.

- Allez-y.

- Comment tu fais pour disparaître de la carte ?

- Je vais sur ce qui n'est pas indiqué. Les couloirs abandonnés ne sont pas représentés.

- Ah ok. C'est logique en fait.

Harry hocha la tête et Fred sortit un morceau de parchemin froissé de sa poche.

- Prends en soin, fit-il en traitant le parchemin comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en connais la valeur.

Il prit le parchemin, remercia les jumeaux encore une fois, puis repartit de la salle commune comme il était venu. Il reprit la direction de leur salle, vérifiant machinalement qu'il n'était pas suivi. C'était un réflexe qu'il avait pris en début d'année car beaucoup d'élèves tentaient de le suivre pour savoir ce qu'il faisait quand il n'était pas en cours.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et Harry entra, l'air un peu plus serein. Il leur fit un petit sourire et étala le parchemin sur la table.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que… commença Hermione.

Sortant sa baguette, il fit un mystérieux sourire et dit tout doucement :

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Devant le sourire de Draco, il sut qu'il avait compris ce que c'était. Hermione et Neville regardaient avec fascination les traits qui se dessinaient sur le parchemin, représentant peu à peu une carte de Poudlard.

- C'est super, souffla Neville, impressionné.

- Incroyable. Ca doit être génial d'arriver à construire quelque chose comme ça, fit à son tour Hermione.

- Tu veux surveiller Quirrel comme ça ? demanda Draco, qui avait compris où son ami voulait en venir.

Harry hocha la tête. Draco était celui qui comprenait en général le plus vite ce qu'il avait en tête.

- Comme ça on peut le surveiller sans passer notre temps à le filer.

- Ingénieux, approuva Hermione.

Ils retournèrent à leurs révisions, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil sur la carte. Quirrel ne bougeait pas de son bureau. A l'heure du repas, ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle, se donnant rendez-vous pour continuer leurs révisions après le dîner. Draco avait annoncé d'un ton lugubre qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à échapper à ses gardiens qui, malgré leur bêtise, commençaient à douter de quelque chose. Neville avait alors fait remarquer que s'il s'enfermait dans son dortoir, ils pourraient utiliser les miroirs.

Après le repas, trois amis se retrouvèrent donc alors que le quatrième montrait de moins en moins d'enthousiasme à « faire semblant » de suivre les idées de son père. S'il pouvait tout lâcher, ce serait tellement plus facile…

A la fin de leurs révisions, ils allèrent se coucher, Harry gardant toujours un œil sur la carte. Sa sensation de malaise avait augmenté tout l'après-midi et il craignait que quelque chose ne se produise le jour même.

Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Il passa une nuit tranquille. Mais le lendemain, à la fin des cours, il remarqua des choses étranges en consultant sa carte.

Les uns après les autres, les professeurs quittaient le château et disparaissaient de la carte. Sauf un. Au fur et à mesure qu'il observait la carte, il sentait son estomac se nouer. Ce fut le comble lorsqu'il aperçut le professeur qu'il détestait se diriger vers le deuxième étage. Plus aucun doute n'était permis. Il sortit son miroir de sa poche.

- Hermione Granger !

Dès que le visage apparut, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de placer un mot.

- Tous les professeurs ont quitté le château, sauf un. Rendez-vous dans le Hall.

Il fit de même avec ses deux autres amis, espérant qu'il n'attirait pas d'ennuis à Draco.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre dans le Hall et se regardaient, limite paniqué.

- On ne doit pas le laisser s'emparer de la Pierre, fit Draco d'un ton déterminé.

- Tout à fait d'accord, firent les trois autres en chœur.

Ils se regardèrent. Ils savaient qu'ils faisaient une chose incroyablement stupide, mais ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre en courant vers le second étage. La porte close les narguait. Hermione sortit sa baguette.

- _Alohomora_ !

La formule fonctionna et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Ils rentrèrent et refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

- Euh… fit Neville d'un ton hésitant. Quelqu'un sait comment on s'occupe d'un chien à trois têtes ?

Ils se retournèrent et observèrent craintivement la bête qui les regardait, les crocs dégoulinant de bave. Harry observa autour de lui presque machinalement et remarqua un tas de ferraille dans un coin.

- Là ! Des barres de fer !

Une idée un peu folle commença à germer dans sa tête. Pointant sa baguette, il prononça l'incantation des métamorphoses. Peu à peu, une cage de métal se dessina. Comprenant son intention, les trois autres lancèrent le Wingardium Leviosa.

La cage s'abattit avec un fracas de tonnerre. Le chien, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, bavait toujours de rage et s'élançait contre les barreaux dans l'espoir de les tordre assez pour pouvoir se libérer.

- La trappe ! cria Draco.

Par terre, juste devant les pattes du chien, une trappe se découpait clairement sur le sol poussiéreux. Problème : la cage était partiellement dessus, ce qui les empêcherait d'ouvrir. D'un air déterminé, Hermione pointa sa baguette sur la cage.

- _Repulsio _! cria-t-elle.

Les barreaux de fer reculèrent de quelques centimètres. Hermione répéta une seconde fois l'incantation, puis une troisième. Enfin la trappe fut dégagée et ils se précipitèrent vers l'avant. Le chien tordait de plus en plus les barreaux et n'allait pas tarder à se libérer. On ne voyait rien dans le trou dégagé par la trappe. Ils se regardèrent, puis sautèrent, les uns après les autres.

Par chance, ce sur quoi ils atterrirent était mou.

- Reculez ! hurla Neville. C'est un Filet du Diable.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Harry et Draco étaient déjà coincés, et Hermione quasiment. Neville réfléchissait à toute vitesse à une manière de sortir de là. Elle n'aimait pas la lumière. Se concentrant, Neville lança le plus puissant _Lumos_ de sa vie de sorcier.

La plante recula instantanément. Ils se libérèrent, puis continuèrent leur route, plus sur leurs gardes cette fois-ci, des sorts de lumière éclairant leur route. Harry serrait sa baguette dans sa main, angoissé mais prêt à se servir du premier sort qui lui viendrait à l'esprit. Ils arrivèrent dans une seconde salle.

La salle avait un plafond incroyablement haut. Des oiseaux volaient dans tous les sens. Ils pouvaient voir une porte sur le mur opposé.

- Ils vont peut-être attaquer si on avance, suggéra Draco.

- Je passe en premier, fit Harry d'un ton décidé.

Il s'élança à travers la salle, se protégeant de ses bras. Il releva la tête au bout d'un moment, s'étonnant de ne rien recevoir. Les oiseaux continuaient de tournoyer sous le plafond, sans même paraître remarquer sa présence. Perplexe, il fit signe à ses amis de le rejoindre. Ils observèrent la porte sous tous les angles, avant que Hermione ne trouve la solution.

- Les oiseaux ! Ce sont…des clés !

Ils regardèrent en l'air pour confirmer les dires d'Hermione. En effet, à les regarder de plus prêt, les oiseaux étaient bel et bien des clés.

- Je suppose que les balais dans le coin sont pour ça, fit Harry comme s'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même.

- Une grosse clé, en argent, probablement assez vieille, analysa Neville en observant la serrure.

- On y va, Harry, dit Draco d'un air décidé. On est les deux meilleurs en vol.

Harry hocha la tête. Il ne voulait pas vexer Neville et Hermione, mais c'était la vérité. Ceux-ci ne parurent pas gênés. Draco et Harry s'emparèrent chacun d'un balai et s'élancèrent dans les airs, cherchant la clé qui pourrait correspondre.

- A droite, Draco ! Elle a une aile tordue !

Draco regarda dans la direction désignée et vit une clé qui volait de travers. Il s'élança vers elle. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : la clé ne voulait pas être attrapée. Les deux garçons se croisèrent du regard. Cela suffit à leur faire comprendre. Alors que Draco fonçait droit sur la clé, celle-ci se mit à fuir… droit sur Harry, qui la plaqua violemment contre le mur.

- ON L'A EU ! crièrent-ils en chœur.

Fier comme un paon, Harry tendit la clé qui se débattait à Neville, puis reprit presque aussitôt son sérieux. Il doutait d'en avoir fini. Il posa son balai et reprit sa baguette magique en main. Neville introduisit la clé puis tourna. La porte s'ouvrit sur l'obscurité et ils entrèrent, peu rassurés.


	30. Chapitre 29 : Et Mat

Nouveau chapitre, l'avant-dernier du premier tome ! Bonne lecture à tous !

Rappel : les dialogues en _italique_ correspondent au Fourchelangue, en **gras** à la télépathie et le texte en _italique _exprime les pensées des personnages.

Chapitre 29 : … et Mat

La salle était vraiment obscure et leurs faibles _Lumos_ n'arrangeaient pas vraiment les choses. Soudain, la pièce toute entière s'illumina et ils écarquillèrent les yeux. Un gigantesque échiquier, grandeur nature, était devant eux. Et la porte qu'ils voulaient franchir à l'autre bout. Au moins, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

- Quelqu'un sait jouer aux échecs ? demanda Hermione d'une voix tendue.

- Moi, répondit Draco. Tous les Malefoy apprennent à jouer dès qu'ils sont tout petits.

Alors que les autres le regardaient, étonnés, il précisa :

- C'est à cause de l'époque où nous étions les généraux attitrés d'une armée moldue. Nous ne le sommes plus – heureusement d'ailleurs – mais la tradition est restée.

Ils s'approchèrent timidement de l'échiquier. Les pièces noires bougèrent comme pour les regarder. Ils observèrent l'autre bout de la salle. Les blancs n'avaient pas de visages. Draco réfléchissait profondément. Il fallait absolument qu'il gagne cette partie.

- Neville, prend la place de la tour, Hermione de la reine et Harry du fou. Moi je prends le pion devant le roi.

Les pièces mentionnées quittèrent aussitôt le plateau. Anxieux, ils prirent leur place. Les blancs jouèrent leur premier pion et Draco commença à donner des ordres aux pièces noires. Après trois quarts d'heure de jeu, Neville prit la parole pour la première fois.

- Elimine-moi, Draco.

Ils le regardèrent, stupéfaits.

- Je cherche un autre moyen, répondit Draco d'une voix douloureuse.

- Vas-y. On fait échec et mat si je quitte la partie.

Le Serpentard ferma les yeux puis, d'une voix blanche, annonça :

- Tour en C5.

La reine adverse s'approcha et assomma Neville. D'un regard, Harry fit stopper Hermione qui s'apprêtait à courir vers son ami. Tremblant, Draco avançant d'une case, faisant échec et mat au roi blanc. Celui-ci jeta sa couronne par terre. Les trois amis coururent vers Neville.

- Il va bien, dit Harry d'une voix faible.

Neville n'était « que » assommé.

- Je reste ici, fit Draco d'une voix ferme. Je vais chercher les balais et je le ramène.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Draco avait fait plus que sa part. Harry et Hermione se relevèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte suivante.

- Ca pue, clama Harry sans pouvoir se retenir dès que la porte fut ouverte.

- Normal, répliqua Hermione.

Elle désignait un gigantesque troll allongé par terre.

- Je ne me voyais pas me battre contre ça, ajouta-t-elle en désignant la masse immobile sur le sol.

Ils traversèrent précautionneusement la salle, comme pour ne pas réveiller le troll. Ils respirèrent mieux une fois la salle franchie, cependant leur soulagement fut de courte durée. Dès qu'ils eurent quitté le mur, des flammes violettes s'élevèrent derrière eux. Un craquement, puis ils virent un feu noir devant. Dans la salle, il y avait juste une table avec des bouteilles et un parchemin.

- Une énigme, dit Hermione après qu'ils aient lus le parchemin.

- Tu arriveras à la résoudre ?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir.

Pendant qu'Hermione réfléchissait, Harry regardait autour de lui, de plus en plus nerveux. Il avait l'impression que le temps filait à toute vitesse et qu'ils arriveraient trop tard.

- C'est celle là, fit soudain Hermione.

Elle désignait une toute petite bouteille.

- Et pour revenir en arrière ?

Hermione en montra une autre.

- Va rejoindre Neville et Draco, dit Harry d'une voix douce. S'ils ne l'ont pas fait, envoie Rozano vers Dumbledore ou ma mère, il est plus rapide que n'importe quel hibou.

- Harry…

- Ma mère va me tuer, fit-il avec amusement.

Ce n'était pas drôle, mais il avait vraiment besoin de décompresser.

- Bonne chance, Harry, murmura Hermione.

En même temps, ils avalèrent leurs potions, puis s'avancèrent chacun vers leurs flammes, qu'ils traversèrent. Plus aucun retour en arrière n'était possible.

Harry arriva dans une pièce illuminée, contrairement aux précédentes. La première chose qu'il vit fut un grand miroir. Intrigué, il s'approcha. Que faisait un miroir à un tel endroit ?

- _Incarcerem_ !

Totalement pris par surprise, Harry fut immobilisé en moins de deux secondes. Il se traita intérieurement de tous les noms. Il aurait dû s'attendre à quelque chose de ce genre. Il entendit des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient dans son dos. Bientôt Quirrel fut en face de lui.

- Bien le bonjour, Monsieur Morienval.

Le ton était narquois. L'homme avait gagné et il le savait bien.

- Je suis impressionné qu'un Première Année soit arrivé jusqu'ici. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de vous.

Toute trace de bégaiement avait disparu dans sa voix. Il parlait sur un ton métallique et froid.

- Si vous êtes ici, vous devez savoir ce qui s'y trouve.

Incapable de parler, Harry observait le sorcier avec des yeux brûlants de colère. Il s'efforça pourtant de paraître impassible et réfléchissait à une manière de se sortir de ce pétrin. Après quelques instants, il reporta son attention sur Quirrel qui parlait tout seul.

- Je ne comprends pas. Faut-il que je casse le miroir ? Aidez-moi, maître !

A cette injonction, Harry pâlit. Il savait depuis l'épisode de la Forêt interdite que le maître de Quirrel était Voldemort. Mais alors, il était ici ?

- _Sers-toi du garçon_…

Si possible, Harry pâlit encore plus. La voix sifflante venait directement du turban de Quirrel.

- Très bien.

D'un claquement de doigts, les cordes disparurent. Sachant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, Harry s'avança vers le miroir et regarda dedans. Il vit son reflet lui faire un clin d'œil et faire tomber une pierre rouge sang dans sa poche. En même temps, un poids s'ajouta dans la poche de son jeans.

- Que voyez-vous ? Où est la pierre ?

- Je… je ne sais pas.

Il ne reconnut pas sa propre voix, faible et distante.

-_Il ment_… _Laisse-moi lui parler…_

- Maître…

A cet instant, son visage se tordit de douleur. Il ne protesta pas plus et commença à ôter son turban, à la plus grande horreur d'Harry. Le crâne de son professeur lui semblait tout petit comparé au turban. Il dû se retenir de rire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais voir l'horreur accroché au crâne de Quirrel lui donnait un curieux sentiment, à mi-chemin entre le dégoût et l'amusement.

_Ca y est, mes nerfs me lâchent._

- _Bonjour, Harry Potter. Je ne pense pas que tu te souviennes de moi._

- Trop bien, fit sèchement Harry.

_- Bien, alors donne-moi cette pierre dans ta poche._

Suivant son instinct, Harry recula.

- Non.

-_ Ne fais pas l'enfant. Quoique, c'est ce que tu es. Le vieux fou qui laisse la Pierre alors qu'il déserte le château avec tous ses professeurs… _

- Non.

La porte était quelques mètres derrière lui. S'il parvenait à quitter la pièce…

- _Attrape-le_, fit Voldemort en devinant ses intentions.

Harry recula plus vite, surveillant les gestes de Quirrel et particulièrement sa baguette. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Le professeur bondit en avant et lui attrapa le bras.

Pour le relâcher aussitôt en hurlant de douleur. Regardant fugitivement sa main, Harry vit qu'elle se couvrait de cloques.

- _Tue-le si tu ne peux pas l'attraper !_

La voix se faisait plus menaçante. Quirrel parvint à le faire tomber à terre en se jetant sur lui de tout son poids et leva le bras pour lancer un sortilège mortel. Par réflexes, Harry plaça ses mains sur le visage de son ennemi pour le repousser.

Le hurlement inhumain lui glaça le sang. Comprenant que c'était sa seule chance, se dégoûtant lui-même pour ce qu'il faisait, il appuya ses mains sur la tête de son adversaire, l'empêchant de se retirer pour échapper à la douleur.

Lorsque son adversaire parvint enfin à reculer, il sombra dans l'inconscience, avec pour derniers sons les hurlements hystériques de Voldemort : _Tue-le ! Tue-le !_ Mais peut-être aussi une autre voix qui l'appelait, par son nom.


	31. Chapitre 30 : Fin temporaire

_Euh... Désolée ? Oui, oui, c'est un énorme retard, mais je n'ai plus Internet et c'est délicat d'emprunter un ordinateur pour poster. Mais bon, je vais essayer de faire un peu plus d'efforts... Voici la fin du tome 1, je commencerais à publier le deux le plus vite possible (il est déjà bien avancé dans l'écriture). Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews malgré mon (gros) retard._

Rappel : les dialogues en _italique_ correspondent au Fourchelangue, en **gras** à la télépathie et le texte en _italique _exprime les pensées des personnages._  
_

**Chapitre 30 : Fin temporaire**

Il flottait dans du blanc. C'était la seule définition possible. Il ne sentait rien, et tout était blanc. Il essaya de se souvenir, mais il eut mal à la tête. _Mal à la tête ? Les morts ont des maux de tête ?_ Il cligna des yeux, avant de les ouvrir.

Il les referma aussitôt. Tout était blanc et aveuglant.

- Ah, tu es réveillé, Harry.

Il connaissait cette voix. _Oh non, pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas assez en forme pour faire des jeux d'esprits._ Résigné, il rouvrit les yeux, pour apercevoir le visage de Dumbledore penché au dessus de lui, qui lui glissa ses lunettes sur le nez.

- Je crois, oui.

Sa propre phrase le fit sourire. Totalement stupide. Pas trop décalé, au moins.

- Tes amis vont être contents. Ils n'arrêtent pas d'harceler Mrs Pomfresh.

- Hein ?

- Et bien, je crois que tout le monde est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé dans les sous-sols du château. Nous avons bien entendu prévenu Sythelia Morienval (Harry entendit le dégoût mais essaya de ne pas le montrer) et elle ne devrait pas tarder. En attendant, je pense que Monsieur Londubat et Miss Granger seront ravis de vous tenir compagnie.

Le professeur s'apprêta à partir, mais fut retenu par Harry.

- Professeur ?

- Oui ?

- Vous voulez bien répondre à mes questions ? Je n'ai pas tout compris…

- Si je le peux, bien sûr.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Voldemort ?

- Il s'est enfui. Il a laissé mourir le professeur Quirrel quand il a compris qu'il ne lui serait plus d'aucune utilité. Il a aussi peu de pitié pour ses partisans que ses ennemis. J'ai détruit la Pierre pour plus de sûreté. Une autre question ?

- C'était quoi le miroir ?

- Ahh. Le Miroir du Riséd. La dernière protection de la Pierre. En fait, normalement il montre ce que l'on souhaite le plus. Dans ce cas-là, seul quelqu'un qui voulait trouver la pierre – sans s'en servir – pouvait la trouver. Encore ? demanda-t-il amusé par le nombre de question que se posaient Harry.

- Pourquoi il n'a pas pu me toucher ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le professeur d'un air grave. J'ai bien des hypothèses, mais je ne suis pas sûr. Je t'en parlerai quand je serais certain, ajouta-t-il.

- Vous avez dit que vous avez détruit la pierre. Ca veut dire que Nicolas Flamel…

- Oui, Nicolas va mourir. En fait, je l'ai détruite avec son accord. Il a estimé qu'il était temps de partir. De ton côté, il est temps que tu te reposes.

Harry ne répliqua pas. Il se doutait que Neville et Hermione arriveraient tout de suite après. Et peut-être même sa mère. Il frémit. Il ne savait pas du tout comment elle allait réagir, surtout après qu'elle soit venue le voir exprès pour lui dire de ne pas faire de bêtises.

Il retrouva le sourire en voyant ses amis entrer.

- Salut ! fit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait confiant.

- Harry !

Hermione se jeta sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Neville était juste derrière et lui faisait un grand sourire. Il lui donna une accolade une fois que Hermione se fut séparée de lui.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

- Vous ne savez pas ? demanda Harry avec étonnement.

- A part des rumeurs, non. Enfin on connaît le début, puisqu'on était là.

Harry leur raconta donc tout, sans rien omettre. Ils discutèrent ensuite de choses et d'autres, jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière arrive et jette tout le monde dehors, à part Harry bien évidemment. Alors que les étudiants suppliaient l'infirmière, celle-ci se montrait intraitable.

- Non. Monsieur Morienval à besoin de se reposer, d'autant plus que sa mère ne devrait pas tarder.

Ils quittèrent donc l'infirmerie, après un dernier regard d'encouragement pour Harry. La confrontation allait être dure et ils le savaient. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers leur salle afin de tout expliquer à Draco, qui n'avait pas pu venir à l'infirmerie.

En chemin, ils croisèrent leur professeur de Métamorphoses, accompagné d'une silhouette enveloppée dans une cape grise, qu'ils reconnurent immédiatement.

- Vous savez, votre fils est sans doute un de mes meilleurs élèves en Métamorphose. C'est un vrai plaisir de l'avoir en cours.

- Je vous remercie. Je suis fière qu'il prenne ses cours autant au sérieux.

- Suite à cet… incident, le conseil des professeurs a décidé qu'il ne passerait pas ses examens de fin d'année, d'autant plus que la moitié se sont déroulés pendant qu'il était à l'infirmerie. De toute manière ses notes durant l'année sont largement suffisantes pour lui assurer le passage.

- Je suis désolée, je n'étais pas en Angleterre au moment où le hibou est arrivé.

Le professeur rit un peu.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Si j'en crois le dernier message d'Albus, il vient de se réveiller. Nous y voici.

Elles étaient en effet toutes deux arrivées devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Minerva la fit entrer.

- Je vous laisse.

- Merci.

Harry regardait sa mère avec une inquiétude croissante. D'un geste de la main, elle verrouilla la porte, puis elle ôta sa capuche.

- Comment tu vas ?

- Bien, répliqua Harry en se faisant tout petit dans son lit.

- Maintenant que je suis rassurée sur l'état de santé de mon fils, je vais pouvoir lui passer le savon qu'il mérite pour m'avoir causé autant d'inquiétude et _désobéit à un de mes ordres les plus directs_. Qu'avais-je dit en te rendant visite au mois de février ?

- De ne pas chercher les ennuis, particulièrement par rapport à la Pierre Philosophale.

- Et qu'as-tu fait ?

- Je, euh… je suis allé chercher la Pierre.

Pendant un quart d'heure, Sythelia se déchaîna, mettant bien en relief son inquiétude et sa colère à l'acte de son fils. Celui-ci rougissait de plus en plus de honte, quand la fin le prit totalement au dépourvu.

- Je suis tout de même fière de la manière dont tu t'es débrouillé. D'après ce que j'ai compris, et je compte sur toi pour me faire un compte rendu des plus détaillés, les épreuves que vous avez passées étaient d'un niveau assez conséquent.

Sythelia éclata de rire devant la tête d'Harry, qui ne savait visiblement plus où se mettre. Son rire était communicatif et bientôt son fils la rejoignit. Elle lui fit une légère tape sur l'épaule.

- Je suppose que tu veux assister au banquet de fin d'année qui a lieu demain, donc tu prendras le train comme tout le monde. Je t'attendrai à King's Cross. Et si tes amis veulent venir, ils n'ont qu'à demander.

Harry lui sourit, heureux d'avoir une mère telle qu'elle.

- On se revoit dans deux jours alors.

- Oui. Tiens, je vais faire peur à ton directeur en transplanant dans Poudlard, ce qui est impossible.

Elle lui fit un sourire malicieux et débloqua la porte, puis disparut.

Harry participa en effet au banquet de fin d'année, où il eut la joie de voir Gryffondor remporter la coupe des Quatre Maisons à peu de points devant Serpentard. Discrètement, il fit un sourire narquois à Draco qui se retint de justesse de lui tirer la langue en retour.

Le retour en train se déroula bien. Pour mieux supporter leurs insultes apparentes, Harry et Draco avaient mis au point un petit jeu de langage à travers leurs miroirs. Ce qui donnait des scènes comme :

(Draco) : Alors le grrrand Morienval trouve encore un moyen de faire son intéressant ?

(Harry) : Oui, c'est plus drôle que d'avoir pour seul public un chihuahua et deux gorilles.

(Crabbe) : …

(Goyle) : …

(Pansy) : Morienval, je ne te permets pas !

(Harry) : C'est pour cela que je ne demande pas l'autorisation ! Etonnant que tu te sentes visée, tout de même.

(Draco) : Au moins mon public est cousin de l'Homme.

(Harry) : Oui, il y a quelques millions d'années, ils devaient se ressembler. Certains spécimens ont évolué plus vite que d'autres…

(Draco) : Tu me paieras ça, Morienval.

(Harry) : J'attends de voir.

(Draco) : Tu verras peut-être plus tôt que prévu.

La situation étant incompréhensible pour tout autre qu'eux, le plus dur était de se retenir de rire pendant les échanges.

Enfin le train arriva sur le quai de Londres. Alors que tous les élèves retrouvaient leurs parents, Harry eut le plaisir de voir sa mère, toujours recouverte de sa cape, accompagnée d'un gros chien noir qui bondissait dans tous les sens et remuant de la queue.

- Prêt pour un été d'enfer ?

Un petit sourire lui répondit.

- Je crois, oui.

- Allons-y alors…


	32. Note

Hé bien, hé bien... Voilà la fin du premier tome... (même si je l'ai publiée depuis un bon bout de temps).

J'espère qu'elle vous a plus, je remercie mes reviewers, mes lecteurs et ma bêta (Anaïs72).

En attendant, je ne vais pas être méchante et ne vous mettre QUE une petite note d'auteur (je sais à quel point ça peut être énervant ). Donc voici (enfin) le premier chapitre du tome 2. J'essaierai de publier plus régulièrement, promis.

En attendant, une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de mes histoires, ça fait toujours plaisir

A une prochaine, bonne lecture à tous.


	33. Chapitre 1

Bonjour ! Voici donc, comme promis, le chapitre 1. Encore désolée pour ce long temps entre la première partie et celle-ci. Bonne lecture !

Rappel : les dialogues en _italique_ correspondent au Fourchelangue, en **gras** à la télépathie et le texte en _italique _exprime les pensées des personnages.

Chapitre 1 : Un excellent anniversaire

- DEBOUT OU JE TE REVEILLE FACON MARAUDEUR !

Sursautant dans son lit, un jeune garçon se redressa, regardant autour de lui d'un air perdu. Ce garçon avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux émeraude. Une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair barrait son front. Ah oui, précisons aussi qu'il s'appelait Harry Morienval Potter et qu'il était un sorcier.

La personne qui l'avait réveillé d'un délicat hurlement était un homme bien bâti, avec des cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Il avait un regard rieur, bien que paraissant hanté de temps en temps.

- C'est quoi le réveil façon maraudeur ? demanda le garçon en cherchant ses lunettes à tâtons.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? demanda l'autre avec un sourire inquiétant.

- En fait non, je me lève.

Il avait enfin trouvé ses lunettes et sortit difficilement de son lit.

- On t'attend dehors.

Harry soupira en s'étirant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Sirius l'avait réveillé, mais il avait très envie de se recoucher. Seule la menace du « réveil façon maraudeur » le retenait. Connaissant Sirius, cela pouvait être tout et n'importe quoi, le plus loufoque et désagréable possible.

Il sortit de la pièce dans l'idée d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner qui achèverait le réveil mais fut interrompu par un cri général.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Harry !

Tout le monde éclata de rire en voyant sa tête, la niaiserie incarnée. Harry se joignit au rire collectif, heureux de cette surprise. Il regarda qui était là et sourit encore plus.

En plus de Sirius Black, son parrain, il y avait Remus Lupin, Severus Rogue et bien sûr sa mère Sythelia. Mais aussi ses trois meilleurs amis de Poudlard, Neville Londubat, Hermione Granger et à sa grande surprise Draco Malefoy.

- Draco ! Tu as réussi à venir !

- Severus m'a emmené en vacances pour un mois…

Il fit un grand sourire au Severus en question.

- Petit-déjeuner ? demanda sa mère innocemment.

Devant sa réponse affirmative et son air affamé, elle rit et ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table. Harry observa attentivement les aliments. Il ne parvenait pas à tout reconnaître et la plupart des invités ne semblaient _rien_ reconnaître.

- Maman ?

Elle leur fit un grand sourire.

- C'est ce que je mangeais avant qu'il n'y ait du monde au Domaine. Le pain, là, vous le connaissez, c'est du lembas, mais un peu mieux fait que celui que vous aviez mangé à Noël. Le reste des aliments est fait à base de plantes que vous ne connaissez probablement pas. La boisson est de l'_Akhynië_, c'est un jus de fruit un peu spécial. L'avantage, c'est que ça se conserve très longtemps.

L'imitant, ils commencèrent à se servir. Tous furent agréablement surpris par la variété de saveurs.

- Tu devrais faire ce genre de plats plus souvent, fit Harry en dévorant sa troisième tranche de lembas.

- J'en déduis que ça vous plaît ?

- Je veux bien la recette, fit Hermione.

- Il n'y a pas de recette, mais je te montrerai si tu veux.

A la fin du petit-déjeuner, Sythelia débarrassa d'un mouvement de main négligent puis fit apparaître un paquet de nulle part. Comme si c'était le signal de départ, tous sortirent leurs cadeaux et rirent encore une fois devant la bouche grande ouverte de Harry.

- Bah quoi, c'est ton anniversaire non ? fit Draco d'un air innocent.

Harry attrapa un paquet au hasard et l'ouvrit. C'était une splendide plume rouge et or, de la part d'Hermione.

- C'est de quel oiseau ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

- Heu…

Elle rougit visiblement et se mordit la lèvre.

- J'étais, hum. Dans le bureau de Dumbledore et c'est Fumseck qui m'a demandé de la prendre… alors je l'ai taillée… c'était expliqué dans un livre comment faire…

- Fumseck ? demanda Severus d'un air étonné. Le phénix du directeur ?

Timidement, Hermione hocha la tête.

- Elle est superbe. Merci, 'Mione.

Le cadeau de Neville était un Nécessaire à balai. Draco avait choisi deux livres sur la métamorphose, la matière préférée de Harry. De la part de Severus, il eut une ceinture pour combats, où une série d'emplacements vides permettait de ranger des fioles de potions. Une boucle de cuir servait également à attacher une arme. Triomphant, Harry se tourna vers sa mère.

- Maintenant, tu n'as plus le choix ! Tu vas devoir m'apprendre l'escrime !

Sythelia porta la main à son front et soupira, adressant en même temps un regard noir à Severus.

- T'étais obligé de lui offrir ça ? Il me harcèle déjà quotidiennement !

Malgré ses paroles, elle souriait. Harry se tourna vers Remus et Sirius, qui lui tendirent leurs paquets en même temps.

- Ca va ensemble, fit Remus.

Un des paquets contenait de la cire magique pour entretenir sa baguette, l'autre deux étuis en cuir.

- Ca s'accroche sur les avant-bras et ça permet d'avoir sa baguette en main d'un mouvement de poignet, expliqua Sirius.

- Pourquoi deux ? demanda Hermione, curieuse.

- En fait… commença Sirius.

Mais il fut interrompu par Harry, qui sortit sa baguette avec une plume de phénix.

- Celle-là, vous la connaissez, fit-il en l'agitant, libérant une série d'étincelles.

Souriant, il plongea sa main gauche dans la poche de son pantalon et en ressortit la seconde.

- Celle-là, non, termina-t-il.

Devant l'insistance de ses amis, il fit passer la baguette de main en main.

- Elle contient quoi ? demanda Severus en l'examinant sous toutes les coutures.

- C'est une spéciale duel. Bois d'if et écaille d'hydre. Je ne m'en suis encore jamais servi, à par pour quelques expériences.

- Redoutable combinaison, apprécia le professeur de potions.

- Ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur change les capacités d'une baguette ? demanda Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas exactement ça, commença à expliquer Remus. On sait que certains éléments ou bois permettent d'obtenir des effets particuliers. Mais la longueur joue aussi. Par exemple, la mienne (il sortit une baguette en bois clair) prouve que je suis un lycanthrope : elle contient des poils de Fenris. Et en général ce sont des loups-garous qui ont des baguettes comme ça.

- Des poils de quoi ? demanda Draco, intéressé.

- Remus, tu es bien parti pour cinq heures d'explications, fit Sythelia en riant.

- Pourquoi tu n'expliquerais pas toi-même ? C'est difficile de trouver une meilleure spécialiste en animaux magiques.

Sythelia cessa un instant de rire, puis un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres.

- Qui sait monter à cheval ?

Après examen, il s'avéra que Severus, Draco, Harry et Sirius savaient monter, Hermione tenait en équilibre sur une selle, Neville n'avait jamais approché un cheval et Remus pensait qu'ils auraient peur du loup en lui.

- On verra bien, rétorqua Sythelia d'un air mystérieux. Allons à l'extérieur.

Elle disparut cinq minutes, puis réapparut.

- Ils arrivent.

Quelques instants plus tard, un tonnerre de sabots retentit et huit chevaux apparurent, hennissant à tous les vents.

- Choisissez celui qui vous tente le plus.

Les cavaliers confirmés se retrouvèrent vite sur le dos de leur cheval, non sans que Severus ne râle sur l'absence de selle. Hermione mit un peu plus de temps, puis trouva une jument assez calme. Neville ne savait pas du tout choisir et Remus n'osait pas s'approcher des chevaux.

- Remus, prend celui-là.

Elle désignait son propre cheval, un étalon à la robe noire.

- C'est le mien et il n'a pas peur des loups-garous.

Timidement, Remus l'approcha et le cheval lui donna un petit coup de naseaux, comme pour lui dire d'arrêter de tergiverser. Remus monta en selle maladroitement, aidé par Sirius.

- Neville, la jument là-bas est très douce. C'est sur elle qu'Harry a appris l'équitation. Je vais t'aider à monter.

Encore moins rassuré que Remus, Neville s'approcha. Sythelia lui fit la courte échelle afin qu'il puisse monter, puis enfourcha le dernier cheval qui se cabra aussitôt, manquant de faire tomber Neville de surprise.

- En pleine forme, hein ? Bien, pour ceux qui ne sont jamais montés, serrez les mollets autour du ventre du cheval et maintenez-vous en équilibre.

S'approchant de Neville, elle corrigea sa position pendant que Sirius s'occupait de Remus. Harry se plaça près d'Hermione qui paraissait plutôt mal assurée.

Après un quart d'heure de mise au point, Sythelia passa devant et indiqua l'Est.

- On va par là, à environ douze kilomètres.

Ils s'enfoncèrent assez rapidement dans la forêt. Après un vingt minutes de route, Sythelia leur dit de descendre à terre et de laisser les chevaux. Neville retrouva le sol avec un soulagement visible.

- Ils n'aiment pas les chevaux, à part pour manger.

Elle leur fit traverser un petit ruisseau et leur désigna une trouée dans les arbres, un peu plus loin. Ils s'y rendirent et observèrent le spectacle, stupéfaits. Une douzaine de gros loups gris étaient couchés ou jouaient paresseusement.

- Je vous présente des fenris. Attendez une minute.

Elle s'avança seule dans la clairière et se dirigea vers le loup qui avait redressé la tête. Approchant sa main, elle lui fit sentir son odeur.

- Vous pouvez venir, doucement.

Ils sortirent les uns après les autres et s'approchèrent des loups, qui s'étaient tous levés et les observaient suspicieusement. Quand soudain, un tout petit loup sortit du cercle des adultes et se dirigea droit vers Remus, lui sauta au visage et commença à le lécher avec application.

- Il sent le loup en toi et il aime bien l'odeur.

Remus ne répondit pas, trop occupé à caresser le petit fenris. Il avait des larmes plein les yeux. Peu nombreuses étaient les créatures à lui faire confiance. Les autres s'écartèrent un peu, laissant le loup-garou avec son nouvel ami. Ils écoutèrent Sythelia qui commença à imiter l'attitude de Severus en cours.

- Bien, comme je suppose que vous êtes tous des incapables, je vais vous expliquer un peu ce qu'est un Fenris. Mr Morienval, cessez de rire ou c'est une retenue. Les loups magiques, comme on les nomme aussi, sont des loups ordinaires en dehors de leur force supérieure à la moyenne et de leurs extraordinaires capacités mentales. Mr Lupin, arrêtez de discuter par télépathie avec votre nouvel ami, je m'en aperçois très bien. Ils vivent en meute et défendront les leurs jusqu'à la mort.

Le cours se poursuivit devant un professeur Rogue de plus en plus rouge d'embarras et des étudiants morts de rire. Il s'acheva plus d'une demi-heure après.

- Harry, je ne t'ai pas donné ton cadeau.

- Oh, euh. Je l'ai laissé à la maison.

- Pas grave, il n'y avait rien dans le paquet. Enlève tes lunettes et ferme les yeux.

Il s'exécuta et sa mère approcha ses mains de ses tempes.

- Ca va chatouiller un peu, prévint-elle.

Le bout de ses doigts commença à luire. Quelques minutes après, elle se retira.

- Tu peux rouvrir les yeux.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Rien n'avait changé à part…

- Génial ! Je n'ai plus besoin de lunettes !

Il se mit à faire une danse de victoire sous les regards amusés des humains et perplexes des fenris.

- Merci, M'man !

- C'est plus pratique pour l'escrime, non ? Maintenant, demandons donc à Remus de laisser son nouvel ami – il pourra revenir le voir. Vous voulez faire quoi ?

- C'est Harry qui décide, indiqua Draco.

- Harry ?

Harry réfléchit un instant. Il voulait une activité qui plairait à tout le monde.

- Vous restez tous au domaine pour pas mal de temps ?

Ils répondirent affirmativement.

- J'ai bien une idée, qui nous ferait progresser dans la pratique de la magie en même temps. Mais il faut que tout le monde soit d'accord, parce que ça prend beaucoup de temps.

Intrigués, les autres demandèrent de quoi il s'agissait.

- A la base, c'était un jeu moldu. Vous connaissez le jeu de rôles ?

Hermione fut la seule à comprendre.

- Quand on incarne un personnage et qu'on vit une aventure en équipe ?

- Exactement. Maintenant, si Maman est d'accord, on peut utiliser la version magique du jeu. On est réellement projeté dans l'univers et on vit les aventures comme si elles nous arrivaient en personne.

Pendant un quart d'heure, il expliqua le principe du jeu. A la fin, tous, y compris les adultes, se tournèrent d'un air suppliant vers Sythelia qui fit un petit sourire.

- Je pense que je n'ai pas le choix…


	34. Chapitre 2

Et voilà, le deuxième chapitre... Seulement deux jours de retard, je progresse, non ? J'arrête immédiatement mon blabla et je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture à tous !

PS : J'accepte toutes les critiques, même celles qui me disent que mes idées sont pourries et que je ne sais pas écrire.

Rappel : les dialogues en _italique_ correspondent au Fourchelangue, en **gras** à la télépathie et le texte en _italique _exprime les pensées des personnages.

Chapitre 2 : Jeu de rôles

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Domaine, Sythelia leur dit d'attendre devant quelques minutes.

- Je vais créer une salle pour jouer, dit-elle. Ca sera plus facile pour se projeter.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous rassemblés dans une salle aux murs entièrement blancs. Une sphère bleu vif flottait dans l'air au centre de la salle. Huit sièges étaient disposés en cercle autour.

- Beurk, on se croirait à l'infirmerie, dit Harry d'un ton dégoûté.

- C'est vrai que tu y vas souvent, constata Neville. Après tes matchs de Quidditch…

- Après tes aventures illégales, fit Sythelia d'un ton sévère. Bien. La sphère que vous voyez au milieu contient le jeu en lui-même. Installez-vous dans les fauteuils et laissez-moi faire.

Harry ferma les yeux une fois installé et se laissa guider dans le jeu. Il arriva dans une pièce grise et suivit les étapes afin de créer son personnage. Il dut tout d'abord choisir s'il serait humain ou s'il préférait incarner une autre race comme les elfes ou les nains. Hésitant, il finit par opter pour l'humanité. Il choisit également de garder la même apparence, à part son âge. Désormais il serait un jeune homme de vingt-trois ans.

Après cela, il dut choisir sa « classe ». Il ne comprit pas tout de suite le concept et demanda des explications supplémentaires. Alors qu'une voix qui ressemblait à celle de sa mère lui faisait un exposé sur les classes disponibles, il réfléchissait au type de personne qu'il voulait être. Il finit par parler à haute voix.

- Je voudrais un personnage connaissant parfaitement différents milieux naturels et se battant de préférence de loin.

- La classe la plus proche de ce que vous avez demandé est un rôdeur.

Harry choisit donc le rôdeur et sursauta en sentant ses vêtements se modifier. Il était désormais vêtu de cuir, comme les habits que portait habituellement sa mère. Il vit un arc apparaître sur une table proche, ainsi qu'un carquois empli de flèches. Il s'en empara, prêt à plonger dans cette autre réalité. Ce fut de nouveau l'obscurité pour quelques instants.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Sythelia était déjà là, assise sur un tabouret et une chope en main. Il regarda autour de lui. A part la petite musique de fond, il aurait pu jurer qu'il était dans la réalité. Tout paraissait tellement… naturel. Il s'assit à côté de sa mère et sursauta lorsqu'un homme bedonnant se pencha vers lui et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait boire.

- Rien, merci, parvint-il à articuler.

- Harry, dans une taverne, on boit.

- Une taverne ?

Il observa plus attentivement. Un grand feu flambait dans une cheminée à l'autre bout de la table. Au milieu, des tables rondes remplissaient l'espace. Nombres de consommateurs étaient attablés et buvaient, riaient, criaient, se disputaient, jouaient. Bref, l'ambiance d'une taverne.

- Ah, voilà les autres.

Ils apparurent tous successivement, regardant avec le même étonnement autour d'eux.

- On se croirait dans le réel, souffla Neville, impressionné.

- Salut tout le monde ! dit Harry, joyeux. Vous avez choisi de jouer quoi ?

- Paladin, fit une voix masculine sous une armure. J'aurais peut-être pas dû, ajouta Sirius en retirant son casque.

- Duelliste, fit Severus d'une voix détendue.

Il portait une longue rapière au côté et des vêtements amples et souples.

- Mages de Guerre, s'exclamèrent en chœur Neville et Draco, vêtus des mêmes plastrons de cuir et portant des épées courtes couvertes de runes.

- Enchanteresse, fit Hermione.

Elle était enveloppée dans une longue tunique et ses cheveux cascadaient dans son dos. Elle tenait un grand bâton orné d'une gemme étincelante.

- Super robe, je trouve. J'aimerais bien la même en vrai.

- Voleur, fit Remus en souriant légèrement. Et spécialiste en plantes aussi.

Sa tenue sombre le dissimulait facilement aux regards.

- Tu ne portes aucune arme ? demanda Sirius, étonné.

En toute réponse, Remus fit un mouvement souple et Sirius se retrouva avec un voleur derrière lui, pointant une dague sur sa gorge.

- Le paladin est un peu trop lent… fit Remus d'un ton léger.

Il rengaina sa dague et les présentations se poursuivirent.

- Rôdeur, fit Harry, désignant son arc et son carquois.

- Assassin, termina Sythelia le plus naturellement du monde. Si tu veux, tu peux mettre des vêtements normaux, Sirius. Tu vas mourir de chaud là dedans. Et puis, en théorie, on ne reste pas en armure quand on est en ville. Ce serait comme clamer qu'on ne fait pas confiance à la garde de la ville pour maintenir l'ordre.

- Je ne _fais pas_ confiance à la garde de la ville, répliqua Sirius, boudeur. Vu le nombre de voleurs et d'assassins présents autour de moi, il serait difficile de faire confiance à qui que ce soit.

- Remets ton casque, alors, dit Severus d'un ton sarcastique. Comme ça ta gorge sera protégée des dagues meurtrières.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, attirant sur eux des regards curieux. Il était vrai que leur troupe était plutôt étrange à observer.

- Génial ! C'est quoi le but du jeu ? demanda Draco, enthousiaste.

Sythelia haussa un sourcil.

- Il n'y en a pas. Où plutôt, c'est le but que nous nous serons fixés. On peut juste chercher à amasser les richesses, accomplir des quêtes, protéger la veuve et l'orphelin, tuer des monstres qui hantent les catacombes, participer aux affaires royales, massacrer tout le monde si vous vous sentez de taille face à la garde de la ville, fonder une mafia, rejoindre une guilde d'assassin…

- C'est bon, ça suffit pour le moment, intervint Remus en riant. Vous avez envie de faire quoi ?

- Tuer des monstres ! fit Draco avec enthousiasme.

- Faire des quêtes ! dit Hermione au même moment.

- Trouvons une quête qui nous permet de tuer des monstres, suggéra Harry. Comment on fait, Maman ?

- Pas de liens familiaux ici ! C'est Sythelia. Ah, et j'ai quelque chose à préciser. Au vu du monde où nous sommes, vous pouvez oublier tout ce que vous savez. Les plantes sont différentes, les sorts ne se lancent pas de la même manière, etc. Autrement dit, Severus, tu peux oublier toutes tes potions.

- Je ne comprends pas alors, … fit Hermione.

- Harry a dit que ça nous fera progresser, ajouta Neville.

Sythelia rit légèrement.

- Vous ne travaillerez pas votre connaissance des sorts mais votre aptitude à réagir en cas de menace. Dans certains cas, mieux vaut parlementer avant de frapper, même si l'autre a l'air d'un ennemi. Certains sorts d'ici fonctionnent dans la réalité, mais l'inverse n'est pas vrai. En plus, beaucoup des créatures que vous rencontrerez n'existent pas.

- Comment elles ont été créées alors ?

- Toutes droites sorties de mon imagination et des livres de jeu de rôles moldus. Ils sont sacrément inventifs. Allez, c'est parti pour l'aventure. On va par où ?

- Tu ne sais pas ?

- J'ai donné de l'autonomie au jeu. Je sais comment sauvegarder, sortir, revenir, ressusciter les morts, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Il suffit de demander, dit Severus d'un air exaspéré. Tavernier !

L'homme se tourna vers eux.

- Vous ne sauriez pas où trouver du travail pour un bon groupe d'aventuriers ?

- Vous n'auriez pas soif par hasard ?

- Je prendrai volontiers une bière, répliqua Severus.

- Et vos amis ?

- Trois bières de plus, fit Sirius en désignant les adultes.

- Quatre autres, ajouta Draco.

Il fit un grand sourire devant l'air furibond de son parrain.

- Bah quoi ? On a des corps d'adultes, non ? Et puis ce n'est qu'un jeu.

- Si vous êtes bourrés on vous laisse ici, avertit Sythelia en attrapant sa chope et en déposant une dizaine de pièces d'argent sur le comptoir, légèrement plus que le nécessaire. Alors, Tavernier ?

- J'ai bien entendu parler d'un donjon à l'Ouest d'ici, mais…

- Mais quoi ? demanda Severus.

- Il faut savoir se battre. La garde de la ville recrute des gens pour aller nettoyer la tour, elle gêne le commerce.

- Merci bien, répondit le sévère maître des potions avec un sourire affable. On tente le coup ? ajouta-t-il en direction de ses amis.

- Je suis partant, fit Draco.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Harry.

Remus, Sirius, Hermione et Neville marquèrent leur accord. Après quelques instants de réflexion, Sythelia reprit la parole.

- D'accord, mais on devrait établir une stratégie.

- Stratégie ? On ouvre la porte et on fonce dans le tas, fit Sirius en jouant avec la garde de son épée.

- Je me demande pourquoi tu as prit paladin et pas barbare… Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on a des guerriers, mais aussi des personnes qui se battent moins bien ou différemment.

Après moult discussions, il fut établi que Sythelia et Remus serviraient d'éclaireurs en restant discrets. Sirius, Neville et Draco seraient la force principale du groupe. Hermione resterait au milieu, accompagnée de Severus et Harry fermerait la marche.

- C'est parti !

Ils sortirent et observèrent autour d'eux. La rue était bondée. Des charrettes roulaient au pas sur la voie, des piétons traversaient en tous sens, se bousculant pour essayer d'atteindre les boutiques… Ils aperçurent un garde un peu plus loin. Severus, autoproclamé porte-parole du groupe, s'approcha de lui.

- Voudriez-vous bien nous indiquer la direction de la tour à nettoyer ?

Le garde regarda d'un air dubitatif la tenue de Severus, puis la troupe hétéroclite derrière lui.

- Si vous êtes suicidaires, vous remontez la rue dans cette direction et sortez de la ville. A environ trois kilomètres, il y a une tour délabrée. Des créatures infernales se cachent dedans.

- Merci bien.

Ils repartirent dans la direction indiquée. Après plus d'un quart d'heure de marche, ils arrivaient en vue de la fameuse tour.

- Il est temps de revenir dans le monde réel, dit soudain Sythelia. Il sera bientôt l'heure de manger…

- On ne peut pas juste rentrer voir, supplia Harry. Je veux voir les monstres.

Elle soupira, puis en voyant les airs larmoyants de tout le monde, elle abdiqua. Ils se remirent à marcher dans la direction de la tour. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. Par réflexe, ils sortirent tous leurs armes.

- Qui entre en premier ?


	35. Chapitre 3

Euh... désolée ? Non, sincèrement, désolée pour le retard. Pour me justifier, je dirai que je passe le Bac et que j'ai autre chose en tête... comment ça, c'est une excuse pourrie ? Alors j'arrête de parler, et je vous laisse lire.

Ah, juste... j'ai reçu une review me faisant remarquer que ces chapitres étaient inspirés de WoW (World of Warcraft pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas). Je RECTIFIE : je me suis inspirée des jeux de rôles _papier_, comme D&D ou Warhammer 40000, qui sont des centaines de fois plus drôles et conviviaux que les jeux vidéos. Si, si. Vous avez le droit de dire que je suis folle, je l'admets. N'empêche, c'est beaucoup plus marrant.

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas : toutes les critiques sont acceptées ! (les compliments aussi...)

Chapitre 3 : Le donjon

Sirius mit son casque et entra, prêt à attaquer. Le couloir était désert.

- Entrez, fit-il derrière lui. Les deux discrets à l'avant…

Sythelia et Remus entrèrent en premier et avancèrent prudemment dans le couloir.

- On part en éclaireur, souffla Remus. Suivez-nous à bonne distance.

Ils se mirent en route, furtifs comme des ombres. Deux minutes après, les autres prirent le départ. Ils entendirent soudain un bruit et Harry se retourna, une flèche encochée. Il soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était que la porte qui se fermait. Quoi, la porte se fermait toute seule ?

Un bruit de course à l'opposé attira l'attention des guerriers à l'avant. C'étaient leurs éclaireurs qui revenaient en courant, armes sorties.

- Toute une troupe, fit Remus, haletant, après avoir pris soin de se mettre en sécurité, c'est-à-dire au milieu du groupe.

- Normalement, la porte se serait fermée quand on serait arrivés plus loin, pour nous empêcher de revenir en arrière, ajouta Sythelia. N'empêche, préparez-vous. Ils étaient juste derrière.

Et ils surgirent, en effet.

- Des Orques, dit Hermione, fascinée. Comme dans le Seigneur des Anneaux.

- C'est pas le moment, Hermione, fit Harry en tirant une flèche dans le tas qui les chargeait.

Ils apprirent vite à faire usage de leurs armes. Cependant, la bataille tournait en la faveur de leurs adversaires à cause du nombre. Neville, Draco et Sirius formaient un rempart vivant devant leurs amis. Severus se déplaçait avec grâce dans tous les sens, déstabilisant les orques qui le visaient. Harry tirait à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait sans risque d'atteindre ses amis. Remus et Sythelia se battaient de concert, attirant une cible à l'écart puis la harcelant de coups de dagues précis jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe. C'est le moment que choisit Hermione pour entrer en action.

- Baissez-vous, tous !

Ils obéirent et le souffle de feu passa par-dessus leurs têtes, carbonisant une demi-douzaine d'Orques.

Cela sembla démoraliser les Orques qui reculèrent peu à peu, avant de finir par partir en courant vers les profondeurs de la tour.

- On rentre, clama Sythelia.

Un chœur de protestations lui répondit.

- Il est bientôt minuit dans la réalité. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on réapparaîtra ici.

Bien qu'à contrecoeur, ils acquiescèrent et fermèrent les yeux. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se réveillaient dans la réalité.

- La journée vous a plu ? demanda Sythelia.

Les acclamations fusèrent, autant des enfants que des adultes.

- On pourra y retourner ? demanda Neville.

- Si vous voulez. Je vous apprendrai à l'activer, comme ça vous n'aurez pas besoin de moi.

- Tu comptes repartir ? demanda Harry en regardant sérieusement sa mère.

- On en a déjà parlé, Galad. Je suis restée aussi longtemps que j'ai pu et je compte bien revenir avant la fin des vacances.

Ils se séparèrent et allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain, Sythelia avait disparu et leur laissait un parchemin expliquant comment activer le jeu.

Pendant les vacances, ils passèrent autant de temps dans la réalité que dans leur jeu. A force de vivre des aventures, même virtuelles, ensemble, ils se rapprochèrent tous. A la fin, même Neville arrivait à tutoyer Severus sans marquer aucune hésitation.

Hermione, en élève sérieuse, dut forcer ses trois amis à faire leurs devoirs correctement. Les trois adultes se faisaient un plaisir d'expliquer les points du programme non compris par un de leurs étudiants. Ils répugnaient à leur donner directement des réponses, alors en général ils indiquaient un livre où ils pourraient trouver la réponse à leurs questions. Remus devint rapidement le consultant préféré des jeunes car il leur donnait des énigmes à résoudre pour trouver les livres et les réponses.

Tenant sa promesse, Sythelia revint une semaine avant la fin des vacances, avec néanmoins un air soucieux sur le visage. Elle refusa obstinément de répondre à la moindre question, mais confirma à Harry que Voldemort était vivant – pour autant qu'on puisse appeler « vivant » un esprit privé de son corps – et que cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Un soir, après s'être assurée que les quatre jeunes dormaient dans la chambre de Harry, elle prit les adultes à part.

- Les ténèbres s'agitent de plus en plus, affirma-t-elle, entrant directement dans le vif du sujet. Voldemort n'a pas de corps, mais cela devrait être une question de temps.

- Y a-t-il un moyen de le retarder ? demanda Severus.

Ayant été Mangemort puis espion pour Dumbledore, il n'avait aucune envie que Voldemort ne revienne. Il avait abandonné son rôle d'espion et ne comptait pas y revenir.

- Je ne sais pas. Il faut que vous sachiez certaines choses. Si Voldemort revient, je ne pourrais pratiquement rien faire face à lui.

- Pourquoi ? Tu chasses la magie noire, non ? Et il est un sorcier noir… dit Sirius.

- Justement, c'est un _sorcier_. Normalement, je n'ai pas le droit d'intervenir dans les affaires des humains. Je risque déjà d'avoir des problèmes pour avoir adopté Harry…

- Pourquoi ? Tu as le droit d'avoir un fils, fit Remus.

- En théorie, non, murmura Sythelia. Assez parlé de ça, dit-elle soudain plus fort. Il faut voir si nous pouvons faire quoi que ce soit.

- N'en parlons pas aux jeunes, fit Severus.

- Tout à fait d'accord, approuva Remus. Ce sont encore des enfants malgré tout et ils ont le droit de grandir.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de le leur dire, répondit Sythelia. Mais je me refuse à leur mentir.

- Comment tu comptes faire alors ? demanda Sirius.

- Ne leur dire que ce qu'ils demandent, à moins que cela ne les concerne directement. Sinon, je préfèrerais qu'ils restent en dehors de ça. Comme l'a dit Remus, je préfère qu'ils s'amusent plutôt qu'ils préparent une guerre.

- Une guerre ? A ce point là ? demanda Sirius.

- Il a trouvé des alliés qu'il n'avait pas lors de la dernière guerre. Je fais ce que je peux, et Rhiannon et Shruikan aussi, mais nous ne sommes que trois et nous avons une planète à couvrir. L'Angleterre n'est qu'un petit pays. Pour l'instant, vous ne pouvez pas faire grand-chose. Par contre, Severus, j'aimerais que tu me signales tout fait inhabituel qui se passe à Poudlard et que tu veilles sur Harry. Il a un don pour s'attirer les ennuis…

- C'est dans les gènes Potter, fit Sirius en rigolant.

- Je pourrais retourner chez moi, proposa Remus. Si Dumbledore sent une menace, il me contactera sûrement en même temps que les autres membres de l'Ordre.

- L'Ordre ? demanda Sythelia, intéressée.

- L'Ordre du Phénix, répondit Severus à sa place. Il l'avait fondé pour lutter contre Voldemort.

- Vous pourrez me faire un résumé ? demanda à nouveau la guerrière. Si guerre il risque d'y avoir, je préfère connaître toutes les forces en présence.

- Pas de problème.

- Il se fait tard, dit Remus. Allons nous coucher.

Les trois autres adultes approuvèrent et ils se séparèrent pour aller dormir. Ils ignoraient que, par la porte de la chambre de Harry ouverte, quatre amis avaient entendus plus de la moitié de la conversation.

- Ils sont gentils, murmura Hermione. Ils veulent nous protéger.

- Je suis sûr qu'on pourra les aider, fit Draco.

- Laisse, Draco, intervint Harry. Comme ils l'ont dit, on est encore des enfants. Ils nous préviendront s'il y a quelque chose de vraiment important, j'en suis sûr.

- En attendant, imitons-les et dormons, dit Neville d'une voix exténuée.

Ils se souhaitèrent encore une fois une bonne nuit, puis se turent.

Harry entendit les respirations de ses amis devenir régulière une à une. Il repensa à ce que sa mère avait dit. _Tu as le droit d'avoir un fils…En théorie, non._ Pourquoi quelqu'un n'aurait pas le droit d'avoir d'enfants ? Il mit du temps à trouver le sommeil, tournant et retournant ses questions dans sa tête.


	36. Chapitre 4

_Et voilà, je suis rentrée de vacances alors vous avez droit à la suite... Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 4 : Rentrée Chapitre 4 : Rentrée

- Dépêchez-vous, vous allez être en retard !

Remus Lupin était pratiquement hystérique. Il était dix heures passées et le train partait à onze heures. Harry, Hermione, Neville et Draco couraient dans tous les sens, essayant de retrouver leurs affaires respectives dans le désordre général. Après un mois de cohabitation, tout était mélangé.

- Laissez tomber le tri, fit Sirius, aussi hystérique que son ami. Vous vous échangerez tout ça à Poudlard et on vous enverra ce qu'il manque.

- Je vais avoir l'air fine, moi, si ma valise est remplie d'affaires pour garçons ! s'exclama Hermione en tentant désespérément de fermer la lourde malle, chose impossible d'après la quantité d'affaires entassées à l'intérieur.

- Bon, tout le monde est prêt ?

Sythelia venait d'arriver.

- Sy' ! Fait quelque chose pour arranger ça, on n'a plus que une demi-heure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Oh, d'accord, j'ai compris, fit-elle en voyant le regard noir des adultes présents.

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol et frappa les dalles du plat de ses mains. La pièce toute entière s'illumina et les affaires s'entassèrent proprement en six piles différentes.

- Chacun trouve la sienne et vite !

- Maman ?

Harry la regardait d'un air soupçonneux.

- Pourquoi tu me faisais ranger ma chambre quand j'étais petit, exactement ?

- Pour t'apprendre le rangement ! Je ne serai pas toujours là ! Il est l'heure, on y va.

Deux minutes plus tard, les valises étaient faites. Severus arriva à ce moment-là et transplana immédiatement avec Draco. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sythelia partait avec les trois autres. Aussitôt arrivés sur le quai, elle les aida à monter leurs affaires dans le train.

- Au revoir, et merci de m'avoir accueillie ! dit Hermione.

- Oui, merci beaucoup, ces vacances étaient géniales.

- Vous revenez quand vous voulez…

- Maman !

L'exclamation d'Harry était remplie d'horreur.

- Tu n'as pas mis ta cape !

Par réflexe, Sythelia porta la main à sa tête.

- Tant pis, ça doit être un sortilège d'illusion pour dissimuler mon apparence. Passez une bonne année et ne faites pas trop de bêtises.

- A la prochaine ! fit Harry en embrassant sa mère. Je t'écrirai bientôt.

- Oui, si je suis là. Je pense qu'il n'y aura que Sirius en permanence au domaine. Remus va rentrer chez lui. Allez, embarquez, vous êtes en retard.

Ils montèrent dans le train et regardèrent le quai s'éloigner alors que le train démarrait.

- Bon, on cherche un compartiment libre ? demanda Hermione.

Ils se mirent en route. Malheureusement, ils ne trouvèrent aucun compartiment vide. Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant un compartiment où deux personnes étaient assises. L'une d'elle semblait lire un magazine et l'autre regardait autour d'elle, anxieuse. Hermione se décida et ouvrit la porte.

- On peut s'installer ?

Celle qui lisait releva la tête, les observa, puis se replongea dans son magazine. L'autre fille, une rousse, les regarda pendant cinq bonnes minutes, avant que son regard ne tombe sur Harry et sa cicatrice.

- Tu es Harry Potter ?

Harry soupira. Il aurait dû abandonner définitivement le nom de Potter, peut être que ça aurait été plus facile. Il parla tout de même d'un ton tranquille.

- Oui, Harry Morienval Potter. On peut s'asseoir ?

- Euh... oui, bien sûr.

Soupirant de soulagement en constant qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin de continuer à chercher des places, ils mirent leurs valises dans le filet et s'assirent, ou plutôt s'affalèrent dans le cas de Neville.

- Neville ! Retiens-toi, le gourmanda Hermione.

- Désolé, j'ai pas assez dormi la nuit dernière…

- C'est vrai que c'était drôle, fit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Ils avaient fait une petite fête la nuit précédente pour « célébrer dignement la fin des vacances », dixit Sirius. Même si Sirius trouvait tous les jours quelque chose à célébrer et par la même occasion un prétexte pour faire la fête.

Hermione semblait plus s'intéresser aux deux jeunes filles que à la discussion des garçons sur la soirée organisée la veille.

- Vous rentrez en première année ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

La blonde ne sortit pas le nez de son magazine. Par contre la rousse hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

- Oui ! J'espère être à Gryffondor, comme le reste de ma famille !

- Tu sais, les autres maisons ne sont pas males non plus, essaya de tempérer Hermione. Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Ginny. Ginny Weasley.

- Tu es la sœur de Ronald ? demanda soudain Harry.

- Oui, mais je n'aime pas trop Ron. Il me dit toujours ce que je dois faire sous prétexte qu'il a un an de plus que moi. Je préfère Fred et George.

- Tu as raison, répliqua Harry avec un clin d'œil. Moi aussi je préfère Fred et George.

A son grand étonnement, Ginny commença à rougir comme une tomate au moment où il fit un clin d'œil. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.

- Ah, Ginny, tu es là. Je te cherchais.

Ron apparut dans l'encadrement du compartiment, puis se figea en voyant qui était avec sa petite sœur.

- Morienval ! Ne t'approche pas de ma sœur !

Calmement, Harry regarda Ron. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir Finnigan et Thomas derrière le rouquin.

- Je ne me suis pas approché d'elle, nous avons dû échanger trois mots.

- Ginny ! Viens, ne traîne pas avec cet apprenti mage noir.

- Je fais ce que je veux, répondit-elle d'un ton têtu.

- Ginny ! Viens et arrête de discuter.

- Je crois qu'elle ne veut pas, intervint Hermione.

- Toi, tu te tais !

- Ron ! s'indigna sa sœur. Tu n'as à parler comme ça à personne !

- Mais c'est que les petits lions se disputent, fit une voix traînante que Harry aurait reconnu entre mille.

- Dégage, Malefoy, ça ne te regarde pas, cracha Ron le plus hargneusement possible.

- Toi, on ne t'a rien demandé. Laisse-moi donc parler avec Morienval, c'est le seul qui soit capable d'aligner trois mots. N'est-ce pas ?

- Contrairement à toi, je crois être assez intelligent pour parler correctement et articuler, répondit Harry du tac au tac.

La dispute se poursuivit pendant quelques minutes, faisant fuir Weasley qui était la cible de la plupart des moqueries, bien que les orateurs soient Harry et Draco. Il partit donc en courant presque, non sans avoir jeté un regard suppliant à Ginny qui l'ignora superbement. Dès qu'il fut parti, Draco se prépara à prendre congé devant l'impatience de ses gorilles de service qui avaient l'air d'avoir faim.

Dès qu'ils furent partis, la jeune fille qui lisait son magazine depuis le début releva la tête.

- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment ennemis, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry, Hermione et Neville se regardèrent.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda Hermione prudemment.

- Vous parlez plus sur le ton de personnes qui plaisantent que des gens qui s'insultent.

- Ne vous en faites pas, on ne dira rien, ajouta Ginny devant l'air inquiet des trois autres. Au fait, elle ne s'est pas présentée, mais…

- Je m'appelle Luna, coupa la jeune fille en question.

- Enchanté, répondit poliment Harry.

Malgré les paroles de Ginny, il ne se sentait pas rassuré à l'idée que quelqu'un sache pour leur amitié. Cela risquait d'amener des ennuis à Draco.

- Dites, ça vous tente d'aller voir Firenze un des ces jours ? demanda Hermione, autant par enthousiasme que pour détourner la conversation de ce terrain glissant.

- Moi oui, répondit immédiatement Harry. Je ne connais absolument pas les centaures, je sais juste qu'ils sont aussi intelligents que nous. Et qu'ils ont un sérieux penchant pour l'astrologie.

- Tu n'en as jamais rencontré avec ta mère ? demanda Neville.

- Non, rien ne peut entrer dans le domaine sans qu'elle ne le sache. Pas même les centaures. Je sais qu'il y a une colonie de griffons au fin fond de la forêt, quelques Fenris et puis le lac est peuplé aussi. Il y a sûrement d'autres choses, le domaine est trop grand pour que je l'explore en entier.

- Attends, tu veux dire que tu as vécu sept ans dans le domaine et que tu ne l'as jamais visité ? demanda Neville, stupéfait.

- Je partais souvent à cheval pour quelques jours. D'ailleurs c'est à cette occasion que j'ai rencontré les griffons. Je m'étais perdu dans la forêt…

- Et tu as réussi à t'en tirer intact ? intervint Ginny, visiblement mordue par la curiosité et emplie d'admiration.

Harry lui sourit, déclenchant un autre rougissement, puis répondit :

- Oh, non, je ne m'en suis pas tiré. Ce sont les griffons qui m'ont ramené à la maison. Et j'ai eu droit à une des plus belles disputes de ma vie. Maintenant, quand on en parle, c'est surtout pour rire.

Le trajet s'acheva dans la bonne humeur générale, au milieu des blagues et des rires.


	37. Chapitre 5

_Et voilà la suite ! Même pas trop en retard, pour une fois. Bonne lecture à tous !_

**Chapitre 5 : Notation Chapitre 5 : Notation**

A la fin de son premier cours de Métamorphoses, le professeur McGonagall lui demanda de rester. Il songea ironiquement que cela devenait une habitude de rester en classe après la fin des cours.

- Mr Morienval, vous n'avez pas passé les examens de fin d'année. Les professeurs ont décidé que vos devoirs vous tiendraient lieu de note et sont avertis de juger votre travail en conséquence.

Harry hocha la tête. Ayant été à l'infirmerie pendant toute la durée des examens, il comprenait parfaitement les professeurs.

- Si vous voulez bien me les donner au prochain cours?

Il sortit une épaisse liasse de parchemin de son sac et les tendit au professeur.

- Je préfère garder les devoirs importants sur moi, expliqua-t-il devant l'étonnement du professeur.

- Autre chose… Nous avons nettoyé votre dortoir cet été, mais il y a eu un problème avec votre coffre.

L'étudiant se mit à rougir. Il n'avait pas pensé à enlever son sceau avant de partir.

- Désolé, professeur, j'avais oublié.

- Ce n'est pas grave, mais qu'avez-vous fait pour fermer ainsi votre coffre ? Nous n'avons pas pu l'ouvrir, malgré tous nos efforts.

- Oh, euh… c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer.

- Allez-y, nous avons tout notre temps.

Harry réfléchit un instant. Il ne voulait pas mentir à un de ses professeurs préférés, mais ne pouvait pas non plus dire toute la vérité.

- Bon, vous savez que je ne m'entends pas très bien avec mes camarades de chambre…

- J'ai cru le comprendre, oui.

- En début d'année, alors que j'explorais le château, je m'aidais du cadeau d'anniversaire que m'avait offert mon oncle. En journée, je le rangeais sous mon matelas à l'aide d'un sortilège de lévitation. Un jour, je suis rentré et je me suis aperçu que mes affaires avaient été fouillées. Tout était renversé et mon cadeau avait disparu.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir signalé ? demanda le professeur en fronçant les sourcils.

- Euh… c'était un cadeau un peu _illégal_, si vous comprenez ce que je veux dire.

- Je vois, passons. Continuez.

- J'ai demandé à ma mère comment faire pour récupérer mon cadeau et empêcher que cela ne se reproduise. Elle m'a envoyé un livre sur les sceaux.

- Les sceaux ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, à part dans des vieilles histoires de grand-mères.

- Ma mère les maîtrise tous, fit Harry sans chercher à dissimuler sa fierté. Les principales protections du Domaine sont figées par des sceaux impossibles à briser.

Il sembla soudain se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et se mordit la lèvre violemment.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de répéter à qui que ce soit ce que vous venez de me dire, dit calmement McGonagall. On va dire que je ne m'y intéresse que d'un point de vue purement théorique et qu'il ne me viendrait même pas à l'esprit de le répéter.

- Excusez-moi, professeur, mais si elle est si secrète c'est surtout pour se protéger.

- Je m'en doute. Vous pouvez y aller, merci de m'avoir répondu.

Harry se leva, mais ne quitta pas la pièce. Il se retourna et demanda timidement :

- Professeur ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que vous savez… est-ce que vous savez pourquoi ma mère ne s'entend pas avec le professeur Dumbledore ?

Minerva McGonagall ouvrit la bouche, sans rien trouver à répondre.

- Je n'ai que des hypothèses, dit-elle finalement.

Devant le regard suppliant de Harry, elle continua.

- Je sais que leur mésentente remonte à la fin du mage noir Grindelwald. Le professeur Dumbledore a affirmé qu'elle avait lutté contre lui et protégeait Grindelwald.

- C'est faux ! s'exclama Harry. Elle ne peut pas avoir fait ça !

- Après tout, vous la connaissez mieux que quiconque. Moi-même, j'étais bien trop jeune à l'époque pour me soucier de politique. C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, et je l'ai cru.

- Vous devriez me détester alors…

- Je ne vous aimais pas beaucoup au début. Mais vous n'êtes pas un sorcier noir.

Harry hocha la tête, salua son professeur et partit, songeur. En marchant, perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit un étrange sifflement. Il redressa la tête, curieux, et tendit l'oreille.

_- L'héritier se réveille…bientôt je serai libre…_

La voix s'éloigna dans le couloir. Curieux, Harry suivit le bruit, mais bientôt ce fut à nouveau le silence. Perplexe, Harry observa autour de lui. Il était au second étage et ne voyait rien dans les environs. Le couloir était un vrai désert. Pensif, il se remit en route et se dirigea vers leur salle avant de changer d'avis et de se rendre vers le cachot de potions. Une fois dans le couloir des souterrains, il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité. Il était connu de tous que Harry Morienval Potter et Severus Rogue se détestaient, alors voir l'un rechercher délibérément la compagnie de l'autre paraîtrait étrange.

Il frappa à la porte du bureau de Severus, espérant qu'il serait seul. Dès que celui-ci ouvrit la porte, il enleva l'avant de sa cape, pour que seule une personne exactement en face puisse le voir. Severus s'écarta de la porte, puis referma une fois qu'Harry fut à l'intérieur.

- Venir me voir après trois jours de cours, tu bats des records.

- Pourquoi, je dérange ? demanda Harry en retirant sa cape.

- Au contraire, je n'ai aucun devoir à corriger en dehors de ceux de vacances, et je n'avais pas le courage de m'y mettre. Quelque chose de spécial à dire ?

- Oui, et envie d'embêter mon oncle un peu. Je n'ai pas ma mère sous la main alors il faut que je trouve quelqu'un pour me défouler.

- Laisse tomber, tu n'auras jamais mon talent d'orateur.

- En tout cas, c'est sûr que je n'ai pas ta modestie. Quant au talent d'orateur, j'ai pris des cours privés avec la grande Sythelia Morienval pendant sept ans…

- On en reparlera quand tu auras mon âge…

- Dis-moi, que penses-tu du professeur McGonagall ?

Un peu surpris par la question, Severus mit du temps à répondre.

- Elle reste très loyale à ceux qu'elle a choisis. Je ne citerais que le professeur Dumbledore…

Devant ses yeux interrogatifs, Harry lui résuma sa conversation précédente.

- J'ai peur d'en avoir trop dit, termina Harry.

Severus lui sourit.

- Tu sais, Harry, un garçon de ton âge ne devrait pas se soucier de ce qu'il dit. Je suis sûr que Sythelia trouverait que tu t'en es très bien tiré.

Soulagé, Harry reprit la parole.

- Il s'est passé autre chose, aussi. Alors que je sortais de la salle de métamorphose, j'ai entendu un sifflement bizarre et puis après une voix.

- Quoi comme voix ?

- Elle me semblait très sifflante. Aiguë, aussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'imaginais un serpent en l'entendant.

- Et que disait-elle ?

- Qu'elle allait bientôt être libre et qu'un certain héritier se réveillait, je crois.

- Tu as pu voir qui parlait ?

- Non. Elle paraissait très proche de moi, mais il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Quand elle s'est éloignée, j'ai essayé de la suivre mais je l'ai perdue.

- Bien, merci de m'avoir averti.

- De rien, Sev. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais savoir.

Le professeur inclina la tête.

- Tu avais raison. Allez, file faire tes devoirs.

- Bonne chance pour tes copies, rétorqua Harry en lui tirant la langue.

Puis il remit sa cape et s'esquiva avant que son oncle n'ait pu répondre. Il se dirigea vers leur salle à toute vitesse, toujours invisible, et entra en coup de vent, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes dans la petite pièce, c'est-à-dire tous ses amis.

Il eut un mouvement d'étonnement en voyant leur réaction, puis se rappela qu'il portait toujours sa cape.

- Vous avez peur de vos amis, maintenant, dit-il d'un ton grandiloquent en retirant sa cape d'un geste ample.

- Idiot ! s'écria Hermione. On n'a pas idée de rentrer comme ça dans une salle…

- Le pire, c'est que je n'ai même pas fait exprès. J'avais oublié que je portais la cape.

- Tu étais voir Severus ? demanda Draco.

Harry hocha la tête. Neville fit soudain un grand sourire.

- Tu l'as encore embêté ?

- C'est plus drôle d'embêter des gens qui ont du répondant que des idiots comme Weasley, fit Harry d'un ton dédaigneux à la mention du rouquin.

- Au fait, elle a l'air de bien s'entendre avec toi, la petite Weasley… dit innocemment Draco.

- Qui ça ? Ah, oui, Ginny.

- Et en plus, tu l'appelles par son prénom, rajouta Hermione en souriant malicieusement.

- C'est que notre petit Gryffondor a du succès auprès des filles, continua Neville.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et en plus il fait semblant de ne pas savoir, rétorqua Draco narquoisement.

Harry réfléchit profondément, cherchant à savoir ce que voulaient dire ses amis. Puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il fit un petit sourire gêné.

- Ah, ça y est, quelqu'un s'est chargé de lancer un _Lumos_ dans son esprit.

- C'est quoi cette expression ? demanda Hermione curieusement.

- Ca veut dire qu'il a trouvé ce qu'on voulait dire, expliqua Draco.

- Ah, oui ! Logique, en fait. Pour en revenir à Ginny…

- Ah non ! s'écria Harry. Si vous saviez comme elle me suit partout, c'est énervant à la fin. Surtout depuis qu'un autre s'est joint à elle, Crivey je crois, et qu'il n'arrête pas de me demander des photos, dédicacées en plus…

Hermione, Neville et Draco explosèrent de rire devant l'air désespéré de Harry. Devant leur réaction, Harry ne put s'empêcher de les rejoindre dans leur fou rire. Après qu'ils se soient calmés, Neville regarda Hermione d'un air de connivence.

- Au fait, vous avez eu Défense depuis le début de l'année ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, répondirent en chœur Harry et Draco.

- On a demain, ensemble, continua Draco en jetant un œil sur son emploi du temps.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry avec curiosité.

- Non, non, rien, répondit Hermione à la place de Neville. Vous verrez bien. J'espère que vous avez lu vos manuels très attentivement…

- Manuels ? Tu veux dire l'autobiographie pourrie ? Il n'a aucun style d'écriture, ce gars, protesta Harry.

- Dis-le au professeur, demain, suggéra malicieusement Neville.

Malgré les questions insistantes de leurs deux amis, ni lui ni Hermione ne lâchèrent la moindre information supplémentaire. Ils se séparèrent finalement pour aller manger. Draco prévint qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir avant quelques temps, gorilles obligent.


	38. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal Chapitre 6 : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal**

Dans son dortoir, Harry essayait désespérément de faire rentrer sept énormes livres dans son sac, tout en pestant par avance contre son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. On n'avait pas idée de donner autant de livres pour une seule matière ! Cinq minutes avant la sonnerie, il parvint à fermer son sac et se précipita vers sa salle de cours.

Il arriva tout pile à l'heure et pénétra dans la salle. Il fit un bref mouvement d'impatience devant la décoration plus que stupide. Des murs d'une horrible couleur rose/violette et des portraits du même sorcier, partout. L'auteur de leurs livres d'ailleurs. Le fameux Gilderoy Lockhart.

Il alla s'asseoir tout au fond, pressentant que le cours serait totalement inintéressant. Ce fut le cas. Plusieurs minutes après la sonnerie, la porte qui menait vers le bureau s'ouvrit et un sorcier entra d'un pas bondissant. Harry le regarda fixement, choqué par la robe couleur lilas. Les autres élèves avaient à peu près la même réaction, cependant le professeur dut prendre cela pour de l'admiration puisqu'il leur fit un sourire rayonnant.

- Bonjour à tous ! Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Gilderoy Lockhart et je serai votre professeur de Défense cette année.

Harry enfouit sa tête dans la paume de sa main, désespéré. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que les cours seraient de meilleure qualité que les livres, faute de quoi… Pendant qu'il se lamentait dans son coin, le professeur avait continué de parler et distribuait maintenant un questionnaire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste pour savoir si vous avez bien lu vos manuels.

Harry prit le parchemin et le retourna, s'attendant au pire. Il lut la première question. _Quelle est la couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_ Surpris par la stupidité de la question, il lut le parchemin en entier. Toutes portaient plus sur l'auteur des livres que sur les manuels eux-mêmes. Il secoua la tête, incrédule. Bien qu'ayant lu à contrecoeur les livres, il n'était pas capable de répondre à la moindre question.

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa discrètement vers son parchemin, puis le dupliqua. Il voyait déjà la lettre qu'il allait écrire à Sirius. _Est-ce que vous avez déjà eu un prof aussi nul ?_ Après une demi-heure de silence et de grattements de plumes sur les parchemins, le professeur les ramassa et les parcourut rapidement.

- Je suis déçu. La plupart d'entre vous n'ont pas pu répondre aux questions, pourtant faciles.

Se mordant le poing pour ne pas crier de frustration, Harry se leva et fila hors de la classe dès que la cloche sonna, passant en flèche devant Draco qui n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre commentaire. Il se dirigea à toute vitesse vers le parc et siffla son aigle une fois à l'extérieur. Il lui confia la lettre qu'il avait rédigée en cours mais ne le relâcha pas tout de suite. Il avait envie de s'occuper un peu de son aigle qui en temps normal restait toujours seul à l'extérieur.

Deux heures plus tard, il relâcha Rozano qui avait l'air fou de joie et poussait des cris rauques à tout bout de champ. Il lui fit un dernier sourire et le lança vers le ciel. L'aigle prit son envol et fila vers le Nord à toute vitesse. Harry le regarda disparaître sur l'horizon puis rentra dans le château. Même si ce n'était que la première semaine, les devoirs s'accumulaient déjà. Il rentra dans le château et prit la direction de la bibliothèque. Une fois arrivé, il se dirigea vers le recoin le plus sombre, saluant Mrs Pince au passage. Il plongea sa main dans son sac et en sortit son devoir de Potions. _Bien qu'étant un poison très violent, les amanites sont utilisées dans des potions de soin. Expliquez et commentez._ Il soupira, puis sortit ses livres et se mit au travail.

Deux heures plus tard, il ressortait, ayant terminé son devoir de Potions et ne voulant pas s'attaquer aux autres travaux maintenant. De toutes manières, il était presque l'heure du repas. Il se dirigea vers les cuisines et s'installa dans un coin après avoir demandé aux elfes un repas léger.

Il s'était toujours interrogé sur les elfes. C'étaient les seules créatures qui obéissaient volontiers à des sorciers et qui faisaient même tout pour les satisfaire. Il venait très souvent dans les cuisines car il n'aimait pas manger dans la grande salle. Petit à petit, il s'était lié avec certains des elfes.

Secouant la tête et s'exhortant à arrêter de réfléchir en permanence, il prit la soudaine décision de recommencer à explorer le château la nuit. Il savait qu'il restait encore beaucoup de couloirs abandonnés que même le concierge ne connaissait pas et voulait être le premier à pouvoir prétendre avoir visité tout le château, en espérant ne pas se perdre au fin fond d'un étage désert.

Le soir venu, il se mit donc en route. Traversant le château, bien enroulé dans sa cape d'invisibilité, il rejoignit leur salle et passa devant sans s'arrêter. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il réentendit le sifflement. Tournant la tête dans tous le sens, il chercha d'où venait le bruit. Il finit par fixer le mur de droite et s'en approcha. Peut-être qu'il y avait un couloir juste de l'autre côté du mur ? Soudain, la voix surgit au milieu des sifflements.

_- Bientôt… bientôt je serai libre. Libre ! Et je pourrai tuer…_

Glacé jusqu'au sang, Harry plaqua la paume de sa main sur le mur, cherchant à trouver un passage secret. Aussitôt le bruit s'éloigna. Harry le suivit pendant plus de dix minutes, une paume toujours plaquée sur le mur, sans se soucier de l'endroit où il allait. Bientôt, le sifflement se tut. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était arrivé dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Du coin de l'œil, il vit un mouvement furtif et pointa aussitôt sa baguette dans cette direction. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Accrochée par la queue au mur, raide, se trouvait la chatte du concierge, Miss Teigne.

Le sifflement reprit, juste à côté de lui. Il eut juste le temps de voir quelques écailles disparaître dans le mur. Dans le mur ? On ne rentre pas comme ça dans un mur… Sur la pierre, derrière la chatte, un message étincelait dans la pénombre. _La chambre des secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde._

Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas. Sans doute le concierge qui faisait une ronde. Mais s'il trouvait sa chatte et lui à côté, surtout invisible… Il tourna les talons et partit en courant. Il s'était assez baladé pour ce soir. Il n'arrêta de courir que lorsqu'il fut devant la porte de la tour Gryffondor. Donnant le mot de passe, il rentra et s'effondra, à bout de souffle, sur un des canapés de la salle commune, sa cape à côté de lui.

- Monsieur Morienval a un problème ?

Sursautant, il se tourna vers le couinement aigu.

- Querdy est désolé, monsieur, il ne voulait pas vous faire peur, monsieur.

Il soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant un de ses amis elfes.

- Ca va, Querdy, je ne savais pas que tu étais là, c'est tout.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air bien, monsieur, Querdy peut faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- Non, ça ira, je me pose des questions, c'est tout. J'ai remarqué quelque chose d'étrange dans le château.

L'elfe sauta sur place, battant des mains de joie.

- Querdy peut sûrement vous aider, monsieur. Cela fait cinquante ans que Querdy travaille à Poudlard, monsieur !

- Non, tu ne peux pas m'aider. A moins que…

Il s'interrompit, puis reprit.

- Tu connais des animaux qui peuvent pétrifier, Querdy ?

L'elfe s'arrêta de bondir et ses oreilles s'inclinèrent vers l'arrière, signe d'intense réflexion.

- Querdy connaît les cockatrices, monsieur, mais il sait qu'il n'y en a pas à Poudlard. C'est une créature noire et le directeur le saurait immédiatement s'il y en avait.

- Tu en connais une autre ?

- Avant, il y avait les Gorgones, qui mangeaient les elfes. Mais la Dame Gardienne les a toutes vaincues, monsieur. Querdy en est sûr.

- La Dame Gardienne ?

Les yeux globuleux de Querdy s'illuminèrent.

- La Dame qui lutte contre les ténèbres, monsieur. Toutes les créatures la connaissent mais peu acceptent d'en parler.

- Querdy, tu ne veux pas arrêter de m'appeler « monsieur » ? Je m'appelle Harry, c'est tout.

Les oreilles de l'elfe retombèrent aussitôt.

- Querdy ne peut pas, monsieur. Querdy doit appeler ainsi ses maîtres.

- Mais je ne suis pas ton maître !

- Tous les élèves sont les maîtres de Querdy, monsieur.

Harry se tut, plongé dans la réflexion. Il regardait fixement le feu danser dans la cheminée. L'elfe commença à nettoyer la salle commune, agissant efficacement. Finalement, Harry se leva, souhaita une bonne nuit à l'elfe qui le lui rendit avec des yeux larmoyants et alla se coucher, épuisé par les émotions de la journée.

Le lendemain, il était épuisé. Son premier cours était Potions et il leva discrètement son poing serré en direction de Severus, lui indiquant qu'il voulait une retenue. Il « renversa » malencontreusement des amanites dans le chaudron de Weasley dont la potion vira au noir profond, récoltant quinze points de moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. Le professeur de sortilèges, Flitwick, était toujours aussi désagréable avec lui. Il semblait avoir une dent contre Sythelia et transférait sa hargne sur son fils. Le professeur de botanique, elle, semblait indifférente et le traitait comme n'importe quel autre élève. Harry en était soulagé, ce n'était pas facile d'être considéré différemment à cause de ses parents, adoptifs ou biologiques.

Il retourna dans le bureau de Severus le soir, prenant bien soin d'afficher une tête désespérée dans les couloirs, comme tout Gryffondor en retenue chez le Maître des Potions. Severus le fit entrer et il lui raconta sa soirée précédente dans les moindres détails.

- Ah, c'est donc pour cela qu'Albus a fait une annonce ce matin au petit-déjeuner.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'étais pas là ce matin. Je préfère manger en cuisine et puis les elfes sont sympas, contrairement à beaucoup d'élèves. Qu'a dit le directeur ?

- Que celui qui avait attaqué Miss Teigne serait immédiatement renvoyé. Il n'a pas dit comment elle avait été attaquée.

- Tu connais des animaux qui peuvent pétrifier ? Querdy m'en a cité quelques uns mais me disait à chaque fois qu'il ne pouvait pas y en avoir dans le château.

- Ce qui m'intrigue le plus, dans cette affaire, ce sont les sifflements et la voix que tu entends à chaque fois. Est-ce que tu parles autre chose que l'anglais ?

- Et bien… j'ai étudié le français, mais on ne peut pas dire que je le parle très bien. Je parle quelques mots de la langue de maman, que j'ai fini par retenir à force de les entendre.

- Tu ne parles pas une langue animale, par hasard ?

Harry le regarda d'un air perplexe.

- On peut parler aux animaux ? Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais essayé.

- Tu as dit que la voix ressemblait à un serpent. Donc peut-être que c'était un serpent et que tu es Fourchelangue.

- C'est le nom des sorciers qui parlent aux serpents ?

- Oui. Essaie de trouver un serpent et de lui parler, pour vérifier.

- Le directeur de Serpentard n'a pas de serpent dans ses appartements ? demanda Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Severus haussa les épaules comme pour signifier l'inintérêt de la question.

- Tu crois vraiment que Minerva a un lion domestique à l'entrée de son bureau ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensembles, se représentant la sévère directrice de Gryffondor en train de caresser un lion ronronnant.


	39. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 : Fourchelangue**

- Hey, Harry, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu.

Neville avait relevé la tête de son livre à l'entrée de Harry dans leur petite salle.

- Salut, Neville. Désolé, j'étais occupé ces derniers temps. Salut, Hermione.

Celle-ci répondit d'un signe de tête puis se replongea dans sa rédaction. S'approchant, Harry lut par-dessus son épaule.

- La complexité des métamorphoses d'êtres vivants ? T'as besoin d'un coup de main ?

- Ca va pour l'instant. Je te demanderai si j'ai un problème.

Harry hocha la tête et se laissa tomber sur une chaise proche. Le mois de septembre avait été épuisant. On était maintenant à la mi-octobre et les professeurs se déchaînaient sur leurs élèves.

- Tu comptes aller au club de duel, Harry ?

L'interpellé regarda Neville.

- Quel club de duel ?

- Tu ne viens vraiment jamais dans la Grande Salle si tu n'es pas au courant. Tout le monde ne parle que de ça depuis que le directeur l'a annoncé. Ils vont ouvrir un club de duel, soi-disant pour pouvoir se défendre contre celui qui a pétrifié Miss Teigne.

- Il y a eu une autre attaque depuis, répondit Harry. Un élève de Poufsouffle. Je l'ai vu quand je suis passé à l'infirmerie après m'être euh…disputé avec Weasley.

- Harry ! Vous ne vous êtes tout de même pas battus ? intervint Hermione d'une voix sévère.

- Je n'ai pas attaqué, si c'est ce que tu demandes. Juste mis un bouclier, mais Finnigan m'a eu en traître dans le dos. La prochaine fois je me protège de tous les côtés.

- Harry, ça va un peu loin, tu ne crois pas ? Tu devrais quand même le signaler à un professeur, lui répondit Hermione d'une voix anxieuse.

- Et je fais comment ? Je vais voir McGonagall et je lui dis quelque chose du genre « j'en ai assez que Weasley me choisisse pour expérimenter sa maîtrise des sortilèges les plus débiles existants » ?

- Harry…

- Laisse-le, Hermione. Les professeurs n'arrangeront rien, à part peut-être en mettant en retenue Weasley. Et il s'acharnerait encore plus sur Harry après.

- Mais…

- Ca va, Hermione. De toute manière, il ne peut pas m'atteindre et il le sait très bien.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Souviens-toi, en Potions, l'année dernière… Imagine que ç'ait été dans un autre cours. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais dit aux professeurs ?

En entendant ces mots, le visage de Harry s'était fermé. Il se leva.

- Je vais prendre l'air, fit-il en quittant la pièce.

Dès qu'il fut parti, Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle était peut-être allée un peu loin. Neville lui adressa un regard de reproches.

Harry marchait rapidement dans les couloirs. Il pensa qu'effectivement, il avait peut-être besoin de respirer l'air frais. Peut-être qu'il croiserait un serpent. Il sourit à cette pensée. Ce serait chouette de parler aux serpents, ils devaient sûrement savoir plein de choses que les humains ne connaissaient pas. Après tout, on doit voir la vie différemment quand on est un reptile, non ?

Une fois dans le parc, il se dirigea vers la lisière de la forêt. Avec un peu de chance, Firenze serait dans le coin. Ils avaient plusieurs fois discuté avec le centaure. L'échange fonctionnait dans les deux sens : Firenze les questionnait sur eux autant que Harry et ses amis lui posaient des questions sur la vie des centaures.

Il arriva à la lisière de la forêt et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas de trace d'un centaure. Timidement, il l'appela.

- Firenze ?

Il s'assit contre le tronc d'un arbre, juste à l'orée de la forêt, et attendit. Il ne savait pas comment les centaures faisaient, mais ils étaient toujours au courant quand quelqu'un entrait dans la Forêt Interdite. S'il avait le temps, Firenze viendrait sûrement.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, le centaure apparut.

- Bonjour, jeune Morienval.

- Bonjour, Firenze. Je te dérange ?

- Pas du tout. Je devais discuter avec Hagrid et je reviens de sa cabane. Tu as des ennuis ?

- Non, pas spécialement. J'avais envie de prendre l'air.

Le centaure se tourna et regarda vers l'extérieur de la forêt.

- Tu dis que tu n'as pas d'ennuis, mais pourtant tu as l'air préoccupé.

- Toujours aussi perspicace.

- Comme tous les centaures. Les humains sont très faciles à interpréter. Alors, ces problèmes ?

- Ce ne sont pas des problèmes à proprement parler. C'est juste que je me pose des questions.

- Je peux t'aider ?

Harry aimait beaucoup le centaure pour cela. Il ne _demandait_ pas à aider, il le proposait juste.

- Tu saurais où trouver un serpent ? Severus voudrait vérifier si je suis Fourchelangue.

- Fourchelangue ?

- Les sorciers qui parlent aux serpents, expliqua Harry.

- Il y a beaucoup de serpents dans les environs mais ils ne se montrent que s'ils en ont envie. Essaie d'en appeler.

Harry le regarda. Puis il observa les arbres autour de lui.

- Y a-t-il un serpent qui veuille bien me parler ? demanda-t-il, se sentant parfaitement idiot à essayer d'appeler un serpent.

Il regarda le centaure, qui secoua la tête.

- Tu as parlé en anglais. Essaie encore. Si c'est un don caché, il ne se montrera pas à la première tentative.

Harry essaya une seconde fois, puis une troisième. Au bout d'une douzaine d'essais, Firenze frappa énergiquement le sol de son sabot.

- Tu as sifflé. Je suppose que c'est le bruit d'un Fourchelangue.

Harry le regarda, tout heureux. Puis observa autour de lui. Rien n'avait bougé. Il reprit, se concentrant sur des serpents.

_- S'il vous plaît ?_

Un mouvement furtif, dans l'herbe à leur droite.

_- Quelqu'un a appelé ?_

Tout content, Harry fit un grand sourire.

_- Oui, moi. Tu veux bien te montrer ? Je ne te ferai pas de mal, et le centaure non plus._

Un bref sifflement, puis une tête triangulaire se dressa.

_- Un humain parle ma langue ? Je ne savais pas que c'était possible._

_- Moi non plus. Mais on m'a dit d'essayer. Je m'appelle Harry Morienval. _

_- Le centaure est gentil ?_

_- C'est mon ami. Il ne te fera pas de mal._

_- Tu me l'as déjà dit, siffla le serpent d'un ton agacé._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demanda Firenze, curieux.

- Il m'a demandé si tu étais gentil et j'ai répondu que tu étais mon ami et que tu ne lui feras pas de mal.

- Dis-lui que je suis honoré de le rencontrer.

Harry transmit le message et le serpent regarda Firenze, qui croisa les mains devant sa poitrine et s'inclina légèrement. Il siffla joyeusement et Harry se retourna vers le centaure.

- Il dit que tu es très poli et il te remercie de ton salut.

Firenze sourit.

- Je vais te laisser, Harry. Mon troupeau va m'attendre. Tu devrais rentrer, la nuit va bientôt tomber.

- Je vais encore un peu discuter avec le serpent et je rentre, promis. Merci de ton aide, Firenze.

- De rien, c'était un plaisir. Je ne connaissais qu'une seule personne qui pouvait parler aux serpents, maintenant j'en connais deux.

Firenze retourna dans la forêt et Harry reporta son attention sur le serpent.

_- Il rentre chez lui ?_

Harry confirma et le serpent prit ce qui semblait être une expression de tristesse.

_- Je n'ai plus de chez moi. Une belette a détruit mon nid et mangé mes œufs._

_- Je suis désolé_, répondit Harry sincèrement.

Le serpent le regarda d'un air interrogatif.

_- Pourquoi es-tu désolé ? Ce n'est pas toi qui as détruit mon nid._

_- C'est ce que disent les humains quand ils rencontrent quelqu'un qui a vécu un accident._

_- Ah._

_- Tu veux venir avec moi ?_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Je vis dans le château, là-bas,_ fit Harry en montrant Poudlard d'un geste du bras. _Il y a beaucoup d'humains comme moi, mais tu pourrais rester avec moi. Tu n'aurais pas besoin de chasser non plus, je sais où avoir de la nourriture._

_- Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? _demanda le serpent d'un ton suspicieux.

_- Bah, tu m'as dit que tu n'avais plus de maison. Il y a largement de la place pour un petit serpent comme toi._

_- C'est gentil de ta part._

_- Alors, c'est d'accord ?_

Le serpent siffla joyeusement et Harry releva sa manche de sorcier et tendit son avant-bras, où le serpent s'enroula.

_- Merci._

_- Tu vas devoir rester caché les premiers temps. Les sorciers risquent d'avoir peur de toi et de te faire du mal._

_- Mais tu resteras avec moi ?_

Harry fit un grand sourire.

_- Autant que tu veux. Tu as un nom ?_

_- C'est quoi, un nom ?_

_-C'est une manière de désigner quelqu'un. Chaque personne a un nom qui lui est propre. Par exemple, moi je m'appelle Harry Morienval et on m'appelle juste Harry, parce que sinon c'est trop long._

_- D'accord. C'est compliqué._

_- Je ne peux pas t'appeler « serpent » en permanence. Tu veux choisir un nom ?_

_- Comment vous choisissez les noms ?_

_- Ce sont les parents qui choisissent ceux de leurs enfants à leur naissance._

_- Tu peux m'en choisir un ?_

_- Si tu veux. Dis-moi s'il ne te plaît pas._

Le serpent siffla pour marquer son accord. Harry réfléchit intensément.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu dis de Kigyó ?_

Ravi, le serpent s'enroula plus étroitement autour du bras de Harry.

_- Je peux dormir ?_

_- Vas-y._

Heureux de s'être fait un nouvel ami, Harry repartit vers le château. Il leva le nez et s'aperçut que la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui suffit pour confirmation. Le couvre-feu était passé depuis à peu près une demi-heure.

Jurant allègrement, il commença à courir vers le château. Dans l'entrée, une haute silhouette l'attendait.

- Que faites-vous dehors à cette heure-ci, monsieur Morienval ?

- Onc… professeur Rogue !

- En effet. Ravi de voir que votre incapacité à lire l'heure n'a pas affectée votre mémoire.

Harry rougit comme une tomate.

- Ce sera donc vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue demain soir. Retournez dans votre dortoir.

- Bien, professeur, répondit Harry le plus sèchement possible.

Après un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, il fit un discret sourire à Severus.

- Merci, souffla-t-il en se dirigeant vers la tour Gryffondor d'un pas raide.


	40. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 : Club de duel**

- Hey, Harry !

A peine avait-il franchi le portrait de la Grosse Dame qu'un des jumeaux l'attrapait par l'épaule. Décidément, c'était une manie de se faire aborder dès qu'il passait une porte.

- George ?

- Non, moi c'est Fred.

- Pas de bêtise, je vois bien que tu es George.

Le rouquin lui jeta un regard surpris.

- T'es le premier à avoir réussi à trouver. Même maman s'y trompe. Comment tu as fait ?

Harry lui fit un sourire mystérieux.

- Si je te le disais, vous trouveriez un moyen de vous dissimuler encore mieux.

George lui répondit en souriant largement.

- Tu as tout à fait raison. Viens donc dans notre coin, on a quelque chose qui devrait t'intéresser.

Intrigué, Harry le suivit vers le coin des jumeaux. Tous les Gryffondor savaient que ce recoin de la salle commune leur appartenait. Il vit Fred, assis à côté de Lee qui tenait quelque chose à la main. C'était une petite boîte.

- Tu sais qu'on aime bien faire des blagues… commença Fred sitôt qu'il se fut installé.

- J'ai cru remarquer, oui, répondit Harry ironiquement.

- Ca fait plusieurs années qu'on cherche à mettre ça au point. Idéal pour repérer les points faibles d'un ennemi.

Prenant un air mystérieux, Lee ouvrit la petite boîte. Dedans il y avait un entremêlement de fils de couleur chaire. Fred saisit un fil par une extrémité et le déroula, faisant attention à ce que personne ne puisse voir ce qu'il faisait depuis le reste de la salle. Intrigué par tant de secret, Harry regarda le fil.

- Nous l'avons inventé pour pouvoir écouter aux portes. Tu le fais passer sous la porte et… commença Fred.

- Montrons-lui, ça ira plus vite, coupa George. Va dans ton dortoir et laisse une extrémité devant la porte. Mets l'autre dans ton oreille.

S'exécutant, de plus en plus intrigué, Harry saisit le petit tas et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Il fit discrètement tomber une extrémité devant la porte, la ferma puis vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans le dortoir. Une fois rassuré, il mit l'autre bout dans son oreille droite.

Il sursauta. Il entendait la plupart des conversations de la Salle Commune comme s'il s'y trouvait. Il écouta pendant quelques temps, surpris par la magie utilisée. Finalement, il retira l'embout de l'oreille et ressortit du dortoir. En arrivant près des jumeaux, il leur tendit le petit tas en souriant.

- C'est extraordinaire. Vous êtes géniaux.

Ils sourirent tous deux, visiblement heureux du compliment.

- On les a appelé des Oreilles à Rallonge.

Harry réfléchit quelques instants. Une idée se formait dans son esprit.

- Est-ce que vous avez pensé à le doubler avec un système de communication comme le miroir à double sens ?

- Comment ça ? demanda Fred, curieux.

- Si elle peut renvoyer vers une cible déterminée tout ce qu'elle capte, on pourrait la laisser dans un lieu précis et écouter toutes les conversations à cet endroit. Ca évite d'avoir à être sur les lieux.

George eut un grand sourire.

- Harry, c'est génial ! Imagine qu'on arrive à en mettre une dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard… On va y travailler.

- Merci pour l'idée, vieux ! s'exclama Fred.

- De rien. J'espère en avoir une en exclusivité quand elles seront terminées, répondit Harry avec un clin d'œil.

- Tu vas au club de duel, demain ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- C'est qui le prof qui s'en occupe ?

- On ne sait pas. Dumbledore ne l'a pas dit.

- Bon, pourquoi pas. De toute façon, je devrai enchaîner sur une retenue alors autant que j'en profite.

- Tu t'es fait mettre en retenue ?

- Par Rogue. Je suis resté dehors sans voir passer l'heure.

- Pas de chance, compatit Lee.

Il leur souhaita bonne nuit et monta rapidement se coucher. Le jour suivant promettait d'être intéressant.

Le lendemain, aux alentours de cinq heures, il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, comme de nombreux autres élèves. Il vit Hermione et Neville dans la foule et les rejoignit.

- Salut !

Les deux autres lui répondirent, puis ils se faufilèrent jusqu'à atteindre le premier rang devant l'estrade. Lorsque le professeur arriva, Harry eut une grimace de dégoût, tout comme Hermione et Neville. Gilderoy Lockhart, habillé en turquoise, s'avançait à grands pas, suivi par le professeur Rogue.

- Au moins y'en a qu'un sur deux qui est nul, murmura Harry à l'encontre de ses amis, qui hochèrent la tête en réponse.

Après un discours sur l'utilité du club de duel, le professeur Lockhart se proposa de faire une démonstration avec le professeur Rogue. Harry dut retenir son sourire grandissant. Il avait assez discuté avec Severus pour savoir qu'il détestait le « bellâtre sans aucune compétence ». La suite promettait d'être drôle.

Alors que le professeur Lockhart s'apprêtait à envoyer un sort en faisant de grands gestes ridicules avec sa baguette, il fut doublé de vitesse par Severus.

- Expelliarmus !

Au moment où le rayon rouge frappait Lockhart, celui-ci perdit sa baguette et fut violemment projeté contre le mur derrière lui. Il se releva au bout de deux minutes dans un silence absolu et recommença son discours sur la facilité qu'il aurait eu à éviter le sort s'il l'avait voulu. Puis il répartit les élèves par deux pour qu'ils apprennent à lancer le sort, mais ce fut bientôt l'anarchie totale.

- Stop ! STOP !!! Cela suffit. Je propose que nous fassions une démonstration avec deux élèves… Mr Londubat, Miss Granger, si vous voulez bien ?

- Aucun intérêt, coupa Rogue d'une voix glacée. Un combat de ce niveau n'aurait aucun intérêt, surtout si ce sont deux amis qui combattent. Pourquoi ne pas prendre plutôt Mr Malefoy et Mr Morienval ?

- Et bien, pourquoi pas… Messieurs, si vous voulez bien monter sur l'estrade.

Harry s'avança, jetant un regard signifiant _On en reparlera tout à l'heure_ à Severus, puis monta sur l'estrade, se positionnant en face de Draco.

- Bien, saluez-vous.

De plus en plus exaspéré par Lockhart, Harry inclina brièvement la tête, de même que son ami.

- A trois, vous pouvez y aller. Il s'agit seulement de désarmer son adversaire. Attention, un, deux… trois !

L'échange de sorts commença. Harry ne savait pas trop quels sorts utiliser et se contentait pour le moment de se défendre, esquivant et employant le _Protego_ quand il ne pouvait pas bouger. Draco ne lui faisait pas de cadeaux. Il se souvint soudain de son test avec sa baguette en bois d'if, aux vacances de Pâques précédentes… Levant sa baguette et se concentrant, il lança un _Lumos_ aveuglant. La salle tout entière s'illumina et ils durent tous fermer les yeux devant la clarté. Harry éteignit sa baguette et envoya aussitôt un sort de Chatouillis qui frappa Draco de plein fouet. Celui-ci se redressa après avoir annulé le sort et lança une formule qui résonna dans la salle silencieuse.

- Serpensortia !

De la fumée noire se forma à l'extrémité de sa baguette et dessina rapidement un serpent qui s'avança vers Harry, tous crocs sortis. Rapidement, Rogue et Lockhart s'avancèrent sur l'estrade, baguettes brandies.

- Laissez-moi faire, cria Lockhart.

Il lança un sort, mais au lieu de faire disparaître le serpent, il le projeta plus loin. Celui-ci se redressa aussitôt, furieux et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers l'humain le plus proche, c'est-à-dire un élève qui recula précipitamment.

Harry ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde. Il ne pouvait décemment pas parler Fourchelangue devant la moitié de l'école, mais s'il ne le faisait pas, il risquait d'y avoir un mort. Il rouvrit les yeux et ouvrit la bouche. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il y eut un mouvement sous sa manche et la voix de son propre serpent retentit.

_- ARRETE CA IMMEDIATEMENT !_

Le serpent s'arrêta net et se tourna vers lui, puis se laissa retomber mollement sur le sol. Rogue s'avança rapidement et marmonna un _Evanesco_ qui fit disparaître la créature invoquée. Puis il se tourna vers Harry et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- N'oubliez pas votre retenue, vingt heures dans mon bureau. Vous pouvez partir.

Sans se faire prier, Harry redescendit de l'estrade et passa au milieu des élèves silencieux. Il savait que la plupart croyaient que c'était lui qui avait parlé. Il sortit de la salle et se dirigea instinctivement vers leur salle.


	41. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 : Erreurs**

Cinq minutes après qu'il se soit installé, Draco surgissait dans la salle, essoufflé.

- Harry ! Je suis désolé, si j'avais su…

- Laisse tomber, Draco. C'était à moi de vous prévenir.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Draco reprit.

- Alors, tu es Fourchelangue ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai parlé.

- Ah bon ? demanda Draco, surpris.

- C'est lui.

Harry releva sa manche et montra le petit serpent gris/brun toujours enroulé autour de son bras.

- Il s'appelle Kigyó. Je l'ai avec moi depuis hier soir. Il passe tout son temps à dormir depuis, sauf quand il mange.

A ce moment là, le serpent rouvrit les yeux et se dressa.

_- C'est celui qui t'a lancé un sort ? Il est méchant ?_

_- C'est lui qui m'a lancé un sort mais il n'est pas méchant. C'est mon ami._

_- Pourquoi il t'a lancé un sort s'il n'est pas méchant ?_

_- On faisait un duel amical. Il ne voulait pas me blesser._

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

- Il m'a demandé si tu étais méchant parce que tu m'avais lancé un sort.

- Ah…

- Bon, je vais y aller, fit Harry en se relevant. Je vais manger et je suis en retenue après.

- Harry !

Neville entra à son tour, manquant de percuter Harry qui se préparait à sortir.

- Ouf, tu es encore là. Fais attention dehors. Ils croient tous que tu as dit au serpent d'attaquer Justin.

- Je n'ai rien dit du tout. Draco t'expliquera.

Il sortit pour de bon. Il n'avait aucune intention de se cacher. Après tout, l'année précédente on le dévorait du regard parce qu'il était le fils de Sythelia Morienval, à partir de ce moment-là on le dévorera du regard parce qu'il était Fourchelangue.

Il alla manger en cuisine, ignorant superbement les regards qu'on lui lançait. Le soir, il se dirigea vers les cachots et frappa à la porte du bureau de Severus, puis entra. Il s'affala aussitôt sur une chaise.

- Ca va ? demanda son oncle d'un ton concerné.

- A ton avis ? demanda à son tour Harry d'une voix morne. Je vais encore devoir subir ces regards pendant X temps. En plus ce n'est même pas moi qui avais parlé.

- Qui était-ce ?

- J'avais ouvert la bouche pour lui dire d'arrêter, mais c'est Kigyó qui a parlé.

- Kigyó ?

- Mon premier copain serpent. Il dort actuellement sous ma manche. Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'il peut rester tout le temps avec moi, y compris dans la tour et les dortoirs.

- C'est bien. Tu auras besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas faire grand-chose.

- Je sais, Sev. Au moins tu es là, c'est déjà ça. Je vais écrire une lettre pour le domaine et l'envoyer dès que Rozano rentrera. Heureusement qu'il y a bientôt les vacances, peut-être que ça se sera calmé à mon retour.

- Je ne veux pas te démoraliser encore plus, mais n'espère pas trop.

Harry se prépara à partir. Il n'avait plus rien à dire.

- Ne pars pas tout de suite. Une retenue qui ne durerait qu'un quart d'heure serait louche.

Soupirant, Harry se laissa retomber sur sa chaise.

- Je peux faire mes devoirs ?

- Vas-y.

Le reste de la soirée se passa en silence. Aux alentours de onze heures, Harry souhaita une bonne nuit à son professeur et retourna vers son dortoir. Il fut accueilli par des silences et des regards glacés. Il sentit Kigyó remuer sous sa manche.

_- Tu veux que je les fasse fuir ?_

Le petit serpent bouillait d'indignation. Il sentait l'hostilité des Gryffondor pour une personne qui était très gentille avec lui. Sans répondre pour ne pas parler Fourchelangue devant tous les Gryffondor, il replaça sa manche de manière à ce qu'elle recouvre tout son poignet.

- Alors, le mage noir essaie de dissimuler au mieux sa Marque des Ténèbres ?

Harry se figea. On le traitait de Mangemort, lui ? De mage noir ? Sentant sa colère augmenter à toute vitesse, il prit l'expression la plus glacée possible et se tourna vers Weasley, qui recula d'un pas devant sa colère palpable. Il lui répondit d'une voix polaire.

- Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter Weasley, parce que j'en ai assez de tes gamineries. De un, je ne suis pas un mage noir. Ca, tu peux le dire autant que tu veux, je connais la vérité et ça me suffit. De deux, oui, je suis Fourchelangue, mais j'avais dit au serpent de reculer et non pas d'attaquer. Et tu remarqueras qu'il l'a fait. De trois, tu peux m'insulter autant que tu veux, mais ne me traite plus _jamais_ de Mangemort. De quatre, essaie encore une seule fois de fouiller mon coffre comme pendant que j'étais en retenue et tu le paieras _très cher_. Et crois-moi, je le saurai. Tu as compris ou je dois répéter ?

Devant l'absence de réponse de Weasley, qui n'osait plus bouger, il monta tranquillement les escaliers vers son dortoir et s'assit dans l'encoignure de la fenêtre, observant la demi-lune qui étincelait à l'extérieur. Lorsque les autres garçons vinrent se coucher, aucun ne le dérangea. Ils se changèrent dans le plus grand silence et se couchèrent. Une fois qu'ils furent tous endormis, Harry sentit un mouvement sous sa manche et son serpent sortit une tête curieuse.

_- Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu avais dit, mais tu étais très impressionnant._

Harry rit, un peu tristement. Puis il répéta au serpent son petit discours, qui siffla admirativement une fois qu'il eut terminé.

_- C'est bien, il faut faire taire ceux qui t'attaquent. _

Harry réfléchissait intensément. Il pouvait supposer que la voix qu'il entendait était un serpent. Les reptiles devaient se connaître entre eux, non ?

_- Kigyó ?_

Le serpent le regarda.

_- Tu connais un serpent qui peut paralyser sans blesser sa victime ?_

_- Sans la mordre, tu veux dire ?_

_- Il n'y avait aucune marque._

_- Eh bien…_

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants, dardant sa langue dans toutes les directions.

_- Il y a bien le Roi-serpent, mais il est très grand. Normalement son regard tue, mais si on ne voit que le reflet de ses yeux, ils ne font que pétrifier._

_- Le Roi-serpent ?_

_- Je crois que c'est celui que vous appelez Basilic._

_- Un Basilic ? Comment un Basilic pourrait se déplacer dans Poudlard sans être vu ?_

_- Je ne sais pas._

Harry se replongea dans sa réflexion, essayant de se souvenir très précisément des moments où il avait entendu la voix. A chaque fois, elle semblait venir du mur. Du mur…

_- Est-ce qu'il pourrait se promener dans les murs ?_

Kigyó réfléchit encore quelques instants.

_- S'il y a des gros tuyaux, oui. Mais il faut qu'ils soient vraiment très gros._

_- Merci, Kigyó._

_- De rien, Harry._

Le serpent se réenroula autour de son bras et se rendormit rapidement. Les pensées se bousculaient dans la tête de Harry. Un Basilic ? Dans Poudlard ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment envisageable ? Il secoua la tête et alla se coucher. Peut-être que la nuit lui donnerait les pièces manquantes du puzzle.


	42. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 : Discussions**

Heureusement pour Harry, les vacances étaient proches. Quelques jours plus tard, il monta dans le Poudlard Express, seul. Hermione et Neville restaient à Poudlard et Draco devait retourner chez lui, au manoir Malefoy. Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver un compartiment vide : tout le monde le fuyait comme la peste et personne ne voulait rester trop longtemps avec lui. Malgré tout, la porte s'ouvrit une fois le train parti.

- Je peux venir ?

Il regarda la personne qui avait parlé. C'était la fille avec qui il avait partagé un compartiment en arrivant à Poudlard. Luna Quelque Chose. Il haussa les épaules et sorti un livre de métamorphoses, préparant déjà dans sa tête le plan de la dissertation qu'il devait faire pour après les vacances.

Leur voyage fut silencieux. Aucun des deux ne voulait parler. Lorsque le train ralentit, Harry rangea tranquillement son livre, saisit sa malle et sortit du wagon. Il eut tôt fait de repérer sa mère, seule comme d'habitude, et se dirigea vers elle. Elle lui prit sa valise d'une main et lui attrapa l'épaule de l'autre. Harry se prépara au transplanage.

Ils réapparurent, mais pas dans le domaine. Harry observa la forêt autour de lui, curieux. Sythelia avait visiblement envoyé la malle au domaine puisqu'elle avait les mains vides.

- C'est ici que je viens quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Elle l'entraîna un peu plus loin, marchant sur un sentier à peine visible. Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière et Harry s'arrêta, le souffle coupé par la beauté de l'endroit.

Il y avait un petit bassin naturel empli d'eau claire. De l'eau coulait d'une cascade haute de plusieurs mètres de haut, créant un bruit cristallin agréable à l'oreille. Un petit piton de roche s'avançait au dessus du bassin, jusqu'à arriver juste devant la cascade.

- Il manque quelque chose, souffla sa mère.

Elle tendit le bras en direction du piton et des petites flammes jaillirent sur le morceau de roche. Aussitôt la cascade se para de couleurs étincelantes. Harry s'assit et observa le spectacle devant ses yeux. Les flammes et l'eau dansaient et pourtant on avait une impression d'immobilité, comme si le temps était suspendu.

- Tu veux en parler ? demanda sa mère en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Harry secoua tout d'abord la tête. Il aurait aimé rester ici pour toujours et regarder l'ensemble évoluer. Puis il ouvrit la bouche.

- Tu as aussi vécu ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vécu quoi ?

- Etre rejeté parce qu'on a un don qu'on ne souhaitait même pas… Se faire prendre pour ce qu'on n'est pas…

- Oui. C'est pour cela qu'au début, je ne voulais pas t'adopter. Severus a eu beaucoup de mal à me convaincre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Avant de te connaître, une simple petite phrase m'empêchait de m'approcher des humains. J'avais déjà trop souffert par leur faute.

- Quelle phrase ?

- Si tu ne t'attaches à personne, rien ne te manquera lorsqu'ils partiront.

- Pourquoi est-ce que nous devrions partir ?

Sythelia commença à parler, d'une voix hésitante, comme si elle avait presque oublié ce qu'elle racontait.

- A une époque, j'étais encore mêlée aux hommes, sorciers ou non. Pour moi, il n'y a pas de différence entre les deux. J'avais des amis, j'ai même eu un amant. Mais ils sont tous partis, les uns après les autres. Certains parce qu'ils avaient peur de moi, d'autres sont morts par ma faute.

- Par ta faute ?

- Nombreux sont ceux qui veulent ma mort. Et tous les moyens sont bons pour m'affaiblir.

Harry se tut un instant, essayant de digérer les paroles de sa mère.

- Galad, ils s'apercevront bien que tu n'es pas coupable. Tôt ou tard. Et certains viendront te supplier pour que tu les protèges.

- Les protéger, moi ? Je ne suis pas assez fort pour protéger qui que ce soit.

- C'est faux. Pour un sorcier, tu es très puissant. Ta magie sommeille en toi et attend que tu l'appelles pour se manifester. Je ne te cacherai pas que Voldemort n'est pas mort. Dumbledore ne pourra pas faire grand-chose contre lui. Il a réussi à convaincre de marcher à ses côtés des créatures dont le directeur n'a même pas idée.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Sythelia se tut un instant. Puis reprit, tout doucement.

- J'ai affronté quatre liches, il y a moins d'une semaine. S'il se lance dans la nécromancie, nous avons tout à craindre. Ses liches n'étaient pas achevées et c'est ce qui m'a permis de les vaincre. S'il en avait fait une seule terminée au lieu de quatre incomplètes, je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussi à la battre.

Harry regarda sa mère. En temps normal, elle ne lui parlait jamais de ses combats. Elle affirmait que certaines créatures étaient trop terribles pour qu'il en sache quoi que ce soit.

- Tu sais, Harry, la dernière fois que j'ai vu des liches, nous étions deux trios de combattants. Le nécromancien s'était allié à un invocateur et nous nous sommes retrouvés face à vingt liches et un démon majeur. Le chef de l'autre trio est mort et ses compagnons n'ont pas tardé à suivre.

Elle se tut à nouveau.

- Je ne t'ai pas présenté Kigyó… dit Harry pour changer de sujet, comprenant que c'était encore douloureux pour sa mère.

- Qui ça ?

Harry remonta sa manche et lui montra le petit serpent, qui ouvrit un œil et regarda Sythelia avec curiosité.

_- Je te présente ma mère, Sythelia._

_- Enchantée._

Il regarda sa mère, surpris.

- Tu es Fourchelangue ?

- Il faut croire que oui, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. Je ne l'étais pas au départ mais j'ai eu tout le temps d'apprendre à le parler.

Le serpent se redressa, puis rampa vers Sythelia. Il darda plusieurs fois sa langue devant lui, comme incrédule.

_- Je suis honoré de te rencontrer._

Sythelia haussa un sourcil.

_- En quel honneur ?_

_- Tu es très puissante, comme Harry. Vous pourrez me protéger si nécessaire._

Sythelia hocha la tête.

_- Même si nous ne sommes pas là, tu peux venir dans le domaine sans aucune difficulté. Personne ne t'y poursuivra._

_- Je sais. Seul un fou essaierait de te poursuivre sur ton territoire._

Sythelia hocha de nouveau la tête puis se releva.

- On va rentrer, Harry. La nuit tombe et Sirius doit s'inquiéter. Il était mort de peur quand il a reçu tes lettres.

- Mort de peur ?

- Il avait peur que tu ne te fasses attaquer parce que tu étais Fourchelangue.

- Au fait, je crois savoir ce qui a attaqué les élèves.

- Vraiment ?

Alors qu'ils se mettaient en route pour rentrer, Harry lui raconta ses découvertes successives et l'aide qui lui avait apporté Kigyó. Sythelia se montra très intéressée, mais aussi anxieuse.

- Tu ne me fais pas de blague ! Ne va pas traquer le Basilic tout seul.

Harry secoua la tête et rit légèrement. Il n'avait aucune intention de faire une chasse au Basilic et encore moins tout seul. Une fois qu'ils furent rentrés, il salua Sirius, puis ils mangèrent tous ensembles. Les vacances s'annonçaient bien mieux que ses derniers jours de cours.

Il se leva le lendemain aux alentours de onze heures, ayant récupéré des nuits blanches qu'il faisait au collège. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais avait énormément de mal à dormir avec d'autres personnes dans la même pièce. Après avoir pris son petit déjeuner, il alla chercher sa mère avec une idée précise en tête. Il la trouva dans la bibliothèque, en train d'écrire dans un épais grimoire.

- Je veux savoir, attaqua-t-il sans préambules.

- Savoir quoi ? demanda Sythelia sans même lever les yeux de son livre.

- Pourquoi les sorciers te craignent.

La plume arrêta son va-et-vient.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, Galad, dit-elle finalement en recommençant à écrire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je pense que tu es un peu jeune pour voir une mise à mort.

Harry ne dissimula pas sa surprise.

- Mettre à mort ? Je croyais que tu traquais les créatures des ténèbres.

- Et à ton avis, qu'est-ce que je fais, une fois que je les ai trouvées ?

Le jeune sorcier réfléchit quelques instants. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question.

- Je veux quand même savoir, finit-il par dire fermement.

Sythelia releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu es conscient que tu risques de faire des cauchemars pendant des semaines après ? Je ne pense pas que tu ais besoin de ça. Ce que je traque n'a plus rien d'humain, même quand ça l'était à l'origine. Ce sont des aberrations qui se sont perverties elles-mêmes par soif de pouvoir ou autre. Tu verras la mort bien assez tôt, il est inutile de la chercher avant l'heure.

Harry arrêta de protester, conscient que cela ne le mènerait à rien.

- Tu savais que Sirius m'a demandé la même chose il y a quelques temps ? demanda Sythelia d'un ton léger.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

- Exactement la même chose qu'à toi. Avec des arguments un peu plus crus. Il ne voulait pas comprendre.

Harry secoua la tête. Sirius ne saisissait que ce qu'il avait envie de comprendre et il était très têtu. Plus que Harry, d'ailleurs.

- En fait, il voulait savoir comment je faisais pour rentrer blessée à chaque fois. Il disait qu'il en avait marre de me soigner.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui a répondu ? Encore quelque chose de brutal ?

- Relativement fort, oui.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Avant que vous ne soyez dans le domaine, personne ne s'occupait de moi et je me débrouillai très bien toute seule.

- Un jour, tu voudras bien me raconter ton histoire ?

Sythelia l'observa longtemps.

- Un jour, Galad, d'accord.


	43. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11 : Escrime**

- Maman ! J'ai fini mes devoirs !

Sythelia se retourna, interloquée.

- Et alors ?

- J'aimerais bien apprendre à me servir d'une épée…

Elle sourit.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu veux apprendre à te battre ? Tu as déjà une très bonne maîtrise des arts martiaux.

Harry réfléchit quelques instants.

- Tu m'as dit qu'ils viendraient me demander de les protéger. Il faut que je sois fort pour ça.

Sythelia secoua la tête.

- Désolée, mais tu n'arriveras à rien dans cet état d'esprit.

Harry la regarda fixement. Il ne comprenait pas.

- Quel état d'esprit ?

- En fait, ce n'est pas qu'en escrime que tu n'y parviendras pas. Evite de te battre, tu aurais toutes les chances de perdre.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Galad, on ne se bat pas pour les autres. Ce n'est que de l'hypocrisie de dire ça. Quand tu es sur un champ de bataille, tu te bats pour ta vie, pas pour celle des autres. Il est extrêmement difficile de protéger quelqu'un et encore plus de se battre avec cette personne à ses côtés, à moins qu'elle en soit du même niveau que toi et que vous ne vous soyez entraînés ensemble. Un duel, même amical, est un champ de bataille.

Harry réfléchit quelques instants.

- Donc, si je veux devenir fort, je dois le faire pour moi ?

- Tu peux vouloir aider les autres, mais tu dois avoir la volonté de devenir fort pour toi-même. Et tu dois connaître ta force et croire en elle.

- D'accord ! On commence quand ?

Sythelia secoua la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire, Galad ?

- De quoi ? Je veux devenir fort et pas pour les autres.

- Connais-tu correctement ton état physique ?

- Actuellement, je suis en pleine forme.

- Faux. Tu as dormi dans une mauvaise position cette nuit et tu es resté plusieurs heures penché au dessus d'une table.

- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

- Ton épaule gauche est légèrement affaissée, signe que tu étais trop appuyé sur elle pendant une longue période, donc cette nuit. Et tu es bien plus droit que d'habitude parce que tu t'es étiré et que tu t'étires encore inconsciemment après avoir passé plusieurs heures courbé.

- Wow.

Ce fut tout ce que Harry trouva à répondre. Il entendit des applaudissements à gauche et aperçut Sirius qui souriait.

- Impressionnant. Tu es sûr que Sherlock Holmes n'est pas de tes ancêtres ?

Sythelia plissa les yeux et répondit d'un ton sec.

- Sûre et certaine.

- C'est quoi la technique pour savoir ce genre de choses ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes une machine de guerre, Harry, fit Sythelia sans répondre à sa question. Que tu puisses te défendre, sans problèmes. Mais laisse-moi te donner un conseil. De la part de quelqu'un qui ne l'a pas suivi et qui s'en mord encore les doigts. Il est valable pour toi aussi, Sirius.

Les deux hommes l'écoutaient très attentivement. Elle ferma les yeux et reprit, d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude.

- Quoi qu'il arrive, évite _toujours_ de tuer. C'est un acte qui change une personne au plus profond d'elle-même. Il y a toujours un moyen de l'éviter. Neutraliser sans tuer peut être plus difficile, je le reconnais. Mais ne tue _jamais_ et surtout pas sous l'effet de la colère ou de la haine.

Harry la regarda avec de grands yeux. Ce n'était pas la première fois que sa mère parlait de la nécessité de ne pas tuer, mais d'habitude elle ne le disait jamais aussi clairement.

- Je peux t'apprendre l'escrime. Tu connais déjà un peu de magie mentale. Mais n'oublie jamais que les armes sont faites pour tuer et pour faire souffrir, alors réfléchis bien avant d'engager le moindre combat.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant à ce que Sythelia venait de dire. Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait un double sens à ses paroles.

- Tu as compris ce que je viens de dire ?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir un peu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il reprit.

- Ce que tu essaies de me dire, c'est que savoir se battre est une grande responsabilité, c'est ça ? Tu ne dois pas seulement apprendre à te défendre, mais aussi savoir quand il faut le faire et quand on peut l'éviter.

Sythelia sourit.

- Bien, tu es le deuxième à avoir compris. Sirius a passé le même test il y a quelques temps. Même s'il a mis un peu plus de temps à trouver, il a quand même réussi. Vous avez déjà une idée de l'arme que vous voulez utiliser ?

Comprenant qu'il allait pouvoir étudier l'art de l'épée, Harry bondit de joie, imité par Sirius. Ils se regardèrent et reprirent d'une seule voix.

- Le sabre japonais !

Elle sourit.

- Parce que vous aimez l'arme ou pour faire comme moi ?

Ils rougirent tous les deux. Elle leur sourit à nouveau, visiblement amusée.

- En dehors de vouloir me ressembler, vous n'en avez aucune idée, c'est ça ?

Ils hochèrent la tête, de plus en plus rouges.

- Ah là là, quels gamins quand même. Vous avez de la chance que j'ai quelques artefacts destinés à ce genre de problèmes.

Elle se leva, et revint un peu plus tard avec une boîte en bois de plus deux mètres de long. Elle la déposa délicatement sur la table, comme craignant de l'abîmer.

- Bien, lorsque vous ouvrirez la boîte, l'arme qu'elle contiendra sera celle qui vous est le plus adaptée. Cependant, si elle ne vous plaît pas, n'essayez même pas de la maîtriser, cela n'amènera rien de bon. De plus, Sirius, je peux déjà te dire qu'il y a très peu de chance pour que tu aies un sabre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu es un homme plus porté sur la force que la souplesse. Bien sûr, cela se travaille. Une fois que vous aurez maîtrisé une arme, rien ne vous empêche d'étudier le maniement d'une deuxième. C'est simplement beaucoup plus difficile.

- Tu sais ce que je peux avoir comme arme ? demanda Sirius avec curiosité.

Elle le détailla pendant un long moment, à un tel point qu'il rougit.

- Une arme d'hast, je pense. Je ne pourrais pas dire laquelle.

- Et moi ? demanda Harry, tout aussi curieux que son parrain.

Elle le regarda aussi, mais beaucoup moins longtemps.

- Une arme beaucoup plus légère. Epée courte ou longue, peut-être un sabre mais ça m'étonnerait. Tu pourrais aussi avoir une arme à distance. Bien, vous voulez faire le test ?

Ils hochèrent la tête et Sirius fit un petit signe de main à l'encontre de Harry, lui indiquant de passer en premier. Harry le remercia d'un sourire, puis posa ses mains sur le coffre, savourant le toucher du bois. Il attrapa le fermoir et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec puis souleva le couvercle. Ils se penchèrent tous trois au dessus de la cavité.

Sur un tissu sombre, une lame était déposée et luisait faiblement, posée à côté de son fourreau. C'était une splendide épée ornée de runes, qui paraissait incroyablement acérée. Harry tendit la main mais fut arrêté par Sythelia.

- Ce n'est qu'un exemple de ton arme. Tu ne peux pas la sortir du coffre. Bien, retenons que ton arme de prédilection est une épée. Et tu as réussi à faire original, elle ne peut être classée ni parmi les épées longues, ni parmi les épées courtes.

Harry sourit, heureux d'avoir trouvé ce qui lui correspondait. Il referma le coffre et céda la place à Sirius, qui prit beaucoup moins son temps pour ouvrir le coffre, dévoilant une étrange arme. Elle ressemblait à une lance, mais au lieu d'avoir une pointe, c'était une large lame légèrement recourbée.

- Une coutille, dit Sythelia négligemment. Je me doutais de quelque chose du genre.

Sirius hocha la tête, regarda une dernière fois la coutille, puis referma le coffre, souriant largement.

- Elles vous plaisent, ou vous préférez étudier autre chose ?

Ils indiquèrent avec force arguments que c'était l'arme qu'ils voulaient étudier, et que plus tôt ils commenceraient, mieux ce serait. Elle rit légèrement et leur indiqua une salle où ils n'étaient jamais allés avant.

- Vous n'aurez pas vos propres armes avant de les maîtriser suffisamment. Une arme mal maîtrisée peut blesser autant son propriétaire que son adversaire. Comme vous êtes deux, vous pourrez vous entraîner même quand je ne serai pas là.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, perplexes.

- On peut se battre avec une lance contre une épée ? demanda Sirius.

- On peut se battre avec n'importe quelles armes, répondit Sythelia. D'ailleurs mieux vaut savoir se battre contre une autre arme que la sienne. Il est relativement rare de tomber sur un adversaire qui se sert justement de la même arme que vous.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle. Sythelia prit une porte attenante et réapparut en tenant deux coutilles et deux épées.

- Je vais vous montrer les mouvements de base. Après vous allez vous entraîner à les reproduire. Mais d'abord, échauffez-vous. Et sérieusement, je n'ai pas envie de réparer des muscles qui claquent.

Après leur mise en forme, elle leur montra quoi faire, puis s'assit en tailleur et les regarda faire des mouvements maladroits au début, corrigeant leur position lorsque c'était nécessaire, c'est-à-dire souvent. Elle ne les relâcha que trois heures plus tard, les avertissant de faire des étirements s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir de courbatures.


	44. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12 : Déroulement

Harry avait presque oublié ses ennuis à Poudlard, tellement il était heureux de son entraînement. Sythelia les faisait travailler dur, lui et Sirius, mais elle affirmait qu'ils progressaient relativement vite. Lui avait plutôt l'impression qu'il était un vrai escargot. Ils n'avaient encore jamais fait de duels, se contentant de répéter les mêmes mouvements pour s'habituer à avoir l'arme en main et à pouvoir s'en servir sans se blesser. Ils se couchaient le soir extrêmement courbaturés, sous les moqueries de Sythelia qui n'avait pas ce genre de problème. Harry lui avait demandé un jour comment elle faisait. Elle lui avait rit au nez et avait répliqué que c'était une question d'entraînement.

Sythelia les avait laissés seuls dans la salle d'entraînement, chacun à un bout avec interdiction de faire le moindre duel, même amical, après s'être assurée que leur position était correcte puis elle était retournée dans la bibliothèque. A la fin de son entraînement, Harry s'étira consciencieusement, muscle après muscle, puis prit la direction de la bibliothèque. Il avait une idée qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs jours déjà et en avait même parlé avec Kigyó, qui s'était montré très enthousiasmé et prêt à l'aider au maximum de ses possibilités.

Il trouva sa mère en train d'écrire. Il s'assit tranquillement en face d'elle. Elle termina sa phrase puis posa sa plume, le regardant.

- Tu voulais me parler ?

- Oui. J'ai eu une idée, il y a plusieurs jours… Je sais que tu préfèrerais que nous restions encore en dehors du combat contre Voldemort, mais je me suis dit que ça t'intéresserait.

Elle reboucha sa bouteille d'encre et referma le grimoire où elle écrivait, avant de le renvoyer dans son étagère d'un mouvement de la main.

- Je t'écoute.

- Voilà. J'ai lu plusieurs livres sur la guerre d'avant et j'ai remarqué que, parmi les alliés non humains de Voldemort, beaucoup étaient forcés d'obéir par des menaces de destruction entière du peuple, y compris certaines créatures dites des ténèbres. Il pratiquait couramment la prise d'otages aussi, je crois…

Sythelia hocha la tête, lui faisant signe de continuer.

- Alors je me suis dit que s'il ne pouvait plus exercer de pression sur eux, beaucoup ne le rejoindraient pas. Et c'est là que tu entres en jeu... Le domaine n'est accessible que si tu le veux bien. Tu pourrais peut-être créer un lieu du même genre, où les peuples qui le souhaitent pourraient se réfugier.

Harry se tut, espérant avoir exposé son idée assez clairement. Il regarda sa mère qui paraissait plongée dans une profonde réflexion.

- Une chose est sûre, c'est que je ne pourrais jamais créer un second lieu aussi protégé que celui-là. Je l'ai conçu à un moment très particulier, ce qui a énormément joué sur la puissance insufflée au domaine.

Harry baissa la tête, déçu.

- Mais par contre, s'ils veulent venir ici, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, tant qu'ils acceptent que je vérifie qu'ils ne sont pas sous les ordres de Voldemort.

Il se redressa brusquement, souriant, mais sa mère continua.

- En tout cas, c'est une excellente idée. Cependant, il ne faudrait pas le proposer seulement à ceux que Voldemort souhaite engager, mais à tous ceux qui le voudront. Il y aura de cette manière beaucoup moins de peuples neutres qui seront blessés par un des deux camps. Le domaine n'a pas de taille définie, on peut y rentrer à peu près n'importe quoi.

- Comment ça, pas de taille définie ? demanda Harry, perplexe.

- C'est une sorte de dimension secondaire. Le point d'entrée est bien dans le monde réel, sinon je serais la seule à pouvoir y rentrer. Cependant, est-ce que tu imaginerais une carte d'Angleterre moldue avec plus de cent kilomètres carrés déserts, sans les moindres villages, montagnes ou forêts ?

- C… Cent kilomètres carrés ?

- Je peux l'agrandir à volonté. Pour l'instant, il est presque désert. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce qu'il y avait dans la petite pièce derrière ma chambre ? Pourtant en temps normal tu es plutôt d'un naturel curieux…

- Si, mais je sentais la puissance qui s'en dégageait et j'ai préféré ne pas approcher. Avant, ça me faisait peur, maintenant je pense que si tu le caches, c'est que tu as une bonne raison.

- Tu as eu raison de ne pas y pénétrer. Je pense qu'elle détruirait tout autre être que moi qui y entre. C'est en quelque sorte le centre névralgique du domaine, la plupart des protections sont basées sur elle. Pour en revenir ton idée… je veux bien contacter différents peuples, de toute manière je vais régulièrement voir plusieurs chefs de tribus, mais c'est toi qui leur parleras.

Harry la regarda avec de grands yeux.

- Pourquoi ce regard ? C'est ton idée, non ? Alors pourquoi ce serait moi qui l'exposerais ?

- Mais… je ne sais pas parler aux gens, moi. Encore moins pour quelque chose d'aussi important !

Sythelia rit légèrement et le regarda bien en face.

- Tu sais, tu parles très bien pour quelqu'un de ton âge. De toute façon tu auras le temps de t'entraîner, contacter et rassembler les tribus me prendra énormément de temps, surtout que j'ai beaucoup de travail à côté. Je pense que tu as bien toute la fin de l'année scolaire pour réfléchir à ce que tu vas dire.

Elle se leva.

- Je vais bientôt devoir repartir, annonça-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Harry…

Il la regarda. Elle avait l'air inquiète.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait arriver prochainement. Mais je sens une menace – quelque chose qui pourrait m'atteindre au plus profond de moi.

Harry l'observa. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de ses craintes.

- Il n'y a que très peu de choses qui peuvent me blesser réellement. Galad, je t'en prie, fais attention.

Il la regarda avec stupeur. Puis lui fit un petit sourire.

- De toute manière, tu me protègeras, non ?

Glissant sa main sous son pull, il sortit son pendentif.

- Tant que je ne serais pas capable de me défendre, je t'appellerais dès que je serais en danger. Promis.

Elle lui sourit en retour.

- Je te fais confiance.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

- Sirius ne doit pas être content qu'on l'ait laissé en plan, fit remarquer Harry.

- Non, il n'est pas content, fit une voix grave qu'ils identifièrent aussitôt. Mais il reconnaît que vous pouvez avoir besoin d'intimité.

Sirius se tenait là.

- Je voulais te demander, Sirius… commença Harry d'un ton hésitant.

- Oui ?

- Tu ne t'ennuies pas, au domaine ?

L'homme sourit, puis sembla réfléchir.

- Si, de temps en temps, je m'ennuie. Mais la Bibliothèque est très grande et puis maintenant je vais pouvoir m'entraîner avec ma coutille. En fait, ça fait rire Remus. Avant d'être ici, je lisais très peu, alors que maintenant… J'ai sans doute plus appris sur la magie que pendant toute ma scolarité à Poudlard.

Il fit une petite pause, puis reprit.

- Je regrette juste de ne pas pouvoir aller en ville.

- Tu peux aller en ville, fit Sythelia d'un ton négligent. Tant que tu restes du côté moldu, où on ne connaît pas ton visage.

- Mais, même les moldus sont au courant de mon évasion, non ? Le ministre n'allait pas me laisser me balader du côté moldu sans rien faire.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Sirius Black est toujours dans sa cellule. Ou du moins un leurre qui a son apparence.

Sirius la regarda fixement.

- Attends, pendant les vingt secondes que tu as passé dans ma cellule, tu as réussi à créer un leurre qui tient encore maintenant ?

Elle eut un petit rire gêné.

- En fait, je ne voulais pas qu'il tienne aussi longtemps, mais je l'ai fait à la hâte alors je ne contrôle pas la durée. Il disparaîtra quand la magie se sera épuisée.

L'ex-prisonnier la regarda d'un air hébété.

- Dis-moi, Sy', quelles sont les limites de ton pouvoir ?

Elle sembla se tasser sur elle-même et détourna le regard.

- Je ne sais pas. La dernière fois que je m'en suis servi remonte à trop longtemps.

- Alors pourquoi tu rentres toujours blessée ? Tu pourrais te servir de plus de magie pour battre tes ennemis, ça t'éviterait de te prendre des coups.

- Il vaut mieux que je sois blessée plutôt que je me serve de _tout_ mon pouvoir.

Alors que Sirius allait continuer à poser ses questions, Harry le fit taire d'un regard. Sythelia avait fermé son visage et Harry savait que cela voulait dire que la conversation la faisait souffrir. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas.

- Je vais faire un tour.

Sortant du domaine, elle appela son cheval et partit aussitôt au galop. Sirius prit une expression confuse et légèrement triste.

- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas…

Harry lui tapa légèrement sur l'épaule, comme pour lui remonter le moral.

- Je suis son fils, et pourtant je n'en connais pas énormément sur elle. En ce moment, elle parle beaucoup par rapport à quand j'étais arrivé au domaine. Elle nous parlera de sa vie quand elle sera prête.

Sirius acquiesça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda-t-il avec une toute petite voix.

Harry lui sourit, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Ca te tente une bataille explosive ?

- D'accord. Mais on fait une bataille corse alors.

- Corse ?

- En fait, c'est une bataille avec quelques règles supplémentaires. Entre autres, quand tu as deux fois la même carte, il faut taper sur le tas…

Ils essayèrent le jeu. Une fois que Harry eut saisi le concept, il commença à taper de plus en plus vite, de même que Sirius. Le plus drôle était quand les cartes explosaient au moment où ils frappaient tous les deux. Alors qu'il allait perdre, Harry eut soudain l'idée de détourner l'attention de Sirius.

- Au fait, tu l'aimes bien, ma mère ?

Celui-ci parut d'un coup très gêné.

- Oui, elle est sympa de m'avoir sorti d'Azkaban et accueilli ici…

- Je ne parle pas de ça, et tu le sais très bien.

A son grand étonnement, Sirius devint tout rouge.

- Ca te dérange ? demanda-t-il en prenant l'air le plus dégagé possible.

- Nullement, répliqua Harry au moment où il frappait sur la pile de cartes, remportant le tas assez conséquent.

Il éclata de rire en voyant la tête de Sirius qui venait de comprendre qu'il s'était fait avoir.


	45. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13 : Retour à Poudlard**

- Harry ! Tu vas encore être en retard ! Je t'avais dit de faire tes valises hier !

- Désolé, j'ai pas vu le temps passer…

Harry entassait à la va-vite ses affaires dans sa malle. Il y eut un battement d'ailes et Rozano se posa au bord du toit. Harry lui adressa un rapide regard.

- Tu veux faire le trajet avec moi ou tu préfères aller directement à Poudlard ?

En toute réponse, l'aigle se posa sur son épaule, ce qu'il prit pour une réponse positive.

- Harry, tu fais attention à Poudlard…

- Oui, Sirius. Et j'évite de parler Fourchelangue devant les Gryffondor.

- Ne montre pas Kigyó à n'importe qui non plus.

- J'aimerais bien le mettre dans le lit de Weasley une fois, juste pour voir sa tête.

- HARRY, NON !!!

Il eut un grand sourire devant le cri commun des deux adultes.

- Décidément, ça perd tout son sens de l'humour quand ça vieillit, un Maraudeur.

- On y va !

Sythelia l'attrapa par l'épaule et ils transplanèrent, sans laisser à Sirius le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

- Tu ne mets plus ta cape, Maman ? fit Harry en arrivant sur le quai de la gare, essayant de calmer Rozano qui poussait des cris perçants.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Ca ne sert plus à rien, tout le monde a vu mon visage maintenant. Allez, amuse-toi bien et ne t'approche pas du Basilic.

- Promis, Maman. Et si je me retrouve en face de lui par erreur, je cours.

- Et tu m'appelles.

- Et je t'appelle.

- Je vais envoyer une lettre à Dumbledore pour lui dire ce que tu as trouvé. Tu devrais aller manger dans la Grande Salle demain matin.

Avec un petit sourire de connivence, Harry le lui promit, puis monta dans le train. Quand il se retourna, sa mère avait disparu.

Contrairement à ses espérances, les esprits ne s'étaient pas calmés pendant les vacances. Ils semblaient même s'être échauffés encore davantage. Le petit discours de Harry dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor semblait avoir fait le tour du collège et tous le regardaient encore plus bizarrement qu'avant. Harry soupira profondément puis s'installa dans un compartiment vide. Il fut rejoint par la même fille qu'à l'aller. Décidément, cela devenait une habitude de voyager avec elle.

Il sortit plume et parchemin et commença à rédiger une lettre pour Remus. Il n'avait pas vu le lycanthrope de toutes les vacances et savait qu'il devait se sentir très seul, même s'il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il fut soudain interrompu dans sa réflexion par la voix de sa voisine.

- Tu vois encore ton ami ?

- Mon ami ?

- Le garçon blond…

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Pourquoi dis-tu que c'est mon ami ?

- Parce que vous l'êtes, non ?

- Bien, puisque tu le sais, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de nier encore.

- Pourquoi vous faites semblant de vous insulter ?

- Tu ne connais pas son nom de famille ?

- Si, il s'appelle Malefoy. Et alors ?

- Eh bien, son père ne voudrait pas qu'il nous parle. Alors on joue la comédie pour qu'il ne risque pas d'avoir d'ennuis.

- Et ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes amis ?

- Depuis le Poudlard Express l'année dernière.

Elle arrêta de parler un instant, les yeux rêveurs.

- Il a de la chance d'avoir d'aussi bons amis.

Harry la regarda, surpris.

- Tu dois aussi avoir des amis de ton année, non ?

Elle le regarda de travers, comme pour signifier l'inintérêt de la question.

- Oui, sûrement.

- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincue… Pourtant tu as l'air gentille, alors où est le problème ?

Elle haussa à son tour les épaules.

- Il n'y en a pas.

Comprenant qu'elle ne voulait pas parler davantage, Harry se replongea dans la rédaction de sa lettre, essayant de ne pas raconter tout ce qu'il se passait n'importe comment, de manière à ce que l'ensemble reste compréhensible.

- Tu étais très impressionnant au club de duel.

Il releva la tête, étonné.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu as l'habitude de te battre, non ? Tes mouvements pour esquiver étaient très souples.

- J'étudie les arts martiaux depuis que j'ai six ans, répondit-il presque à contrecoeur.

Le silence retomba dans le compartiment. Bientôt, le train ralentit puis s'arrêta à Pré-au-Lard. Il fit un geste d'au revoir à Luna – c'était tout de même une des seules personnes qui acceptaient de lui parler – et monta dans une diligence pour aller jusqu'au château.

Le lendemain, il dérogea à ses habitudes et alla manger dans la Grande Salle, attendant que la lettre pour Dumbledore arrive. Il ne fut pas déçu. Que ce soit pour impressionner les élèves et les professeurs ou bien simplement pour s'amuser, Sythelia avait mis le paquet.

Cela commença par un simple hululement, bien que nettement plus puissant que la moyenne. Tous les hiboux s'agitèrent soudain et repartirent à toute vitesse après avoir délivré leurs lettres. Une ombre blanche apparut dans la salle, décrivant des cercles en planant silencieusement.

C'était un hibou, il n'y avait pas de doutes sur ce point-là. Simplement, un hibou gigantesque. Ses ailes devaient faire environ six mètres d'envergure. Il était d'un blanc de neige avec quelques plumes brunes ou dorées éparpillées.

Harry se retint de sourire en voyant la tête du professeur Dumbledore. Les hiboux géants étaient connus pour être très difficile à apprivoiser et dangereux pour beaucoup de personnes. Hagrid, lui, avait un air émerveillé sur le visage en contemplant l'oiseau en train de tournoyer. Celui-ci piqua finalement vers la table des professeurs et laissa tomber un parchemin devant le directeur, puis repartit comme il était venu, sans un bruit.

Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers, Président du Magenmagot, reprit bien vite ses esprits. Il se leva, saisissant le parchemin et se tournant vers les élèves.

- Les cours commencent dans dix minutes, indiqua-t-il d'un ton aimable.

Il sortit presque aussitôt de la salle, suivi par tous les regards. Fred et George s'assirent soudain à côté de lui et commencèrent à lui parler à l'oreille.

- T'étais au courant, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela que tu es venu manger ici.

- Je m'attendais à quelque chose du genre, mais certainement pas à un hibou géant, répondit Harry sur le même ton.

- En tout cas, ça valait le coup, rien que pour voir la tête des professeurs, fit George en pouffant. T'as vu McGonagall ?

- Et Rogue ? continua Fred, à moitié mort de rire.

Harry sourit avec eux, puis les abandonna pour se rendre en cours.

Il avait espéré que les regards et les chuchotements sur son passage auraient cessé après les vacances, mais ce n'était nullement le cas. Au contraire, ils semblaient s'être encore intensifiés.

Cela ne s'arrangea pas dans les semaines qui suivirent, encore moins lorsqu'un autre élève fut attaqué. Apparemment, c'était celui que Harry avait protégé du serpent au club de duel, et tout le monde prit cela pour une vengeance de sa part. Même Fred et George s'étaient éloignés de lui. Ils lui parlaient encore de temps en temps, mais seulement quand personne ne les observait.

Harry en avait assez. Il rôdait souvent dans le collège, à l'affût du moindre indice qui lui indiquerait la cachette du Basilic. Kigyó l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait à l'aide de ses sens aiguisés.


	46. Chaiptre 14

_Eh oui, nouveau chap, ça m'arrive... Des débuts de révélations (mais vraiment le début hein) peut-être poursuivie dans le chap suivant si vous êtes sages... et que je ne suis pas d'humeur sadique. Bonne lecture !_

_-  
_

**Chapitre 14 : Trouvailles**

**-  
**

Ses efforts portèrent enfin. Alors qu'il se promenait sous sa cape en pleine nuit, silencieux comme un chat, il vit la petite Weasley se comporter bizarrement. Elle ne faisait pas partie des élèves qui avaient l'habitude de se promener la nuit. Elle était dans le couloir du deuxième étage quand son aura changea brutalement. Des parfaites couleurs de Gryffondor – rouge et or -, elle devint d'un noir profond.

Refoulant son dégoût devant l'aura, Harry l'observa attentivement. Elle entra dans les toilettes des filles et siffla en Fourchelangue.

- Ouvre-toi !

La suivant à la hâte, Harry pénétra dans les toilettes à son tour. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir un trou se refermer, remplacé par un lavabo. Se maudissant de sa lenteur, il résolut d'attendre jusqu'à son retour.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla, assis par terre dans les toilettes. Il regarda tout d'abord autour de lui sans reconnaître l'endroit, puis il se rappela du lieu et de la raison pour laquelle il était assis sur un carrelage froid et mouillé. Il se maudit une seconde fois. On n'avait pas idée de s'endormir alors qu'on était sur le point de trouver d'où venait le Basilic !

Il sortit des toilettes en ayant dans l'idée d'aller se changer avant d'aller en cours. Sa journée passa rapidement. Il n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à l'ouvrage. Le soir, il retourna voir Severus et lui raconta ses découvertes. Severus parvint à lui extorquer la promesse de passer ses soirées dans sa Salle Commune ou son dortoir, se mordant la lèvre devant la solitude à laquelle il condamnait ainsi Harry. Le Survivant lui fit un petit sourire rassurant : il comprenait parfaitement.

- Mais en échange, si tu n'as rien à faire, mets-moi en retenue.

Severus hocha la tête et ils se séparèrent sur ces mots.

Harry respecta sa promesse et le temps lui parut infiniment plus long. Ses notes, elles, augmentèrent encore. En effet, il n'avait plus rien à faire et donc s'appliquait particulièrement dans ses devoirs et dans l'apprentissage de ses leçons. Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de retenues qu'il faisait avec Severus. Il apprit à cette occasion les échecs et peu à peu s'améliora, faisant la fierté de son oncle. Ils passaient souvent une soirée penchés sur le plateau de jeu, essayant de deviner la tactique de l'adversaire et de la tourner à leur avantage.

Malheureusement, Harry n'était pas taillé pour la stratégie et se faisait systématiquement laminer par son oncle. Au point qu'un soir, excédé, il finit par proposer à Severus de faire une partie d'un « jeu de sa connaissance ». Il sortit un paquet de cartes explosives.

- C'est Sirius qui me l'a appris…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est comme jeu ? Je te préviens, je refuse de jouer à la bataille.

- Oh, non, pas la bataille, fit Harry avec un grand sourire machiavélique. Plutôt la bataille corse.

Son oncle le regarda en haussant un sourcil. Rapidement, Harry expliqua les règles. Il dut parlementer pendant plus de dix minutes pour convaincre Severus.

- Allez, que je puisse gagner un peu…

Il finit par accepter après un argument vicieux de Harry (« Je vois, le Maître de Potions a peur de salir ses belles mains si les cartes lui explosent entre les doigts… »)

Alors qu'ils commençaient à jouer, Harry commença à penser qu'il s'était peut-être trompé. Il gagna sans trop de difficultés la première partie, le temps que Severus assimile complètement les règles. La deuxième fut plus dure. Severus avait des réflexes fulgurants et ne modérait pas sa force pour parvenir à emporter le tas avant son adversaire. L'élève perdit contre son professeur et lui adressa un regard noir, qui reçut en toute réponse un sourire ironique.

- On fait la Belle ? proposa négligemment Severus.

- C'est parti.

Les cartes s'abattaient à toute vitesse. Souvent, les deux adversaires s'apercevaient qu'ils n'avaient pas tapé parce qu'ils avaient déjà joué six ou sept cartes entre-temps.

- J'AI GAGNE ! hurla un Harry fou de joie aux alentours de onze heures du soir, après un combat acharné. 2-1, Sev, je t'ai écrasé !

- Ecrasé, je ne dirais pas ça, modéra Severus. Tu reviens demain que je te fasse comprendre que je suis le plus fort ?

Harry lui fit un grand sourire.

- Il faudrait que je songe à faire mes devoirs… mais ils peuvent attendre. Je ne vais pas refuser ça à mon oncle préféré.

Mais le lendemain, ils n'avaient pas cours de potions ensemble et donc ne purent se voir. Leurs soirées continuèrent ainsi, ponctuées par des jeux et des rires, alors qu'ils oubliaient ensemble le monde extérieur et les habitants du château.

La seule ombre au tableau fut la pétrification d'un nouvel élève de Gryffondor, celui qui demandait toujours à Harry s'il pouvait le prendre en photo. A nouveau, on crut que c'était une vengeance. Harry se décida à retourner au deuxième étage en compagnie d'Hermione. Ils étaient en train d'étudier les lieux quand le fantôme des toilettes, Mimi Geignarde, avait commencé à leur parler.

- C'est des toilettes pour filles, ici. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Harry avait hésité avant de répondre.

- Hermione m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, et je me suis dit que tu devais être triste à être tout le temps toute seule. Alors on s'est proposés de te rendre une petite visite.

Le fantôme écarquilla les yeux.

- C'est ça, vous êtes venus vous moquer de moi plutôt.

- Mais non ! assura Hermione. Tu te souviens quand je n'allais pas bien en première année, c'était toi que je venais voir.

A ce moment-là, Mimi parut plutôt flattée. Les deux amis se regardèrent entre eux.

- Je croyais que tu avais oublié.

- On n'oublie pas quelqu'un qui vous soutient, voyons ! fit Hermione du ton de l'évidence. Et quand j'ai été amie avec Harry, je suis venue te voir de moins en moins souvent. Mais je lui parlais toujours de toi, et il m'a proposé de venir te dire bonjour.

- Ohh.

Ce fut tout ce que Mimi trouva à dire.

- Alors, vous me racontez quoi ? finit-elle par demander.

Avec enthousiasme, ils commencèrent à décrire des choses qui leurs paraissaient sans importance, mais qui parurent beaucoup plaire à Mimi. Ils ressortirent quelques temps après, lui promettant de revenir la voir.

Après quelques visites, Harry osa enfin lui poser la question qui le taraudait.

- Au fait, Mimi, on te parle beaucoup de nous mais on ne sait rien de toi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? demanda le fantôme.

- Ce que tu veux. Comment tu es morte, par exemple.

Harry pinça les lèvres. Il avait plutôt manqué de diplomatie en posant la question aussi directement. Mais, à son grand étonnement, Mimi parut folle de joie qu'on lui pose la question.

- Oh, c'était tout à fait horrible. Je suis morte ici, dans cette cabine.

Ils la regardèrent, incrédules.

- Si, si, je vous assure. J'ai entendu une voix de garçon, alors j'ai ouvert la porte pour lui dire de partir. Et puis j'ai juste vu deux yeux jaunes, et j'étais morte.

Harry l'écouta parler encore, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle était morte parce qu'elle avait vu deux yeux. Deux yeux, de Basilic ? Heureux d'avoir une piste tangible, il salua bientôt Mimi et repartit.

Les vacances de Noël approchaient et Harry se réjouissait de pouvoir prendre une pause de deux semaines. Il invita ses amis à revenir au domaine s'ils le voulaient, mais aucun n'en eut l'occasion. Il reprit donc le train et fut encore une fois rejoint par Lunda. Cette fois-ci, ils décidèrent de briser la glace et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien.

Arrivés à Londres, Harry regarda autour de lui, perplexe. Il n'y avait personne qu'il connaissait sur le quai. Certains élèves passèrent près de lui, lui adressant des regards moqueurs et des petites remarques sur le fait que sa mère ne l'aimait pas assez pour venir le chercher. Un aboiement lui fit tourner la tête.

Il soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant Sirius. Traînant sa valise plus que ne la portant, il alla rejoindre le gros chien noir dans un coin sombre, où Sirius reprit forme humaine et le serra dans ses bras pour le saluer.

- Comment tu vas ?

- Plutôt bien. Où est Maman ?

- Je t'expliquerai au domaine.

Sirius transplana, emmenant Harry avec lui.

- Elle m'a donné la permission d'entrer malgré les protections, tout comme à toi, afin que je puisse aller me promener.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison et Harry vit un homme, tranquillement assis, qui semblait les attendre. Il l'observa plus attentivement, se demandant ce qu'un étranger faisait dans le domaine.

- Tu ne me reconnais pas, Harry ?

Il lui sembla reconnaître la voix, mais le visage lui était inconnu. La peau sombre, les yeux brun/rouge et les cheveux blancs donnaient un air menaçant à l'homme. Essayant d'oublier l'aspect de son interlocuteur, Harry se concentra uniquement sur la voix.

- Rhiannon ?

L'homme rit.

- Perdu, moi c'est Shruikan.

Harry resta quelques instants sans voix, à détailler l'homme en face de lui.

- Tu n'es pas un dragon ? finit-il par dire.

- Si, je suis un dragon. Qui peut prendre une apparence humaine. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment je faisais pour écrire ?

Il le regarda encore quelques temps.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais dit avant ?

- Tu ne nous l'avais pas demandé…

- Rhiannon aussi à une forme humaine ?

- Oui.

Encore sous le choc, Harry cligna des yeux, puis se tourna vers Sirius.

- Tu le savais ?

- Depuis ce matin, répondit Sirius. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que quelqu'un aille te chercher à la gare.

- Où est Maman ?

Shruikan le regarda d'un air grave.

- Tu ne peux pas la rejoindre pour le moment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Si ça te rassure, Rhiannon est avec elle et ils vont bien, continua Shruikan sans prêter attention à la question de Harry.

- Où sont-ils ? redemanda Harry, têtu.

Shruikan ferma les yeux, semblant se concentrer.

- En Chine, répondit-il d'une voix lointaine. Non, en Russie, ils viennent de passer la frontière. Apparemment, ils se dirigent vers les Etats-Unis par le détroit de Béring.

- Tu peux savoir où ils sont juste en te concentrant ?

- C'est réciproque. Nous sommes liés à un point que vous pouvez à peine imaginer. La télépathie, même sur longue distance, n'est qu'un petit pouvoir.

Il se tut. Ce fut finalement Sirius qui brisa le silence, avec une des questions les plus bêtes qui soient.

- On fait quoi ?

Shruikan haussa les épaules.

- Ce que vous voulez.

- Tu veux bien répondre à quelques questions ? demanda Harry, sautant sur l'occasion.

- Ca dépend lesquelles, répondit Shruikan. Le temps que quelqu'un d'autre vienne au domaine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus apparaissait, chaudement salué par Sirius et Harry. Après avoir assimilé le fait que la personne en face de lui était un dragon, il regarda Harry qui lui expliqua ce qu'ils allaient faire.

- Installez-vous, fit Shruikan de sa voix grave.


	47. Chapitre 15

_La suite ici aussi... Bonne lecture !_

_-_

**Chapitre 15 : Questions**

**-**

**-  
**

Une fois assis en cercle, Harry, Sirius et Remus regardèrent très sérieusement Shruikan, intimidés malgré tout. Le dragon les mit à l'aise en quelques mots et ce fut Harry qui commença.

- En quoi consiste votre travail très exactement ?

Le dragon sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

- Nous n'avons pas de travail défini. Beaucoup de peuples connaissent notre existence et nous appellent s'ils ont un problème. Nous jouons parfois le rôle d'intermédiaire dans des négociations entre des peuples qui se détestent.

- Pourquoi Sythelia est souvent blessée alors ? demanda Sirius.

- Les « problèmes » englobent les guerres ou conflits. Certaines créatures magiques ont un goût très prononcé pour le pouvoir et la domination sur les autres et ne savent pas s'arrêter.

- Les moldus connaissent-ils Sythelia ? enchaîna Harry.

Shruikan haussa les épaules.

- Par des légendes, sans savoir qu'elles sont vraies. Elle connaît personnellement certains moldus et il leur arrive de se rendre des services mutuellement.

- Tu as parlé d'un lien ente vous trois, avant…

- Il est possible de se lier par l'esprit à une créature d'une race différente. De plus, les combattants comme nous sont en général trois à être liés.

- Il y a d'autres combattants ? demanda Remus. Sythelia nous avait dit que vous n'étiez que trois.

Le dragon mit du temps à répondre. Lorsqu'il reparla, ce fut d'une voix emplie de mélancolie.

- Nous étions huit trios avant. Les autres sont morts.

- Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

Cette fois-ci, Shruikan rit légèrement.

- C'était il y a pas mal de temps. Rhiannon et moi étions plutôt forts pour des dragons, issus de plus de races traditionnellement ennemies. Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés – Rhiannon était à la recherche d'un territoire et est venu empiéter sur le mien –, nous avons tous deux commencé à nous battre. Manque de chance, Sythelia passait par là et elle était de très mauvaise humeur. On a rapidement commencé à faire un triel. A ce qu'il paraît c'était le premier de l'Histoire.

Il s'interrompit un instant, souriant largement. Les trois hommes étaient pendus à ses lèvres.

- On s'est battus pendant pas mal de temps. A la fin, j'ai décidé d'en finir et d'utiliser un de mes sorts les plus puissants. Les deux autres avaient dû avoir la même idée, parce qu'on a lancé des attaques dévastatrices au même moment. Après, je crois qu'on s'est tous évanouis.

Son expression se fit plus rêveuse alors qu'il continuait son histoire.

- Quand on s'est réveillé, côte à côte, on a voulu recommencer à se battre. Mais on s'est aperçu qu'on lisait dans les pensées de nos adversaires et qu'on anticipait toutes les attaques. Alors on a arrêté de se battre et on s'est demandé ce que l'un de nous avait fait pour qu'on se retrouve comme ça. On a dû apprendre à cohabiter et finalement, lorsqu'on s'est fait attaquer par un Gériviarh, on a réussi à se battre ensemble pour le vaincre. C'est à partir de ce moment que les autres trios ont commencé à nous considérer comme faisant partie des leurs.

Il se tut, paraissant plongé dans ses souvenirs. Les autres respectèrent son silence.

- D'autres questions ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- On peut nous aussi se lier avec d'autres créatures ? demanda Remus.

- C'est accessible à tout le monde. C'est un lien qu'on appelle _Ithèn_. Il suffit qu'il y ait entre vous une confiance réciproque et que vous suiviez un rituel très précis. Mais cela peut être difficile à vivre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Deux compagnons ont accès à leurs pensées réciproques, à moins de se concentrer énormément pour fermer leur esprit. Nous pouvons bloquer notre esprit facilement, mais c'est dû à notre statut particulier. J'ai connu un sorcier qui s'était lié à un Elfe. Comme ils n'avaient pas la même espérance de vie, c'était devenu très dur pour eux deux quand l'humain vieillissait alors que l'elfe restait jeune. Autre chose ?

Il rit encore une fois en voyant les trois humains qui avaient l'air d'avoir la tête emplie de questions.

- Tu fais une conférence, Shruikan ?

Sythelia venait d'entrer.

- Rhiannon est déjà au cratère, il est épuisé, continua-t-elle.

- Vous l'avez trouvé ?

- On était sur le point de l'attraper quand on est tombé sur des Vampires du Nord. C'est officiel, le clan des Irkanov se battra contre nous.

- Maman ! Tu es blessée ?

- Non…

- Et Rhiannon ? demanda Sirius d'un ton anxieux.

Il avait appris à apprécier le dragon lors de leurs conversations sur le haut du cratère.

- Il est un peu fatigué, mais plus par la course qu'autre chose. Nous ne nous sommes pas battus. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez de beau ?

Shruikan rit à nouveau.

- A quoi bon poser la question quand tu connais la réponse ?

- Pure politesse, très cher.

- Vous avez failli attraper quoi ? demanda Sirius.

- Un certain rat de votre connaissance…

- Pettigrow ?

- Oui.

- Au fait, c'était quoi le commentaire de Rhiannon ? demanda Shruikan.

Sythelia fit un petit sourire.

- Je suppose que tu parles de l'image de rat à la broche…

Shruikan sourit à son tour. Les autres se regardèrent sans comprendre et il se tourna vers eux.

- A un moment, j'ai ressenti une grande frustration et une image de rat en train de rôtir s'est imposée à mon esprit.

- En fait, c'est Rhiannon qui commençait à être très énervé, poursuivit Sythelia. Il a beau être un membre du trio, il reste un dragon qui pense régulièrement avec son estomac. Alors courir, ou plutôt voler, après un rat qui va décidément très vite, ça lui donne des pensées étranges… comme celle d'un rongeur sur une broche, au dessus d'un feu de bois.

Se représentant la scène, ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Un rugissement dans leur esprit les fit arrêter de rire, alors qu'une voix larmoyante s'imposait à eux.

- C'n'est pas de ma faute, j'avais faim.

Sythelia et Shruikan ricanèrent de concert.

- Vous êtes tous méchants avec moi… Sy', c'est la dernière fois que je te prends sur mon dos. La prochaine fois, tu cours toute seule.

- Mais oui, petit lézard, et je suis sûre que je courrai plus vite que tu ne voles.

- Je ne suis pas un lézard !

- Si ! répondirent Sythelia et Shruikan en chœur.

- Au moins, je ne suis pas le seul, fit Rhiannon, boudeur, avant de couper la communication alors que le rire de Shruikan s'étranglait dans sa gorge et que celui de Sythelia redoublait.

Harry, Remus et Sirius suivirent l'échange, amusés mais aussi étonnés. C'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient Sythelia rire aussi ouvertement et des dragons faire de l'humour vaseux.

- Bien, ça vous gêne si les dragons passent Noël avec nous ?

Comme personne ne se déclara dérangé par le fait de manger à la même table que deux dragons, l'affaire fut conclue et Remus rajouta même qu'ils pouvaient faire des brochettes au feu de bois, faisant rire encore une fois Sythelia et Shruikan. Celui-ci reprit d'ailleurs bientôt sa forme de dragon sous leurs yeux stupéfaits des trois hommes (on avait beau le savoir, voir un humain se transformer en un dragon noir de plus de vingt mètres de long restait surprenant) et s'envola vers le cratère, affirmant qu'il fallait « parler à l'argent avant qu'il ne se vexe définitivement ».

Sythelia accompagna Harry au Chemin de Traverse pour qu'il puisse faire ses courses de Noël, mais elle-même n'acheta rien, au grand étonnement de son fils. Les sorciers les dévisageaient tour à tour, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne semblent comprendre que la personne qui accompagnait Harry devait être sa mère, donc Sythelia Morienval. A partir de ce moment-là, beaucoup de gens s'écartèrent de leur chemin et Harry grimaça.

- J'ai l'impression de me comporter comme le père de Draco.

Sythelia haussa les épaules.

- Ca fait toujours ça. Tu vas voir, on s'habitue au bout d'un moment.

Malgré tout, Harry fut bien forcé de remarquer que son visage s'était fermé. Il se dépêcha de faire ses courses. Sa mère s'arrêta devant Gringotts.

- Je dois discuter avec quelques gobelins de ton projet. Fais tes courses, on se retrouve dans une heure.

Il hocha la tête et partit de son côté. Après avoir fait un bon nombre de boutiques, il pénétra dans la librairie, ayant dans l'idée d'offrir un livre de Sortilèges à Hermione. Une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien le fit se retourner.

- Alors, le petit Morienval cherche un cadeau pour sa maman Mangemorte ?

Harry regarda calmement Weasley.

- Je crois que tu as déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dit dans notre Salle Commune, Weasley. Pourtant, d'après ta tête à ce moment-là, tu semblais avoir bien compris.

Weasley pâlit au souvenir de ce qu'il considérait comme une humiliation devant l'ensemble des Gryffondor. Il sembla plus prudent de changer de sujet.

- Donc, si ce n'est pas pour ta maman, ça doit être pour un de tes amis.

- Oui, contrairement à toi, j'en ai.

- Sortilèges ? Sans doute pour la Sang-de-Bourbe.

En l'entendant, le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour. La plupart des clients avaient tourné la tête en entendant l'insulte et observait comment il allait réagir. Il vit du coin de l'œil un homme roux, sans doute le père de Weasley, s'approcher à toute vitesse, très pâle. Harry avait déjà sa baguette à moitié en main quand une main se posa sur son épaule, le calmant instantanément. Il s'écarta légèrement, laissant le champ libre à sa mère. Celle-ci parla d'une voix étonnement calme, mais qui faisait malgré tout frissonner quand on l'entendait.

- Etes-vous sûr que ce soit Harry le Mangemort ?

Devant l'incompréhension de Weasley, elle reprit, le prenant de haut dans tous les sens possibles du terme.

- L'insulte que vous venez de dire n'est utilisée que par des Mangemorts. Ce sont d'ailleurs eux qui l'ont inventée. Il sous-entend la supériorité absolue des Sangs-Purs, ce qui est totalement faux.

Ron semblait rétrécir sur place au fur et à mesure que Sythelia parlait. Le père Weasley arriva enfin près d'eux.

- Excusez mon fils, dit-il d'une voix essoufflée. Il est un peu impulsif.

- Il devrait apprendre à se maîtriser.

Sans un mot de plus, elle tourna les talons, Harry marchant à côté d'elle. Ils se dirigeaient tranquillement vers la caisse. Quand soudain ils entendirent un mouvement de foule derrière eux. Tout se déroula très vite.

Alors que le père Weasley hurlait à son fils d'arrêter, celui-ci avait pointé sa baguette sur Sythelia et avait lancé le sortilège de Désarmement. Alors que le rayon rouge allait l'atteindre, Sythelia sembla se dématérialiser et le rayon alla frapper l'étagère derrière elle.

Elle réapparut devant Ron et lui faucha les jambes. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, il était tombé par terre et avait la pointe d'un sabre sur sa gorge.

- Tu as de la chance que je n'aime pas tuer.

Sa voix était maintenant polaire.

- La prochaine fois que tu veux attaquer quelqu'un dans le dos, arrange-toi pour que ce soit quelqu'un de moins puissant.

Le père Weasley se tordait les mains.

- Je suis désolé…

Elle se redressa et croisa son regard. Une fraction de seconde suffit pour qu'il détourne les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas à vous de l'être.

Elle retira son sabre de la gorge de Ron.

- Tu as fini, Harry ? fit-elle en se détournant, indifférente aux murmures.

Le libraire se hâta de les faire payer et Harry dit qu'il avait fini d'acheter ses cadeaux.

- On rentre.

Il hocha la tête et ils transplanèrent, laissant là les sorciers qui ne savaient pas quelle attitude adopter après ce qu'ils venaient de voir.


	48. Chapitre 16

_La suite ici aussi... Bonne lecture !_

-

**Chapitre 16 : Noël**

-

-

En voyant la tête que faisait Harry et le visage fermé de Sythelia, Remus et Sirius comprirent qu'il s'était passé quelque chose au Chemin de Traverse. Harry se tourna vers sa mère.

- Comment tu as fait pour te déplacer aussi vite ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Shunpô, dit-elle simplement.

Elle se détourna et se mit en route vers le lac. Devant les regards des deux hommes, Harry leur raconta l'incident de la librairie.

- Bien, il va falloir préparer un Noël digne de ce nom pour réparer ça, dit Sirius en guise de conclusion.

Ils eurent toute latitude pour préparer le Noël comme ils le souhaitaient car Sythelia ne réapparut pas avant le 24 décembre au matin. En se levant ce jour là, Harry sentit une douce odeur de lembas. Il comprit que sa mère était de retour. Bondissant hors de son lit, il se précipita vers la cuisine. Sythelia était bien là, en train de conjurer des tas d'ingrédients qui lui étaient inconnus.

- Tu devrais aller t'habiller, Galad, dit-elle d'un ton négligent lorsqu'il apparut.

Se regardant, il s'aperçut qu'il était en T-shirt et en dessous.

- Je reviens, lança-t-il.

Une fois de retour, il s'installa à table et attrapa le morceau de lembas le plus proche.

- Tu devrais en faire le plus souvent.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- C'est très long à faire pour pas grand-chose. Au fait, la maison est magnifique.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Sirius et Remus se sont déchaînés. On voulait que tout soit parfait.

- Ca l'est.

Harry lui envoya un grand sourire en remerciement.

- Tu fais quoi à manger ?

- Tu verras bien. Par contre je ne sais pas si ce sera réussi, ça fait très longtemps que je n'en ai pas fait. Tu pourras m'envoyer Rhiannon ou Shruikan quand ils arriveront ? J'aurais besoin d'eux. De préférence Rhiannon, c'est moins dangereux.

Harry hocha la tête et termina son petit déjeuner.

- T'as rangé où le papier cadeau ?

- J'ai rangé quelque chose, moi ?

Ils rirent de concert. Sythelia avait un sens du rangement très approximatif en dehors des ses « outils de travail ». Ainsi, la Bibliothèque était parfaitement ordonnée, alors que le salon était toujours en désordre.

- Il doit être quelque part dans le salon.

Harry la remercia et emmena le matériel dans sa chambre, dont il ferma soigneusement la porte. Puis il emballa le tout et alla déposer la pile à côté des autres cadeaux, sous le sapin. Shruikan arriva à ce moment là, accompagné d'un autre homme qu'il supposa être Rhiannon.

- On peut dire que vous êtes opposés, dit-il en souriant.

En effet, Rhiannon avait la peau pâle et les cheveux sombres, exactement le contraire de Shruikan.

- Salut, Harry, ça faisait longtemps, répondit Rhiannon d'une voix extrêmement rauque.

- Il est en train de muer, ajouta Shruikan. C'est pour ça qu'il a une voix comme ça.

Rhiannon lui adressa un regard plus que noir alors que Harry essayait de cacher son sourire grandissant.

- Riez, on verra bien quand vous aurez mon âge. Vos voix seront cassées et vous tremblerez en marchant.

- Tu es plus vieux que Shruikan ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, à huit heures près, répondit l'argenté.

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne se retint plus et éclata de rire. Entre deux hoquets, il indiqua que Sythelia les attendait à la cuisine. La suite le fit encore plus rire. Alors que les deux dragons rentraient dans la cuisine, Sirius et Remus arrivèrent et déposèrent leurs cadeaux, regardant Harry encore hilare.

- Ils sont excellents. Ils n'arrêtent pas de se lancer des piques. Maintenant je sais où Maman s'est entraînée.

Soudain, ils entendirent une succession de cris colériques où ils purent reconnaître les voix de Rhiannon et de Sythelia. La porte se rouvrit et ils virent ressortir Shruikan, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il referma soigneusement la porte et se dirigea vers leur groupe.

- Salut vous deux. Comment vous allez depuis hier ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Harry, curieux.

La voix de Sythelia intervint dans son esprit.

**- Ne demandez jamais à Shruikan de faire à manger, il ne sait pas se contrôler.**

**- On a dû l'empêcher de faire brûler le plat,** ajouta Rhiannon. **Et Môssieur voulait manger l'intégralité de la viande, crue.**

**- Hey, je suis un dragon. On ne se refait pas… A part toi, je ne connais pas beaucoup de dragons qui font cuire leur viande.**

**- Je ne la fais pas cuire. Je la mange cuite quand c'est Sythelia qui cuisine.**

**- Au fait, c'est quoi comme viande ?**

Le soupir mental de Sythelia et Rhiannon les fit sourire à nouveau.

**- C'est pratique de pouvoir parler par télépathie, tout de même,** intervint Harry dans leur conversation.

**- Très utile, en effet,** approuva mentalement Sirius.

**- Pour répondre à ta question, Shruikan, je dirais d'après l'odeur que c'est du poisson, **dit à son tour Remus.

**- Presque, Remus. C'est de l'anguille draconique,** fit la voix de Sythelia.

**- Anguille ? Draconique ?** demanda Shruikan, perplexe. **Mais je croyais que tu n'en avais plus fait depuis…**

**- Oui, c'était le plat préféré du Grec**, répondit Sythelia, très calme. **Et c'est précisément pour ça que j'ai besoin de feu de dragon.**

**- Sy ? Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ?** demanda Rhiannon, peu convaincu.

**- Il est temps, non ?**

Harry, Remus et Sirius suivaient la conversation sans tout comprendre.

- Félicitations! fit soudain Shruikan en parlant vraiment et en les regardant, coupant la conversation télépathique.

- Pour quoi ? demanda Sirius.

- Vous allez pouvoir goûter au meilleur plat qui existe en ce bas monde. Bien, vous voulez faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Ils en ont pour toute la journée.

Harry et Sirius proposèrent une bataille corse mais Shruikan réalisa une petite grimace.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Je risque de vous réduire les mains en miette. Même sous forme humaine, ma force reste celle d'un dragon.

- En effet, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, fit Remus. Je n'ai aucune envie de me faire broyer les os par un dragon.

Shruikan fit un petit sourire contrit.

- Désolé.

- Pas grave, fit Harry.

- Vous connaissez l'_Ananké_ ? demanda Shruikan.

- Non, répondirent les trois hommes en chœur.

- Ca vient du grec « nécessité ». Au début, on déchire un parchemin en quatre et on doit noter dessus des hypothétiques points faibles et points forts. Ensuite, le but du jeu est de trouver les points faibles des autres pour pouvoir les éliminer. On peut faire des alliances, et les trahir ensuite. Ca a l'air simple comme ça, mais quand on commence à jouer dans l'espace, c'est tout de suite plus difficile. Tout est permis, depuis les menaces et les sorts de Chatouillis jusqu'au vol discret du parchemin de l'adversaire.

Alors qu'il expliquait les règles du jeu, les autres se montrèrent de plus en plus enthousiasmés.

- Pourquoi ça s'appelle Ananké ? demanda Remus, intrigué.

- A l'origine, c'était un jeu grec qui permettait aux jeunes d'apprendre la stratégie, expliqua Shruikan. On peut en faire une version très sérieuse, mais là, je le voyais plus comme une blague. Votre point faible peut très bien être « s'arrête et reste sur place plus de dix minutes à chaque fois qu'il voie un chêne ».

- Ou bien « mange tout ce qui a l'air comestible » ? demanda Harry.

Shruikan lui lança un regard noir.

- Je ne mange pas _tout._

Ils rirent tous ensemble, puis se lancèrent dans la partie.

Alors que les sept heures du soir approchaient, Sythelia sortit et eut la surprise de voir la cour déserte. Sans s'occuper le moins du monde des convenances (on ne rentre pas comme ça dans la tête des gens), elle se concentra et lança un puissant appel mental.

**- A TABLE !!!**

Et fronça les sourcils devant le manque absolu de réponse. Cherchant dans les alentours les auras, elle repéra celle de Shruikan, puis plus loin Remus et Sirius qui avaient l'air côte à côte. Enfin, près du lac, se tenait Harry. Se transportant à toute vitesse, elle les ramena tous les quatre dans la salle principale.

- Sy ! T'as gâché tout le jeu ! protesta Shruikan en atterrissant.

- Désolée de vouloir vous nourrir, répondit l'interpellée. Vous jouiez à quoi ?

- Ananké, répondirent-ils tous.

- Ohhh. Et qui a gagné ?

- On va faire le décompte, dit Shruikan, résigné. Qui connaît les points faibles de qui ?

- Je connais celui de Sirius et de Harry, dit Remus.

- Sirius et Remus, dit à son tour Harry.

-Shruikan et Remus, fit Sirius.

- Sirius et Remus, termina Shruikan.

- Donnez moi vos parchemins, dit Sythelia.

Elle récupéra les parchemins et commença à les lire, ses yeux s'agrandissant au fil de sa lecture. Rhiannon se pencha par-dessus son épaule et lut à son tour.

- Vous êtes allé chercher où tout ça ? finit-elle par demander, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

Ils lui firent des sourires rayonnants en réponse.

- Bien, Remus, tu es le seul à penser avoir trouvé le point faible de Harry. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Il a peur des reptiles, particulièrement ceux qui mangent beaucoup, répondit Remus en souriant.

- Exact. Un point pour Remus. Celui de Shruikan ?

- Il a peur du vide, surtout quand il doit voler, répondit Sirius.

Retenant de plus en plus son rire, Rhiannon fit signe à Harry de continuer.

- Celui de Sirius ?

- Craint de voir la plupart des parasites, en particulier les poux et les puces, dit Harry.

Là, ils n'y tinrent plus et éclatèrent tous de rire.

- Pour finir, celui de Remus ?

- A très peur d'être mouillé, il risquerait de sentir le canidé humide.

- Bien. Vous avez tous raison mais Harry et Shruikan n'ont été découverts qu'une seule fois. Il va donc falloir vous départager sur les points forts. Shruikan ? Tu connais un point fort ?

- Oui, le mien.

- Celui de personne d'autre ?

Shruikan secoua la tête, l'air piteux.

- Harry ?

- Remus coure très vite, surtout quand il a peur.

- Exact. Harry est donc vainqueur de cette partie d'Ananké. Il a donc gagné le droit de faire un tour sur le dos d'un dragon qui a peur du vide.

Harry se mit à sauter de joie. Il se souvenait encore de son premier vol à dos de dragon et mourrait d'envie de recommencer.

- On refera une partie ? demanda Sirius, ayant visiblement envie de voler, lui aussi.

- D'accord, fit Shruikan. Harry, je te fais voler cette nuit, à minuit exact.

- D'accord !

- En attendant, on prend l'apéro ? demanda Sythelia négligemment.

Ils s'installèrent tous en bavardant allègrement.


	49. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17 : Fête**

-

-

- Sy, tu bois quoi ? demanda Sirius, intrigué.

Son verre était empli d'un liquide ambré et elle le faisait régulièrement tournoyer dans le récipient.

- Tu buvais déjà ça l'année dernière, fit remarquer Remus.

- Vous voulez goûter ? demanda Rhiannon avec un sourire conspirateur.

Devant le hochement de tête des deux hommes, il tendit son verre à Sirius tandis que Sythelia donnait le sien à Remus. Les deux Maraudeurs se regardèrent puis levèrent leur verre en même temps, avalant prudemment une gorgée. Leur réaction fut totalement opposée et ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

Alors que Sirius se retenait de justesse de recracher tout le liquide, Remus y retourna et prit une expression extasiée.

- C'est dégueu !

- C'est excellent !

Les deux exclamations avaient fusées au même moment devant un trio mort de rire. Harry regardait les verres avec une petite lueur d'envie dans les yeux.

- Non, Harry, je n'ai pas envie que tu vomisses le jour de Noël, dit Sythelia en interceptant le regard de son fils.

Il prit un air boudeur.

- Tu vois, Remus, ça à tout de même quelques avantages d'être un loup-garou, fit Rhiannon.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est une boisson très appréciée par les créatures magiques, continua le dragon d'un ton professoral. Par contre, très peu d'humains en supportent la présence dans leur organisme, comme nous l'a gentiment démontré Sirius. C'est aussi le seul alcool avec lequel on n'ait jamais réussi à bourrer un dragon.

Sythelia et Rhiannon partirent dans un grand éclat de rire.

- Oh, ça va ! Si vous m'aviez prévenu de ce que je buvais, j'en aurais peut-être pris moins !

Shruikan dansait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre en jetant des regards furibonds aux deux autres.

- Pas sûr ! fit Sythelia en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

- Oui, vu comme tu étais parti… ajouta Rhiannon.

- Mais c'est vrai qu'elle était pas mal, la petite dragonne… Une magnifique teinte rouge sang, si je me souviens bien.

- Tu veux qu'on reparle d'un certain moine de notre connaissance ?

Sythelia arrêta de rire et lui jeta un regard noir.

- Ca ne serait pas arrivé si on n'avait pas fait ce pari stupide.

- Mais on l'avait fait ! dit Shruikan, triomphant.

Harry, Remus et Sirius suivaient les échanges. Ils se doutaient qu'ils parlaient d'expériences communes et regrettaient de ne pas tout comprendre. Les trois autres semblèrent soudain se calmer et reprirent tous instantanément leur sérieux.

- Désolé, fit Rhiannon. C'est juste que leurs têtes respectives étaient impayables…

- Rhiannon ! répliquèrent les deux autres d'un air menaçant.

- Oui, oui, je me tais ! Harry, toi qui penses à la protection des animaux magiques, tu ne voudrais pas fonder l'association pour dragons maltraités ?

Ils rirent à nouveau, puis Harry bondit sur ses pieds.

- Cadeaux ! s'écria-t-il.

- Il était temps, fit Shruikan.

Harry distribua les cadeaux. Apparemment, Sythelia, Shruikan et Rhiannon avaient fait des cadeaux communs. Remus reçut de leur part des livres qu'il n'avait jamais vu (« afin d'occuper tes longues soirées d'hiver quand tu ne peux pas venir ici ») sur des sujets les plus divers possibles. De Sirius, il eut un objet moldu qu'il regarda dans tous les sens.

- Ca permet de faire de la musique, expliqua Sirius. J'ai eu du mal à comprendre le fonctionnement, mais je me suis dit que tu y arriverais mieux que moi.

Enfin, il reçut de Harry une splendide cape de voyage grise. Heureux, il s'enveloppa aussitôt dedans. Sirius, lui, reçut de Remus une superbe robe sorcière. Il fut légèrement étonné en voyant une ancienne pierre à aiguiser dans le paquet de la part de Harry. Il ne comprit pas jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui désigne l'enveloppe qui était encore sur ses genoux. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit l'écriture de Sythelia. _Bon pour une coutille forgée dans du feu de dragon dès que tu nous auras prouvé ta capacité à t'en servir._

Harry avait eut la même chose pour une épée et remercia avec un large sourire les trois personnes. Remus lui avait offert une figurine en forme de loup qui rugissait et dormait comme un vrai loup et Sirius un livre sur les techniques de défenses avancées – « pour quand tu seras un peu plus grand », avait-il précisé.

Ils observèrent avec amusement les deux dragons déballer avec un drôle d'air les friandises magiques que leur avaient offert Remus et Sirius et éclatèrent franchement de rire quand ils déballèrent le cadeau de Harry, des figurines de dragon qui volaient dans tous les sens autour de leur tête. Enfin, Sythelia reçut des boucles d'oreille en argent de la part de Harry et les mit sur le champ, pour le plus grand plaisir de son fils. Remus et Sirius lui offrirent des vêtements moldus, très élégants, lui affirmant que ça la changerait de sa tenue de cuir habituelle.

- Bien, on passe à table ? demanda Shruikan d'un air gourmand.

- Je croyais que tu ne mangeai pas de viande cuite… fit Rhiannon.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table, à part Rhiannon qui alla chercher des asperges en entrée (vive la conjuration pour avoir des asperges même en plein hiver). Puis il disparut pour aller chercher le plat, alors que Shruikan trépignait d'impatience. Le dragon argenté revint enfin en tenant un gigantesque plat.

- De l'anguille draconique braisée au feu de dragon, dit-il fièrement en déposant le plat au milieu de la table.

Il servit tout le monde, commençant par les humains qui regardaient leur assiette d'un air intrigué. Harry fit le premier à goûter. Il regarda son assiette pendant quelques secondes après avoir goûté.

- Ouah.

Les autres l'imitèrent et mangèrent à leur tour.

- Ca vous plaît ? demanda Sythelia.

- Excellent, fit Rhiannon d'un ton appréciateur. Tu n'as pas perdu la main.

Ils approuvèrent tous le dragon avec enthousiasme.

- Je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon, fit Sirius avec force.

- Pauvre oncle Sev, il ne peut pas en manger, dit Harry d'un ton attristé.

- Tu devrais faire ça plus souvent, dit Remus en regardant Sythelia.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Ca demande beaucoup de préparation, et il faut avoir un dragon sous la main.

- Tu as oublié qu'il fallait chasser une anguille draconique, dit Shruikan d'un ton négligent. Et au vu du bestiau…

- C'est quoi une anguille draconique ? demanda Harry.

- Ca ressemble à une anguille, commença Sythelia, comme l'indique son nom. Elle fait un peu plus de six mètres de longs, du moins pour les plus petites. Elle attaque en temps normal les navires pour pouvoir manger les équipages, mais ne rechigne pas à manger des gros poissons aussi.

- Et vous allez chasser ça à trois ? fit Remus, ébahi.

Rhiannon et Shruikan secouèrent la tête.

- On ne peut pas agir dans l'eau, expliqua le noir. C'est Sy qui se débrouille pour les combats marins.

- Une anguille ne fait pas de dégâts pour peu qu'on sache comment la prendre, commenta Sythelia devant les regards choqués des trois autres.

Après le repas, Harry et Sirius s'affalèrent, repus. Remus parvint à garder un peu plus de tenue.

- Minuit approche… dit Rhiannon au bout d'un moment.

Harry se redressa aussitôt et regarda Shruikan d'un air suppliant.

- Allons dehors, fit Sythelia.

Ils sortirent tous dans l'air glacial de la nuit. Remus avait pris soin de s'enrouler dans sa nouvelle cape. Sythelia, Rhiannon et Shruikan ne semblaient pas gênés par le froid. Harry et Sirius rentrèrent bien vite pour ressortir avec leurs capes.

Shruikan se changea en dragon et attrapa délicatement Harry du bout de sa griffe avant de le déposer sur son dos. Il s'envola et Harry se mit à crier de joie en volant dans le ciel nocturne. Bientôt, Shruikan illumina son vol de flammes brèves et vives. Sirius regardait d'un air extasié le ciel, à un tel point que bientôt Rhiannon se transforma à son tour et s'envola avec lui.

Sythelia et Remus restèrent seuls sur le sol, observant les évolutions des deux autres.

- Tu veux voler aussi ? demanda soudain la guerrière.

Remus rit légèrement.

- Parce que tu peux aussi te changer en dragon ? Je croyais que tu étais un tigre.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire énigmatique.

- Il y a d'autres moyens que d'être un dragon pour voler.

Intrigué, Remus accepta l'offre.

- Tu peux enlever ta cape, tu vas mourir de chaud sinon.

Obéissant, le loup-garou retira sa cape et la déposa soigneusement près de la porte. Quand il se retourna, il sursauta violemment. Sythelia se tenait à moins de dix centimètres de lui.

- Accroche-toi à moi.

Elle l'attrapa d'une poigne solide et il attrapa par automatisme sa taille.

- Prêt ?

Il hocha la tête et une chaude lumière les enveloppa alors qu'ils décollaient.

Remus regardait autour de lui. Il ne touchait plus le sol. N'était la présence de Sythelia qui le tenait fermement, il aurait pu se croire en plein rêve. Fasciné, il observa les alentours. Ils étaient à une quarantaine de mètres du sol. Les étoiles étincelaient dans le ciel momentanément dégagé. A son grand étonnement, il ne sentait pas le froid.

- C'est ma magie qui te réchauffe, dit Sythelia comme si elle avait suivi le cheminement de ses pensées. Prêt pour une pointe de vitesse ?

Remus hocha à nouveau la tête et il sentit la magie augmenter légèrement alors qu'ils se mettaient à filer à toute vitesse vers les dragons. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort autour d'eux. En quelques instants, ils rejoignirent les dragons qui s'amusaient à essayer d'écrire « Joyeux Noël » dans le ciel avec leurs flammes.

- C'est génial, finit par dire Remus, se sentant un peu idiot de ne pas savoir quoi dire.

Sythelia rit légèrement.

- Dommage que je ne puisse pas te montrer les figures du vol.

- Les figures ?

- Un peu comme le Quidditch. Il y a un certain nombre de figures que l'on peut faire en plein vol.

Ils s'immobilisèrent au beau milieu du ciel.

- Il est temps de redescendre, je commence à fatiguer.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Remus, elle poursuivit.

- C'est la première fois que j'emmène quelqu'un voler avec moi. Ca me demande beaucoup d'énergie.

Il hocha la tête et ils retournèrent vers la maison, où Sythelia se posa en douceur et le relâcha.

- Merci, fit Remus.

- Cadeau de Noël, répliqua-t-elle.

- Sythelia ?

- Oui ?

- C'est qui, le Grec ?

Il regretta la question au moment même où il la posa. Sythelia prit une expression à la fois rêveuse et emplie de tristesse.

- Un mort, répondit-elle simplement.

Lorsque les autres rentrèrent, ils allèrent tous se coucher. Apparemment Harry et Sirius n'avaient pas vu voler Remus, puisqu'ils n'arrêtèrent pas de lui parler de « la nécessité de faire un truc comme ça, c'était vraiment génial ». Remus les observait en souriant. Certes, les dragons étaient impressionnants, mais pendant un moment, alors qu'elle était prise par l'extase du vol, Sythelia lui avait paru tellement plus _humaine _que en temps normal.


	50. Chapitre 18

_Et la suite, on approche de la fin du second tome... Oui, on arrivera au bout un jour, ne vous inquiétez pas._

_-  
_

**Chapitre 18 : Attaque**

**-  
**

Le reste des vacances passa plutôt rapidement. Harry était retourné à son entraînement à l'épée et regrettait de ne pas pouvoir s'exercer à Poudlard. Il était loin de la grâce avec laquelle se déplaçait sa mère. Sirius avait pris de l'avance pendant qu'il était en cours. Bientôt, Sythelia leur demanda de se battre côté à côté sans se blesser. Un peu surpris, ils s'exécutèrent.

L'exercice se révéla beaucoup plus difficile que prévu. Ils devaient contrôler leur arme pour l'empêcher de blesser leur ami.

- Vous commencez à comprendre pourquoi je dis qu'il est difficile de se battre avec quelqu'un à ses côtés. Ce sera plus facile si vous avez une cible.

Elle leur prit leurs armes des mains et les enchanta.

- Votre lame ne coupe plus. C'est mieux pour débuter les entraînements.

Elle se plaça face à eux, bras croisés.

- Attaquez-moi. Ensemble.

Ils la regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Elle haussa les épaules.

- Vous ne pourrez pas me toucher, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète.

Ils commencèrent, faiblement par crainte de blesser Sythelia. Ses yeux se rétrécirent. Elle attrapa la hampe de la lance de Sirius et l'envoya valser, puis attrapa Harry par le poignet et se mit derrière lui, l'immobilisant.

- Oubliez qui je suis. Pour l'instant, je ne suis qu'un ennemi.

Elle soupira.

- Recommencez.

Ils essayèrent encore, y allant beaucoup plus franchement. Elle esquivait tous leurs coups avec grâce et s'arrangeait pour qu'un coup qui aurait dû la toucher finisse par viser leur partenaire. Plus d'une fois, ils durent arrêter le mouvement de leur arme pour ne pas blesser leur allié.

Les entraînements duraient longtemps. A la fin, ils avaient l'impression que leur arme pesait des tonnes et ils avaient mal partout à cause de leurs nombreuses chutes. A la fin des vacances, ils n'avaient pas réussi à toucher Sythelia une seule fois.

Harry finit par retourner à Poudlard, attendant avec impatience de revoir ses amis. Le courrier n'était jamais aussi intéressant que les conversations de vive voix et les miroirs de communication avaient leurs limites. Le voyage se passa sans incident – encore une fois avec Luna – et il alla se coucha tôt, épuisé par sa journée. Deux mois plus tard, alors que les vacances de février approchaient, il reçut un bref mot de sa mère.

_Trois clans de Vieux Vampires seront là, les Gobelins libres sont ravis, les Licornes et les Phénix espéraient qu'une telle structure apparaisse. Les Nains demandent si on a une montagne à leur proposer, les Elfes sont un peu réticents et poseront sans doute des conditions. Les Géants ont peur d'être refusés par les autres créatures magiques, du moins ceux qui ont accepté d'écouter. Les Griffons du Domaine ont convaincu leurs frères, de même que les Fenris. D'autres races hésitent. Je te conseille de te renseigner sur les coutumes de chaque race pour ne pas les vexer par une mauvaise parole. Amuse-toi bien à Poudlard, mais reste quand même sur tes gardes._

Avec un large sourire, il se rendit en cours, se promettant de faire des recherches poussées sur toutes les créatures magiques. Le soir, il retrouva les autres dans leur salle. Même Draco était là et il lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

- Salut tout le monde !

- Tu as l'air content, fit remarquer Neville.

- Vous vous souvenez du projet dont j'avais parlé à ma mère aux vacances de la Toussaint ? Celui d'accueillir toutes les créatures magiques qui souhaitaient échapper, au moins partiellement, à la guerre ?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

- Maman a réussi à contacter plusieurs peuples. On fera une première rencontre à la fin de l'année, pendant les vacances d'été. En attendant, je vais faire des recherches sur les différents peuples pour les connaître un peu mieux.

Avec un enthousiasme immédiat, les trois autres se proposèrent pour l'aider.

- Tu crois qu'on pourra venir ? demanda Hermione, des étoiles pleins les yeux à l'idée de rencontrer autant de créatures magiques.

Harry fit un grand sourire.

- Je suis sûr que Maman sera d'accord.

A ce moment, une voix les fit s'interrompre. Elle semblait résonner dans le château.

- TOUS LES ELEVES SONT PRIES DE REOURNER IMMEDIATEMMENT DANS LEURS DORTOIRS !

Ils se regardèrent. Une nouvelle attaque ?

Après un rapide au revoir, ils se ruèrent vers leurs salles communes respectives. Harry arriva dans la tour Gryffondor, essoufflé. Il essaya de paraître indifférent aux regards hostiles des autres élèves, mais il ne put éviter le regard de son professeur de Métamorphoses.

- Où étiez-vous, Mr Morienval ?

Il regarda son sévère professeur.

- Avec mes amis, professeur.

Elle le regarda à son tour pendant de longues secondes.

- Je souhaite vous parler. Dans mon bureau.

Il hocha la tête et ma suivit sous les ricanements des Gryffondor. Le professeur McGonagall se retourna soudain.

- Silence ! Cette attitude est scandaleuse, et je ne la tolèrerai pas de la part de mes élèves. Je n'ai jamais dit que Mr Morienval était coupable. Je sais juste qu'il sait plus de choses que vous et j'aimerais savoir quoi exactement.

- Etes-vous sûr qu'il n'est pas coupable, professeur ? demanda une voix qu'Harry identifia rapidement comme appartenant à Ron. N'oubliez pas que sa mère a essayé de me tuer.

Harry sentit la colère monter dans ses veines.

- C'est toi qui l'as attaqué en premier. On remarquera d'ailleurs que tu as fait de la magie en dehors de Poudlard sans avoir le moindre ennui. Quel coup de chance, n'est-ce pas ? Par ailleurs, je te ferai remarquer que si elle avait vraiment essayé de te tuer, tu serais mort.

- Cela suffit, messieurs, coupa leur professeur d'une voix tranchante. Mr Morienval, allons-y.

Harry la suivit sans un mot de plus. Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de son professeur et elle lui désigna un fauteuil.

- Bien, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il y a eu une nouvelle agression.

Harry hocha la tête. On n'aurait pas rassemblé les élèves sans un sérieux motif.

- La situation est cependant différente. L'élève n'a pas été pétrifié.

Harry se figea.

- Vous... vous voulez dire qu'il est mort ?

Le professeur secoua la tête.

- Cela me confirme dans ma pensée que vous en savez plus que nous. L'élève a été emmené dans la Chambre.

- Qui est-ce ?

Elle le regarda un long moment.

- Ginny Weasley.

Harry pâlit. Il ne s'était pas particulièrement attaché à la petite Weasley, mais il se souvenait de son changement brutal d'aura.

- S'il vous plaît, Mr Morienval. Nous avons besoin de vos renseignements.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Bien sûr, professeur. Cela risque d'être long.


	51. Chapitre 19

_Bon, ce chap est très court, alors j'ai mis tout de suite le suivant, un peu plus long. Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 19 : Révélations**

Le premier réflexe qu'eut Harry fut de chercher Kigyó. Celui-ci n'était pas sous sa manche.

- Professeur, la personne qui m'a permis de découvrir ce qu'il se passait est dans mon dortoir.

Le professeur hocha la tête.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Mon serpent.

- Je vais le chercher.

- Parlez-lui doucement et dites-lui que c'est moi qui vous l'aie demandé. Il est très intelligent, il comprendra.

Dix minutes plus tard, le professeur McGonagall était de retour tenant avec crainte le petit serpent. Dès que celui-ci aperçut Harry, il poussa un long sifflement et se dirigea vers son maître.

-_ Bonjour, Kigyó. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé._

La vieille femme sursauta en entendant son élève parler Fourchelangue.

- Professeur, je vous présente Kigyó. Mais je vais tout vous raconter depuis le début…

Harry raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le début de l'année, omettant les passages où il avait parlé avec Severus. Il le présenta simplement comme un « ami » avec qui il parlait régulièrement. Le professeur l'écoutait attentivement. A la fin, elle lui fit un petit sourire.

- Je suis stupéfaite que vous ayez réussi à rassembler autant d'indices. D'après vous, Ginny Weasley est possédée ?

- Possédée ou quelque chose d'approchant. En tout cas, une aura ne peut changer que si son propriétaire change au plus profond de son âme. Et Ginny n'a pas vraiment changé.

- Savez-vous où la Chambre se trouve exactement ?

- Dans les toilettes du second étage, je pense. J'en suis presque sûr. Kigyó est d'accord avec moi. Il suffit de dire de s'ouvrir à quelque chose pour que ça marche.

- La lettre qu'avait envoyée votre mère contenait ces informations ? Toutes ?

- Oui.

- Je vous remercie, Harry. Vous pouvez retourner dans votre Salle Commune.

Harry grimaça.

- Professeur…

- Je suis désolée de ce que font les élèves, Mr Morienval. Mais je ne peux pas changer leur état d'esprit.

- Et si je viens avec vous ?

Le professeur le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en fronçant les sourcils.

- Venir affronter un Basilic ? Je pense que non, Mr Morienval.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, dit Harry précipitamment. Mais il y a sûrement plusieurs protections que seul un héritier de Serpentard peut passer. Or, la principale caractéristique de la famille Serpentard était que tous ses membres étaient Fourchelangue. Et je ne pense pas qu'un professeur soit Fourchelangue. En plus, si j'appelle ma mère quand je suis en danger, elle vient tout de suite me retrouver. Et il n'y a pas de meilleure combattante qu'elle.

Le professeur l'interrompit soudainement.

- Même si je vous l'interdis, vous viendrez, c'est ça ?

Harry fit un petit sourire contrit.

- Pas sûr, mais j'en aurais très envie.

- Bien. Allons chercher les autres professeurs.

- Le directeur ne vient pas ?

- Le directeur a été renvoyé temporairement dès que la disparition de Miss Weasley a été remarquée.

Harry grimaça. L'aide de Dumbledore aurait été très appréciée pour affronter un Basilic. Son professeur s'approcha de sa cheminée et appela ses collègues par poudre de Cheminette. Bientôt les professeurs Rogue, Flitwick et Chourave arrivèrent dans son bureau. Le professeur Rogue fronça les sourcils en voyant Harry.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Minerva ?

- Il se trouve que nous savons où est l'entrée de la Chambre et ce qui se cache dedans.

- Il est hors de question que ce gosse nous accompagne !

- Seul un Fourchelangue peut entrer dans la Chambre, Severus, fit doucement McGonagall.

Rapidement, elle leur résuma la situation. Severus leva les yeux au ciel, puis ils se mirent en route vers le second étage.


	52. Chapitre 20

_Et le chap suivant en même temps, parce que le précédent était vriament court... on arrive à la fin du second livre, ça fait plaisir de voir que certains me suivent depuis le premier chap du premier livre ^^. Bonne lecture à tous._

-

**Chapitre 20 : La chambre**

**-  
**

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Poliment, Harry s'approcha du fantôme.

- Bonjour Mimi. Cela te gêne de nous raconter comment tu es morte ?

Devant les professeurs stupéfaits, Mimi fit un grand sourire.

- Salut Harry ! Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ! Mais je te l'ai déjà raconté…

- Pas pour moi, répondit Harry. Pour eux.

En parlant, il avait montré d'un mouvement de tête les professeurs. Mimi sembla s'apercevoir de leur présence seulement à ce moment-là.

- Oh ! Bonjour, professeurs.

Après que les professeurs lui aient rendus son salut, Mimi sembla se gonfler d'importance.

- Je ne vais pas tout vous raconter, parce que ça prendrait trop longtemps. En fait, j'ai juste vu deux gros yeux jaunes et après je suis morte.

- C'est tout ? s'étonna le minuscule professeur Flitwick.

Mimi sembla s'offenser de cette parole.

- Ce n'est pas ce que Filius voulait dire, intervint vivement Severus. Tu peux nous dire dans quelle direction étaient ses yeux ?

- Juste là.

Elle montrait les lavabos en face de sa cabine de toilette. Le professeur Rogue s'approcha prestement du lavabo en face et l'examina sous toutes ses coutures.

- Là… un serpent gravé. Morienval, rendez-vous utile.

Harry s'approcha à son tour et observa le serpent.

- Ouvre-toi, fit-il d'un ton sec.

- Vous avez parlé anglais, fit remarquer Minerva d'une voix douce.

Harry retenta une demi-douzaine de fois. Puis, à bout de souffle, il s'écria.

- _Kigyó ! Tu peux m'ouvrir cette cochonnerie de lavabo ?_

Le serpent sortit la tête de la manche de Harry. Aussitôt, les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave reculèrent.

-_ Comment on fait ?_

_- Dis-lui de s'ouvrir._

_- Tu n'y arrives pas ?_

_- Je ne peux parler qu'aux serpents._

Le petit serpent se tourna vers le lavabo et siffla. Aussitôt, un grand trou se forma en face d'eux alors que le lavabo basculait.

- Vous restez ici, Morienval, fit Rogue d'un ton sec.

- Pour affronter un serpent, je suis le mieux placé, rétorqua Harry. S'il obéit à un Fourchelangue, il m'obéira aussi.

Severus soupira bruyamment, puis se jeta dans le trou, bientôt suivit par les autres professeurs. Harry rentra en dernier, prenant soin de laisser le passage ouvert.

Ils chutèrent longtemps avant d'arriver dans une caverne naturelle incroyablement humide. Les professeurs sortirent leurs baguettes et Harry les imita. Bientôt ils arrivèrent devant une porte qui barrait le passage. Deux serpents se trouvaient gravés dessus. Ils étaient incroyables de réalisme. Harry ouvrit la bouche, s'imaginant de toutes ses forces que les serpents étaient vivants.

- _Ouvrez !_

Les portes s'écartèrent. De l'autre côté, une gigantesque mue de serpent reposait sur le sol. Ils la dépassèrent prudemment, puis arrivèrent dans une salle emplie de colonnes. Au fond, une colossale statue représentait un homme assis sur un trône. A ses pieds, une silhouette fantomatique était debout et une autre couchée, comme morte.

- Elle ne l'est pas encore, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder.

La silhouette s'était retournée vers eux, comme lisant dans leurs pensées. Les professeurs s'avancèrent, baguettes brandies. L'homme tenait celle de la jeune Weasley en main, mais ce ne fut pas eux qu'il visa. Pointant Harry, il s'exclama.

_- Accio baguette !_

Aussitôt Harry sentit sa baguette lui échapper. Le jeune homme la fit tournoyer entre ses doigts d'un air ravi.

- Elle me va bien mieux que l'autre. Ohhh… c'est le même élément que la mienne. Excellent !

Harry vit rouge. Sans se soucier de ses professeurs, il fit un souple mouvement du poignet. Sa baguette en if jaillit dans sa main gauche et il cria de toutes ses forces.

- EXPELLIARMUS !

Trop surpris pour réagir, l'homme laissa échapper la baguette, que Harry récupéra rapidement, avec un regard de colère vers l'homme. Minerva prit la parole.

- Tom Jedusor ! Quelle surprise.

- Minerva. Toujours à se mettre dans mes pattes, comme le vieux fou. Mais vous pourrez répondre à mes questions.

Il désigna Harry d'un mouvement de tête.

- Comment a fait un gamin pour survivre au sortilège de mort ?

- Il ne s'est pas posé de question ! répliqua Harry d'un ton colérique.

Tom secoua la tête.

- Harry, je crois que tu n'as pas compris qui j'étais.

- Tom Elvis Jedusor, fit Flitwick de sa voix couinante.

- Pas seulement.

Avec la baguette de Ginny, il écrivit son nom dans l'air, puis d'un mouvement mélangea les lettres. Tous ouvrirent les yeux de surprise.

- Voldemort ?

Tom semblait prendre de plus en plus de forces.

- Héritier de Serpentard. Et je vais me faire une joie de vous le démontrer.

Les professeurs se plaquèrent les mains sur les oreilles alors que Tom commençait à siffler.

-_ Parle-moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des Quatre de Poudlard._

La bouche de la statue s'ouvrit et dévoila un trou noir. Quelque chose sembla remuer dans la bouche et un gigantesque serpent se laissa tomber sur le sol.

- _Tue-les, _fit Tom d'une voix négligente.

Le serpent dévoila ses crocs et se dirigea vers eux. Instinctivement, ils fermèrent les yeux.

-_ Attends !_

Surpris, Tom le regarda.

-_ Tu n'obéis qu'à moi. Tue-les, et commence par le garçon._

_- Pourquoi me tuer ? Il se sert de toi, le Roi des Serpents, comme d'un vulgaire valet de chambre !_

Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il fallait trouver un moyen de les sortir de là, rapidement si possible. Le serpent tournait son regard alternativement vers Tom et Harry, sans jamais les blesser.

- Professeurs ? Sur quels points les opinions de Voldemort et de Serpentard divergeaient ?

Severus vit immédiatement où Harry voulait en venir.

- Tom se sert d'une Sang-Pure pour revenir à la vie. Deux des cinq attaques ont touché des Sangs-Purs. Nombres d'attaques alors qu'il était au sommet de son pouvoir ont décimé des anciennes familles.

Harry hocha la tête. Le dialogue reprit en Fourchelangue.

- _Je suis l'héritier de ton maître ! Obéis-moi !_

_- Tu te dis son héritier mais tu ne respectes pas son héritage ! _cria Harry_._

_- Comment cela ? _demanda le serpent.

-_ Il t'a dit de blesser des Sangs-Purs ! Il te dit de nous tuer maintenant, alors que nous sommes tous les cinq d'anciennes familles sorcières. Serpentard ne l'aurait pas permis._

_- Foutaises ! Vous êtes des traîtres à votre sang ! _éructa Tom, de plus en plus en colère.

-_ Que s'est-il passé depuis ma dernière sortie ?_ demanda le serpent.

-_ Tu n'as pas à le savoir, _cria encore Tom. _Tue-les, maintenant !_

Le serpent ne bougea pas.

-_ Je ne ferai rien avant de savoir._

Harry sentit sa manche bouger et Kigyó sortit, regardant le Basilic.

- _Majesté._

Le Basilic observa le serpent et Harry sentit qu'il venait de remonter dans son estime.

-_ Je peux vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, de mon point de vue du moins, _proposa Kigyó.

Le Basilic accepta et ils commencèrent à discuter des soixante dernières années, alors que Tom pâlissait de plus en plus. Severus posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry, le faisant sursauter.

- Que racontent-ils ?

- Le règne de Voldemort. Kigyó parle beaucoup de ce qu'il est advenu des serpents qui avaient suivi Voldemort et ce n'est pas joyeux, répondit Harry, concentré sur la conversation.

- La jeune Weasley va bientôt mourir.

Cela sembla réveiller Harry, qui reprit part à la conversation, essayant d'être le plus diplomate possible.

-_ Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, mais Tom n'est actuellement qu'un fantôme qui puise dans la vie d'une sorcière pour rester en vie._

_- On ne t'a rien demandé!_ hurla Voldemort, faisant reculer ceux qui ne parlaient pas Fourchelangue.

-_ D'une Sang-Pure, en plus, _continua Harry, impitoyable.

Le Basilic darda sa langue dans tous les sens. Il paraissait très en colère.

-_ Es-tu sûr d'être le descendant de Salazar ?_

Tom sembla pâlir.

-_ Certain._

- Mr Morienval !

McGonagall le tirait par la manche.

- Je ne sais pas si ça vous sera utile, mais Tom Jedusor était fils d'une sorcière et d'un moldu.

Harry fit un grand sourire. Cela convaincrait sûrement le Basilic.

- Merci, souffla-t-il.

-_ Descendant de Serpentard, peut-être du côté de sa mère. Mais qu'en est-il de son père ?_

Tom le regarda avec une haine incroyable dans les yeux.

-_ Qu'y a-t-il avec son père ?_ demanda le Basilic, découvrant ses crochets.

-_ C'était un Moldu, _répliqua Harry le plus tranquillement du monde.

Le serpent poussa un long sifflement de fureur.

-_ Toi ! tu te prétends fils de Serpentard ! Je te le dis maintenant, Salazar était conscient que les Moldus étaient nécessaires aux sorciers ! J'ai été placé là pour protéger Poudlard. Quand tu m'as appelé, j'ai cru que tu voulais que je débarrasse l'école de traîtres ! C'était toi l'ennemi !_

Tom semblait se reculer de plus en plus devant la fureur du Basilic.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Harry le regarda d'un air vide.

- Il a mis en colère le Basilic en lui mentant.

- _Majesté…_

Kigyó parlait d'un ton hésitant, pour autant qu'un sifflement puisse être hésitant.

- _Il va tuer la jeune fille._

Le Basilic ouvrit soudain les yeux en grands et sembla encore plus en colère que son regard ne fonctionne pas sur le semi fantôme. Il s'élança vers la jeune fille et fit voler d'un coup de queue un petit carnet noir.

- _Non ! Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça !_ hurla Tom, désespéré.

Sans répondre, le serpent se redressa de toute sa taille et attira le petit carnet entre ses crocs. Puis il referma la gueule d'un coup sec. Aussitôt le fantôme se mit à pousser un hurlement déchirant et commença à se dissoudre dans l'air.

Harry ne comprenait plus rien. En quoi détruire un carnet ferait disparaître le fantôme ? Les professeurs avaient toujours leurs baguettes levées, prêts à réagir à la moindre menace. Dès que le fantôme eut disparu, le Basilic rouvrit la gueule et laissa tomber le carnet par terre, alors que de l'encre s'en échappait à gros bouillons.

-_ Maintenant, que vais-je faire de vous ?_

Il se tourna vers Harry.

- _Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te tuer._

Harry se pétrifia.

-_ Vous connaissez sa mère._

Kigyó avait sifflé.

-_ Quel est ton nom, petit ?_

_- Ha… Harry Morienval._

_- Morienval ? Comme Sythelia ?_

Harry hocha la tête, incapable de répondre.

-_ Prouve-le !_

-_ Comment puis-je vous le prouver ?_

_- Elle n'aurait pas laissé son fils sans protection._

Il s'élança vers lui comme pour le tuer. Harry fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : il attrapa son pendentif et pria pour que sa mère l'entende, levant sa baguette dans une faible tentative de se défendre. Alors que le Basilic allait le frapper, il fut rejeté par une lumière blanche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Sythelia avait parlé d'une voix dure. Elle regarda autour d'elle rapidement. Les quatre professeurs principaux étaient pétrifiés par son apparition soudaine autant que par l'attaque du Basilic. Harry la regardait avec du soulagement dans le regard. Kigyó siffla joyeusement en signe de bienvenue.

-_ Il disait vrai._

Elle se tourna vers le Basilic, sans la moindre once de crainte sur le visage.

-_ Qui disait quoi ?_

_- Il prétendait être ton fils. Je vais vous laisser. Si tu le protèges, je n'ai aucun besoin de l'attaquer._

Au grand étonnement des professeurs et de Harry, le Basilic rampa vers la statue et commença son ascension pour retourner dans son antre.

-_ Tu ne t'ennuies pas ici ?_

_- Si. Mais je ne peux pas sortir._

_- Mon fils a créé un projet qui devrait t'intéresser._

En quelques mots, elle expliqua l'idée de Harry.

-_ Je ne serais pas accepté._

_- Comment le sais-tu ? Si tu n'es pas convaincu, tu peux au moins venir chez moi le temps que la première réunion ait lieu. La seule condition est que tu ne tues ou ne blesses personne._

Le Basilic sembla réfléchir.

- _Tu me fais revenir dès que je te le demande ?_

_- D'accord. Je reviendrai te chercher tout à l'heure. Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne chose que tous sachent que tu es parti._

Elle se retourna vers les autres.

- On s'en va.


	53. Chapitre 21

-

**Chapitre 21 : Mises au point**

**-  
**

Sans oser placer le moindre mot, ils s'exécutèrent. Le professeur McGonagall fit léviter Ginny vers la sortie. Sythelia ramassa les restes du journal et les observa avec un dégoût évident. Ils paraissaient tous intimidés ou même terrifiés de se retrouver face à Sythelia. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle fit signe à Harry de refermer le passage et il le fit sans poser de question.

Ils amenèrent rapidement la petite Weasley et l'infirmerie et demandèrent à Mrs Pomfresh de veiller sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent. Puis le professeur Flitwick proposa son bureau, le plus proche de l'infirmerie.

Ils s'installèrent tous et Sythelia se tourna vers Harry.

- Il me semblait avoir été très claire sur ta sécurité… Cela fait deux fois que tu te trouves au milieu du danger.

- Ne lui en voulez pas, Mrs Morienval, intervint le professeur McGonagall. Sans lui, nous n'aurions pas pu entrer dans la Chambre, même en supposant que nous en ayons trouvé l'entrée.

- Que vous en ayez trouvé l'entrée ? Vous ne saviez pas où elle était ?

Les professeurs prirent un air piteux. Sythelia fit un sourire sarcastique.

- Ne me dites pas que mon fils est plus doué en logique que le vénérable Albus Dumbledore.

- Comment cela ? demanda Flitwick, outré que l'on puisse parler ainsi du directeur.

- Ne me faites pas rire. Ma lettre contenait tout ce qu'Harry avait découvert et il en a reçut d'autres, plus discrètes, l'informant des mises à jour dans l'enquête de mon fils. Avec les mêmes indices, il n'a pas pu le trouver… Il a décidément bien vieilli.

Severus se retint de sourire. Les professeurs Chourave et Flitwick paraissaient choqués et le professeur McGonagall plus étonnée qu'autre chose.

- Mises à jour ?

- Je reconnais que la première lettre pouvait laisser un doute sur l'entrée de la Chambre. Mais celle qui résumait la conversation avec le fantôme, non.

- Albus a dû partir dès que le Ministère a appris l'enlèvement de Miss Weasley, expliqua Severus. Lucius Malefoy s'était arrangé pour que la Commission signe sans poser de questions.

- Malefoy ? Il n'est pas en prison ?

- Il a réussi à convaincre le jury qu'il avait été manipulé, fit Flitwick de sa voix flûtée.

Sythelia se renversa dans son fauteuil, l'air songeur. Elle croisa les bras et sembla s'absorber dans sa réflexion.

- Votre directeur ne devrait pas tarder.

- Comment saurait-il … ? demanda Chourave, peut convaincue.

- Il sait tout ce qu'il se passe dans le château. Bien qu'il n'ait pas vu ce qu'il se passait dans la Chambre, je ne doute pas qu'il se précipite ici en me voyant avec vous.

Ils se turent, attendant Albus Dumbledore. Sythelia se pencha en avant et attrapa le carnet qu'elle avait déposé sur le bureau du professeur Flitwick, l'examinant sous toutes ses coutures et marmonnant des mots dans sa propre langue de temps en temps. Quelques minutes après, le directeur se présenta devant le bureau de son professeur de Sortilèges. Il dissimula mal son dégoût en voyant Sythelia, qui ne présentait plus qu'un masque d'indifférence.

- Je suis ravi que vous ayez réussi à nous débarrasser du danger que constituait la Chambre, fit-il d'un ton dégoulinant de bons sentiments.

Sythelia ne répondit pas, toujours plongée dans son examen du carnet.

- Fascinant, finit-elle par dire. Il pue la magie noire, mais c'est un redoutable piège pour qui ne peut pas la sentir. Je peux le prendre ? J'aimerais analyser comment il est arrivé à un tel résultat.

Dumbledore la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Nous en avons besoin pour prouver que Miss Weasley n'était pas impliquée.

- Oh, mais je vous fais parfaitement confiance pour mentir au Ministère. Vous avez l'habitude, non ?

Le directeur parut un instant en colère, puis reprit le contrôle de son expression aussitôt.

- Allez-y.

Harry se tenait dans son coin, conscient qu'il n'avait rien à faire là. Les professeurs suivaient silencieusement l'échange, jusqu'à ce que leur directeur se tourne vers eux.

- Racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé dans la chambre.

Minerva s'exécuta et raconta tout. Elle lançait des regards à Harry et Sythelia à propos des dialogues en Fourchelangue.

- Qu'avez-vous dit, Harry ? demanda le directeur en l'observant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Derrière le directeur il vit Sythelia faire un très léger signe de tête et il la sentit effleurer son esprit. _Dis l'essentiel, mais aucun détail._

- En fait, au début j'ai demandé au Basilic pourquoi il devait nous tuer alors qu'on était Sangs-Purs et je lui ai fais remarquer que Tom se servait d'une Sang-Pure pour revenir à la vie. A la fin, le professeur McGonagall m'a dit que Tom Jedusor était à moitié issu de moldus. Je l'ai transmis au Basilic et il s'est mit en colère parce qu'on lui avait menti. Il a tué Tom.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- Tu t'es très bien débrouillé. C'était une très bonne idée de s'attaquer à Tom de cette manière.

- Vous saviez que Tom Elvis Jedusor et Voldemort étaient la même personne ? demanda Sythelia d'un ton négligent.

- Je l'ai su à certains de ses actes, admit Dumbledore. En tout cas, c'est un miracle qu'il n'y ait eu aucun blessé. Miss Weasley s'en tirera sans aucune séquelle, puisque cela à l'air d'être une possession classique.

- A part des cauchemars pendant deux ou trois ans, elle devrait en effet s'en tirer intacte, fit Sythelia, reprenant son ton sarcastique.

Elle se leva et s'étira, puis s'empara du petit carnet noir.

- Bien, pas que je n'aime pas être en votre compagnie, mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Harry, tu t'arranges pour ne plus être en danger avant très longtemps, où je m'arrangerais pour que tu ne puisses plus jamais voler.

Harry prit une expression horrifiée.

- Tu ne vas pas me faire ça ?

- Si _tu_ es responsable, si. Si ce n'est pas de ta faute, non. Alors sois sage.

Harry s'empressa d'hocher la tête, arrachant un sourire à son sévère professeur de Métamorphoses. Il devina que Severus devait être intérieurement mort de rire.

- Au fait, vous devriez vous arranger pour que Malefoy aille en prison. Ce n'est pas bon de laisser des partisans de Voldemort trop s'approcher des hauts postes du Ministère.

Sythelia leur fit un dernier signe de main et franchit la porte, se dirigeant vers la sortie de Poudlard. Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, elle transplana vers l'intérieur de la Chambre pour retrouver le Basilic.

- Je pense que tu peux aller te coucher, Harry.

Comprenant qu'il était congédié, Harry se leva et se dirigea à son tour vers la porte. Il entendit Dumbledore dire, juste avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte :

- Je ferais une annonce demain matin au petit-déjeuner.

Le lendemain, Hermione était très inquiète. Après l'annonce, elle avait essayé de contacter Harry, en vain. Draco et Neville avaient tenté le même test sans résultats. Elle alla manger sans grand entrain et eut la surprise de voir Harry à la table des Gryffondor. Elle s'approcha et lui tapa doucement sur l'épaule.

- On était inquiets, on n'arrivait pas à te joindre.

Il lui fit un sourire.

- Je vais bien. Ca aurait pu mal tourner, mais j'ai eu de la chance. On se retrouve ce soir ?

Elle hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir avec ses camarades de Serdaigle.

Une fois que la Grande Salle fut remplie à craquer, le directeur se leva.

- J'ai le plaisir de vous informer que nous avons découvert hier soir la Chambre des Secrets et que le monstre y résidant a été vaincu. Le coupable a par ailleurs été sévèrement puni.

Le directeur se rassit, sans rien ajouter. Le professeur McGonagall avait l'air choqué et jeta un regard vers Harry, qui se mordait la lèvre violemment. Weasley eut la mauvaise idée de venir en face de lui à ce moment-là.

- Alors, c'est ton dernier repas ?

Sa baguette levée, Harry lança un sortilège de Désarmement et récupéra la baguette du roux.

- Je ne crois pas, non.

- Mr Morienval, arrêtez immédiatement !

Le professeur Rogue était arrivé derrière lui et lui attrapa le bras alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer un autre sortilège.

- Retenue, ce soir. Et vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor.

D'un air dégoûté, Harry jeta la baguette de Weasley au pied de son propriétaire et quitta la Grande Salle sans un regard en arrière. Ses cours passèrent rapidement alors qu'il attendait d'être en retenue. Les professeurs Chourave et Flitwick lui lançaient des regards furtifs, s'attendant à ce qu'il se mette en colère à n'importe quel moment. Harry leur répondit par un sourire dur qui les déstabilisa.

Le soir, il se rendit chez Severus.

- Je suis écoeuré, fit-il en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

- Il y a de quoi, approuva Severus.

Harry secoua la tête.

- J'ai eu un message pour toi. On te conseille de reprendre tes études des créatures magiques. Le premier conseil a été fixé au huit juillet et apparemment, il y aura du monde.

Harry fit son premier vrai sourire. Il ne pensait pas que sa proposition aurait eu autant de succès.

- Tu seras là, Sev ?

- Si je peux, oui. Et, Harry…

- Oui ?

- Tu n'aurais pas une idée de motif pour faire virer ce cher Gilderoy ?

Harry réfléchit.

- Bah, tu sais, vu son niveau abyssal, ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait fait tout ce qu'il a marqué dans ses livres.

- Donc, si on parvient à démontrer qu'il y a fraude… poursuivit Severus.

- Il est hors-jeu ! acheva Harry.

- Bien, reste à prouver que tout est faux.

Harry fit un grand sourire machiavélique.

- Je vais en parler avec les jumeaux. Ils ont un véritable talent pour ce genre de choses…


End file.
